Ombres vagabondes
by Lazy Shadowl
Summary: Univers alternatif : survie post-apocalyptique. Depuis qu'un mal étrange s'est abattu sur la terre, le soleil est devenu synonyme de mort. Depuis qu'ils sont apparu, plus rien n'est comme avant. Cinq jeunes filles réunies dans l'adversité vont devoir apprendre à survivre... mais le danger est souvent insidieux. (UA, OC, drame, horreur, survival, yuri mitsu).
1. Une fois mordu, deux fois timide

Salut salut !

Nouvelle fanfic, vu que ce genre de thème "survie dans un monde post-apocalyptique" me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps :) ! Je voulais finir ma première histoire avant, mais comme j'avais de l'inspiration, j'ai finalement écrit le premier chapitre maintenant ^^ (Le rythme de post des chapitre sera par contre plus lent que sur Life rhapsody, vu que voudrais la finir avant de me concentrer sur celle-ci), mais rien ne vous empêche de suivre si jamais :)

Disclaimer : L'univers de K-On ! Ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à leur auteur.

Genre : Je dirais, horreur, drame, surnaturel, angst, hurt/comfort, sans doute de l'aventure... peut-être un peu de romance (attention : yuri sûrement).

Rating : T pour l'instant, mais ça passera sans doute vers le M pour la suite. Dans les prochains chapitres, il risque d'y avoir des scènes violentes (je n'en dis pas plus pour pas spoiler). Vous êtes prévenus ^^

UA : Et bien sur, univers alternatif que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure. Il y aura quelques OC, mais l'histoire se concentrera sur nos cinq filles préférées... (qui seront peut-être un peu OOC :p)

 **Note** : J'ai décidé de tenter d'écrire à la première personne, pour changer :) mais moi-même j'ai toujours une petite réticence à lire ce type de fiction... mais j'aimerais tenter d'écrire celle-là avec le "je" ^^ mais je ne suis pas sure de garder ce mode d'écriture, qu'en pensez-vous ? Si quelqu'un a des conseils je les écouterais avec plaisir ! :D

* * *

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** Une fois mordu, deux fois timide

* * *

 _Bip-bip-bip-bip..._

Ah ! Ce fichu réveil. J'ai toujours eut une horrible aversion pour ces appareils. Peu importe l'heure à laquelle je me couchais, quand l'une de ces machines diabolique m'agressait les oreilles dès le petit matin, je n'avais jamais l'impression d'avoir assez dormi. C'était tellement frustrant. Avant, d'une façon générale, je détestais le matin.

Mais maintenant, ce n'est pas que je le déteste... maintenant, j'en ai peur.

Agacée d'être tirée de mon sommeil réparateur par le bruit mécanique désagréable, je tâtonnais ma main sur le sol, pour enfin arriver à trouver le bouton d'arrêt de cet appareil des enfers. Laissant échapper un grognement, je me retournais brusquement sous la couverture de mon futon, en me frottant les paupières. Mes yeux étaient encore très ensommeillés... qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pourvoir me rendormir, pour avoir le luxe de pouvoir me reposer jusqu'à me réveiller de manière naturelle. Avant, je m'arrangeais pour me lever toujours à la dernière minute... pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que d'aller à l'école. Si seulement j'avais su... j'aurais fais tellement plus d'effort. Et ironiquement, maintenant, j'avais beaucoup plus de raisons de me lever. Perdre du temps à dormir, cela m'effrayais.

Soupirant longuement, je me redressais lentement pour m'asseoir sur le futon. Je me frottais une fois de plus les yeux, les ouvrant en clignant mes paupières humides. La pièce était très sombre, mais pas complètement plongée dans le noir, grâce à l'éclairage bleuté des chiffre digitaux du réveil. Ce dernier indiquait 19h03. Après avoir baillé pour chasser le sommeil, je tournais la tête vers la gauche, regardant une touffe de cheveux bruns dépasser du futon juste à coté du mien, et sans attendre, je posais ma main sur la grosse bosse que faisait la couverture, la secouant sans ménagements.

– Hé Yui, debout, feignasse ! m'exclamais-je en parlant à haute voix.

– Mmh... encore cinq minutes, steuplé Ritsu...

La voix étouffée de mon amie avait de la peine à vaincre la couverture. D'une certaine manière, j'admirais la capacité de Yui à pouvoir dormir tout le temps paisiblement... depuis que je l'avait rencontrée, lors de notre rentrée au lycée il y avait un an et demi, elle avait toujours été si insouciante. Ce côté m'avais toujours touché, et arrivait encore à me faire sourire malgré la situation.

Peut-être que pour ce soir, on pourrait prendre un peu plus de temps pour se réveiller en douceur... après tout, depuis l' _événement_ , nous avions été plutôt tranquilles. Je restais assise quelques minutes sur mon futon, et du coin de l'œil, à la gauche de Yui, je devinais la forme sombre de notre troisième camarade qui se redressais elle-aussi sur sa couchette.

– Bonne journée, Mugi ? lui demandais-je alors.

– Très bien, et toi Ricchan ?

Tsumugi m'avait répondu en chuchotant, et même si je ne voyais pas les traits de son visage à cause de la pénombre, grâce au ton de sa voix je su qu'elle souriait... elle souriait tout le temps, Mugi. Personnellement, je trouvais ça apaisant et agaçant en même temps, mais je me gardais bien de lui en faire la remarque. Elle aussi, je l'avais rencontrée lors de la rentrée au lycée. Mais j'avais l'impression de m'être plus rapprochée de mes deux amies en quelques mois qu'en une année entière.

Maintenant que l'on devait dormir pendant la journée, cela nous faisait parfois sourire de ce demander si on avait bien dormi en se souhaitant une bonne journée... je trouvais ça un peu perturbant... ça avait été amusant qu'au début. Cependant, je lui répondis avec un pouce levé, avant de m'étirer les bras et faire craquer les jointures de mes doigts... ces bruits étaient rebutants, mais ça me donnait toujours l'impression d'avoir les mains réveillées. Je me levais de mon futon, et fit quelques pas dans le noir pour accéder à l'interrupteur sur le mur.

– Attention les yeux, j'allume ! annonçais-je avant d'actionner l'interrupteur.

L'ampoule sans abat-jour qui sortait du plafond s'alluma, diffusant une soudaine lumière vive dans la pièce, ce qui me piqua les yeux. Immédiatement, j'entendis un grognement venant de la couchette de Yui, qui se roula sous sa couverture... et Mugi lui tapota gentiment le dos.

– Allez Yui, lève-toi... à moins que tu ne veuille pas petit déjeuné ? dit la jeune fille blonde à sa camarade encore couchée.

Bien sur, ça ne me surprit pas que Yui se redressa presque instantanément à la mention du petit déjeuné, et elle fit un grand sourire en s'étirant. Dire que nous allions le prendre le soir... depuis ce jour là, tout était inversé. On vivait la nuit. Comme des animaux nocturnes. J'avais bien dû m'y adapter...

La suite était rapide, comme une routine. Une fois habillées, chacune savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Tsumugi alla dans notre réserve, vérifiant l'inventaire et devant décider de ce qu'on mangeait ce soir, Yui partit dans la salle principale pour aller vérifier l'extérieur, et moi, je me dirigeais vers le bureau posé à coté des futons. J'attrapais mon cahier rouge, ou plutôt, notre journal de bord... ici, toutes les trois marquions nos impressions, et les événements du jour. En l'absence de chaise, je m'assis sur le bureau et commença à écrire. Tout d'abord... la date du jour.

 _Lycée Sakuragoaka, mercredi 14 août 2013._

Á chaque fois, je me rendais compte à quel point la date était importante. Si Mugi n'avait pas eut l'idée de commencer un journal, je ne sais pas si j'aurais gardé la notion du temps. Je notais ensuite l'heure, et les quelques mots « _nous nous sommes réveillées »._ Des mots qui dans un autre contexte paraîtraient tellement banals... mais qui me semblaient tellement important. Combien de personnes n'avaient pas eut cette chance... ?

Depuis que tout avait basculé, nous vivions dans ce lycée. Dans notre lycée, et même, dans notre salle de club. Le club de musique légère. Nous l'avons aménagés de la meilleure façon que nous le pensions, nous avions la chance d'avoir trois pièces connectées. Celle ou nous dormions, ou nous avons installés nos futon, était en fait en travaux. C'était pour cela qu'il n'y avait aucun meuble à part un bureau, nos lits et un matelas posé hasardeusement ici. Mais ce dernier, nous n'avions pas décidé qui allait l'utiliser alors... on dormait toutes dans nos futons.

Ne sachant pas quoi marquer d'autre, je descendis du bureau, et marcha vers la réserve. En passant, je ramassait mon serre-tête sur le faux parquet brun, et le passa dans mes cheveux châtains. Nos vêtements étaient toujours en vrac sur le sol, ici...

– Alors, ou en sommes nous, Mugi ? demandais-je en entrant.

– Pour être honnête... je pense qu'il va bientôt falloir faire un raid.

En entendant ces mots, je soupirais, pour réduire le court moment de stress qui m'avait prit le cœur. Malgré la nourriture que nous arrivons à ramener... il y en avait jamais assez. Pensivement, je m'arrêtais dans la réserve. Avant, nous stockions tout un tas de bazar pour le groupe de musique... maintenant, les étagères servaient pour les boites de conserve. Entre notre dortoir et cette réserve, il n'y avait juste un trou de forme rectangulaire dans le mur... les ouvriers n'avaient même pas eut le temps de poser la porte.

Traversant cette petite pièce qu'était la réserve, j'entrais dans la vraie salle de club. Avec notre table ou nous prenions le thé, ma batterie que je n'avais pas touchée depuis quatre mois, notre tableau blanc...

Yui avait allumée la petite lampe à huile posée sur la table. Nous n'allumions jamais la lumière, en pleine nuit, c'était beaucoup trop voyant de l'extérieur... la seule pièce ou nous pouvions nous permettre un vrai éclairage, c'était dans le dortoir, car il n'avait aucune fenêtre, et l'ampoule était plutôt discrète.

– Quoi de neuf Yui ?

– Rien à signaler, Ricchan ! Tout est calme.

La jeune fille brune observait la cour et la rue en face du lycée, entre deux morceaux du store, sur l'unique fenêtre ou l'on pouvait encore regarder. Sur les cinq fenêtres que comportait la salle de club, nous en avions bouchées quatre, avec des planches de bois clouées. Ça permettais de réduire la lumière... celle qui entrait, et surtout, celle qui sortait.

Je me rapprochais de Yui pour jeter un coup d'œil. Il faisait nuit, et pourtant... on voyait la rue. Non seulement parce que certains éclairages publics ou de magasins fonctionnaient encore, mais surtout... la lune était toujours aussi grande, et diffusait ses rayons opalins sur la ville. Évidemment c'était encore loin d'être comme en plein jour, car les ombres étaient complètements noires, mais on pouvais marcher avoir peur de rentrer dans un poteau. Dehors, le principal danger n'était pas la nuit, de toute façon...

Je sursautais en sentait quelque chose d'humide me lécher les doigts... à peine quelques minutes réveillée, et j'étais déjà tendue comme un élastique. Mais il n'y avait rien à craindre, c'était juste notre animal de compagnie...

– Stone ! s'exclama Yui en caressant son chien gris.

Ce chien était un bâtard, il ressemblait presque à un épagneul, mais avec une queue rayée comme celle d'un raton-laveur. C'était le chien de Yui, il lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, et si au début je n'étais pas très heureuse à l'idée d'avoir cet animal avec nous – c'était une charge à nourrir tout de même – finalement, je m'étais dit qu'il pourrait se rendre utile, surtout lorsque nous sortions. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça...

– Les filles, préparez-vous à sortir. On mange rapidement, et après, on fait une descente au centre commercial.

Nous mangions dans des boites de conserve. Impossible de trouver des produits frais maintenant, à moins de les cultiver... Mais nous pouvions nous estimer chanceuses, car nous avions été plutôt tranquille, en ce moment. Ça avait été dur, au début, pendant la panique... mais aujourd'hui... les gens avait fui la ville. Ou étaient morts en essayant...

Sortir du bâtiment était affreusement angoissant. Même si normalement... ces _choses_ n'étaient pas là durant la nuit. Le soleil était notre ennemi, mais la nuit, notre alliée. Mais nous avions tout de même nos armes... moi, j'étais fière d'avoir un wakizashi, héritage de ma famille, un léger sabre maniable avec une seule main. Et je savais m'en servir...

Nous sortions simplement par l'entrée principale, une fois avoir descendu les trois étages de marches. En se déplaçant, nous ne parlions que si c'était réellement nécessaire... c'était ce que l'on avait décidé. Il fallait avant tout écouter et regarder. À chaque sortie, je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade, et ma respiration s'accélérer... pourtant, c'était loin d'être la première fois que nous allions en raid. Je n'arrivais pas à m'habituer à se sentiment angoissant d'être à la merci de quelque chose qui me dépassait. Pourtant, la nuit était agréable. C'était une nuit d'été, avec une brise douce et chaude... en sentant cela, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au festival d'été. Quand les rues étaient festives... maintenant, les rues étaient détruites, sales et couvertes de débris.

Le centre commercial avait été déjà largement pillé. Aux rayons alimentaires, il n'y avait presque plus rien. Plus de conserves, plus de féculents... et il y avait une certaines puanteur à cause des produits frais qui pourrissaient à l'air libre. Je détestais ça... il y avait une prolifération de mouches, en plus. C'était tout simplement dégoûtant.

– Mugi, où en est-on avec l'eau ? chuchotais-je à la jeune fille blonde qui marchait derrière moi.

– Ils nous reste encore six litres..., me répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Six litres... de toute façon, qu'importe le nombre qu'elle m'aurait dit, j'aurais décidé de prendre toutes les bouteilles qu'on pourrait trouver. J'adressais donc un regard et un signe de tête à mes camarades, qui me répondirent toutes deux par le même signe. Sans nourriture, nous pourrions encore tenir, mais sans eau...

– Dépêchons d'aller au stock.

J'avais une fois de plus chuchoté... je ne savais pas pourquoi. C'était un réflexe... la nuit, quand il faisait sombre, on chuchotait... même si personne n'était là pour nous entendre.

– Ricchan, on allume nos torches ? questionna Yui alors qu'a l'intérieur du bâtiment, la lumière de la lune s'amenuisait.

Je levais alors une main pour stopper la marche. Allumer une torche, c'était risqué... j'avais l'impression que ça voulais dire « _Regardez, nous sommes là ! »_ Car les faisceaux lumineux étaient affreusement visibles de loin. Mais... on ne pouvait pas non plus avancer à l'aveuglette.

– Oui... Mugi, allume ta lampe torche. Mais garde toujours le faisceau vers le sol, ne vise jamais les fenêtres.

La jeune fille blonde acquiesça. Nous nous rendîmes alors au stock du supermarché, au sous-sol... ici, nous avions caché des cartons de conserves... impossible de tout ramener au lycée, mais nous remplîmes nos sacs à dos avec le plus que nous pouvions porter.

– Avec tout ça... nous aurions de quoi tenir au moins trois semaines, compta Mugi.

Tsumugi se trompait rarement sur ce genre de calcul, et cela me rassurait. Mais ce fut de courte durée... car Stone, qui jusqu'ici nous suivait sagement et en silence, se figea, les oreilles en avant, la truffe humant l'air.

– Heureusement ! J'ai horreur de sortir... à chaque fois, j-

Yui se stoppa d'un seul coup lorsqu'un bruit de fracas se fit entendre dans le centre commercial. Nous étions dans un couloir, mais le bruit venait de la grand place du milieu, et avait résonné. Mon cœur fit un énorme bond dans ma poitrine, et par réflexe, ma main tremblante serrait nerveusement le manche de mon arme.

– Tu... tu crois que... c'est l'un... l'un d' _eux_?

Yui venait de chuchoter. Rien que cette pensée me terrifia.

– Non, non... _ça_ ne peut pas se déplacer la nuit... balbutiais-je dans un faible murmure.

Et c'était vrai ! On n'en avait jamais vu dehors pendant la nuit, mais... on n'en avait rarement vu tout court, jusqu'ici. Et je ne voulais pas savoir à quoi _ça_ ressemblait. J'avais entendu les cris de leurs victimes, quand _ça_ était apparu... je ne voulais pas en voir. Je déglutis difficilement. Une boule dans la gorge m'empêchait de respirer correctement, mais je me forçais à garder une respiration calme... pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Lentement, d'un geste tremblant, je fis un signe de la main, celui de se regrouper contre le mur. Nous nous tassâmes dans l'ombre noire, Mugi ayant évidemment éteint sa lampe torche, retenant notre respiration, attendant la suite. Il... il y en avait vraiment _un_... tout près ?

Mais mon cœur rata un battement en voyant un autre faisceau de lampe. Des humains ? Il y avait des humains, ici ! Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, puis une voix. Et une seconde lui répondit. Je ne compris pas ce qu'elles se disaient, seulement que c'était des voix masculines... ils parlaient à voix basse, et avec la grand surface du centre commercial, j'avais du mal à déterminer leur position exacte. Des hommes... ils étaient au moins deux. J'échangeais un regard avec les autres, et j'y décela la même chose : partons. Tout de suite. Personne ne voulait prendre le risque de rencontrer des étrangers... surtout qu'on ne savait pas combien ils étaient. Et ils ne nous avaient pas remarqués, nous l'avions l'avantage.

Alors, je fis le signe de reculer. J'avais peur qu'à chaque pas, ils résonnent dans le centre... c'était si facile de faire de l'écho. J'avais peur... mais ce n'était que des humains. Pas _eux_. Nous dûmes faire un détour pour sortir par une autre sortie, et une fois dans la rue, nous avons sprinté vers le lycée, nous avons couru à perdre haleine pour rejoindre notre refuge, notre endroit ou nous nous sentions en sécurité. Il y avait d'autres humains en ville ! Dans ce quartier, ou cela faisait des semaines que personne n'était venu, dans ce quartier complètement pillé et brisé...

– J-je prend le... le premier tour de garde... annonça Yui, haletante, serrant Stone dans ses bras, assise contre l'un des pieds de la table du club.

Je n'y voyais pas d'objection. J'étais choquée, moi aussi. Effondrée sur le petit canapé bleu, un bras sur les yeux, je respirais lentement pour obliger mon cœur à ralentir... l'adrénaline m'avais donné un sacré coup de fouet, mais maintenant, j'avais l'impression d'encaisser toute la fatigue d'un coup. D'autres humains... je ne les avaient même pas vu. Mais je ne savais pas quoi en penser. J'étais soulagée, d'un coté, c'était moins pire que si ça avait été l'un d' _eux_ , mais... et si ces hommes décidaient d'aller fouiller le lycée tout comme ils étaient en train de fouiller le centre commercial ? Que ferions nous ?

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ^^ n'hésitez pas à review, j'avoue que je suis septique sur le mode d'écriture à la première personne x)**

 **D'autres chapitres en préparation ;)**


	2. Pas de douleur, pas de gain

Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ça ira, si vous avez des conseils sur l'écriture, je suis à l'écoute :D n'hésitez pas à review si ça vous dit.

* * *

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** Pas de douleur, pas de gain

* * *

 _Lycée Sakuragoaka, samedi 17 août 2013_

 _Pas de trace des hommes que nous avons vu au centre commercial._

Deux jours maintenant... aucune d'entre nous n'était ressortie. Nous avions remit les tour de garde, abandonné depuis plusieurs semaines car nous n'avions plus jugé cela nécessaire... après tout, nous n'avions plus revu d'être vivant depuis longtemps. Pas même des animaux... eux-même avaient fui la ville.

Pensivement, je me retournais sous la couverture de mon futon. Étions nous stupide de rester en ville ? Est-ce que tout le monde avait décidé d'aller s'installer dans les endroits inhabités ? La ville de Yamato, ou nous étions, était vide de toute présence humaine. Plusieurs fois nous avions essayé de trouver d'autres gens, mais les tentatives avaient été infructueuses. Mais maintenant que j'avais vu d'autres étrangers... j'avais préféré fuir. Nous n'étions que trois et un chien, et pourtant, je trouvais qu'on ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Nous avions de la chance, aussi, notre lycée était muni d'un récupérateur d'eau et de quelques panneaux solaires. Et nous avions encore de quoi manger.

Mais surtout... nous _n'en_ n'avions vu aucun. Mais combien de temps cela durera t-il ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux chiffres digitaux bleutés du réveil. Il était plus de huit heure du matin... il fallait que je dorme, mon tour de garde commençait à treize heure.

* * *

– Ricchan ! Mugi ! Réveillez-vous !

La voix de Yui résonna dans notre dortoir. Je me réveillais d'un seul coup, le ton pressant de mon amie avait suffit à me faire oublier ma fatigue, et je me redressais dans la seconde. Je fixais la jeune fille, elle avait un regard inquiet et anxieux. Dans le groupe, nous savions toutes qu'il ne fallait jamais crier au loup.

Il n'étais que midi passé, mais je me levais tout de suite, et partie à la suite de Yui, bientôt rejoins par Tsumugi.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandais-je en regardant à travers le store de la fenêtre.

– Là, regarde ! Il y a quelqu'un, annonça mon amie en pointant l'extérieur.

Je fixais la direction, angoissée... sur le trottoir, devant le lycée, une personne marchait. De loin, j'identifiais une jeune fille.

– Mais... elle est complètement folle ! Il fait grand jour ! m'exclamais-je.

Car il fallait être fou ou ignorant pour se montrer en pleine ville, et en pleine journée. Les _choses_ étaient là, quand le soleil était levé.

– Attendez... on dirait que... c'est Azusa ! Annonça Mugi, regardant par les jumelles.

Je tournais rapidement la tête vers elle. Azusa était une élève de notre lycée, un an plus jeunes que nous, et surtout, elle faisait parti de notre club de musique. J'étais heureuse qu'elle sois en vie, mais si elle continuait à avancer comme ça en plein jour...

– Il y a quelque chose d'étrange... continua la jeune fille blonde.

– Fais voir ! dis-je en attrapant les jumelles.

Je regardais à travers. Azusa avait une démarche étrange, effectivement, et elle se tenait le bras... son bras couvert de tâches rouges. Elle était blessée, et avait l'air malade.

– Elle est blessée... murmurais-je en baissant les jumelles.

– Il faut aller la chercher ! s'exclama Yui.

Je la fixais. Elle semblait décider à aller chercher Azusa, pour ma part, j'étais plus mitigée. Alors avant qu'on aille se précipiter en plein jour, je voulais qu'on y réfléchisse un peu tout de même.

– Mais il fait soleil... c'est du suicide de sortir !

– Et alors quoi ? Tu préfère la laisser toute seule se vider de son sang ? Elle va mourir si on ne fait rien ! s'exclama Yui en me fixant dans les yeux.

Je rendis son regard à ma camarade. Avant, je voyais Yui comme une jeune fille complètement insouciante qui ne prenait pas grand chose au sérieux... mais cette fois, elle me défiait du regard. Ses yeux semblaient vraiment décidé à aller la chercher... et de toute façon, pensais-je, mon intention était surtout de mettre un bémol et de les faire réfléchir, pas de laisser quelqu'un mourir. Mais... et si l'un d' _eux_ arrivait ? On allait risquer nos trois vies pour en sauver une seule...

– De toute manière... Azusa n'est pas loin, nous ne devrions pas rester plus d'une minute dehors. Et puis, nous n'avons pas vu _ça_ dans la ville depuis que l'on vit au lycée... murmura Mugi.

Je le regardais. Elle devait avoir remarqué que Yui et moi se défions du regard... et la jeune fille blonde avait le chic pour trouver des compromis, alors je réfléchis. Elle avait raison... alors je décidais de tenter le coup.

– Très bien, allons-y, décidais-je.

À peine avais-je prononcé ses mots, que Yui sauta de la table, et alla se précipiter en dehors du club, talonnée de près par Stone qui suivait sa maîtresse en agitant la queue. Immédiatement, je me mis à courir derrière elle pour la suivre... bon sang ! Elle ne réfléchissait pas ou quoi ? J'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas se précipiter dehors en courant bêtement !

– Attend Yui !

Je l'attrapais par le bras alors qu'elle venait de s'arrêter devant la porte. Après cette course dans les escaliers, je repris quelques respirations, Mugi arrivant juste après moi. La cours était plongé sous un beau soleil d'été, normalement, ce temps serai parfait pour aller manger dehors... mais là, j'avais peur de sortir. Certes nous n' _en_ avions pas vu dans la ville, mais... je voulais rester très prudente. Azusa était au niveau de portail. C'était le moment d'y aller.

– Bien, je vais y aller. Mugi, surveille la façade ouest du lycée, Yui, l'autre coté de la rue. Si vous voyez quoi que ce soit, utilisez le signal, et on se précipite toutes à l'intérieur. Comprit ?

Les deux autres firent un signe de la tête. Yui attrapa la laisse en corde mauve qu'elle gardait toujours enroulée autour de sa ceinture, et accrocha Stone par le collier. Je poussais la porte, et alors que les deux autres allaient se mettre en position, je sprintais à toute vitesse vers Azusa. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs titubait, elle serrait son bras duquel coulait son sang, et je crois qu'elle n'était pas loin de s'évanouir quand je l'attrapait par l'épaule.

– Azusa ! Tu m'entends ? C'est Ritsu ! Viens vite !

Je ne lui donnais pas l'occasion de répondre. Il fallait faire vite, surtout que je ne surveillais pas les environs. Bien sur je faisais confiance aux autres pour ça, mais rester au soleil me donner vraiment l'impression d'être à la merci de la mort. J'étais bien trop visible... oui, je préférais bien mieux les tons sombres et la sécurité du noir de la nuit, qui permettais de se tapir et se cacher dans les ombres. Je passais un des bras de Azusa par-dessus mon épaule, et je la forçais à avancer rapidement... elle gémissait de douleur, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je fixais la porte d'entrée du lycée, je n'avais qu'une idée, me mettre le plus rapidement possible à l'abri...

Heureusement, nous avons eut de la chance. Peut-être avons nous été assez rapides... ?

Entrant dans la salle du club, j'allais installer notre amie blessée sur le matelas... et je m'écartais rapidement.

– Vite, il me faut de quoi découper le vêtement ! demanda Yui en s'accroupissant près de Azusa.

Tsumugi alla chercher dans notre boite à outils, amenant ce que l'adolescente avait demandé alors que j'attrapais la trousse de secours.

Puis, je regardais Yui faire. Elle découpa la manche imbibé de sang, découvrant ainsi la plaie, et je ne put m'empêcher de grimacer. Non seulement ça sentait fort, mais en plus, ce n'était pas beau à voir. Les chairs étaient mutilées, il y avait un trou qui semblait profond en plein dans le bras...

– C'est pas vrai... c'est sanieux..., marmonna Yui.

Je savais ce que ça voulais dire... la plaie était infectée. En regardant mieux, de la lymphe coulait d'entre les chairs, qui semblaient sales. Azusa tremblait, elle avait le teint blanc, et elle transpirait beaucoup. Mugi revint avec une bassine d'eau propre, et après être passé de l'autre côté du matelas, essuya le front de la jeune fille avec une serviette. Une infection... ça voulait dire qu'il nous faudrait des médicaments, si on voulait la soigner. Moi, je m'en trouvais stressée... et je me sentais impuissante. Contrairement à Yui, qui avant vivait avec son oncle infirmier, je ne connaissais absolument rien à la médication.

– Les filles... il va falloir m'aider..., continua Yui d'une voix tremblante.

Elle avait l'air très sérieuse, et ses yeux étaient rivés sur la blessure.

– … C'est une plaie par balle. Et je crois qu'elle est encore à l'intérieur.

À cette annonce, mon cœur se serra. On lui avait tiré dessus... cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, c'était des humains qui l'avait attaquée. Je me doutais bien qu'en ces temps de chaos, la survie était le mot le plus important, et que certaines personnes feraient des choses égoïstes en pensant d'abord à leur vie... mais là, ces gens avaient délibérément tiré sur une jeune fille, et l'avait laissé pour morte sans se retourner ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais cela ne m'empêchais pas de ressentir de la colère contre ces sale types qui lui avait fait ça.

– Ritsu, tiens-lui les jambes, s'il te plaît. Mugi, les épaules.

Aux mots de Yui, je ne me posais pas de question et m'exécutais, en attrapant les chevilles d'Azusa. Il fallait retirer la balle coûte que coûte. Et ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir... surtout pour Yui. Je la fixais, alors qu'elle prenait une pince dans la trousse de secours. Elle avait l'air de faire de son mieux pour empêcher ses mains de trembler... et en ce moment, je remerciais le sort de ne pas être à sa place. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais le courage d'enfoncer une pince dans une plaie sanglante et qui suintait de lymphe et de pus.

Pourtant, la jeune fille se força à le faire... et je la regardais écarter les chairs, bougeant le muscles pour passer le métal à l'intérieur. Immédiatement, Azusa gémit et essaya de bouger, mais à trois, nous la maintenions fermement...

– Tiens bon Azu-nyan... c'est bientôt fini, c'est promis, murmura Yui, les joues aussi blanches que celle de la blessée.

Moi, je fermais rapidement les yeux. Voir la plaie me donnait la nausée... mais ça n'enlevait pas l'odeur du sang, ni les cris que poussait mon amie, conjugué aux bruits humides et répugnants de la chair que bougeait Yui. Je serrais fort les jambes de ma kohai, très concentrée à ne pas régurgiter mon repas. Car c'était bien la première fois que j'étais en face d'une blessure aussi... grave et ouverte.

– Ça y est, je l'ai, souffla la jeune fille.

Je rouvris les yeux lentement, soulagée en entendant ses mots. Elle tenait la balle écrasée entre les pinces couvertes de sang. Pourtant ça ne résolvait pas tout. Yui fit de son mieux pour nettoyer la blessure, la désinfectant, et y appliquant un bandage. Par chance nous avions récupéré des antibiotiques à l'infirmerie, nous n'en n'avions pas beaucoup, mais nous décidions de les donner à Azusa pour aider son organisme à combattre l'infection. Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, Tsumugi lui fit avaler une pilule de ces médicaments.

Maintenant, il fallait juste attendre... nous avions fait ce que nous pouvons.

* * *

 _15h36..._

Malgré le milieu de l'après-midi, j'étais fatiguée. Mon corps s'était habitué au rythme nocturne, et je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de bailler toutes les cinq minutes. Ça me rappelais une conversation que j'avais eut avec mon professeur, qui m'avais demandé de rester un peu après son cours. Ce jour là, j'avais bêtement passé la nuit à jouer sur mon ordinateur, alors j'avais piqué du nez tout le long de son cours... résultat, il m'avais fait la leçon sur les heures de coucher, qu'il ne fallait pas rester éveillé la nuit sinon cela diminuait l'espérance de vie, ou quelque chose comme ça. En y repensant, je ne put m'empêcher de sourire devant l'ironie. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour qui diminuait l'espérance de vie...

La pièce principal du club restait tout de même sombre, car le seul moyen qu'avait le soleil pour entrer, c'était ses rayons qui passait entre le store, sur l'unique fenêtre qui n'était pas bouchée par une plaque en bois. C'était par ici que je devais surveiller l'extérieur, aussi... Courage, pensais-je, à 16h le mien se terminera, et je pourrais aller réveiller Tsumugi pour qu'elle prenne ma suite, et aller me coucher. Pour pouvoir rester des heures derrière une fenêtre à regarder discrètement entre deux barres du store, j'avais poussé la table contre le mur, et j'étais affalée dessus, un coussin sous le derrière. La ville en plein jour... on voyait vraiment toute la désolation. Les rues semblaient encore plus délabrées que la nuit... plusieurs carcasses de voitures, dont certaines fichées dans les magasins pillés aux vitrines cassées, des débris de toutes sortes partout par terre, des morceaux de murs entiers jonchaient le sol. Ça me rappelait une série avec des zombies que je regardais, avant. Les rues avaient le même aspect... et je crois que j'aurais vraiment préféré que ce soit des zombies. Eux au moins, on pouvait les tuer.

J'étais calme, je pensais que rien n'allait arriver aujourd'hui. Mais malheureusement... un seul bruit suffit à me donner la chair de poule. Un sifflement. Il était diffus, aérien, agréable. Un frisson de terreur me parcouru l'échine, et mon cœur se mit à cogner si fort qu'il résonnait dans mes oreilles. Je savais parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire... Avec les gestes d'un robot, je regardais le plus discrètement possible entre le store. Ce sifflement, ces quelques notes mélodieuses et sifflantes...

Il y en avait _un._ Dans la cour, juste en face du lycée. _C'était_ arrivé jusqu'ici, juste là !

Par réflexe, je mis ma main tremblante devant la bouche, pour m'empêcher de respirer trop fort. Et ce sifflement... ce sifflement ! Pourquoi _ces choses_ émettait ce bruit ? Le pire, c'était qu'il n'était même pas désagréable à l'oreille ! Et c'était ça justement, qui était effrayant.

– Ricchan...

En entendant mon surnom, je tournais lentement la tête. Yui et Tsumugi avait été réveillées par ce sifflement... et en croisant leurs regards, elles eurent un temps d'hésitation. Avais-je vraiment des yeux autant terrifiés ? S'ils voulaient transmettre toute la peur que je ressentais, alors oui.

– C'en.. c'en est _un..._ , balbutiais-je en chuchotant le plus doucement possible.

Yui, regarda prudemment par la fenêtre. Son visage était livide, et dans ses yeux, on aurait juré qu'elle regardait la mort en face. Tsumugi aussi, jeta un œil... et elle attrapa son carnet de notes, ou avait elle faisait des dessins plutôt réussit. Mon amie se mit à gribouiller en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle voulait dessiner cette chose ? Je ne savais pas ou elle trouvait le courage de faire ça... et je me demanderais à quoi ressemblerait son dessin.

Moi, je me força à l'observer. Et j'essayais de construire une description dans a tête... je commençais par la couleur. Mais même ça, c'était difficile... noir ? Gris ? Violet sombre ? Ou plutôt, la chose avait la couleur des ombres. Son corps était presque transparent, on voyait les rayons du soleil qui traversait sa... sa chair ? Mais était-ce de la chair ? Il se tenait sur deux jambes, mais était cambré vers l'avant. Il ressemblait à un être humanoïde... mais il avait une longue queue, qui se séparait en des milliers de minces filaments.

Et je ne voyait pas sa tête. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas de visage... Plus je le contemplais, plus je sentait l'angoisse m'étreindre. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais un aussi... distinctement. Et je ne savais ce que _ça_ faisait aux humains... je n'avais pas vu, mais j'avais entendu. En regardant _cette chose_ , j'entendais encore les cris des victimes. Le jour ou ma famille et moi avons été séparés. Des hurlements humains, de la douleur, des bruits d'os brisés et de chair arrachée... et leurs sifflements lointains.

– Je.. crois qu'il repart..., murmura Yui dans un souffle.

La peur m'avait tellement tétanisée que je n'avait même pas remarqué les mouvements de l'ombre. La chose marchait dans la cour, l'avait traversée de part en part en émettant des sifflements, mais avait continué tout droit sans s'arrêter, disparaissant derrière le mur d'un immeuble plus loin dans la rue.

– Croyez-vous... qu'il a suivit Azusa jusqu'ici ? se hasarda Mugi en chuchotant.

Yui haussa les épaules. Moi, je n'en savais rien, mais je m'en fichais de la raison. Maintenant, on savait que _c'était_ en ville. Il y avait beaucoup de chose que je savais pas, à propos ce _ça_. Est-ce que ça restait longtemps quelque part ? Ou ça ne faisait que passer ? Et surtout... on ne savait comment ça repérait les humains. Par la vue ? L'ouïe ? L'odorat ? Apparemment, la _chose_ était passé juste en bas de notre lycée, mais ne nous avait pas remarqué. Mais ça ne me soulageait pas, de savoir ça. Étions-nous vraiment en sécurité, si l'on restait à l'intérieur... ?

* * *

 **À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre :p**

 **Pour l'instant le groupe n'est pas au complet, mais ça va venir très vite !**


	3. La misère aime la compagnie

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** La misère aime la compagnie

* * *

 _Lycée Sakuragoaka, Mercredi 21 août 2013_

 _Cela fait trois jours que nous n'avions plus rien marqué dans ce cahier. Heureusement, Azusa a reprit conscience ce soir, même si elle reste faible._

Les premiers rayons du soleil venaient déjà éclairer le béton de la route. Bientôt ils allaient arriver jusqu'à la cour, puis recouvrir le lycée. Moi, en regardant entre deux morceaux du store, je surveillais avec une grande attention toute la zone visible. Je ne dormais plus beaucoup, depuis la venue du _Siffleur_ , comme l'avait appelé Azusa lorsque nous lui avions raconté les derniers événements. Ce mot me semblait bien trop gentil pour une chose pareille, mais nous n'en n'avions aucun autre. La jeune fille blessée avait aussi raconté ce qui lui était arrivé durant les derniers mois. Comme nous toutes, elle avait été séparée de sa famille, et après avoir survécut plusieurs jours seule, heureusement un groupe qui voyageaient en voiture l'avait secouru. Ensemble ils avaient tourné longtemps entre les villes, mais malheureusement, tout s'était terminé lorsqu'ils _en_ avait rencontré un. Azusa ne l'avait pas vu, mais plusieurs personnes avaient disparues. Dans la confusion, elle s'était prit une balle dans le bras et était resté quelques temps inconsciente.

Ce récit m'avait fait cogiter. La chose qui les avaient attaqué était sans doute le Siffleur de l'autre jour, supposais-je, et cela voulais en plus dire qu'il y avait des humains en déroute quelque part. Personnellement, j'avais aussi énormément de questions à poser à Azusa, car elle semblait en savoir plus que nous sur ces choses. Après tout, nous nous terrions dans ce lycée, elle, était restée à l'extérieur pendant un moment. Je me disais qu'elle devait en savoir plus ! Mais elle restait faible alors la bombarder de questions... et Yui m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

Comment ces choses repérait les humains ? Pourquoi elles n'apparaissaient que le jour ? Et quand disparaissaient-elles exactement, lorsque le soleil se couche, ou encore plus tard, lorsqu'il fait totalement noir ? Avaient-elle des points faibles ? Ces choses me faisait peur, car je ne savais rien du tout sur elles. Pas même leur apparence... j'avais beau en avoir vu un, j'avais vraiment du mal à m'en souvenir.

Mon regard tomba alors sur une des feuilles du grand bloc-note de Mugi, posé sur une des tables. C'était sur ce bloc qu'elle avait dessiné la chose que nous avions vu traverser la cour... alors, très curieuse, j'attrapais le bloc et l'ouvrit à la dernière page dessinée. Et ce que je vis sur cette feuille me surprit énormément... ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais ! Mais... à quoi m'attendais-je, de toute façon ? Comment l'avais-je imaginé déjà, cette chose ? Je ne savais même plus. Mon esprit terrifié avait préféré tout effacer, ou quoi ? La seule chose que je savais, c'était que le dessin que je contemplais ne me disais pas grand chose... le seul morceau dont je me souvenais, c'était cette longue queue qui se séparait en filaments dont on ne pouvait pas distinguer la fin. Tsumugi l'avait pourtant représenté debout sur deux jambes, mais même ça, ça me posait problème. En fait, il avait un corps d'animal anthropomorphe, comme un genre de loup-garou, il en avait même les griffes.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui était le plus important, non, ce qui me surprit le plus, ce fut la tête. Mon amie l'avait dessiné avec une sorte de... tête de chien. Un museau canin, mais sans mâchoire inférieure, ni oreilles, et avec des grands yeux rond et complètement blancs. Ce n'était pas ça que j'avais vu ! … Enfin, je n'en était même plus sure. Car je n'arrivais plus à me rappeler ce que moi j'avais détaillé. Et maintenant que j'essayais de m'en rappeler, après avoir vu ce dessin, c'était à chaque fois la tête canine du dessin de Tsumugi qui m'apparaissait. Comme si mon esprit, essayant de combler un vide dérangeant, s'obstinait à garder cette représentation. Et plus je contemplais ce dessin... plus j'avais l'impression de me convaincre moi-même que c'était bien ce que j'avais vu. Pourtant, la sensation que quelque chose ne collait pas me rester accrochée à la poitrine...

– Il n'est pas très réussi, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Mugi me fit sursauter, me sortant de mes pensés. La jeune fille blonde était juste derrière moi, regardant elle-aussi le dessin. Je lui jetait un coup d'œil, et haussait les épaules.

– Bah ! Je pense pas qu'on puisse bien réussir à dessiner ces... trucs, soupirais-je. Surtout que...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. J'avais voulu lui expliquer ma sensation, mais je ne trouvais pas les mots pour ça... alors je décidais de ne pas insister. Ce n'était pas très important, après tout. J'avais seulement des questions qui me trottaient dans la tête.

– Dis Mugi, pourquoi tu as dessiné... ça comme ça ? lui demandais-je en pointant la tête de la chose couchée sur le papier.

Mon amie ne répondit pas tout de suite, et même sans le voir, je pouvais discerner un malaise chez elle. Mais je ne retirais pas ma question, je voulais savoir ce qu'elle pourrais répondre. Ça m'intriguait.

– Je, euh... je ne sais pas, pour être honnête, fini par avouer Mugi. J'ai vraiment eut une sensation... étrange, quand je me suis mise à dessiner ce monstre en essayant de faire pareil à la réalité. C'était comme si... je voulais le dessiner, mais que chaque fibre de mon être me hurlait de ne pas le faire.

Je tournais alors la tête vers elle. Elle avait un regard un peu perdu, comme si elle cherchait ses mots, et moi, j'avais du mal à comprendre, alors je continuais à la questionner du regard.

– Mais c'était pour dessiner la tête, que j'ai vraiment eut du mal... je ne me souviens même plus comment je l'a voyais ! C'était, euh... dérangeant...

Elle cherchait encore ses mots, alors je réfléchi quelques instants pour trouver un moyen d'exprimer la sensation qu'elle me décrivait.

– Est-ce que c'est un peu comme, tu sais, quand tu cherches un mot, que tu sais que tu le connais, que tu l'a sur le bout de la langue, mais que ça veut pas sortir ? proposais-je en me tournant vers elle.

– Oui ! C'est exactement ça ! s'exclama Mugi. Mon crayon ne voulait pas dessiner, et ma main ne savait pas dans quelle direction aller...

– Alors pourquoi cette tête de chien ?

– Ben... il y avait Stone dans la pièce, alors pour me débloquer, j'ai pris son museau comme modèle... après, j'ai dû inventer, je pense... pour les yeux blancs, je ne savais pas comment les faire.

Je hochais la tête. Décidément, ces _choses_ étaient vraiment rebutantes. C'était comme si elles étaient tellement contre nature que c'était inscrit dans nos gênes de les éviter comme la peste. On aurait dit la réaction de deux aimants qui se repoussent... la réaction de deux espèces antagonistes qui n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, dû se côtoyer.

– Je peux le mettre dans le cahier rouge ? demandais-je.

Tsumugi acquiesça, avec un air de dire « si tu veux ». J'avais envie de garder ce dessin, je ne savais pas pourquoi, même si il transpirait une sorte de puanteur psychologique qui mettait franchement mal-à-l'aise, comme devant un tableau glauque, mais en dix fois pire. Je pense que je voulais garder une trace de ça, justement, pour me rappeler à quel point ces monstres étaient dégoûtants, je glissais donc la feuille entre deux pages de notre cahier de bord. Le jour se levait, s'était l'heure pour nous d'aller dormir pour attendre le soir.

* * *

Je n'avais pas réussi à m'endormir facilement, encore une fois, et quand j'y arrivais, je faisais des rêves désagréables. Souvent maintenant, j'étais soulagée d'entendre le réveil. Cette nuit encore une fois, nous ne sortions pas. Car nous avions assez de quoi manger – même si il s'agissait uniquement de conserves, et honnêtement, après la « visite » de l'autre jour, aucune de nous n'osait mettre le nez dehors... même si c'était la nuit. Enfin cependant, nous avions de quoi nous occuper quelques temps. Azusa dormait profondément encore, et quand nous ne sortions pas, nous nous occupions de nos plantations.

Sur le toit du lycée, le club de jardinage avait installé une petite serre et du terreau pour cultiver des fleurs ou des légumes... une vrai bénédiction pour nous.

– Regarde Ritsu, je pense que l'on pourra bientôt les manger ! s'exclama Tsumugi en manipulant des tomates.

Sur le toit, nous n'avions même pas besoin de lampe de torche – et heureusement car de loin, cela se verrait comme un phare – la lumière blanche de la pleine lune éclairait facilement. Pour les choses plus délicates comme regarder la couleur des légumes, Mugi avait un petit port-clés qui diffusait juste quelques secondes un minuscule faisceau quand on appuyait sur un bouton. J'étais très pressée de goûter à nouveau des légumes frais, c'était bien plus compliqué à faire pousser que je l'avais imaginé... et en plus, ça demandait énormément d'eau. En parlant de cela, je m'inquiétais. Car le réservoir d'eau potable, se trouvant sur le toit, était bientôt vide. En plein été, il n'y avait aucune pluie. Pour l'eau, nous allions devoir nous reposer sur les bouteilles d'eau du centre commerciale... mais ça n'allait pas être infini. Un jour ou l'autre, nous devrions partir.

Tandis que Mugi vérifiait les plants de tomates, et que Yui assise devant le grillage observait la rue en bas, je m'amusais à lancer une balle à Stone, qui depuis plus d'une heure ne se lassait pas de me la rapporter pour que je recommence. Certes, on s'ennuyait souvent. Je pensais à ça, en regardant le chien gris courir après sa balle verte et baveuse. Plus d'école, plus de loisirs, seule la survie comptait maintenant, mais je ne plaignais pas. J'avais comprit que l'ennui était un luxe.

– Ricchan !

Yui s'était d'un coup relevée. Encore une fois, quelque chose se passait... je pensais immédiatement au Siffleur, mais mon esprit démenti, c'était la nuit, on n'avait rien entendu. Juste après mon amie, je me remit aussi debout, alors que Mugi sortait de la serre.

– J'ai vu quelqu'un... je crois que j'ai vu quelqu'un entrer dans le lycée ! souffla alors Yui en pointant une zone de la cour à travers le grillage.

– Tu crois ou t'es es sure ? demandais-je sans aimer l'approximation.

– J'en suis sure ! répéta t-elle. J'ai vu quelqu'un traverser la cour en courant !

Plus de doute, un étranger était entré chez nous. Je ne me posais même pas de question, et sans réfléchir longtemps, je réagit directement.

– Vite, à la salle du club.

Suivit par les autres, je descendis les escaliers et me précipitais dans notre refuge. Que devait-on faire ? Se cacher et attendre que cet étranger finisse par partir ? Ou aller le virer nous-même ? Et si ils étaient plusieurs ? Si ils venaient dans la salle, nous étions faites comme des rats, aucun moyen de s'enfuir et si un combat devait éclater, nous n'étions qu'à peine armées. Pourtant, je n'hésitais pas longtemps. Des étrangers étaient chez nous, c'était comme notre territoire, alors pas question de voir quelqu'un venir nous... envahir. Bon sang, je me mettais à résonner comme un chef de tribu maintenant ! Mais nous avions l'avantage. L'autre ne savais pas que nous étions là, et que nous l'avions vu.

– Yui, Mugi, prenez quelque chose qui puisse servir d'arme, on va aller le virer d'ici, leur ordonnais-je alors.

Je m'attendais à une opposition, ou une remarque, mais je fut même surprise lorsque je vis mes amies s'exécuter sans poser de questions. Tsumugi attrapa un manche à balais en plastique, dont elle retira la balayette, et Yui, sa batte de base-ball, et pensa aussi à attacher Stone avec sa laisse en corde. Il fallait faire rapidement, et discrètement. Bien sur, je n'avais pas l'intention de tuer ou blesser quelqu'un... seulement lui faire peur et lui demander de partir. Nous avancions à pas feutrés, attentives au moindre bruit. J'appréhendais fortement la rencontre avec le ou les inconnus. Et si ils étaient agressifs ? Et si il s'agissait des hommes de l'autre jour, au centre commercial ? Et si... c'était ceux de l'ancien groupe de Azusa ?

Yui ouvrait la marche, avec son chien en tête qui reniflait. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons passer à tourner à travers les couloirs pour chercher des traces de l'intrus, assez pour je commence à penser et espérer qu'il était parti de lui-même en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose... ou alors, nous l'avion loupé. Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond alors que je pensais que l'une d'entre nous aurait dû rester dans la salle, ne serait-ce que pour notre kohai blessée, et toutes nos réserves étaient stockées la-bas.

Seulement, nous nous arrêtâmes toutes en même temps en voyant la lumière crue d'une lampe de torche envahir le couloir juste à notre droite. Des pas légers se rapprochaient. L'intrus allait apparaître juste au coin, et tout est allé très vite. En voyant l'ombre à forme humaine se mouvoir, je pris l'initiative en premier.

– Hé toi ! m'exclamais-je alors d'une voix forte.

L'étranger pointa sa lumière de sa lampe de torche vers nous, m'éblouissant, et en même temps, j'entendis distinctement le _clic_ reconnaissable d'une arme à feu. Rien qu'à cause de ce bruit, je pris conscience du danger dans lequel je m'étais jetée et dans lequel j'avais jeté mes amies en omettant le fait que l'inconnu pouvait parfaitement être beaucoup mieux armé que nous. Avec ça, il pouvait nous descendre toutes rien qu'en pressant une gâchette ! Juste après ce _clic_ , j'attendais même, apeurée, le bruit terrible d'un coup de feu.

– … Ritsu... ?

Au lieu d'un bang, mon prénom résonna dans le couloir. Je reconnu tout de suite la voix, elle m'était très familière même si ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendue. Je relevais la tête, la main devant la figure pour masquer le faisceau lumineux. Je ne voyais pas bien, mais mon stress descendit tout de suite : c'était Mio, une des élèves du lycée, qui faisait parti de notre groupe de musique, et surtout, mon amie d'enfance.

– Dieu merci... murmura t-elle alors, en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol.

– Mio ! Tu es vivante ! m'exclamais-je un peu bêtement en me précipitant vers elle.

– Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ? s'enquit Yui en s'accroupissant juste à côté.

– Ça va, ça va, je suis... juste fatiguée... je n'ai rien avalé depuis plusieurs jours... souffla t-elle.

– Viens, on a de quoi manger en haut, la rassura Mugi.

Moi, j'étais tout d'un coup vraiment heureuse de retrouver Mio. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, plus grande que moi, d'habitude très posée et discrète, mais surtout, assez peureuse. Pour être honnête, je ne la pensais pas capable d'avoir survécut. Et lorsque nous sommes arrivées dans la salle du club, je remarquais qu'elle n'aurais peut-être pas tenu longtemps si elle ne nous avait pas rencontrée, notre ancienne bassiste avait effectivement l'air affamée et très épuisée. Je le trouvais pâle, et en l'aidant à monter les escaliers, j'avais sentis ses bras trembler.

Yui alluma notre lampe à huile sur la table, en faisant attention à bien fermer le store pour ne laisser passer aucune lumière visible de l'extérieur, tandis que Mio s'affalait sur une des chaises en soupirant. Nous nous assîmes toutes autour de la table, par reflex, à nos place habituelles, celles que nous avions que le monde ne commence à courir à sa perte. Alors que notre amie se mit à manger lentement une boite de légume froids en conserve, le silence s'installa dans la pièce bercée par la flamme chaleureuse et vacillante de la lampe à huile. J'en profitais pour faire un point sur la situation, nous étions toutes réunies maintenant, sous le même toit, cela avait prit pas mal de temps, mais j'étais vraiment contente de retrouver tout le monde.

– Vous êtes toutes les trois ici ? questionna soudainement Mio d'une voix presque chuchotante.

– Oui, et il y a Azu-nyan avec nous. Elle se repose dans la salle d'à côté, elle était blessée quand nous l'avions secourue, répondit Yui sur le même ton.

– Mio, tu as survécut toute seule jusqu'ici ? lui demandais-je alors, curieuse de savoir comment elle avait fait.

La concernée ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sur le coup, j'avais peur d'avoir fait une gaffe, de lui avoir rappeler des mauvais souvenirs ou quelque chose de grave, car après tout, ça ne devait pas être pour rien qu'elle était armée d'un flingue, d'ailleurs Mio était bien la dernière personne que j'imaginais avec ce genre d'arme.

– J'étais cachée dans un appartement, bien plus au nord d'ici. J'ai eut de la chance, parce qu'il y avait une épicerie juste en bas, alors j'ai fais des réserves, dès le premier jours j'ai passé plusieurs heures à faire des allées retour pour tout stocker dans l'appartement. Avec ça, j'ai pu tenir pas mal de temps.

– Pourquoi es-tu partie du coup ? insistais-je.

– A cause du monstre. Je l'ai entendu siffler juste en bas de l'immeuble, pendant plusieurs heures.

Cette nouvelle me fit comme une douche glacée. Le Siffleur n'était donc pas parti ! Il traînait quelque part dans la ville, et menaçait de se pointer à chaque instant.

– Et puis, l'appartement est tombé à court d'eau, et je n'avais plus rien à manger, alors j'ai bien dû partir... comme j'étais épuisée et qu'il n'y avait plus rien au centre commercial, j'ai voulu vérifier ici.

– Et le Siffleur ? Tu l'a revu ? reprit Mugi en se penchant légèrement en avant, l'air inquiet.

La réponse fut négative. Mais le récit de Mio avait confirmé les impressions que j'avais. Plus personne ne pouvait rester longtemps au même endroit, maintenant, sous peine de se condamner. J'avais même l'impression que ces choses étaient attirées par les présences humaines, peut-être que plus on restait au même endroit, plus on prenait le risque de voir débarquer ces machins. Heureusement, la nuit n'en était qu'à son milieu, il serai bientôt minuit. Après toutes ces émotions, j'étais vraiment fatiguée, pourtant, je commençais déjà à réfléchir à un moyen de partir d'ici. Hors de question de partir à pied, ça ne serait juste pas possible. Trop dangereux. Mon angoisse revenait, j'espérais vraiment ne pas revoir le Siffleur avant que nous soyons prêtes à partir... car je jugeais qu'il fallait mieux attendre la nuit prochaine pour commencer. Azusa ne semblait pas assez en forme pour se déplacer, et Mio venait à peine d'arriver et avait du mal à tenir debout seule. Alors que les autres commençaient à discuter à propos de la vie au lycée, moi je repris notre cahier rouge pour marquer les derniers événements. J'avais bien vite remarqué que j'étais la seule à écrire la-dedans, sûrement que les autres n'en voyais pas l'utilité... d'ailleurs je me demandais pourquoi moi je faisais l'effort. Qui le lirais de toute façon ? Mais j'en avais simplement besoin.


	4. L'abondance n'est pas la peste

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** L'abondance n'est pas la peste

* * *

 _Lycée Sakuragoaka, Vendredi 23 août 2013_

 _Nourriture. Soins. Armes. Transport._

Sur ces quatre choses désignées comme indispensables pour de partir, nous n'en n'avions que deux... si on considère que la batte de base-ball et autres manches à balais étaient des armes. Mais il nous manquait du matériel de soin, surtout des médicaments, et le plus important, le moyen de transport. N'importe quel véhicule ferai l'affaire, mais à part chercher dans toutes les voitures en espérant tomber sur une avec les clés de contact, je ne voyais pas comment en dénicher une. Bon aucune d'entre nous ne savait conduire, mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis, j'avais déjà piloté une voiture... devant une télé et avec une manette à la place du volant, mais ça n'avait pas l'air bien compliqué. Et puis, même pas besoin de connaître le code de la route, un bon point.

– Ohé Ritsu, tu rêve ?

Je relevais la tête après avoir vu une main passer devant mes yeux. Mio me regardait d'un air calme avec un léger sourire.

– T'as l'air stressée, ça va ? continua t-elle.

– Oui, oui... je pensais juste à un moyen de trouver une voiture.

– Profite du repas plutôt, t'en aura pas de meilleur avant un moment ! s'exclama Yui la bouche pleine.

Et elle avait sans doute raison. En guise de déjeuné, nous mangions des tomates. Mais pas des trucs en conserves, les vrais légumes qu'on n'avait fait pousser sur le toit, simplement préparées avec de l'huile. Même si elles n'était pas complètement mures, comme nous allions bientôt partir, nous avions décidé de les manger maintenant, ça aurait été dommage de les laisser. Des légumes frais... c'était tellement rare et délicieux, j'avais presque oublié leur goût. Avant il y avait juste à aller au super marché du coin et se servir dans les rayons, mains maintenant, c'était tellement dur à avoir, que ça rendait leur goût encore meilleur. Et puis, le fait que nous mangions toutes les cinq autour de notre table, ça rendait aussi le repas meilleur, pensais-je.

Cette nuit, nous avions décidé de tout préparer pour partir. Il fallait qu'on soit prêtes avant que le jour ne se lève, et vu qu'il était déjà pas loin de minuit, je trouvais que ça nous laisser peu de temps. Toujours nerveuse, je me balançais sur ma chaise, et mon regard tomba sur le flingue qu'avait ramené Mio, posé sur le meuble ou se trouvait avait l'aquarium de notre tortue. Pensivement, j'attrapais l'arme, et l'a trouvais étrangement légère.

– Dis, tu l'a trouvé où ? questionnais-je Mio en manipulant l'arme avec toutes les précautions du monde.

– C'était dans l'appartement ou je me cachais. Son ancien propriétaire n'a sans doute pas eu le temps de retourner chez lui pour le prendre...

– C'est plus léger que j'le pensais en tout cas ! rajoutais-je.

– Et pour cause, il n'est même pas chargé. Je n'ai pas trouvé de munitions.

– Quoi ? Et pourquoi tu te balade avec une arme qui sert à que dalle ?

– Parce que celui qui se trouve de l'autre côté du pistolet ignore qu'il est inoffensif, rétorqua mon amie avec un ton évident.

Devant cette réponse, je ne trouvais qu'à marmonner un « je vois... » évasif. Évidemment, même déchargé un flingue restait une bonne arme de persuasion. C'était toujours utile, après il fallait toujours savoir être convainquant. Je reposais l'arme sur la table, tout en reposant les quatre pieds de ma chaise au sol, et plaçait mes coudes sur la table.

– On commence les préparatifs ? demanda Mugi en finissant son dernier morceau de tomate.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, mais ne dit rien de plus... enfin, jusqu'à que je me rendre compte que tout le monde me regardais. Automatiquement, je repensais alors à notre liste, et me mit à repartir les tâches.

– Azusa, tu te sent de bouger ?

– Oui ça devrait aller, répondit la jeune fille.

Même si elle me disait ça, elle avait toujours l'air fatiguée, et surtout, d'avoir mal. Nous n'avions aucun anti-douleur, après tout... je pensais qu'il ne valais sûrement pas qu'elle sorte.

– Bon euh... Mugi et Azusa vous pouvez rassembler les conserves et tout ce qui serai utile ? Seulement le minimum, faut pas qu'on s'encombre, continuais-je.

– Pas de problèmes.

– Pour les médocs, Yui tu te sens d'aller faire un tour en ville ? Je sais qu'on a déjà vérifié dans les pharmacies, alors va plutôt voir dans les maisons.

– Ça roule !

– Sois prudente d'accord ? ajouta Mugi.

– T'inquiète, Stone me protégera ! Hein mon grand ? s'exclama l'adolescente en se baissant pour passer une main sur la tête de son animal.

– Et Mio et moi, on va trouver un moyen de transport.

Je me levais de ma chaise, prête à partir, quand je croisais le regard inquiet de mon amie.

– Toi... et moi ? voulu t-elle confirmer.

Je lui fit un « oui » de la tête, alors que les autres avait déjà commencées à se préparer. Rien qu'au regard que me lançait Mio, je savais qu'elle était très réticente à sortir, et qu'elle avait peur. Ce qui me surprit un peu, c'était qu'elle avait l'air même assez effrayée... elle avait pourtant passé plusieurs jours dehors toute seule, alors sortir une nuit ne devrait pas lui poser de problèmes pourtant. D'ailleurs je m'apprêtais à lui demandais ce qui n'allais pas, et peut-être me préparer à sortir toute seule pour aller chercher une voiture, mais la bassiste détourna les yeux et soupira.

– Je sais ou il y a un concessionnaire. On peut aller voir la-bas.

– Super ! Tu vois quand tu veux. Allez, à plus tout le monde, et faites gaffe ! m'exclamais-je en faisant le tour de la table pour me préparer.

Je prit une veste noire, et mit mon petit wakizashi avec moi, on ne savais jamais. De toute façon je n'étais pas la seule à m'armer, Mio remit son pistolet à la ceinture de son jean, et Yui prit soin de prendre sa batte.

– Ah, Yui, si jamais tu trouves des talkie-walkie... ça nous serait très utile, pensais-je en sortant de la pièce.

La jeune fille fit un signe de tête, et parti rapidement. C'était vrai que nous n'avions pas de moyen de communication, les lignes de téléphones étant pour la plupart complètement en rade. C'était toujours compliqué sans savoir ce qu'il se passait pour les autres. Dans la cour sombre, je suivis alors Mio, qui se dirigea vers le mur, et attrapa un vélo que je n'avais même pas remarqué.

– Viens, grimpe à l'arrière.

Je m'exécutais, contente de ne pas faire tout le trajet à pied, ça aurait été beaucoup plus long te sachant qu'il fallait impérativement revenir avant la nuit, ça me rassurait. Sur le porte bagage, ce n'était pas bien confortable, mais je ne me plaignait pas. Je laissais mon amie nous conduire à destination, et elle s'engagea sur la voix rapide, une route pleine de voiture abandonnées, mais surtout, très éclairée, avec des dizaines de lampadaires tout le long. Le voyage était assez monotone, alors j'écoutais le bruit des pneus du vélo sur le bitume, et regardais bêtement les voitures sur le long. Pour la plupart accidentées... d'ailleurs, à plusieurs reprises, je cru percevoir une forme humaine affalée derrière le volant. Cela me faisait peur.

– Á ton avis... ils se passent quoi... si jamais l'un d' _eux_ attrapent un humain... ? lançais-je soudainement pour tenter un début de conversation.

Mais je regrettais bien vite ma question, et comprit à quelle point elle était glauque. Car pendant une seconde, Mio tourna la tête vers moi, et me fixa. À peine une seconde avant qu'elle ne se remettre à regarder devant elle, mais pendant cette petite seconde, le regard qu'elle me jeta me fit froid dans le dos. Pas parce qu'il était agressif, ni parce qu'il était terrorisé, mais parce qu'il signifiait clairement _Crois moi, tu ne veux pas savoir._ Un regard teinté d'angoisse, de tristesse, de souvenirs, mais en même temps des yeux ou l'on percevait l'espoir que ça ne m'arrive pas, les yeux inquiets et protecteurs. Pour moi, c'était comme si je venais de me prendre toute la détresse et l'agonie que transpirait notre monde en plein dans le cœur. Je ne sais pas si Mio était consciente de tout ce qu'elle avait laissé paraître avec un seul regard, mais cela m'avait amplement suffit pour comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas se poser ce genre de question. Et en même temps, cela éveillait ma curiosité, lorsque je repensais au regard apeurée qu'elle avait eu quand je lui avais dit qu'on sortait... qu'est-ce que Mio avait bien put voir... ou vivre ?

Le trajet se passa dans le silence, jusqu'à que mon amie ne stoppe le vélo dans un parking éclairé devant un grand bâtiment. Il y avait effectivement beaucoup de voitures, dans tout ça, on n'arriverait sûrement à en trouver une qui marchait ! Même si certaines était clairement détruites. Il y en avait même une qui avait traversé le mur de part en part. Dans le bâtiment, très sombre, j'actionnais un interrupteur sur le mur. Et ce dernier alluma d'un coup toutes les lampes au plafond, découvrant un large parking d'intérieur, et des vitres brisée qui donnaient sur des bureaux. Tant pis pour la lumière, de toute façon c'était déjà bien assez éclairé à l'extérieur, et puis, nous n'étions pas en centre ville, mais plutôt dans une zone industrielle.

– Bon hé ben... cherchons, soupirais-je en haussant les épaules.

– Oui chef, répondit rapidement Mio.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, lui signifiais-je d'un ton peu engageant, n'appréciant pas trop d'être appelée ainsi.

– Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant le cas. Y'a qu'à voir comment tu as donné les ordres avant qu'on parte.

Je me renfrogna un peu, en faisant une moue désapprobatrice. Pour être honnête je ne me voyais pas vraiment comme un « chef », je ne voulais pas me voir comme cela... d'accord je prenais quelques décisions, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Et jusqu'ici ça n'avait posé de problèmes à personne. En fait, je n'aimais pas trop ça, être considéré comme chef, ce n'était pas le cas, tout le monde pouvait proposer des choses et prendre des décisions, dans le groupe, j'en étais persuadée. Parce que être un chef, c'était être un meneur, qui pouvais affirmer son point de vue malgré celui de autres, et je ne savais pas si je serais capable de tenir un tel rôle. Et encore moins si ce point de vue serai le bon. Mio haussa les épaules, je me disais bien qu'elle pensait quelque chose du genre « Ritsu ne sait pas tenir ses responsabilités », et cela me mit un peu sur la défensive. Je soupirais, ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de partir en argumentation sur ça, alors je ravalais mon mauvais caractère.

Nous fouillons tout d'abord les bureaux du bâtiment. Étrangement, ils étaient assez bien rangés, comme si ils attendaient toujours que les employés reviennent au travail. Cela m'étonnais, en arrivant et en voyant les voitures encastrées dans les murs et les vitres brisées, je pensais que d'autres personnes avaient déjà eut l'idée de venir chercher un véhicule ici, et aurait retourné tout les casiers et tiroirs des bureaux pour trouver les clés. Mais la plupart des dossiers étaient à leur place... du coup, c'était à nous de retourner tout ça pour trouver ce qu'on cherchait ! Sans réfléchir, comme j'étais toujours un peu agacée, j'attrapais le premier tiroir, le sortit et le retourna pour répandre son contenu sur le sol. Malheureusement, que des papiers.

– Hé Ritsu...

Bien sur, cela n'avait pas échappé à Mio.

– Ben quoi ! Ça n'embêterais personne de toute façon ! m'exclamais-je en attrapant le deuxième tiroir.

– Si ça t'amuse de mettre le souk..., soupira l'autre jeune fille en ouvrant des casiers en métal.

Pour une fois que je pouvais faire quelque chose de marrant, alors j'allais pas me priver... ça me faisait penser à ces moments dans les films, ou les héros rentrent chez eux et trouve leur maison sans dessus dessous, quelqu'un étant venu fouiller chez eux et n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle. Souvent, je me demandais si ce quelqu'un c'était bien amusé à mettre le bordel comme ça, et maintenant, je pensais que oui... et une idée stupide me traversa l'esprit.

– Hé ! Regarde Mio !

En même temps que mon amie se retournait, je lançais en l'air une pile de papiers, et les feuilles volantes se dispersèrent magnifiquement dans toute la pièce.

– Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse une minute ? Vraiment... râla la bassiste.

– Bah ! Ça me détend un peu, de faire ça, rétorquais-je en écartant des feuilles avec mon pied pour fouiller.

Et c'était la vérité, j'étais tendue à l'idée qu'on ne puisse pas trouver un véhicule. C'était réellement frustrant, de vois toutes ces voitures et de ne pas avoir ces fichus clés pour les démarrer. Je pensais bien à essayer de bidouiller sous le volant pour en faire marcher une sans clés, mais je trouvais plutôt que c'était un bon moyen pour se prendre un mauvais coup de jus. Finalement, après une bonne demi-heure à tout retourner, nous n'avions pas trouver grand chose... mais ou est-ce qu'il rangeaient ces clés ? Si ça se trouvait, le propriétaire les avaient toutes emportées pour être sure que personne ne vole ces bagnoles. Tellement énervant...

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On repart ? questionna mon amie en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

– Non ! Faut vérifier les voitures. Peut-être que quelqu'un à laissé une clé sur le contact...

L'idée me paraissait peu probable, mais je me refusais à partir bredouille sans avoir tout tenté. Comme le bâtiment était immense, on se sépara pour mieux chercher... même si dans les films d'horreur, c'était la dernière chose à faire. Mais tant pis. Je pris donc le grand parking, tout éclairé par des lampadaires, et regardait chaque voiture une par une. Certaines étaient verrouillées, à d'autres ils manquaient des bouts comme une roue ou même le moteur, et dans celles ouvertes et en bon état, je ne trouvais simplement rien. Je vérifiais aussi les camionnettes, au cas ou... allez, ce n'était pas grand chose, juste un truc qu'on pourrait faire rouler ! Même un vieux tas de ferraille, ou une petite voiture, ça serai parfait... mais rien. Découragée, je m'assis sur le béton, le dos appuyé contre une portière. Le grand parking rempli de véhicule qu'on ne pouvait même pas utiliser... pensivement, je levais le nez. On voyait bien les étoiles, et la lune. Cette dernière me semblait toujours plus grosse qu'avant, à chaque fois que je la regardais, maintenant... une belle nuit d'été, il faisait tiède, et parfois une brise fraîche soufflait lentement, c'était plutôt agréable en somme. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me trouver bien, paumée sur ce parking qui ne voulais rien dire. Si on e trouvait pas une voiture, on n'allait rester bloquées ici, ou plutôt... piégées toutes ensembles. Bien sur on pouvait partir à pied... mais je trouvais ça effrayant. Si on se faisait attaquer ? Que ça soit des humains ou les _autres_ , on serait faites comme des rats. Ou alors, on pouvait se déplacer de bâtiment en bâtiment, seulement la nuit... tout en réfléchissant à la suite, je ramassait des petits graviers que je lançais bêtement devant moi, histoire de m'occuper les mains. Affalée contre cette portière, je devais avoir un air assez pitoyable.

Un mouvement attira mon attention, sur ma gauche, et en tournant la tête, je reconnu Mio de loin, qui me faisait un grand signe du bras. Immédiatement, je me levais d'un bond, et me mit à sprinter vers elle. Bien sur je n'étais pas seule, peut-être avait-elle eut plus de chance !

– Alors ? lui lançais-je pleine d'espoir en arrivant devant elle.

– J'en ai trouvé un ! sourit-elle en faisant tourner un trousseau de clé autour de son doigt.

– Aha ! T'es vraiment la meilleure !

Enfin une voiture ! Le moral regonflé d'un coup, je lui sautais au coup en m'amusant à lui frotter la tête, lui mélangeant les cheveux rien que pour l'embêter. D'ailleurs en guise de représailles elle fit exactement la même chose. C'était fou comme la simple trouvaille d'un trousseau de clé pouvait nous rendre heureuses.

– Et t'as trouvé la voiture ? questionnais-je alors.

– Euh... oui, mais...

– Mais... ?

Redescendant rapidement sur terre, je réalisais que oui, on n'avait des clés, mais est-ce que la voiture était en état de rouler ? Mio me conduisit alors de l'autre côté du bâtiment, vers un coin tellement éclairé qu'on se croirait en plein jour – je ne trouvais pas cela des plus rassurant d'ailleurs. Je la suivit sans rien demander, je préférais constater par moi-même... mais mon amie entra dans un large garage... un large garage remplis de bus.

– On va prendre un bus ? soufflais-je, surprise.

– C'est ici que la ville conserve les bus publics. La plupart sont manquant, ils sont sûrement quelque part en ville, mais ils restes ceux du fond, expliqua Mio.

Certes j'étais étonnée, je n'avais pas pensé qu'on trouve un bus, mais... en y repensant, c'était parfait ! Dans une voiture à cinq nous aurions été à l'étroit, alors qu'on bus... c'était sûrement plus difficile à conduire, et beaucoup moins maniable si nous devrions fuir – je pensais toujours à cela, comme un mauvais pressentiment dont je n'arrivais pas à me défaire – mais après tout, nous aurions plus de place.

– Là, c'est celui-ci.

Et Mio n'avait pas trouvé n'importe quel bus, mais un bus de voyage ! Il avait une certaine classe. Le véhicule était entièrement noir mis à part le logo rouge et blanc de la compagnie de voyage peint sur les côtés, il avait six roues, et même les vitres teintées.

– Il y a le même logo sur le porte-clé, c'est comme ça que je l'ai trouvé. Et va voir à l'intérieur, me proposa la jeune fille ayant sûrement remarqué mon regard emballé.

J'avais complètement oublié mon moment de déprime sur le parking, parce que là, on n'avait de la chance. En tant que bus de voyage, juste derrière le conducteur il possédait une table en plastique gris, entourée de quatre sièges. Ce n'était pas rien, même si il n'y avait pas de couchettes comme j'aurais aimé, nous avions là de quoi voyager bien plus facilement que dans une simple voiture.

– C'est super ! Si ça se trouve, on pourra même retirer des sièges pour avoir plus de place, pensais-je tout haut en me baissant pour regarder comment ils étaient fixé sur le sol du bus.

– Peut-être...

Mio soupira une nouvelle fois, et je décelais facilement son envie de partir d'ici rapidement. Je l'a comprenais, même si normalement il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat, ce n'était pas une raison pour perdre du temps à s'extasier. Pour l'instant, la chance nous souriait donc autant ne pas la forcer. Je m'installais alors sur le siège conducteur, derrière cet immense volant.

– Tu arrives à atteindre les pédales ? Si tu veux je peux essayer, comme je suis plus grande...

La proposition de Mio me vexa un peu, bon d'accord elle me dépassait de quelques centimètres mais tout de même... j'étais assez grande pour atteindre les pédales ! … En fait, je me rendis compte que ces dernières étaient plus loin que je ne l'avais imaginé. Mais en forçant un peu, j'arrivais à appuyer dessus... il faudra simplement que je pense à mettre des cales dessus pour que ça soit plus facile.

– Ça va aller... euh... alors...

Que c'était compliqué, il y avait tellement de boutons sur ce tableau de bord. En plus je n'avais jamais conduis de voiture alors un bus... mais ça ne devait pas être bien différent... j'espérais. Je m'y alors le contact, le moteur émit un fort vrombissement pas des plus discret, et j'appuyais prudemment sur la pédale d'accélération... mais rien ne se passa.

– T'as oublié de desserrer le frein à main... s'exaspéra Mio.

– Oui bon ! C'est pas facile hein !

– Et si tu pouvais fermer la porte aussi...

Et comme je mis du temps à trouver le bon bouton, ce fut elle qui le pressa à ma place. Cette fois, je me concentrais pour ne pas partir trop vite. J'avais déjà observé les parents faire dans la voiture, et ils m'avait rapidement expliqué comment ça marchais, avec l'embrayage et ce genre de truc. Après trois calages, je réussi enfin à sortir le tas de ferraille du garage sans érafler la carrosserie sur les murs. Je ne dépassais pas le vingt kilomètre heure, pour ne pas foncer dans un mur, et surtout que le volant n'était pas facile à tourner... j'avais vraiment l'impression de piloter un de ces immenses camions américains dont rien qu'une roue faisait ma taille voire plus. Mio insista pour mettre le vélo que nous avions utilisé dans la soute, ce à quoi je me m'opposais pas, ça pouvais toujours nous servir. Je calais encore deux fois avant de sortir du parking, en me disant que ça serai plus facile sur la route, mais j'avais oublié un détail, le fait que sur cette route, il y avait plusieurs carcasses de voitures. En vélo, ça ne posait aucun problème, mais maintenant qu'elle me gênait je ne pensais plus qu'à ça. En bref, nous avons mit plus de temps au retour qu'à l'allée avec le vélo.

Au début je pensais que conduire allait être amusant, mais finalement j'étais soulagée d'arriver enfin dans la cours du lycée, en douceur pour ne pas entrer dans le portail. J'arrêtais le véhicule le long du mur juste devant les portes.

– Ouf, c'est vous, se rassura Tsumugi qui nous attendaient devant la porte d'entrée du lycée.

– Oui, tu pensais à quelqu'un d'autre ? lui demanda Mio en descendant.

– Hé bien, un gros bus noir qui entre en catimini dans la cour, ce n'est pas des plus rassurant ! sourit la pianiste.

Moi je coupais le contact – et pensais à remettre le frein à main – avant de les rejoindre pour retourner dans la salle du club. En entrant, par terre près de la porte, je remarquais trois cartons d'affaires près à être descendus. C'était bien, pensais-je, on pourrait tout mettre dans les soutes. Azusa était allongée sur le petit canapé bleu, son bras valide sur les yeux.

– Ça va ? lui demandais-je en m'arrêtant à côté.

Pour toute réponse, elle leva son pouce dans un geste affirmatif, ce qui me fit bêtement sourire. Heureusement elle était plus costaude qu'on pourrait le penser.

– Yui est rentrée ? demanda Mio.

– Non pas encore... soupira Mugi en regardant par la fenêtre.

Mon sourire s'effaça bien vite. Surtout lorsque j'allais vérifier l'heure sur notre réveil à piles. Bientôt six heures du matin... il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, réellement. J'allais regarder l'extérieur, le soleil se levait toujours rapidement, en quelques minutes, et en ce moment le ciel s'éclaircissait... en fait, je ne l'avait même pas remarqué, mais nous avions prit énormément de temps, pour aller chercher un véhicule, le temps de faire l'allée, de chercher, puis le retour... mais nous, ce n'était pas la porte à côté. Alors que Yui devait être en ville, ce n'était pas normal qu'elle prenne autant de temps pour revenir, elle savait parfaitement qu'il fallait absolument se cacher quand la nuit se terminait ! À moins qu'elle n'ai décidé qu'il était trop tard et qu'elle se soit trouvé une bonne planque... j'espérais juste qu'elle n'ai pas fait de mauvaise rencontre. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait arriver à quelqu'un de seul, de surcroît une jeune fille sans arme mis à part son chien, dans ces rues.

* * *

 **Merci à tout ceux qui suivent :D vos review me font très plaisir**

 **(certes j'ai update cette fic avant Life XD mais chapitre bientôt terminé, viendra ce week :p)**

 **A bientôt pour la suite ! (avec un peu plus d'action j'espère XD)**


	5. Son aboiement est pire que sa morsure

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :** Son aboiement est pire que sa morsure

* * *

Le jour se levait bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer ? Ils allaient apparaître et si elle se trouvait à découvert alors que le soleil arrivait... je priais pour que Yui ne fasse rien de stupide, et que si elle était trop loin, qu'elle décide de jouer la sécurité et se planquer dans un bâtiment quelconque pour attendre la nuit. Si c'était le cas, ça allait retarder notre départ. Mais il valait mieux ça de toute façon, après tout nous étions quasiment prêtes. La rue était déjà éclairée, on y voyait parfaitement clair, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à quel point le soleil se levait rapidement. Je me reculais de la fenêtre, et allait m'affaler contre le petit canapé bleu en me laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, en poussant un soupir si long qu'il en aurait battu des records. Après un bâillement témoignant de ma fatigue, je regardais lentement la pièce. Cela me faisait bizarre de me dire que je ne pourrais plus revenir ici... alors que cet endroit avait été notre maison et refuge pendant plusieurs mois. J'étais triste, et je me trouvais stupide. Ce n'était qu'un lieu, ou l'ont avait certes passé de nombreuses heures, mais maintenant, avec le bus, je m'interdisais de m'attacher à quel qu'endroit que ce soit.

– Là ! C'est Stone !

La voix de Tsumugi, qui n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre des yeux, résonna tellement brutalement dans mon esprit que je sursautais. Immédiatement, oubliant ma fatigue à cause du booste d'adrénaline, je bondis sur mes jambes et me précipitais à la fenêtre... juste au moment où Yui tournais au coin de la rue, courant à perdre haleine derrière son chien gris, qui se dirigeait à toute allure vers le lycée. Bon sang ! J'aurais préféré qu'elle se soit cachée quelque part en entendant que le jour passe... mais ce qui était fait était fait. Et en la voyant courir aussi vite, je supposais un danger imminent. Pas la peine de continuer à se terrer, il fallait partir, et maintenant. Je fus la première à réagir.

– Prenez les affaires et toutes au bus ! On se tire d'ici ! m'exclamais-je d'une voix forte.

Effet immédiat, les autres réagirent au quart de tour. En voyant ça, pendant une seconde, je repensais à la courte dispute que j'avais eue avec Mio lorsqu'elle m'avais appelée chef... d'ailleurs, en un seul coup d'œil lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je pus deviner qu'elle se remémorait la même chose. Avec en plus une lueur de « tu vois, je te l'avais dit » dans les yeux, ce qui m'exaspéra. Mais pas le temps de lambiner.

– Je vais chercher Yui ! annonçais-je alors que les autres attrapaient les cartons et chacune leur sac dans la précipitation.

Vu la direction de laquelle elle venait, l'ancienne guitariste allait arriver vers l'aile ouest du lycée, et si elle voulait rentrer le plus rapidement possible, elle allait passer par une des porte de secours sur les côtés. Il fallait que je l'intercepte avant pour ne pas qu'elle grimpe les escaliers pour rien. Si quelque chose la poursuivait, il fallait qu'on soit toutes dans le bus pour se sauver en vitesse. J'avais simplement attrapé mon sac à dos, jeté sur mon épaule, et me mis à dévaler les escaliers, dont les marches résonnaient sous mes pas. Au lieu de me diriger vers la sortie, je bifurquais dans le couloir pour me rendre où je supposais que Yui allait arriver.

Seulement, au détour d'un couloir du rez-de-chaussé, mon cœur tâta un battement et je m'immobilisais instantanément. _Lui_! C'était à quelques mètres de moi ! Depuis quand était-il dans le bâtiment ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas émit ses sifflements ? À la seconde ou je retins ma respiration, les poumons comprimés par la terreur qui venait de s'emparer de mes membre, _ça_ se retourna dans ma direction. Je ne le vis pas se retourner... je le supposai. Car au fond de moi, intimement, quelque chose me disais que ça y est, il m'avait remarqué. Comme une violente réaction, tout mon corps refusa la présence de ce monstre. Mon cœur étreint par sa propre peur cognait tellement fort qu'il résonnait à mes oreilles... c'était ce genre de sensation, comme ce moment de vertige, quand on monte des escaliers sombres, et que l'on croit qu'il reste encore une marche alors que l'on a atteint le palier, le pied se perd dans le noir quelques secondes, des secondes durant lesquelles le cœur se contracte et l'angoisse monte jusque dans la gorge, comme si l'on s'attendait à tomber dans le vide.

C'était un sentiment juste horrible, c'était la première fois que j'en voyais un d'aussi près. Il était là, et il avait une présence... une présence qui ne devait pas être là. La peur d'être seule, quasiment la même angoisse que lorsque je me retrouvais seule à la maison... toute seule avec toutes ses pièces que je ne pouvais pas surveiller. Et là, c'était exactement comme si je venais de tomber sur un inconnu que je n'avais pas invité dans une des pièces de ma maison ou je me sentais en sécurité. Non, pas comme si, c'était exactement ce sentiment. Ce bâtiment était à nous, et cette chose y était entré. Mon existence elle-même refusait celle de l'autre, de cet... _étranger._

Le sifflement résonna. Tétanisée, je n'esquissais pas un seul mouvement alors que ça se rapprochait. Ça semblait glisser sur le sol carrelé éclairé par le jour traversant les fenêtres. Je ne pouvais pas bouger ! Pourquoi ? Je ne pouvais même pas le quitter des yeux. Mais le plus terrifiant, c'était que cette chose... cette chose avait un museau canin, des yeux ronds et blancs, mais ni d'oreilles ni de mâchoire inférieure. Exactement comme sur le dessin de Mugi. Mais elle-même disait qu'elle avait dû inventer ! Alors pourquoi ça avait cette tête ? C'était impossible ! Ce n'était pas ça, ça ne devait pas être comme ça ! Je m'obstinais à refuser ce que je voyais. Ça n'avait pas le droit d'être comme ça ! Aucun de mes membres n'obéissait aux ordres que je lançais, j'étais clouée sur place, encore pire que dans un cauchemar. Et ce sifflement ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne soit pas désagréable ? Pourtant, l'effroi me remontait dans la gorge, à tel point que j'avais un sale goût âcre dans la bouche, et ma langue collée contre mon palais. Je ne pouvais même pas dire si je tremblais... je perdais mes sens, épouvantée par ce monstre qui faisait quelque chose à mon esprit.

Un son familier me parvint. Des syllabes connues qui me désignait. D'un coup, je repris une inspiration, lorsque je sentis une violente prise me tirer par le cou, et une main me boucher la vue. On me tira fortement vers l'arrière, et je ne résista pas.

– Réagis bon sang ! Ritsu !

La voix de Mio qui prononça mon prénom eut l'effet escompté, j'eus un brusque spasme des membres et de la poitrine, et je regardais autour de moi. Nous étions... dans les toilettes sur rez-de-chaussé ? Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais atterrie là, mais mon amie était en face de moi, et me fixait dans les yeux d'un air dur. Elle me tenait par les épaules, et je lui rendais son regard. Quelque chose n'allait pas... j'avais mal à la poitrine, je tremblais, et je m'étais mise à transpirer comme après un marathon. Et surtout, à haleter pour reprendre les respirations que j'avais loupées.

– M-Mio... qu'est-qu-

Je réussi seulement à bredouiller un début de phrase avant de sentir une intense nausée remonter dans mon œsophage. Par reflex, j'écartais les bras de mon amie, et me tourna rapidement pour me pencher au-dessus du lavabo à côté de moi. Comme je m'y attendais, je recrachais les reste de mon dernier repas avec des bruits de gorge rebutants et des toussotements humides. Pourtant cela ne me soulagea même pas, j'avais encore mal et envie de vomir. Complètement désorientée, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivais.

– Dépêche-toi Ritsu ! Ce truc ne t'aurais rien fait de toute façon ! s'exclama Mio d'un ton impatient.

Je ne compris pas non plus cette phrase, et juste après, ouvrit l'eau du robinet, qui cracha quelques secondes et se mit heureusement à couler, avec un filet d'eau moins puissant qu'à l'habitude, mais de l'eau. Alors que je me nettoyais la bouche, des aboiements lointains se firent entendre.

– Bouge ! On n'y va !

Cette fois, Mio ne me laissa aucun temps de pause, et m'empoigna par le bras pour me tirer vers la sortie. Si au début je me laissait entraîner, juste après avoir passé la porte et vu mon amie se mettre à courir, je sentis comme une vague d'énergie me prendre les jambes. Je tirais sur mon bras pour lui faire lâcher, et me mis à galoper tellement rapidement que j'avais l'impression de faire des bonds à la place des foulées. Un seul mot à l'esprit, fuir. En face du couloir, je vis brusquement l'ancienne guitariste qui émergeait d'un couloir adjacent.

– Cours Yui ! Y'en a un tout proche ! hurla Mio a plein poumons sans s'arrêter de sprinter.

La jeune fille qui arrivait en face de nous ne se posa aucune question, elle freina des quatre fers et fit volt-face pour repartir dans la même direction que nous. D'un accord tacite, nous nous dirigions toutes vers la sortie du bâtiment. Les grandes portes de l'entrée principale étaient toutes ouvertes, tout comme la porte du bus. Yui se précipita à l'intérieur, suivit de Mio, et je fus la dernière à entrer. Je sauta les deux marches de l'entrée, et sans même réfléchir, complètement paniquée, je m'élança sur le siège conducteur. C'était moi qui avait gardé les clés, que j'insérais avec des gestes rapides.

– Tout le monde est là, fonce ! s'exclama alors Mio.

Il était vrai que je ne m'étais même pas posé la question avant de démarrer le moteur, peut-être que cela me semblait couler de source ? En tout cas, plus rien ne nous retenait, et avec le besoin de m'éloigner le plus rapidement, le plus vite possible et le plus loin de cette chose, j'appuyais comme une sauvage sur la pédale d'accélération. Le bus fit un sacré bond en avant en secouant tout le monde, j'entendis même des bruit de choc venant de la soute, mais je n'en n'avais cure. Je tournais si violemment le volant que j'en eu mal au bras... et je sentis quelques secondes le bus se pencher comme sir il allait basculer sur le côté, mais heureusement ses roues ne quittèrent pas le béton de la cour. Cela allait si rapidement, que si je réussi à éviter le portail, l'avant droit du véhicule rafla brutalement contre un poteau mal placé sur le côté de la route, au point de le tordre. Cela était loin de m'arrêter dans ma course, et j'appuyais le plus fort qui m'étais possible sur la pédale, faisant vrombir le moteur. Le problème était que das la ville, il était très difficile de conduire rapidement, à cause des carcasses de voitures et des débris quelconques qui encombraient le macadam, de surcroît avec un moyen de transport aussi imposant et peu maniable. Mais du même coup, notre bus était beaucoup plus solide, et pouvait rouler et défoncer ce qu'il se trouvait sur son passage. Et je ne m'en privait pas, même si cela voulait dire aller beaucoup trop vite. C'était ce que les autres me répétaient en me demandant de ralentir, qu'on allait finir par basculer ou se retrouver dans le décor, mais je n'y prêtait aucune attention.

* * *

C'était vraiment confortable. J'avais chaud, mais pas une chaleur désagréable. Enroulée sur moi-même les yeux fermés, je n'avais pas envie de bouger de là. J'étais tellement fatiguée ! J'avais bien le droit de dormir un peu... et puis, c'était confortable. Je me répétais ce mot plusieurs fois. C'était assez rare, en fait, de trouver un endroit confortable comme celui là. **  
**Comme celui là ?

Comme si je venais de recevoir un choc électrique, je me redressais d'un seul coup. Où est-ce que j'étais ? Mes souvenirs revinrent rapidement, une fois que le stresse m'avait réveillée. J'étais derrière le volant à conduire, et puis... et puis quoi ? Je ne savais plus. En tout cas, j'étais allongée sur deux sièges du bus, un coussin sous ma tête et deux couvertures sur le dos. Et je remarquais tout de suite qu'il faisait nuit. Déjà ? Et les autres ? Je me posais pas mal de questions en très peu de temps. Après avoir inspiré longuement, je me retirais des couvertures et m'assis... j'avais un peu le tournis, alors j'attendis avant de me lever. Le bus était à l'arrêt, en plein milieu d'une route qui semblait entourée par des champs. Des voix venaient de l'extérieur du bus, dont la porte était ouverte. Les voix des autres, qui discutaient à voix basse, me rassurèrent. Ce climat de sérénité et de calme était vraiment le bienvenu...

Après une bonne minute à attendre, je me levais prudemment et descendis du véhicule. Les autres du groupe étaient en train de manger, assises par terre, autour d'une lampe à huile qui n'éclairait pas à plus de deux mètres. La soute était ouverte, et à l'intérieur, le bazar témoignait du brassage qu'avait dû subir le bus pendant la fuite.

– Tiens, regardez qui se réveille enfin ! sourit Mugi en me voyant approcher.

– Viens manger un peu, t'es encore pâle, ajouta Mio en tapotant la zone libre à côté d'elle.

Encore un peu hébété, je m'assis à la place désignée et parcourais le groupe du regard.

– Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

– Un bout de temps ! C'est déjà pas loin d'minuit, répondit Yui la bouche pleine. T'a conduis à fond jusqu'à arriver sur une autoroute, et après, tu t'es effondrée sur l'volant.

Autant ? Cela m'avait paru ne durer qu'une seule seconde. C'était étrange, en plus, je me sentais encore un peu malade, j'étais patraque. Et j'étais vraiment affamée, alors je choisis une conserve de corned-beef. D'habitude je n'aimais pas ce machin qui ressemblais à de la pâtée pour chien, mais là, j'étais bien contente de pouvoir avaler des protéines.

– Et le bus ? questionnais-je en me rappelant le poteau que j'avais cogné.

– le verre du phare droit est cassé, mais sinon, seulement de la taule cabossée, me rassura Mugi.

Je repensais à la panique totale que j'avais ressentie, même après que l'on soit arrivées dans la périphérie de la ville... et je me rappelais aussi les autres me disant de ralentir, et moi qui ne pensais qu'à accélérer. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait prit ? Ça avait été beaucoup trop dangereux, si le bus avait basculé, non seulement nous perdions notre unique moyen de transport, et la vie des autres avait été entre mes mains qui maniait cet imposant volant. En plus, j'avais tellement eut peur en voyant le monstre...

– Heureusement... désolée d'avoir pété un câble, j'sais pas ce qui m'a prit. C'était bizarre, en plus c'était pas la première fois que j'en voyais un, pensais-je à voix haute.

Il y eut un instant de silence, et je vis Yui hausser les épaules. Cela n'avait pas l'air de leur paraître important, sans doute se disaient-elles que n'importe qui pouvait craquer en se retrouvant en face de ces choses. Mais moi, cela ma perturbait, je ne comprenais pas ma réaction.

– Mais... c'était la première fois que l'un d'eux te voyais, n'est-ce pas ?

La phrase de Mio fit relever la tête à tout le monde avec une parfaite synchronisation.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'inquiéta Azusa dont l'attention semblait s'être soudainement élevée d'un cran.

– Et aussi ! Pourquoi tu m'a dit « il ne t'aurais rien fait » ? me rappelais-je alors avec une courte inspiration.

Devant ces questions, et tout le monde qui fixait la jeune fille, cette dernière eut un regard assez surprit. Un peu le même regard que lorsqu'elle se rendait compte que je n'avais pas compris un morceau d'un cours qu'on n'avait déjà étudié... le genre qui disait « mais tu devrais le savoir pourtant ». Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis finalement, reprit la parole, écourtant le silence qui commençait à s'installer.

– Celui qui était au lycée, le Siffleur comme vous dites, ce ne sont pas eux, qui tuent. Ils sont un peu comme... enfin, je suppose qu'il sont comme immatériels, ils ne peuvent pas te toucher... je crois. En tout cas, ce sont des genres d'éclaireurs. Ils repèrent les humains, et ils sifflent... si ça retient ton attention, alors tu te retrouve comme... « hypnotisée ». Et là, tu peux être sure que dans les minutes qui suivent... les _autres_ vont arriver... et c'est fini pour toi.

Elle fit une courte pause, avant de reprendre, tournant la tête dans ma direction.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand il te ferre, tu ne plus bouger. Ils font sans doute quelque chose de pas très sain à ton esprit. C'est pour ça que tu t'es sentie aussi mal après, Ritsu. Mais ça devrait passer.

Lorsqu'elle se tu, un silence de mort passa sur le groupe. Elle ne s'en était peut-être pas rendu compte, mais elle venait de nous lâcher une bombe dessus. Enfin, pour moi, je le ressentais comme cela. Il y en avait d'autres ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je ne les avaient jamais vu, étaient-ils différents ?

– Á quoi ressemblent les autres ? murmura Azusa qui devait se poser les mêmes questions que moi. J'ai vécu du temps dehors mais je n'en n'ai jamais vu.

Notre kohai semblait douter des paroles de Mio, et au fond je la comprenais... j'espérais aussi que notre ancienne bassiste se trompait, mais elle avait l'air sérieuse. Et de toute façon, pourquoi mentir... mais je me demandais comment elle pouvais savoir ça. D'accord, nous, nous avions passé les derniers mois terrées dans notre lycée, nous n'étions pas au courant de comment était le reste, mais la jeune fille n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle aussi s'était cachée longtemps dans un appartement ? J'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'était pas clair... mais je m'abstins de commentaires.

En tout cas, pour toute réponse, Mio haussa les épaules d'un air perplexe. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un grand discours, je savais que ces choses n'étaient pas vraiment descriptibles.

– Je crois que... j'en ai vu un. Enfin, « vu », pas vraiment. Il était là, j'en suis sure.., lâcha Yui en fixant intensément Mio d'un regard inquiet. Juste avant de revenir au lycée... je me souviens seulement avoir eut super peur... et l'impression que ce n'étais pas comme... les Siffleurs.

L'ancienne bassiste soupira, en hochant légèrement la tête, l'air de dire qu'elle était d'accord avec Yui. Personne ne trouva une autre remarque à faire, chacune devaient digérer la nouvelle en même temps que le repas frugale qu'on avalait lentement pour se persuader qu'il y avait beaucoup à manger. Je repensais au moment du basculement, j'avais effectivement entendu leurs sifflements, en même temps des corps déchiquetés, alors naturellement, j'avais fait le rapprochement. Mais apprendre qu'il y en avait d'autres, encore plus dangereux et efficaces, me terrifiais. Pour faire tomber toute l'humanité en seulement quelques jours... je m'empêchais d'imaginer comment _c'était._

Après quelques minutes à repousser le museau de Stone qui commençait à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à ma conserve de viande, mon regard tomba alors sur mon sac à dos, dans la soute ouverte. Je l'attrapais, et en sortit le cahier rouge, et a première chose que je ressorti fut le dessin de Mugi. Je le contemplais une fois de plus, le dessin n'avait évidemment pas changé mais pourtant, je n'avais toujours pas l'impression de voir l'un d' _eux_ dessiné... même en ayant rencontré un Siffleur avec la même tronche. Comment avait-il fait ? M'avait-il montré ce que je m'attendais inconsciemment à voir ? Mio, assise à ma gauche, remarqua mon intérêt et se pencha pour regarder ce que je devais longuement fixer.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? … Un genre de monstre tiré d'un jeu vidéo ?

– C'est un Siffleur, c'est Mugi qui l'a fait, rectifiais-je d'une voix lasse.

Mon amie eu un moment de silence, et sans même la regarder, je l'a sentais très perplexe. Elle n'émit qu'un « mmh... » pas très convaincu, et se remis droite. Personne n'avait la même perception de ces choses, je l'avais bien comprit depuis le temps, et ne pas savoir à quoi ça ressemblait de manière certaine n'en était que plus effrayant.

La suite du repas fut ponctué de quelques discussions sur la suite, majoritairement qu'il fallait emménager le bus, Mio avait proposé qu'on fasse comme dans la salle du club, qu'on cloue des planches de bois pour boucher toutes les vitres, excepté deux à l'avant et celle conducteur évidemment. Cela me paraissait une bonne idée, comme ça nous pourrions plus facilement dormir durant le jour, et surtout, je savais que ça ne me rassurerais pas de devoir me reposer dans un endroit aussi ouvert que ça. Même si les vitres étaient teintées, je voulais au moins les renforcer. Mais ça ne serait sans doute pas pour tout de suite... nous n'avions pas de plaque de bois, et encore moins de clous. Il allait falloir qu'on fasse notre inventaire aussi, car en étant parties aussi précipitamment, je ne savais même pas ce que nous avions dans cette soute bordélique.

Mais dans l'immédiat, d'un commun accord nous décidions qu'il valait mieux continuer à rouler pour s'éloigner encore un peu de la ville.

– Bon ! Alors, on va où ? demandais-je en m'installant derrière le volant.

Le silence qui vint après ce question fut des plus significatif. Je regardais devant moi, la route bétonnée éclairée par la lumière douce de la lune, non sans trouver cette situation ironique. Nous pouvions aller là ou nous le voulions, mais nous n'avions nulle part ou aller.


	6. Deux peuvent jouer ce jeu

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** Deux peuvent jouer ce jeu

* * *

 _Quelque part sur les routes, Mercredi 28 août 2013_.

Voilà déjà cinq jours que nous étions parties du lycée, et de notre ville, ou plutôt, ce qu'il restait de notre ville. Après discussion, nous avions décidés de descendre vers le sud, pour nous diriger dans les alentours de la capitale. À trois contre deux, cela avait été la destination votée par le groupe. Personnellement, j'étais pour nous diriger vers Tokyo, car je pensais sincèrement y trouver des camps de réfugiés, ou au moins, d'autres groupes de personnes... après tout, c'était l'endroit le plus peuplé du pays, impossible qu'ils soient tous morts, il devait forcément rester des gens comme nous, des survivants, qui ont fini par se rassembler quelque part. Seulement, pour Mio et Mugi, aller la-bas signifiait aussi prendre le risque de se retrouver avec une horde de ces monstres, traquant jusqu'au dernier humain... je n'excluais évidemment pas cette possibilité, alors j'avais décidé que si, en approchant de la capitale, nous tombions plusieurs fois sur l'un des leurs, nous rebrousserions chemin.

Cette nuit, c'était mon tour de prendre le volant. Comme d'habitude, je conduisais sans les phares pour rester le plus discret possible, et ne dépassait pas le trente à l'heure pour diminuer les risques si jamais la route était cabossée, car même avec la lumière de la lune qui éclairait les alentours, le béton était très sombre et j'avais du mal à distinguer les bosses ou les trous qu'il pouvait y avoir... car nous étions sur une petite route, qui traversait des champs. C'était complètement stupide, mais nous avions beaucoup de mal à trouver le bon chemin... la capitale n'était pas la porte à côté, et les grandes autoroutes étaient pour la plupart encombrées de voitures abandonnées, ralentissement affreusement l'avancée de notre bus. Et cette petite route qui semblait interminable... surtout que je ne savais même pas si j'étais dans la bonne direction. Malgré tout, je trouvais cette ambiance plutôt agréable... nous n'avions plus revu de monstres depuis que nous étions partis. Peut-être que se déplacer constamment réduisait les chances qu'ils nous trouvent ?

La grande majorité du bus était plongée dans le noir, nous n'avions évidemment pas allumé les lumières intérieures, et surtout, très calme. Derrière moi, j'entendais les autres qui jouaient à se poser des énigmes, en murmurant. La nuit même quand personne ne pouvaient nous entendre, nous avions toujours tendance à murmurer. La conduite était surtout très ennuyante, et en plus j'avais faim, je n'arrêtais pas de bâiller... mais à la faim, il fallait s'y habituer. Après quelques minutes qui ressemblaient à celle d'avant, mon regard fut attiré par des lumières sur ma gauche. Elles ne semblaient pas bouger, mais par prudence, j'arrêtais le bus.

– Un problème ? demanda Azusa en se penchant de son siège.

– La-bas, répondais-je en pointant l'horizon d'un mouvement de bras. Est-ce qu'on y va ?

Les autres vinrent rapidement regarder ce que je montrais, et en voyant les lumières, si je m'attendais à une grande discussion, ce fut Mugi qui mit tout le monde d'accord avec une simple phrase.

– Il faut qu'on fasse des provisions, ça commence à baisser, et surtout, on n'a besoin d'outils pour consolider le bus.

Je n'émis qu'un « mmh » convaincu, et reprit la route après que tout le monde ait acquiescé... car c'était vrai que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'on étaient sur une route un peu campagnarde, et que pour trouver à manger, c'était compliqué pour ne pas dire impossible... quelque chose me dérangeais, aussi. Le fait que je ne m'étais ni lavée ni changée depuis notre départ. Certes dans ce genre de situation, l'hygiène devenait secondaire quand on pensait avant tout à se nourrir et à boire, mais je me sentais sale, la transpiration collait aux vêtements. C'était le lot de chacune ici, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y habituer... alors j'espérais pouvoir aller squatter dans un appartement, ou au moins, trouver une fontaine... ou même une rivière.

Un panneau indiquant le nom de la ville ou nous arrivions était présent sur le côté, mais à cause de la pénombre je ne réussi pas à le lire. Nous n'avions même pas de carte alors je ne voyais pas à quoi cela nous avancerais. De toute façon, cette ville était plus un village qu'autre chose. Il y avait bien quelques immeubles et des commerces dans le centre ville, mais autour, il y avait surtout des maisons et ce qui me semblaient être des fermes. Et les lumières qui j'avais vu, c'était l'éclairage public qui fonctionnait encore. Pour plus de sécurité, je garais le bus dans la périphérie, à moitié sur le trottoir et à l'ombre d'un large bâtiment.

– Ça à l'air calme. Vous pensez que c'est comme notre ville ? chuchota Mio en observant la rue à travers la vitre conducteur.

C'était la première ville que je visitais... et elle avait l'air tout aussi délabrée que celle qu'on avait quitté.

– Autant aller voir, proposais-je en ouvrant les portes du bus.

– J'viens avec toi ! s'invita Yui en sautant à l'extérieur talonnée par son chien.

– Des autres volontaires pour faire un peu de tourisme ?

Je souris après ma phrase, histoire de tenter de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, mais cela n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet. Tant pis ! De toute façon, c'était surtout que j'en avait marre d'être cloîtré dans ce véhicule, marcher un peu me ferais sûrement du bien. Et puis, si j'arrivais à trouver une douche en état de marche quelque part, ce n'était pas de refus.

– Bon ben, Yui et moi on va chercher des provisions. Vous autres, vous pouvez vous occuper du bus ? Il doit bien y avoir des morceaux de bois à clouer sur les fenêtres dans les débris.

– Comme tu veux, marmonna Mio en remontant dans le véhicule.

Ces derniers temps, j'avais bien l'impression que tout le monde était à cran, et sur les nerfs. Mais c'était compréhensible, d'ailleurs moi-même je voulais m'éloigner un moment et c'était surtout la raison de cette sortie en ville.

– Soyez prudentes, d'accord ? se préoccupa Mugi.

– Promis ! répondais-je en faisant un signe de la main.

* * *

Cette ville n'était pas mieux lotie que la précédente. Dans toutes les épiceries et commerces que nous avions visités, nous n'avions presque rien trouvé comme nourriture encore mangeable, et dans les maisons, non plus. Les frigos, la plupart du temps privés d'électricité, avait laissé leurs aliments pourrir, et même les robinets crachaient une sorte d'eau brunâtre qui sentait les égouts. Rien de très engageant, en somme. J'avais l'impression que ça avait été partout pareil, comme si à la même seconde, toutes les villes étaient attaquées et que tout leurs habitants avaient agit de la même façon. Tout avait été déjà pillé, peut-être que nous n'étions pas les premières à voyager et venir se servir dans les commerces abandonnés, par ici. Et pas l'ombre d'une fontaine ou de quoique ce soit qui me permettrais au moins de me débarbouiler. Au milieu d'une grande rue, encore éclairée par les lampadaires, je marmonnais une chanson en sautillant au lieu de marcher, comme pour passer le temps et essayer de trouver un peu de joie dans cette ville fantôme.

– Psst, Ricchan !

En entendant Yui chuchoter, je me retournais lentement. Aucun danger immédiat, mais l'épagneul gris de mon amie était en arrêt, comme un chien de chasse. La queue droite et les oreilles relevées, il avait l'air de renifler autour de lui. Prudemment, je fis quelques pas dans la direction de mon amie, et fixais l'endroit que regardait le chien. D'autres humains peut-être ? Tendue au possible et le cœur battant, je pliais les genoux pour me préparer à détaler comme un lièvre.

Ce fut bien un être vivant qui tourna au coin de la rue, mais c'était simplement un autre chien, heureusement. Pas de quoi s'affoler, alors je soupirais d'un air exaspéré, contrarié à l'idée de m'être autant inquiétée pour un bête animal... je déchanta rapidement. À la seconde ou le chien errant se tourna dans notre direction, il retroussa ses babines et émit un grognement sonore, qui résonna dans la rue vide. Immédiatement, je me figeais sur place, en pensant qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'enfuir tout de suite... ça l'inciterais à nous poursuivre ! Mais ce ne fut pas l'idée de Yui.

– Vite Ricchan ! Il est sûrement pas seul ! s'exclama t-elle en reculant brutalement.

J'obéis sans attendre, car la confirmation arriva bien vite, au moment ou le molosse bondit pour se mettre à nous courir après, d'autres aboiements vinrent se joindre aux siens. On serait peut-être arrivées à gérer un seul chien agressif, mais plusieurs, il ne valait même pas y penser... au lieu de courir longtemps, nous nous réfugiâmes dans le premier bâtiment venu... lorsque j'eus plongé à l'intérieur, Yui ferma violemment les portes de verre derrière moi, et j'entendis un fort bruit de choc suivit d'un couinement plaintif. Ces animaux étaient déjà juste derrière ! Ils avaient franchit la distance qui nous séparaient en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire... et en plus, il y avait au moins cinq chiens qui grognait juste derrière les portes battantes, et d'autres qui arrivaient à leur suite. On n'avait échappé aux _choses_ jusqu'ici, et c'était surtout pas pour se faire dévorer vivantes par une meute de clébards enragés ! Yui et moi eurent la même idée, juste après on se précipita dans la cage d'escalier pour mettre encore une porte entre ces bêtes et nous.

– Tsss ! Saletés, qu'ils se dévorent entre eux ! râlais-je en soupirant pour reprendre mon souffle.

– Ouais, les chiens qui reviennent à l'état sauvage, y sont encore pire que des loups, parce qu'ils ont pas peur de l'homme. En plus y sont sûrement super affamés..., ajouta mon amie en claquant la porte des escaliers.

Heureusement qu'il y avait eut cet immeuble juste à côté de nous... car j'avais entendu que si l'humain était taillé pour l'endurance, il perdait lamentablement au sprint contre la plupart des prédateurs. Il n'aurait pas fallut longtemps à ces carnivores pour nous rattraper... et bien qu'ils ne devaient plus nous voir, je les entendaient qui continuaient encore à grogner et griffer les portes d'entrée. En plus de ça, ils étaient sacrement tenaces.

– Profitons-en pour fouiller l'immeuble, proposa Yui qui décidément ne perdait pas le nord.

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête. J'allumais ma lampe torche, et en grimpant les escaliers pour atteindre le couloir du premier étage, je regardais Stone qui trottinait gentiment derrière nous... et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer que nous, les humains, n'étions absolument pas préparés pour la survie. La majorité des animaux dangereux pouvaient nous attraper en moins de deux, nous n'étions pas discret pour un sous, et surtout, rien pour nous défendre. Même les chats avaient une peau plus épaisse que la notre, si facilement entaillée, et des armes griffues à même le corps. Alors ue nos dents ne feraient peur qu'à de la viande cuite. Finalement, ma seule véritable arme était mon cerveau, et encore dans les moments de panique j'avais bien du mal à l'utiliser. Cette réflexion fut suivit d'une autre question, est-ce que les monstres qui nous tuaient avaient une forme d'intelligence ? Un genre d'extraterrestre qui veut s'emparer entièrement de la planète comme dans un film de science-fiction ultra convenu ? Ou était-ce seulement des prédateurs qui nous voyaient comme des proies faciles à avoir ? Mais me poser des questions sans réponses sur ces trucs, comme l'éternelle « d'où venaient-ils ? » commençait déjà à m'agacer.

Arrivées dans le couloirs plongés dans le noir, je ne vis aucune fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur, mais je ne préférais tout de même pas allumer la lumière... et j'aurais dû le signifier tout haut, car Yui appuya sur l'interrupteur, et toutes les ampoules du couloir s'allumèrent en clignotant. D'un seul regard, je lui fis par de ma désapprobation, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Je ne trouvais pas ça très malin ! Mais ce qui était fait...

– Bon, j'prend le coté gauche, annonça t-elle en attrapant la poignée de la première porte.

Cet appartement était ouvert, alors elle rentra prudemment. Je la suivit quelques secondes pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, puis ressorti pour la laisser fouiller. De mon côté, j'entrepris d'essayer toutes le portes du couloir, sans grands résultats, au début en tout cas. La quatrième porte dont le tournait la poignée s'ouvrit dans résistance. Mon premier réflexe fut de braquer ma lampe torche à l'intérieur, et la première chose que je vis, ce fut un simple meuble ou reposait des papiers. Mais surtout... ça puait, à l'intérieur. Ça sentait le renfermé et la viande pourrie, et vu cette odeur, je craignais ce que j'allais découvrir. En m'avançant encore à l'intérieur, le faisceau de ma lampe éclaira une cage à oiseaux... dont l'habitant à plumes, gisant sur le sol de la cage, devait avoir trépassé depuis belle lurette. Heureusement, ce n'était pas genre de cadavre dont je m'attendais, c'était moins pire. Mais quelque chose retint mon attention, sur le mur ou était appuyé la cage, il y avait des coupures de journaux accrochées. L'entièreté de ce mur, jusqu'au plafond, était recouvert de morceau de presse découpés ou déchirés. Ceux qui vivaient ici devait aimer les gros titres... en m'y intéressant d'un peu plus près, je remarquais que ce n'étaient pas n'importe quels gros titres, mais tout les journaux dataient de cette année, et relataient du mois où tout avait changé. Il y en avait même certains qui étaient datés de début juillet ! Il y avait moins de deux mois, alors que notre ville avait été dévastée en quelques jours, en mai. Évidemment toutes les télévisions et internet avait été coupés, alors nous n'avions jamais put savoir ce qu'il se passait autre part. Les autres pays par exemple ? Étaient-ils dans le même état que le notre ? Je pensais que oui, sinon ils auraient envoyés des secours... mais ces secours se dirigerais plutôt vers la capitale pour tenter de trouver le maximum de gens possibles. Aller vers Tokyo n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça... même si ces journaux relataient pour la plupart des faits de massacres.

La lumière qui s'alluma brusquement me tira de mes pensées. Clignant des yeux, je me retournais en râlant.

– Yui, arrête d'appuyer sur tous les interrup-

Je me tut toute seule en voyant le canon d'une arme pointée vers ma tête. Immédiatement, je fis un pas en arrière, mon cœur ayant fait un bond en voyant un personne inconnue. Un vieux type au dos voûté me tenait en joue avec un fusil.

– Voleuse ! Tu viens me voler mes trucs ! Tu sais c'que je fais aux voleuses comme toi ? cracha t-il agressivement.

– A-Attendez ! C'est faux ! Je n'allais rien voler ! mentais-je en levant mes deux mains au niveau de mes épaules.

– La ferme, la ferme ! Voleuse et menteuse ! Tu viens me voler mes trucs ! Mais j'étais prêt moi ! Vous ne m'aurez pas, sales voleurs !

Ce type avait l'air dans une sorte de délire, il était complètement fou, pensais-je, et il tenait ma vie entre ses mains ! Dire qu'il n'avait qu'à presser une simple gâchette pour que tout soit fini... il continuais à radoter, à répéter les même choses, et moi, je fixais le canon de l'arme, effrayée d'entendre une détonation. Essayer de résonner ce taré ne servirait à rien ! C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais aussi longtemps derrière une arme chargée, et en plus tenue par un homme qui n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à hésiter à tirer ! À part tenter d'empêcher mes mains de trembler et de garder un esprit clair, je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire.

Des pas rapides résonnèrent dans le couloir, mais je n'eus le temps que de crier un « attention ! » lorsque Yui apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte grande ouverte, et que le type se retourna d'un coup. Mon amie eut à peine le temps de reculer que le coup parti, et résonna dans tout le bâtiment. Stone aboya en direction de l'homme, qui pointa ensuite son canon vers le chien. Mais maintenant qu'il me tournait le dos, je n'allais pas rester plantée sans rien faire, sans réfléchir je me jetais sur lui. Il était vieux, et surtout, semblait très faible, à peine je le poussais qu'il tomba à terre en laissant échapper une flopée de jurons. Dans le feu de l'action et avec l'idée de le désarmer au plus tôt, je lui arrachais le fusil des mains, et me jeta dans le couloir. En voyant Yui assise par terre qui se tenait le visage, mais les yeux grands ouvert et en vie, le soulagement que je ressenti fut de courte durée quand le vieux se mit à hurler qu'il allait nous tuer.

– Tirons-nous ! Ce type est cinglé ! criais-je moi aussi en empoignant mon amie par le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

Yui se remit sur ses jambes en ramassant sa hache – dont je n'avais aucune idée d'où elle sortait ça, sans doute l'avait-elle déniché dans l'appartement qu'elle fouillait – et se laissa traîner. J'avais vu qu'elle saignait, mais je la forçais à courir, sans lui lâcher le bras. Je me précipitais vers la même porte que nous avions prit pour arriver, et dévala les escaliers... je voulais m'éloigner au plus vite de cet homme dérangé, même sans arme, il me faisait peur. C'était aussi la première fois que je voyais un autre humain aussi désaxé. Et malheureusement, nous fûmes confrontées à un choix, car les chiens étaient toujours à l'entrée... il reniflaient la portes, certaines se grognaient dessus, mais ils devaient bien être une dizaine ! Et entre affronter une meute de bêtes affamés et un seul humain bien que fou, mon choix était vite fait. Je rebroussais chemin, pour tenter de trouver une autre sortie. Derrière moi, j'entendais Yui haleter et gémir, mais je ne la lâchais pas, et ne lui accordais aucune pause.

Cet allé-retour inutile fut de courte durée, mais le fou était dans le couloir, et se dirigea vers nous en pestant dès que la porte des escaliers fut franchie.

– Arrêtez ! Laissez-nous partir ! Lui hurlais-je en pointant le fusil que j'avais ramassé vers lui.

Je ne savais absolument pas comment tirer avec cette arme, mais j'espérais qu'un moins la vue d'un canon pointé vers lui le stopperais... mais il n'en fut rien du tout, il continua à avancer vers nous comme si de rien n'était, en nous insultant et ordonnant qu'on lui rende son fusil. Bon sang ! C'était moi qui était armée, et c'était moi qui avait le plus peur ! Et je n'avais pas le courage d'appuyer pour tirer... c'était un autre être humain, même si il n'avait plus toute sa tête. Il n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous, et alors que j'étais en plein débat mental pour me décider si je tirais ou pas, je vis Yui partir en courant vers le type. Sans réfléchir, prenant ça comme une ouverture pour m'éviter d'avoir à faire feu, je parti derrière elle, sans comprendre... jusqu'à que mon amie n'ordonne à Stone d'attaquer. J'étais surprise, je ne pensais pas que ce chien doux comme un chaton était dressé pour attaquer ! Mais l'épagneul bâtard aboya et se jeta sur le vieux, qui bascula sur le dos. Je m'écartais alors pour le dépasser, et tout de suite après, Yui émit un court sifflement entre ses doigts. Son chien nous rattrapa rapidement, alors que nous arrivions à la seconde cage d'escalier. Cette fois, je pris la porte de secours, que nous dévalions seulement à la lumière de ma lampe torche, et sortirent dans la rue.

J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des heures que je n'avais pas senti de l'air frai sur mon visage. J'en inspirait longuement, après une course et une pression pareille, mes jambes menaçaient de se dérober tellement elles tremblaient. Je n'avais qu'une envie, retourner au bus.

– Ça va Yui ? demandais-je en me tournant vers elle.

– O-ouais... la balle... m'a juste raflé la mâchoire, souffla t-elle entre deux soupirs épuisés.

Malgré tout, elle se tenait la joue d'une main tremblante et couverte de sang, et avait les larmes aux yeux... elle semblait même ne plus arriver à tenir debout, ses jambes devaient être au moins aussi incertaines que les miennes. Nous étions sûrement toutes deux en état de choc, mais moi, je n'étais pas blessée, alors j'attrapais son bras et le passa autour de mes épaules. Devant la nervosité de Stone, et la présence de la meute de chiens dans le coin, je nous forçais à marcher vite pour rejoindre notre refuge. Je commençais à avoir mal aux jambes, mais en sachant que chaque pas me rapprochait du bus, je gardais un rythme soutenu... même si je pensais pas être allée aussi loin ! À moins que le stress me faisait percevoir les mètres comme trois fois plus longs...

Je suivais le trottoir en rasant les murs, la lampe éteinte, pour rester dans l'ombre hors des quelques éclairages publics. La rue était totalement silencieuse, je n'entendais que le souffle saccadé de Yui, et un mouvement dans une rue plus loin me fit relever la tête. Une vague de soulagement me passa sur le cœur en reconnaissant l'avant du bus qui émergeait tout doucement de la rue. J'allumais ma lampe torche et en dirigea le faisceau vers la vitre conducteur, ce qui eut un effet immédiat, le véhicule se stoppa. Alors que je fis quelque pas pour aller sous un éclairage public qui marchait encore, j'entendis le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait, et Mio qui descendait pour courir dans notre direction.

– Vous allez bien ? On n'a entendu un coup de feu ! Alors on s'est dit qu'il allait se rapprocher, et... c'est du sang ? Yui tu saignes..., avisa la jeune fille en faisant un signe de bras vers le bus.

Moi, maintenant qu'on avait retrouvé les autres, je les laissèrent gérer la suite et soupirai en m'asseyant sur le béton, soulagée et me sentant beaucoup plus en sécurité. Mugi arriva avec notre trousse de premier secours, et vint s'occuper de mon amie blessée, qui s'était aussi assise au sol.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? questionna Mio qui me regardais avec des yeux inquiets.

En prenant un peu de recul, je pensais qu'on devait effectivement avoir l'air d'en avoir bavé. Non seulement nous étions épuisés, mais en plus on ramenait un fusil et une hache en plus des armes que nous avions déjà. Étrangement, je trouvais cette situation comique... enfin ça, c'était parce que j'avais la chance de ne pas être blessée.

– Juste des chiens affamés vous nous voulait comme casse-croûte... et un vieillard détraqué qui vivait avec un cadavre de piaf décomposé ! annonçais-je avec un sourire.

– Arrête un peu de plaisanter...

Mio m'attrapa par le bras pour me relever, puis nous rentrâmes toutes dans le bus pour se mettre à l'abri. Je faisais un peu la maligne maintenant que j'étais avec les autres et en sécurité, mais... j'avais eut tellement peur. En moins d'une heure, on n'avait faillit se faire manger par des chiens et Yui avait manqué de se prendre une balle dans la tête... c'était loin d'être glorieux, alors que j'avais promis de faire attention. Mais cela avait été le premier autre être humain en chair et en os que je voyais depuis plusieurs mois ! Et c'était un fou... j'espérais que nous n'étions pas les dernières restantes et en bonne santé mentale... plus ou moins, en tout cas.

Le bilan de cette nuit, plutôt déprimant. Nous n'avions rien de plus, si ce n'était une planche en bois de plus clouée sur la paroi interne du bus pour boucher les fenêtres. Ah si, nous avions ramassé un fusil chargé en plus, c'était sans doute beaucoup plus dissuasif qu'une batte de base-balle ou une hache, même si cette dernière allait sûrement être utile pour défoncer des portes. Pour plus de sécurité, je confiais le fusil à Azusa, dont le grand-père chasseur lui avait apprit à décharger et nettoyer ce genre d'arme... bien qu'elle marmonna n'avait jamais pensé que ce genre de connaissance ne lui serve un jour. Yui, une compresse sur le visage, alla s'affaler sur un siège, tandis que je repris le volant. Une inquiétude sur le cœur, je vérifiais attentivement la rue... j'avais encore peur que le fou de toute à l'heure n'apparaisse et vienne encore me tourmenter. Ce type m'avait décidément plus perturbée que je ne l'aurais voulu.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ;) et à bientôt pour la suite.**

 **(Attention, on va rentrer dans une partie de l'histoire ou les chapitres seront beaucoup moins gentils.)**


	7. Á la queue du scorpion gît le venin

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :** À la queue du scorpion gît le venin

* * *

 _Périphérie de Tokyo, Jeudi 5 septembre 2013._

Il ne s'est passé qu'une semaine, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que nous sommes arrivées vers Tokyo. Nous avons prit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, car nous avions eut des problèmes de carburant... pour être honnêtes, nous avons eut vraiment peur de se retrouver en panne sèche. Pour continuer à avancer, nous avons siphonné plusieurs voitures, avant d'enfin trouver une station essence en état de marche, même si nous avons passé encore du temps à virer toutes les voitures abandonnées qui prenaient toute la place. Mais concernant la capitale... il y avait plusieurs kilomètres de bouchons sur les grandes routes. Mais seulement dans le sens des départs... tout le monde avait essayé de quitter la ville au même moment.

Mais si nous n'y sommes pas entrées, c'était à cause des Siffleurs. Nous en avions entendu plusieurs, quand nous avons essayé de nous approcher de la ville, alors nous avons décidé de ne pas tenter d'entrer complètement. Tokyo était une ville affreusement grande, et nous étions très loin de son centre, nous restions dans les régions beaucoup plus campagnardes, à travers les champs et les forêts.

Et c'était un problème. Car maintenant, nous étions sur le déclin. Nous avions faim, et le temps se rafraîchissait de plus en plus... il était vrai que quand nous étions parties, je n'avais pas pensé à une chose : la venue de l'hiver. Allions-nous y survivre ? Nous avions déjà du mal à subsister quand le temps était clément, alors si il fallait en plus affronter la neige et le froid... Pourtant nous faisions de notre mieux pour se préparer, et pour aménager notre bus. Nous avons bouché toutes les fenêtres avec des plaques en bois, et fait une grande provision de couvertures, dont la plupart étaient mise au sol et dans les coins pour empêcher au maximum le froid d'entrer. Malheureusement, le bus était plutôt grand, et il était difficile d'arriver à garder de la chaleur, même avec avec le système que nous avons mit en place. Le bus était séparé en deux, par plusieurs couvertures solidement accrochées au plafond, et la partie arrière, ou se trouvait le moteur, et là ou nous dormions, était gardé le plus gros de la chaleur. À l'avant, sur le sol nous gardions les cartons du peu de nourriture qu'il nous restait, et tout les outils et armes utiles, pour ne pas avoir à sortir fouiller dans la soute. Un vrai camping-car de fortune...

Ce soir là, je venais à peine de me réveiller. Dehors, je ne savais pas si il faisait encore jour ou pas, car je voyais un mince filet de lumière qui venait de la vitre conducteur et passait entre le petit espace entre les couvertures accrochées au plafond, mais cela pourrait aussi être la lumière de la pleine lune. Allongée sur un siège mit en position horizontale, et emmitouflée dans des couvertures, pour une fois que j'avais bien chaud, je ne voulais pas encore bouger. De l'autre coté du petit couloir, en face de moi, je devinais Mio recroquevillé sur son siège, de dos... normalement, le tour de garde de Mugi allait bientôt se terminer, et elle allait venir nous réveiller. Et même si nous avions convenu que si l'une d'entre nous sortait du sommeil avant, elle allait secouer les autres, je ne voulais pas me lever maintenant.

Car en ce moment, l'ambiance dans le groupe était exécrable. Nous étions toutes épuisées, et les nerfs à vif, si bien que nous ne parlions presque plus entre nous, et les vagues discussion se résumait soit à des plaintes, des râlements ou des disputes... et je devais dire qu'avec mon caractère impulsif, c'était souvent moi qui était en cause. Au point que plus grand monde m'adressait la parole ou ne s'opposait à ce que je pouvais bien dire... maintenant, tout le monde était trop fatigué pour faire l'effort de s'engueuler. Je détestait cette ambiance. Nous étions à bout, et nos relations en pâtissait affreusement. Et puis, il y avait cette routine. Se lever, rouler sur la route une partie de la nuit, tenter de trouver de quoi manger, et se coucher. Chacune savait ce qu'elle avait à faire et ne s'en écartait pas... nous étions comme des animaux qui ne vivent que pour survivre.

Au moment ou je vis les couvertures de séparation bouger, je refermais les yeux, attendant que Mugi vienne me « réveiller »... ce qu'elle fit seulement en posant sa main sur mon épaule et la secouant légèrement. Sans rien dire, et comme à chaque fois, nous nous levions comme des robots, sans même prendre la peine de se dire un simple bonjour. J'en avait assez, de cette ambiance. Normalement, c'était moi qui devait prendre le volant en premier, mais cette fois, comme nous étions arrêtées en plein milieu d'une route qui traversait une forêt, je décidais de sortir du bus, qui avait d'ailleurs des allures de taudis.

– Je sors, annonçais-je d'une voix faible. Je vais explorer les alentours.

– Explorer quoi ? On n'est paumées en plein milieu d'une forêt, je te rappelle, râla immédiatement Azusa qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire de vieux os par ici.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à recevoir une réponse, tiens. Je me retournais vers elle, alors qu'elle descendait les marches du bus, pour lui faire face... en même temps, je remontais un peu mon jean qui commençais à tomber sur mes hanches, et pour la seconde fois, du resserrer un cran de ma ceinture. Bientôt, j'allais finir par voir mes côtes tellement je devenais maigre... à peine d'avoir fait quelques pas dehors me fatiguais, alors qu'elle ne vienne pas me prendre la tête !

– Si tu veux rester moisir ici ça te regarde, moi je vais prendre l'air. Et à moins que tu veuille m'abandonner ici, on partira pas tout de suite, répliquais-je sur la défensive.

Alors que je n'attendais pas de réponse et que je me retournais pour partir, ma kohai ce mit à marmonner. Peut-être pensait-elle que je n'entendrais pas ou que je n'y prêterais aucune attention.

– Ouais, ben c'est peut-être bien ce que je vais faire... Ça fera une personne de moins à nourrir...

Je me stoppais et me retournais immédiatement vers elle. Tout de suite énervée, et au fond un peu surprise qu'elle insiste alors que depuis quelques jours nous avions toutes l'habitude de laisser couler à cause de la fatigue, je laissais échapper un râlement. Elle me provoquait, ou me cherchait, peut-être ? Si elle avait envie de se défouler ou je ne savais quoi, je n'allais pas me laisser faire comme ça !

– C'est plutôt toi qu'on devrais abandonner sur le côté de la route ! T'es bonne qu'à te prendre des balles ! crachais-je dans sa direction avec un mouvement de bras.

Azusa releva soudainement la tête vers moi, et me jeta un regard mêlé d'étonnement et de stress... mais ne répondit rien. Je savais que j'avais frappé la ou ça faisait mal, et sur le moment, j'étais fière d'avoir réussit à lui clouer le bec, peu importe si je l'avais blessée ou pas. C'était plus fort que moi, comme si je ruminais depuis trop longtemps et avait besoin de déverser ma mauvaise humeur sur quelqu'un... car je le sentais bien, j'étais même déçue qu'elle se taise si facilement. J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle continue, pour me donner une vraie raison de partir au quart de tour comme je l'avais fait.

– Je suis de l'avis d'Azu-nyan ! Pourquoi tu veux aller te perdre en forêt ? Autant qu'on parte tout de suite.

Ce fut Yui qui venait prendre la relève... et défendre Azusa évidemment. Je la fixais, alors qu'elle était sur les marches du bus, et elle était tellement pâle que la seule couleur sur son visage était le rosâtre de la cicatrice qu'elle avait à la mâchoire. Et moi, je n'écoutais même pas ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais sautais sur l'occasion de lancer une autre provocation.

– Oh oui bien sur, Madame vole toujours à la défense de la plus jeunes même quand elle a des idées stupides !

Cette fois, je faisais clairement référence au moment ou, il y avait trois jours, nous étions rentrées à peine avant le jour après l'exploration sans résultat d'une rue commerçante, et que Azusa avait préféré se cacher dans un bâtiment au lieu d'aller rejoindre le bus. Et évidemment, un Siffleur nous avait repéré... mais il y avait eut plus de peur que de mal ce jour là, heureusement. Même si au fond, je n'avais pas digéré de m'être encore une fois retrouvée proche de ces choses, et à cause d'elle.

– C-calmez vous, s'il vous plaît ! tenta Mugi en voyant que le ton commençait à monter.

– Moi au moins je propose des trucs et prend des risques ! Contrairement à toi qui préfère te terrer sous les couvertures ! Si on t'avais tout le temps obéit, on serait déjà mortes de faim ! riposta tout de suite Azusa.

– La ferme ! Je te rappelle que sans moi, tu serais crevée depuis longtemps ! lui hurlais-je à la figure d'une voix forte.

– Arrête Ricchan ! s'exclama Yui en s'approchant de moi.

Mon amie posa sa main sur mon bras en même temps, pour tenter de me calmer sans doute, mais cela eut l'effet de m'agacer encore plus. J'étais en colère, et je ne savais même pas pourquoi, j'en voulais au monde entier et reportais ma frustration sur n'importe quel dispute inutile. Sans réfléchir, laissant parler mes réflexes, je repoussais violemment Yui en arrière en lui disant de me laisser tranquille. Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre, et fit plusieurs pas en arrières pour ne pas basculer sur le dos... et j'aurais continué à déverser ma rage, si Stone n'avait pas lui aussi réagit. Le chien s'avança brutalement et aboya d'un air féroce, pendant une seconde je cru bien qu'il allait me sauter dessus. Sous l'effet de la surprise et de la peur, je reculais moi aussi, alors qu'il continuait à grogner dans ma direction. Cette saleté d'animal ! Maintenant que je savais qu'il pouvais attaquer un humain, je ne le voyais plus du tout d'un même œil, et notre rencontre avec les clébards errants de l'autre fois n'arrangeait rien. Sans compter qu'il fallait aussi le nourrir ! Moi j'avais tellement faim que même une conserve de pâtée pour animal ferait grogner mon estomac...

– Hé retiens ton cabot ! D'ailleurs lui aussi il est inutile, il serai bon qu'à se laisse cuire, ça nous ferai un vrai repas !

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase que Mio était arrivée en face de moi, et sans crier gare m'envoya une magnifique baffe. Le bruit de choc résonna même, et je reculais de nouveau de quelques pas en plaçant ma main sur ma joue douloureuse.

– Ça suffit Ritsu ! Tu ferais effectivement mieux d'aller prendre l'air.

Pour toute réponse, je lui lançais un regard menaçant. Mio me frappait parfois, avant, mais cette fois, c'était totalement différent. Elle me regardait d'un air dur, mais en même temps avec une lueur attristée dans les yeux. Très énervée, je ne demandais pas mon reste. Je poussais un long soupir exaspéré, en me frottant la joue, et quitta le groupe en m'empêchant de faire une autre remarque virulente. Je descendis de la route, marchant sur les herbes et la terre humide, et avançait de plusieurs mètres dans la forêt sombre. Pour voir ou je mettais les pieds, j'allumais ma lampe torche et la braquait sur le sol. Je ne m'enfonçais seulement pendant une ou deux minutes, mais l'air frais était agréable. Ça sentait la résine, et il y avait une légère brise glaciale qui faisait bruisser le feuillage noir sous les ombres de la nuit... ça donnait un air effrayant aux arbres, et des sentiments contradictoire. La nuit nous protégeait des monstres, mais en même temps, cela ne semblait pas être notre territoire. Ici, j'étais en pleine nature, et pas à l'abri d'une bête nocturne. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas penser à ça, sinon, chaque mouvement de vent me ferais croire à un danger, tapis dans le noir, entre les troncs. Il ne faisait même pas assez froid pour que mon souffle se transforme en vapeur, et pourtant, je frissonnais, alors que j'entendais les craquements des branches sous mes pas, dont j'avais l'impression qu'ils résonnaient dans toute la forêt.

Je fini par m'affaler contre un tronc d'arbre, sur une pierre mousseuse et humide, en lâcha un soupir moitié ruminement de bovin. Je m'étais encore emportée pour rien, je ne savais même plus ce qui m'avais poussée à être aussi agressive, et maintenant, comme souvent, je ne pouvais que regretter. La faim était un fléau vraiment vicieux. J'étais affamée, et je n'avais plus la force de me trouver de quoi manger... la vie sauvage est impitoyable. Un fois, Mio m'avais dit qu'elle aimerais être aussi spontanée que moi, mais... ça avait tellement de mauvais côtés. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je ne bougeais pas d'un cil, écoutant le silence tourmentant de la forêt. Ce fut seulement lorsque des craquements se firent entendre, que je relevais la tête, et attrapais ma lampe torche à côté de moi.

– Est-ce que tu es calmée ? me demanda Mio qui arriva à ma hauteur.

Je m'emportais vite, c'était vrai, mais... j'arrivais aussi à me calmer assez rapidement.

– Ouais ouais... t'avais pas besoin de me frapper ! râlais-je en croisant les bras.

– Je te rappelle que tu as parlé de manger Stone quand même.

Ah oui, pour ce chien... mais j'avais dit ça uniquement pour être méchante, car je savais parfaitement que Yui était très attachée à cet animal, c'était son père qu'il lui avait offert peu de temps avant de décéder. Personnellement, les animaux de compagnie, ce n'était pas mon truc. Le seul que j'avais jamais eut était un poisson rouge, mort au bout de deux semaines parce que j'avais oublié de le nourrir. Il faudra tout de même que je fasse des excuses à Yui. Ça non plus ce n'était pas mon truc. Mais je ne trouva rien à répondre à mon amie, alors je laissais le silence se réinstaller... pour seulement quelques secondes, car mon ventre se mit à grogner plutôt bruyamment. Si bien que Mio posa le sac à dos dont elle se séparait jamais à terre, et me tandis sa gourde.

– Tiens, boit de l'eau. Ça te remplira un peu l'estomac.

Je ne refusais pas, même si je n'avais pas soif. L'eau, on en trouvait partout, ne serait-ce que grâce aux rivières et même, dans certaines habitations, contrairement à l'électricité, l'eau courante semblait souvent marcher. Après avoir bu, je rendis la gourde.

– Hé, si tu étais sur le point de mourir de faim, et que ta seule option était de... manger de la chair humaine. Tu le ferais ?

En attrapant la gourde, je sentis Mio avoir un temps d'arrêt, ce que je trouva normal, avec la question que je venais de poser.

– N-ne parle pas de choses comme ça ! soupira t-elle d'une manière pas bien rassurée.

– Sérieusement... tu le ferais ? insistais-je encore.

Mon amie se redressa avec un autre soupir, et jeta son sac sur le dos.

– Rien que l'idée me donne la nausée. Bon tu reviens ? Ce n'est pas en restant en forêt qu'on va trouver de quoi manger... et pas question de faire cuire l'une d'entre nous, si c'est ce que tu insinue.

Sans répondre, je me levais, me posant la même question. Manger quelqu'un ? Ça me paraissait beaucoup trop extrême, et pourtant... je ne serais même pas contre l'idée de manger Stone. Je savais que le chien, ça se mangeait, après tout. Mais de la chair humaine ? Est-ce que l'instinct de survie d'un humain serai plus fort que son dégoût ou son bon sens ? J'étais sur que si on enfermait deux carnivores dans la même pièce, ils se dévoreraient entre eux. Mais deux humains ?

Ce fut en silence que je suivis Mio sur le retour. Et encore en silence que je m'installais derrière le volant du bus... ce n'étais pas mon tour de conduite, mais personne ne m'en empêcha, personne n'osa de toute façon... et moi-même, je ne pris même pas la peine de faire des excuses. Tant pis. Une fois la porte fermée, je démarrais, et cette fois, était bien obligée de mettre les phares, car les ombres des arbres ne me permettaient même pas de voir les côtés de la route, sans compter que la lune était à moitié cachée derrière des nuages lactescents. Encore un voyage silencieux.. combien de temps ça durera, encore ? Jusqu'à qu'on meure toutes de faim ? Il fallait longtemps, pour mourir de faim. Et c'était une des morts les plus horrible, à mon sens.

* * *

Je conduisis longtemps, sans doute plusieurs heures, sur ce chemin interminable, jusqu'au moment ou une zone blanche attira mon regard. Un panneau en forme de flèche indiquait le nom d'une ville, ou plutôt d'un village, et la route se séparait en deux. Parfait, encore un lieu à aller piller... et cette fois, j'espérais vraiment trouver quelque chose. Comme souvent, il y avait des maisons de campagne dispersées, mais le centre du village était plus serré que d'habitude, et les rues clairement pas prévues pour faire rouler un bus. Si bien que j'arrêtais notre véhicule à l'entrée.

– Allons-y toutes ensemble, proposa Mugi d'une voix hésitante.

Moi, ça m'allait, malgré le climat froid qui régnait dans le groupe. Une fois toutes prêtes et armées, je planquais les clés du bus dans un coin dans le par-choc, c'était mieux que si l'une d'entre nous les gardaient, nous avions trop peur de les perdre, ça serait stupide. Aucun éclairage public, dans le village, ni aucune lumière nulle part mise à part celles de nos lampes. Nous fîmes deux groupe, Yui et Azusa allait fouiller le coté gauche de la rue, quant à nous, le droit. Comme cela, nous avions au moins une arme à feu dans chaque groupe, Azusa ayant gardé le fusil que j'avais récupéré et Mio avait toujours son flingue. Mesure de sécurité.

Nous rentrâmes dans le premier commerce trouvé, un simple bar, le genre de bar de village où devait de réunir tout les vieux pour jouer aux cartes et se raconter les derniers commérages ou leur dernière prise à la chasse, pensais-je en voyant les fusils accrochés au mur éclairés par le faisceau de ma lampe. Cependant, je ne décidais de ne pas y toucher... ces trucs avait plus l'air d'antiquités qu'autre chose, et ils n'étaient sûrement pas chargés, et même si ils l'étaient il y avait plus de chance que ça m'explose dans les mains que ça arrive à tirer. La vitrine était complètement cassée, et pourtant, ça sentait la poussière à plein nez, ainsi que le renfermé, et une espèce d'odeur flottante qui m'arrivait dans les narines parfois mais que je n'arrivais pas à identifier... mais tout ce que je me disais, c'était que ça puait. Comme la plupart des commerces d'ailleurs, quand les réfrigérateurs tombaient en panne et que la nourriture pourrissait. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver mieux, vu les mouches qui se baladaient tranquillement sur les meubles et dans l'air. Pendant que Mio allait tout de même dans l'arrière boutique pour fouiller, je passais derrière le bar couvert de crasse et de morceaux de verre brisés pour rejoindre Mugi.

Un bruit de choc se fit entendre derrière. Je pensa tout de suite à Mio, mais mon amie blonde fut la plus rapide, elle me contourna et se rendit vers la source du bruit, et je me dépêcha de la suivre. Mio avait le dos appuyé contre la moitié d'une pile de bouteilles empilées dans des cageots, et fixait l'intérieur d'une pièce dont la porte était grande ouverte, le visage blême. Je ne mis pas longtemps pour comprendre, en arrivant. Cette odeur puante, une odeur de viande décomposée, je l'a reconnaissais, et vu le nombre de mouche... ce n'était pas un oiseau. Je mis ma main sur mon visage, les relents de chair putréfiée me piquait même les yeux, c'était comme si ma langue allait noircir et que mes bronches étaient attaquée par cette puanteur atroce. Une vraie infection, tellement que mon estomac réagit violemment alors qu'il était vide... je reculais en retenant ma respiration pour m'empêcher de vomir, si je le pouvais encore. En plus, j'avais la tête qui tournais... Alors que je cherchais encore mon équilibre, je sentis qu'on m'attrapais par le poignet et qu'on me tirais, et je ne demandais pas mieux. Pas besoin de voir ce qu'il y avait la-dedans, je voulais juste partir... nous traversâmes le bar en courant, et je fus contente de retrouver du vrai air respirable et sans danger. Il était froid en plus, ça me plaisais, comme ça, je le sentais passer dans mes poumons... comme pour les purifier, j'expirais totalement l'air avant de prendre une grande inspiration par la bouche.

– Pourquoi tu es allée la-bas, Mio ? Tu n'a pas senti l'odeur ? questionna Mugi en se frottant le visage.

L'interpellée ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle avait encore les joues pâles.

– Ce type... il s'est suicidé. Il y avait encore le fusil pointé vers son crâne, bafouilla enfin Mio.

Cela ne répondais pas vraiment à la question, mais aucune d'entre nous ne voulais en savoir plus, le gars avait choisit la mort plutôt que vivre dans un monde pareil, j'étais bien la dernière à lui jeter la pierre. Mais cela me posais une autre question. Il était vrai que nous avions vu peu de corps, en réalité. Si tout le monde était mort, alors il devrait sûrement en avoir à tout les coins de rue, mais non, mis à pat les débris, il n'y avait pas de morceaux de cadavre ni même de trace de sang... alors pourquoi on tombais sur un mort décomposé maintenant ? Et ici ? Je trouvais ça étrange. Peut-être que les monstres faisaient quelque chose avec les corps.

Dans tout les cas, l'incident fut vite clos. Il allait falloir s'y habituer de toute façon, pensais-je. Nous nous remîmes en marche, pour fouiller. Épicerie, papeterie, droguerie, pharmacie, et même magasin d'électronique, nous fouillons tout les commerces que nous trouvions, dans rien négliger. Mais la chasse fut longue et peu fructueuse... et tellement frustrante ! Pourquoi y avait-il si peu à manger ? Cela faisait seulement cinq mois depuis le basculement ! Tout le monde s'était vraiment rué sur la nourriture à ce point ? Tout ce que nous avions réussi à trouver ce fut des paquets de pâtes attaqués par l'humidité et couvert de moisi, ainsi que des conserves déjà ouvertes et donc immangeables... sans compter le nombre incalculable de nourriture périssable qui ne ressemblait plus à de la nourriture. Nous avions seulement réussi à remplir nos gourdes et les bouteilles en plastiques de nos sac à dos.

– Hého, les filles !

En ressortant dans la rue, je vis le faisceau d'une lampe torche de l'autre côté de la rue, et Azusa courir dans notre direction. Mais ce n'était pas une course apeurée, elle trottinait simplement vers nous pour arriver plus vite.

– Ce soir, c'est festin !

– Tu as trouvé de quoi manger ? m'exclamais-je sans attendre pour confirmer.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille secoua son sac à dos, émettant des bruits métalliques de conserves qui s'entrechoquaient. Et je crois que ça faisait longtemps qu'une nouvelle ne m'avait pas autant réjouie... j'étais vraiment enthousiaste rien qu'à l'idée de manger ! Ce qui, d'un côté, laissait transparaître toute la misère qu'était devenu nos vies maintenant... mais en ce moment, pas de pensées négatives, les autres aussi étaient contentes, et cela nous allait très bien.

– Venez, Yui est déjà en route pour le bus.

Ce fut donc avec une gaîté non dissimulée – pour ma part – que je suivis ma kohai jusqu'à notre maison sur roues. Yui avait déjà sortit les conserves de son sac, qu'elle avait disposé au sol, tout autour de la lanterne à gaze, notre lampe qui éclairait le plus. Ce n'était pas très prudent, mais après tout nous avions fouillé la ville pendant plusieurs heures en se baladant avec des lampes torches allumées donc si il y avait quelqu'un dans les environs, ils se serait sans doute déjà manifesté. C'est ce que je songeais, car au fond, pour une fois je voulais manger avec un peu plus de lumière que celle de la lune. Et le nombre de conserves ! Mes amies avait dû tomber sur un garde-manger ou des placards remplis.

– Même si on a faim, il ne faut pas tout finir maintenant. Gardons-en pour plus tard, nous rappela Mio en s'asseyant sur le béton froid de la rue, appuyée contre le bus.

Nous étions cinq, et à raison de deux conserves par personnes – exceptionnellement, car d'habitude c'était une seule et encore il fallait souvent la partager – cela nous faisait tout de même dix conserves en moins... et heureusement cette fois, Yui avait trouvé de la pâtée pour Stone. D'ailleurs c'était une boite pour chat, mais il ne faisait sûrement pas le difficile. Il restait neuf conserves, mais si on gérait bien, on pourrait encore tenir trois jours avec ça. Depuis quelques temps déjà, je me demandais si l'être humain était faible ou fort. Car au final, j'étais impressionnée par la ténacité dont mon corps faisait preuve, même avec très peu de nourriture, j'arrivais parfaitement à faire des efforts et à tenir, quand je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose, je trouvais toujours de l'énergie pour le faire. J'étais même plus résistante que je le pensais ! Ça contredisait le discours que j'avais songé au moment ou les chiens nous avait attaquées.

Comme nous étions affamées, nous avions prit notre temps, pour manger. Car avaler trop vite était sûrement mauvais pour la santé, et nous avons aussi bu beaucoup d'eau. Et puis, personnellement, je dégustais chaque bouchée comme si c'était la dernière, et j'adorais la sensation de cette nourriture qui glissait le long de mon œsophage. Même si je mangeais une boite de raviolis froids, ça me paraissait être le meilleur repas au monde, et la bonne humeur d'avoir trouvé enfin de quoi se mettre sous la dent relança la conversation dans le groupe, dont le repas était animé.

– Au fait, euh... désolée pour tout à l'heure... lançais-je en profitant d'un silence au milieu de la discussion.

Le silence se prolongea quelques secondes.

– … Pardon aussi, ajouta Azusa.

– On était toutes sur les nerfs ! renchéri Yui d'un ton léger. Mais c'est rien, faut se serrer les coudes, c'est ça l'important !

Finalement, grâce à l'enthousiaste de Yui, le repas se termina sur une touche plus légère que d'habitude. Je commençais à être fatiguée, et pour cause, il n'était pas loin de cinq heure du matin... déjà. La nuit me semblait toujours tellement courte. Nous l'avions passée à voyager dans le bus et à fouiller un village entier, pourtant, j'avais l'impression de m'être réveillée il y avait à peine deux heures. Pourtant, mon esprit réclamait le sommeil, et en voyant Moi bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, je me dis qu'il n'étais sûrement pas le seul. Mon tour de garde ne commençais que dans six heures, j'avais bien le temps de me reposer.

* * *

..::..

* * *

Lorsqu'on me secoua durement l'épaule, je repris conscience brusquement, allongée sur le siège au fond du bus et au chaud sous les couvertures.

– Debout ! Réveillez vous, toutes !

La voix chuchotante et pressée de Mugi me tira complètement du sommeil. Le fait qu'elle se dépêchait de réveiller tout le monde me fit tout de suite oublier que j'aurais tellement voulu dormir encore, et je n'eus même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il y avait et ce qu'il se passait que j'entendais des voix venir de l'extérieur. Je ne compris pas ce qu'elle disaient, mais une chose était sure, c'était des voix humaines.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? marmotta Azusa en se redressant de sa couchette.

– Chut ! Il y a des gens dehors, juste à côté ! chuchota Mugi l'air stressé.

Et quand elle avait dit « juste à côté », je n'eus pas besoin de lui demander si c'était vraiment proche ou non, car des bruits de chocs se firent entendre dans le bus, comme si quelqu'un frappait sur la porte. « Non, c'est fermé ! » s'exclama alors une voix claire à l'extérieur. Je me levais en essayant de combiner vitesse et discrétion, tout comme mes amies toutes alertées, et écartait la couverture. Je pouvais dire merci aux fenêtres bouchées, ils ne pouvaient pas nous voir, mais si on se rapprochait trop de la vitre conducteur, même avec ces vites teintées, ils verraient du mouvement grâce au soleil.

Au soleil ?

Mais qu'elle heure était-il ? Il faisait encore jour bon sang ! Ils étaient complètement fous d'être à découvert comme ça ! Une autre voix parla alors de casser quelque chose, et là, je m'affolais. Cet autre groupe voulait entrer dans le bus ? Mais pourquoi ? En analysant rapidement la situation, je me mis à leur place. Ils voyaient un grand bus noir en pas trop mauvais état, immobile dans la rue d'un village de campagne, et si ils étaient comme nous, ils ne laisseraient pas passer une occasion de fouiller quelque chose. Il fallait réagir, et tout de suite, ou nous n'allions plus avoir de porte ! Et en plus, pour l'instant, nous avions un léger avantage : ils ignoraient notre existence. En regardant le groupe, je vis bien que tout le monde ne savait que faire, et attendait quelque chose. J'envisageais nos possibilités. On pouvait simplement allumer le moteur et partir, ça les surprendraient assez pour pouvoir se sauver ! Mais voilà, le problème était que j'avais eus la très mauvais idée de garer le bus dans une rue étroite et que si on essayait de partir rapidement, on ne réussirait qu'à foncer dans la façade d'un bâtiment en prenant le virage trop vite. Et je ne savais rien sur les autres, ils avaient peut-être un véhicule. En une seconde, je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et réfutait cette option. Alors que j'entendis des bruits de bazar dehors, je décidais d'improviser.

– Mio, file moi ton flingue. Tu ouvres le porte, et je sors en premier. Azusa tu me suis avec le fusil, Yui et Mugi, vous sortez juste après. On les garde en joue, mais on ne tire pas, pigé ?

Mes explications étaient rapides, et sans doute pas très claires, mais nous n'avions plus le temps d'élaborer un vrai plan. Je pris le pistolet, chargé cette fois grâce aux restes de munitions trouvées dans une armurerie quelques jours plus tôt, et allait directement vers la porte. Le bruit de mes pas rapides du s'entendre, car des exclamations de surprise vinrent de l'extérieur. Et j'étais terrorisée, je ne savais pas sur qui on allait tomber ni combien ils étaient, mais pas question de le montrer ! Alors que la porte s'ouvrit, je serrais fort mon arme à feu et sautais à l'extérieur. Immédiatement, je me décalais vers la gauche et pointais le canon vers les autres que je vis brièvement le temps que mes yeux s'habitue à la lumière. Eux aussi était armés. Nous, nous étions toutes les quatre de sortie, et avec un coup d'œil, je vis aussi Azusa pointer son fusil vers les autres, tandis que Yui avait sa batte de base-ball, tenais en laisse Stone, et Mugi s'agrippait au manche de la hache.

Ils étaient quatre. Trois hommes et une femme, tous adultes, et surtout, tous armés.

– Regardez moi ça ! On secoue un nid et voilà c'qui en sort ! ricana un des homme avec une barbe de plusieurs jours et le teint très pâle.

– Laissez nous tranquille ! ordonnais-je de la meilleure voix énergique que je pouvais faire dans cette situation.

Mais cela eut plutôt l'effet de les faire glousser.

– Pose ça, la gamine, c'est pas un jouet, tu sais ?

Le ton supérieur que venait de prendre la femme, qui semblait avoir la trentaine, m'énerva. Que faire dans cette situation ? On n'avait peut-être la supériorité numérique, mais ils étaient mieux armés que nous, et évidemment, plus fort. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Essayer de discuter ? Il ne fallait surtout pas tirer, sinon, ça serai la fusillade, et nous étions tous face à face, autant dire que les blessures allaient être graves ou mortelles... heureusement, ce fut aussi l'idée de l'un des hommes, un grand type assez maigre.

– Écoutez les gosses, personne veut que ça se finisse en bain de sang pas vrai ? Alors si on rangeait tous gentiment nos flingues ?

Je restais très perplexe. Et si c'était un piège ? Mais juste après avoir parlé, il baissa lentement le pistolet qu'il dirigeait avant vers moi. Alors, je fis de même, sans me presser, observant attentivement les mouvements de mon adversaire. On aurait dit une scène de western. Ses compagnons firent de même, et avec un coup d'œil vers Azusa, cette dernière baissa aussi le canon de son fusil. J'étais quelque peu soulagée, au final. Parler avec une arme pointée vers moi m'était toujours très compliquée. Et maintenant ? Allaient-ils nous laisser partir ? Je n'eus pas le temps de demander, que le le même grand type maigre s'adressa à moi, avec un sourire qui ne me plaisais pas du tout.

– On cherche, hm... des médocs. Vous en avez ? Nous, on n'a de la bouffe et des munitions... on peut un faire un troc, ça vous dit ?

La proposition me paraissait plutôt... étrange. Ou peut-être était-ce sa manière de parler ? Je ne savais pas, mais je réfléchissais rapidement. On n'avait pas mal de médicaments et de quoi se soigner, en vérité. Yui en avait ramené un sacré stock, juste avant que l'on parte du lycée, et on n'avait quasiment rien utilisé depuis, mis à part les désinfectant et les bandages. Et on manquait de nourriture... je trouvais cette proposition presque trop belle. Je jetais un coup d'œil au autres, qui elles-même me regardaient. Sérieusement ! Pourquoi c'était à moi de tout faire ? Elles n'avaient pas de cervelles ou quoi ? C'était facile de se reposer sur les autres et de critiquer après ! Mais j'avais une autre angoisse des plus fondée.

– Pourquoi vous vous déplacez de jour ? Vous savez pas que les monstres sont là quand le soleil est levé ?

Leur réaction ne fut pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ils se mirent à rire.

– Haha ! T'es conne ou quoi ? Comme si ces saloperies faisaient la différence !

Moi, cela était loin, très loin de m'amuser. Évidemment que les monstres faisaient la différence ! Qu'est-ce qui leur faisait croire qu'il y en avait la nuit ? On n'en avait jamais vu ! Et au moment du basculement, lorsque je me cachais, c'était la nuit que les cris et les effusions de sang s'arrêtaient ! Impossible que je me sois trompée... que nous nous soyons toutes trompées ! Mais ces gens étaient peut-être dehors depuis plus longtemps que nous. Je regardais mes amies, qui avaient toute un air très inquiet... ces personnes en savait aussi sûrement plus sur _eux_ que nous, pensais-je. Alors que je tergiversais, un des hommes fit quelques pas vers la voiture garée juste à côté et à laquelle je n'avais même pas prêté la moindre attention. Il en sorti une glacière, l'ouvrit, et nous présenta son contenu.

– La dedans, des fruits et de la viande de poulet cuite hier. On n'est prêt à troquer ça si vous avez de quoi tenir l'échange...

Je m'avançais vers lui pour vérifier ces dires. Il y avait effectivement des pommes et des poires, et aussi des emballages en papier blanc. C'était très tentant, et avec ce que nous avions niveau médicaments, je pensais pouvoir réussir à conclure quelque chose. Je me demandais bien comment ils avaient fait pour avoir ça... de la cueillette et de la chasse, sûrement. C'était grand temps qu'on apprenne ce genre de chose, tiens. J'entendis des pas qui descendaient du bus, et je m'apprêtais à lui dire qu'on avait de quoi, quand ce fut une autre voix qui hurla en premier.

– Hé ! J'te reconnais, toi ! T'es la sale garce qu'à buté Tadashi !

Je me retournais subitement, assez tôt pour voir Mio reculer brutalement l'air complètement effrayée. Je l'a vit aussi faire un geste vers ses hanches, mais... c'était moi qui avait son pistolet. Mio avait « buté » quelqu'un ? Ces mots étaient-ils vraiment dans la même phrase ? Tout se passa tellement vite, qu'en deux secondes, l'autre groupe avait prit le dessus sur nous. Le type m'attrapa en passant et serrant ses deux bras autour de moi, et alors que je lui criais de me lâcher tout en m'agitant durement, des aboiements, un coup de feu résonna dans le village vide.

– Bougez et je vise la tête ! Et si ton clebs fait mine d'attaquer, je lui colle une balle entre les deux yeux ! s'exclama la femme qui tenais en joue Yui et Azusa.

Le grand type, accroupi derrière moi, et malgré sa maigreur, me serrait tellement fort que j'avais du mal à respirer, si bien que je m'étais retrouvée les genoux à terre avant d'avoir put comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tout était terminée si rapidement, la détonation me vrillait encore les oreilles, et les yeux entrouvert, je ne pouvais que constater notre misérable situation. Le troisième homme venait d'attraper Mugi, qui se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais dont les efforts étaient inutiles, la femme pointait son arme vers mes deux amies. Quant à Mio, maintenue dos à terre, l'homme barbu était sur-elle et lui serrait la gorge d'une main.

– Comment on se retrouve... j'vais prendre mon temps avec toi, cette fois ! grogna t-il en sortant un cutter avec son autre main.

D'un seul geste, il déchira la chemise que portait Mio, qui tentait vainement de réduire la pression qu'il exerçait sur son cou, mais même avec la force de ses deux bras, elle n'arrivait à rien. J'étais à leur diagonale, et j'étais témoin du regard vicieux et lubrique qui emplissait les yeux de cette ordure. Je lui hurlais d'arrêter ça, mais me tu et releva soudainement le menton quand le contact d'une lame de métal appuya sur mon cou. Je respirais fort, et pourtant, j'entendais encore mieux la respiration chaude du type derrière moi, qui soufflait sur ma nuque. Son couteau menaçait de m'entailler la gorge, et pourtant, ce n'était pas cette sensation qui me faisait le plus peur. Je sentais son odeur, sa transpiration, son torse collé contre mon dos, sa chaleur corporelle qui faisait contraste avec la froideur de la main qu'il passa sous ma veste et mon t-shirt. Je réagis immédiatement avec un spasme de recul, mais la douleur qui s'ensuivit lorsque la lame entra légèrement dans la chair de mon cou m'immobilisa. Je n'osais même pas parler, de peur que le couteau ne coupe encore un peu plus, mais tout mon être refusait cette intrusion et lui ordonnait de tout stopper tout de suite. Mais ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à ma poitrine, et glissèrent sur mes seins.

– Aah, alors tu es bien une fille.. j'ai eu un doute... bien, bien..., susurra t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

– Fous-moi la paix, vieux pervers ! Tu me dégoûte ! m'exclamais-je en essayant de réduire son emprise.

Mon écœurement était plus fort que la douleur de la lame dans ma chair, mais il raffermit ses bras et me coinça un peu plus contre lui. Pourtant même si je luttais pour chaque respiration, je voulais me libérer, hors de question que je laisse la situation ainsi, sinon, je savais pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, pour moi et pour les autres. Ce type... il me répugnait au plus au point, toute son existence me rebutait entièrement, pour ce qu'il osait faire, et même, ce qu'il pensait pouvoir faire ! Il me touchait, il touchait directement ma peau, avec ses doigts détestables, et jamais je m'étais autant sentie vulnérable, sous le joug de quelqu'un d'autre, sans échappatoire. La peur et la honte me clouait sur place, je me sentais à sa merci, et ce sentiment faisait naître une angoisse profonde dans mon esprit, tellement que mes membres en tremblaient. Lorsque sa main froide descendit au niveau de mon nombril, que je sentis sa langue humide lécher sur mon cou, je priais pour que quelqu'un l'arrête, et je me maudissais en même temps d'en être arrivée à espérer un miracle. J'entendais des bruits de choc autour de moi, peut-être que Yui ou Azusa avait engagé le combat contre la femme, mais j'entendais aussi des aboiements, des insultes et des exclamations.

Quelque chose me fit encore plus réagir. Quelque chose que je savais avoir entendu, mais qui n'avait émit aucun son. Seulement l'émotion de danger. Comme si, lorsque je marchais dans la rue, je venais d'entendre un fort grognement agressif derrière moi, que je savais dirigé contre moi. Là, il n'y avait pas le son, juste l'ampoule « danger » de mon cerveau qui s'était totalement affolée. Et il avait bien raison, car la seconde d'après, le rouge fut la couleur principale. Un giclement de sang teinta le bitume, et une chose blanche qui me donna une forte nausée et un mal de tête atroce entra dans mon champ de vision. Des hurlements, le type qui me lâche d'un seul coup, et encore du rouge, puis, une vive douleur sur la joue et la tempe gauche, tellement forte que j'oubliais l'entaille sur mon cou. Je me senti d'un coup mouillée, mais en ouvrant les yeux, je vis le sang qui imbibait mes vêtements. Et ce n'était sûrement pas que le mien.

À genou par terre, je relevais la tête pour tenter de comprendre. À ma diagonal, Mio, couverte de sang elle aussi, poussait le cadavre du barbu pour se dégager, et Mugi, étendue dans une marre de sang aux côté du troisième homme. Était-ce... vraiment Mugi ? Je ne voulais pas le croire. Car elle n'était pas... en un seul morceau. Un sifflement résonna dans le village, et en tournant la tête, hébétée, je vis la forme blanche penché sur le cadavre de la femme adulte. Sa colonne vertébrale était en train d'être dévorée par... par l'un d' _eux._ Des crocs-lames blancs dansaient dans les airs, une longue queue blanche qui se séparait en mince filaments dont on ne voyait pas la fin.

– Cours ! Cours Ritsu !

La clameur de Mio me fit enfin réagir. Je me levais d'un seul bond, et parti à toute vitesse, alors que j'entendais des craquement mous derrière moi, des os qu'on arrachaient aux muscles et des tendons qu'on sectionnait. Ceux qui tuaient ! Ils étaient là ! Je courais complètement au hasard, même la douleur sur mon visage ne m'empêchais pas de sprinter, ma vie en dépendait. Mes poumons me brûlait, j'avais mal, et je ne voyais presque plus devant moi tellement mes yeux se remplissait de larmes incontrôlées. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, me cacher, le plus vite possible ! Ce que je trouva en premier fut une camionnette dont l'arrière était ouvert, et sans réfléchir je me précipitais dedans. Il y avait des cartons, et j'allais jusqu'au fond pour me tapir dans la pénombre derrière le bazar inespéré de ce véhicule.

Recroquevillée, je haletais si durement que j'avais peur qu'on m'entende. Le sang me collait de partout, et son odeur âcre et forte était tellement insupportable que celle du cadavre d'hier était oubliée, et en plus, ce liquide rouge et puant se mélangeait avec ma transpiration. Je me sentais tellement sale, surtout après ce que m'avait fait ce type, que je voulais me jeter dans un lac glacial pour me débarrasser de ça. D'une mains tremblante, j'osais poser mes doigts sur mon visage, à l'endroit ou la douleur me transperçait. Ma chair était entaillée, de la tempe jusqu'à la pommette, et juste en dessous, une seconde balafre partait de mon oreille et se poursuivait sur ma joue. Et en aucun cas je ne pouvais appuyer sur cette plaie ! Ça me faisait trop souffrir, et hors de question que je salisse mon sang avec celui qui maculait mes manches. Terrée derrière ces cartons, mon cœur battait si vite que je l'entendais dans mes oreilles, et la peur m'empêchais de bouger d'un cil. _Ils_ étaient là... dehors !

Un coup de feu me fit tellement sursauter que j'eus l'impression que la camionnette eut un spasme avec moi. Si je restais trop longtemps, les monstres allaient finir par me repérer ! Les Siffleurs au corps sombre allait arriver ! Il fallait que je bouge, que je retrouve les autres, qu'on parte ! Sans penser plus longtemps, alors que les mots de Azusa durant la dispute me revenait en tête, je sautais sur le bitume. La détonation avait été vraiment proche, et je n'eus qu'à sortir de la rue ou la camionnette était arrêté pour tomber sur sa source. Yui était debout, dos à moi, mais en face du corps du grand type maigre... dont le ventre était couvert de sang. Il était encore en vie, mais plus pour longtemps, et en voyant mon amie avec le fusil dans les mains, et qui se tenait l'épaule, je sautais facilement à la conclusion. Mais la même émotion de danger qu'il y avait à peine quelques minutes envahi mon cerveau, alors je hurlais.

– Sauve-toi Yui !

Elle se retourna brusquement alors que je commençais aussi à courir. Et mon amie parti au quart de tour aussi, et se sauva du plus vite qu'elle pouvait... moi j'étais plus lente, la douleur ralentissait mes mouvements, pourtant, l'alarme de mon cerveau sonnait encore. Par pur instinct, je me baissa pour ramasser un débris par terre, une plaque de bois, et l'envoya de toutes mes forces restantes en me retournant comme si je voulais assommer quelqu'un derrière moi. Comme je fermais les yeux, qui commençaient à être aveuglés à cause des projections de mon sang qui m'arrivait dans les orbites, je ne vis pas ce que je touchais. Mais je sentis un intense choc... et la seconde d'après, un contrecoup me fit décoller du sol, comme si on venait de me pousser violemment vers l'arrière. Et je senti quelque chose m'arracher ce qui m'appartenais le plus, ma propre chair, et je poussais un hurlement sonore lorsque la douleur me remonta le bras. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait avoir encore plus mal que ce que j'avais déjà, la souffrance de mon bras gauche était telle que si je senti mon dos se cogner contre un mur, je n'en senti pas la douleur. Cette dernière était tellement envahissante, que je ne pus plus tenir debout, et me laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol. Un goût métallique me rempli la bouche, et je hoquetais au lieu de respirer. Allongée sur le flanc, sur ce bitume froid, j'entrouvris à peine les yeux, mais en voulant regarder pourquoi j'avais aussi mal au bras, sur ma main gauche, entre les chairs mutilées, je vis clairement quelque chose de blanc et d'osseux. Ce fut la dernière image avant que le noir me submergea l'esprit.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Chapitre exceptionnellement long, les autres seront plus court je suppose.**

 **(la touche J de mon clavier marche mal en ce moment j'espère avoir tout recorrigé mais il se peut que j'en ai oublié, sorry ~)**

 **À bientôt pour la suite.**


	8. Inutile de pleurer sur le lait renversé

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :** Inutile de pleurer sur le lait renversé

* * *

Des os... ces choses blanches et effrayantes, je repensais à ça. Les mêmes images tournaient en boucle, encore et encore, inlassablement, je revoyais ce... ce truc, ce monstre, cet _être_ , alors qu'il attaquait. Pourquoi nous avait-il attaqué ? Nous ne lui avions rien fait, c'était nous qui avions besoin d'aide. Nous avait-il attaqué simplement parce que nous étions là ? Parce que nous étions au soleil, en plein jour, dans son territoire ? Il avait tué sans distinction, blessant ou mettant à mort tout les humains présents tout autour de lui, avec une efficacité redoutable. Mais ce n'était pas tout, je revoyais ces lames, comme des crocs tranchants, en train de mâcher des os, avec des bruits de craquement répugnants, des sons humides et mous... et les yeux grands ouverts de cette femme. J'avais voulu que ce ne soit qu'un cadavre, qu'elle ne soit plus en vie, mais lorsque mes yeux avaient croisé les siens, ils n'étaient pas vides. La lumière était toujours là, même si ce n'était pas pour longtemps, mais elle était toujours là, alors que j'observais impuissant le monstre plonger ses appendices aiguisé dans la chair de son dos. Lentement, il en avait retiré les os, les arrachant aux chair et aux muscles, ignorant le liquide rouge et épais qui giclait sur le sol et formaient de petits ruisseaux entre les veines du béton sale. Et j'avais eut cette impression... celle qu'il ne faisait même pas ça pour se nourrir. C'était tout ce qu'on avait, avec ces monstres. Des impressions. Tout comme celle de terreur tétanisante engendrée par la présence des Siffleurs qui nous attrapaient comme du bétail, et cette impression de péril immédiat provoquée par les tueurs, comme si notre ADN était programmé pour fuir ces choses, tout comme la simple vision d'un serpent nous inspire plus de peur que celle d'un lapin, car nous savons intimement que cet être représente le danger. Nous ne savions rien sur ces monstres. Nous ne pouvions que leur inventer des noms, car nous avons besoin de savoir nommer les choses pour savoir les reconnaître. Et pourtant, je sentais toujours mon esprit réticent à appeler un Siffleur ainsi. Exactement le sensation que j'aurais si je me forçais à appeler mon amie ou mon frère par un prénom différent que le sien.

C'était juste devant moi, ce monstre, et il m'attaquait sans que je puisse bouger. Il me lacérais la main ! Pourtant je ne pouvais pas bouger, condamnée à le regarder retirer lentement la chair de mon corps, découpant les tendons, raclant la chair sanglante comme une lame de rasoir, ne laissant que l'os blanc à l'air frais. Debout la main tendue, je le regardais des lames mutiler mon organisme, s'insinuant comme des vers sous ma peau pour la déposséder de sa substance, et continuant à entailler l'os pour en retirer la moelle. Je ne pouvais que souffrir, la douleur de mes nerfs littéralement mit à vif allait finir par rendre mon esprit complètement inerte, évanouit devant le trop plein d'information qui arrivait trop vite pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que envisager de les gérer.

Je respirais fort, et ma propre respiration fut la première que je sentis, alors que cette vision d'horreur s'effaçait peu à peu de mon cerveau tandis que je quittais doucement le domaine de l'inconscience. En entrouvrant les yeux, je m'attendais à trouver ce monstre me dévorant la main, mais je ne vis que du noir, dans lequel des tâches dansaient devant ma vision. Je n'osais pas bouger, je ne savais pas ou j'étais, ni ce que je faisais. Je cru un instant que j'étais morte, mais ce n'était pas possible, car dans ce cas, je n'aurais plus aussi mal. La douleur me faisait anhéler durement, et pourtant, je sentais mon cœur battre au ralentit. Je ne sentais même plus mes jambes ni les extrémités de mes bras.

Un toucher étranger me fit pourtant sursauter. Des sons que je connaissais tous me tirèrent peu à peu de ma torpeur morbide.

– Ricchan... Ricchan, essaie de te calmer... respire calmement, ça va aller.

J'obéis à cette voix, car c'était tout ce que j'espérais entendre, que ça irait malgré la douleur qui me lançais dans tout le corps. En laissant tomber ma tête sur le côté, je reconnu la couleur des yeux de Yui, penchée au dessus de moi.

– Essaie de bouger tes membres, steuplé.

Je n'avais presque plus de sensations, mais pourtant, je fis l'effort de plier mes doigts. J'y arriva, mais pas pour tous, car ma main gauche était immobilisée... et quelque chose clochait avec ça. La sensation du choc me revint en mémoire et je me forçais à essayer de ressentir mes doigts. Je réussi malgré ce qui m'enserrais la main, à bouger mon pouce. Mais pour me calmer... je tentais de résoudre une des questions que je me posais : où étais-je ? Je tournais la tête, lentement, et les yeux. Allongée sur un canapé, dans un appartement sombre, dont la seule source de lumière était une lampe vers ma droite, qui me semblait être au niveau de la fenêtre.

– T'inquiète, tout va bien. J'pensais que tu me suivais Ricchan ! Mais quand j'me suis retournée, t'avais disparue... heureusement que je t'ai retrouvée rapidement.

 _Tout va bien_? Non, bien sur que non, tout n'allait pas bien. J'avais mal, bon sang, et pas qu'à la main. Je portais celle valide vers mon visage, où était les entailles, et rencontra du tissu.

– N'y touche pas trop, j'ai collé des pansements avec du miel mais faudrait pas que ça tombe, expliqua Yui en chuchotant.

– Du... miel..., répétais-je incrédule.

– Ouais, le miel, c'est antiseptique. Comme j'ai pas trouvé de désinfectant, ça fera l'affaire.

Je reconstituais les derniers événements dans ma tête. L'autre groupe, l'attaque, la fuite... et Yui qui m'avait apparemment traînée jusque dans un appartement quelque part... et du temps avait passé, car on n'était en pleine nuit. Et les autres... les autres ! En me repassant ce que j'avais vu ou cru voir pour tenter de savoir ce qui leur était arrivée, mon cœur fit un mauvais bond lorsque je me rappelais la chevelure blonde baignant dans une large flaque de sang.

– Les... autres... ? demandais-je d'une voix étranglée.

Le regard qu'eut mon amie juste après ma question ne me laissa pas de doute. Immédiatement, je me mis à respirer plus rapidement quand l'angoisse remonta, lorsque des mots s'imposèrent dans mon esprit : Mugi avait été tuée... par l'un d' _eux_. Et Azusa ? Je ne savais même pas ou elle était partie. Et Mio ? La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, elle était à quelques mètres du meurtrier de Mugi. En quelques secondes... en si peu de temps, tout avait basculé ! Jamais je n'aurais dû sortir du bus, même quand l'autre groupe menaçait d'entrer, j'aurais mieux fait de sauter derrière le volant et de partir en les plantant là ! Ces imbéciles... les pires cons que j'ai jamais rencontré, vous l'avez comprit maintenant ? Vous avez comprit pourquoi il ne faut jamais sortir le jour ? _Oui_ ces saloperies font la différence ! J'ai été stupide d'écouter une seule seconde, j'ai été stupide de croire les dires d'inconnus qui ont survécu uniquement par miracle ! Ce groupe... ils sont morts, et ils le méritent ! Sans que je m'en rende compte, des larmes chaudes avaient commencé à couler. Je reniflais lamentablement en les essuyant d'un revers de manche. On me prenait pour le chef ? Je n'en n'avait absolument pas le quart de la moitié des épaules ! Quel genre de chef se laissait avoir aussi facilement par des inconnus ? Quel genre de chef ne sait pas faire valoir son point de vue quand c'est réellement important ? Et qui laissait une amie se faire tuer ? Réponse : un chef mort. Mugi n'était plus là, et n'allait jamais revenir, et je m'en attribuais la responsabilité... parce qu'il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose, que je trouve quelque chose pour expliquer une mort inutile. J'avais espéré un miracle à ce moment là ? Il était arrivé. Mais c'était l'enfer qui l'avait exaucé...

Je restais je-ne-sais-pas combien de temps à renifler pour m'empêcher de pleurer, et tenter de maîtriser ma respiration hoquetante, malgré les larmes autant de chagrin que de douleur qui semblaient ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de remplir mes yeux.

– Ricchan, à propos de... tes blessures... faut que tu saches, euh... j'ai fais de mon mieux, t'sais, mais... , commença Yui avec une voix chargé de tristesse elle-aussi.

Je me doutais de ce qu'elle allait me dire. Je n'avais pas rêvé, lorsque j'avais vu mes propres os.

– Ta main gauche... j'ai dû... te retirer deux doigts, parce que... y avait plus de chair, dessus.

Les mots avait eut énormément de mal à sortir, je l'avais bien entendu. Je ne pensais même pas à quel point ça avait dû être dur, de couper les doigts sur la main d'une amie, ni même a l'aspect que devait avoir ce qui restait de ma main maintenant. Je m'en fichais, de m'en tirer avec deux doigts en moins. Ou plutôt, moi, je m'en tirais avec seulement deux doigts en moins. Dans un monde normal... deux doigts en moins pour une jeune fille adolescente, c'était terrible. Mais en ce moment, face à la mort et à la violence de ce monde, ce n'était qu'une égratignure.

Les minutes passèrent, longues, douloureuses aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et je voulais que ça s'arrête, que tout s'arrête. Mais avoir une pause était impossible, et je regrettais tout les moments d'ennui que j'avais pu avoir. L'ennui était un luxe. L'appartement était silencieux, seules nos deux respirations saccadées et sifflantes brisaient le calme. Je ne savais même pas ce que l'on attendait, ni combien de temps se passa, mais Yui fini par se redresser brusquement, en s'appuyant sur le rebord du canapé, lorsque des pas furtif se firent entendre dans le couloir. Lorsqu'elle se leva, je l'entendis attraper le fusil, et se diriger vers la porte... et au fond de moi, je priais pour ne pas entendre de coups de feu. Prier ! C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire, et je ne croyais même pas aux esprits. Mais après tout, tout ceux de l'autre groupe avait été décimé, que ce soit par l'attaque du monstre, ou notre main. Je me répétais cela, et cette fois, je fut soulagée en entendant des voix calmes se rapprocher de la porte d'entrée.

Je ne compris pas toute la conversation, mais je reconnu la voix de Mio lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appartement.

– … -et après, je ne sais pas, chuchotais-elle.

Je fis l'effort de rouvrir les yeux, rien que pour voir si elle allait bien, vraiment contente qu'elle soit en vie. Elle aussi vint voir dans quel état j'étais... état qui devait vraiment être misérable, vu le regard inquiet qu'elle eut lorsqu'elle s'accroupit juste à côté du canapé. Je baissa la tête alors qu'elle passa sa main sur mon front pour en retirer la frange qui gênait ma vision. Avec ça, je pu voir qu'elle portait un sweat gris, et la fermeture remontée seulement aux trois quart laissait voir une profonde coupure sur le côté droit, au dessus du sternum. Blessure sèche, mais encore ouverte et à l'air libre, elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de mettre un pansement dessus... ou peut-être n'avait-elle pas put. Mais ses deux mains par contre étaient toutes deux bandées.

– Yui, retire la lampe de la fenêtre, vite, murmura t-elle en se tournant vers mon amie.

– Mais c'est pour que Azu-nyan puisse savoir où on est ! protesta cette dernière.

– Ils étaient pas seuls ! Le groupe... leurs amis sont arrivés après !

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis j'entendis du mouvement, mais ne compris pas ce qu'il se passais, j'avais refermé les yeux.

– … Alors c'était toi, les coups de feu, tout à l'heure ?

Je ne suivais qu'à peine la conversation, en réalité... j'étais encore à moitié dans les vapes, et j'avais du mal à rester consciente, comme si mon esprit était sans cesse tiré vers l'arrière. Je ne savais pas de quels coups de feu elle parlait, et à la question de Yui, je n'entendis aucune réponse. Seulement, dans les secondes qui suivit, je sentis un bras passer par-dessous mes épaules, et me soulevant pour me forcer à m'asseoir. Grâce à la promiscuité, je reconnu l'odeur de Mio, qui continuait à parler à Yui.

– On doit partir. Hier, on a eut de la chance, le monstre-tueur était seul. Mais t'a bien entendu les Siffleurs ! C'est sur qu'au matin, tout les environs seront infestés ! Si on est pas loin d'ici quand le jour se lèvera...

Je me mis à tousser pour envoyer de l'air à mon cerveau et tenter de forcer mon esprit à se réveiller un peu plus. Mais je réussi surtout à me donner un vertige, à me retrouver assise comme ça... je transpirais beaucoup aussi, et pourtant je n'avais même pas chaud, mais le pire était que la douleur et l'état de manque de sang dans lequel j'étais me donnait une détresse respiratoire qui n'était sûrement pas rassurante à entendre, et encore moins à subir.

– Allez Ritsu, debout..., me chuchota Mio d'une voix suppliante.

– Elle a eut une forte hémorragie, expliqua Yui. Elle est complètement anémiée et va sûrement pas pouvoir se tenir debout et encore moins courir... Il va falloir que tu la porte, moi j'pourrais pas, avec ma jambe...

J'entrouvris les yeux pour regarder rapidement autour de moi. C'était vrai, je ne m'étais même pas posée la question de l'état de Yui, mais elle avait une large tâche de sang sur son pantalon, au niveau de son genou. Et elle se tenait debout en appui sur une sorte de bâton, on aurait dit un morceau de bois servant avant comme pied de chaise. En tout cas, cela ne sembla pas du tout arrêter Mio, qui me manipula comme un patin, avec l'aide de Yui, pour me porter sur le dos. J'avais honte d'être un fardeau ainsi, même plus capable de tenir sur mes jambes, au point de ralentir les autres. Et ma honte était d'autant plus grande que j'étais aussi impressionnée par le courage dont faisait preuve les autres. Moi j'avais juste envie de disparaître quelque part, de m'enrouler sous une couverture et attendre que tout ce passe. Et surtout, mon esprit était partagé entre l'envie de partir dans l'inconscience pour fuir la douleur, et le désir de rester en éveil pour ne pas compliquer la tâche à mes amies.

– Yui, couvre-nous.

Sur le dos de Mio, qui me tenait les jambes, je faisais de mon mieux pour m'accrocher, en passant mes bras autour de son cou mais en faisant attention à ne pas l'étrangler. Cependant je la sentis avoir une courte respiration de douleur lorsque je la serrais. Ah c'est vrai, elle était blessée vers sa clavicule. Pourtant elle courrait, dans les escaliers qu'elle dévalait sans même faire attention à la fatigue qu'elle devait ressentir. J'entendais son cœur battre à tout rompre, alors que le mien au contraire était dangereusement lent, j'entendais aussi sa respiration, sentais son odeur, et ses tressautement lorsque des coups de feu résonnèrent près de nous. Et tout cela me rassurais, de la ressentir en vie, alors que moi, j'avais froid, que je laissais peu à peu mon esprit glisser ver le noir, et que j'avais peur de finir par mourir des suite de mes blessures.

* * *

 _Quelque part, je ne sais pas la date exacte, 2013._

Nous nous étions enfin très éloignée de ce village. Cet endroit maudit qui en quelques secondes, avait tué l'une d'entre nous et avait mutilé les autres. Je ne savais même pas combien de jours s'était écoulés depuis notre fuite... trois, peut-être cinq même. J'avais perdu la notion des heures, car je passais mon temps à faire des insomnies, et juste après, à m'évanouir de fatigue tellement mon corps ne supportait son propre mal. J'étais anémiée... et je me sentais comme si je n'avais plus de sang dans les veines. Ma peau était pâle, vraiment pâle, à chaque foi que je regardais le dos de ma main droite, je trouvais que son absence de couleur était la même que le bandage sur ma main gauche. Mais le pire était bien cette dernière... je n'avais pas pu voir ce qui Yui m'avais fait, et elle m'avait affirmé que je ne devrais pas essayer de voir avant que les chairs se soient remises d'aplomb, plus ou moins. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais découvrir quand mon corps se serait soigné, mais en attendant, la douleur me tenait longtemps éveillée. Bien trop longtemps. Bien sur, nous avions des opiacés tel de l'aspirine, mais... cela ne fonctionnait quasiment pas ! Je ne ressentais aucune différence quand je les prenais ou pas... même pas un bête effet placebo ! Seulement la souffrance qui monopolisait toute mon attention.

Nous avion retrouvé Azusa, ça je l'avais découvert lorsque je m'étais réveillée dans le bus. C'était la seule à n'avoir que des égratignures mais aucune entaille sérieuse... même le bus avait subit des impacts de balle, qui avait abîmé la soute et une vitre. Mais au moins, nous avions réussi à semer les autres qui, je supposais, avait voulu venger les membres de leur groupe... comme si c'était de notre faute ! Peut-être pour un cas... d'ailleurs plusieurs fois, j'avais vu Mio parler à Yui, en face à face, d'un air très sérieux. Tout ce que j'en avait pensé, c'était qu'elles devaient se comprendre, entre meurtrières... Ce jugement était dur. Car c'était grâce à elles que j'étais toujours en vie... pour l'instant.

Ce jour, alors que les autres dormaient, je m'étais déplacé quelques sièges en avant du bus pour ne pas les déranger avec mes difficultés respiratoires. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter d'inspirer durement, sinon j'étais rapidement essoufflée, à cause du manque de sang, et par conséquent, du manque d'oxygénation du corps. Recroquevillé dans une couverture, sur un siège, tout en sentant mes membres trembler, je me forçais à rester éveillée malgré la fatigue. J'avais l'impression que ma main était en feu, et en y réfléchissant, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais encore en vie. Ce monstre, que j'avais peut-être cogné, m'avait repoussée en me blessant, et juste après, je m'étais évanouie. Alors pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas achevée ? Peut-être avait-il cru que j'étais déjà morte ? Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me dévorer les os ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ces actions.

Alors que je réfléchissais en fixant la planche en bois clouée sur la fenêtre, pour tenter d'occuper mon esprit à autre chose que la douleur, je sursautais soudainement en sentant une main étrangère appuyer sur mon épaule.

– D-désolée... je t'ai fait peur ?

Mio baissa sa main, et s'assit sur le siège juste à côté de moi. Je fis un simple non de la tête, et me déplaça lentement pour me retourner vers elle. Elle aussi, avait des cernes et le teint épuisé, et pourtant au lieu de dormir, elle trouvait l'énergie pour venir me voir. Et pour me sourire, en plus. Sans rien demander, je me bougea pour venir me coller contre elle, et enfoui mon visage dans son cou. Je la sentis frissonner lorsque mes joues froides rencontrèrent sa peau chaude, mais elle passa ses bras autour de mon corps, sans pour autant me serrer fort. Moi, j'avais tellement envie de pleurer que je reniflais lamentablement entre deux respirations saccadées. Ce monde était en train de dévoiler ce qu'on était réellement, avait-je l'impression, et si les autres et en particulier Mio révélaient leur fermeté et leur persévérance, moi qu'est-ce que je montrais ? Des signes de stupidité et de veulerie ?

– C-comment... est-ce que tu fais pour t-tenir ? réussis-je à articuler non sans difficultés.

Mio eut un court soupir, et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais se ravisa rapidement. Elle se redressa un peu pour que je m'écarte, ce que je fis en ayant l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose qui l'avais vexée. Je pensais qu'elle voulais partir, mais elle attrapa la fermeture du sweat qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis notre départ du village, et la descendit. Cette fois l'entaille vers sa clavicule était recouverte d'un bandage. Mio retira aussi les boutons de sa chemise, et là, je ne compris pas, et en plus de ça, j'étais certaine que je rougissais. Mais lorsqu'elle découvrit timidement son épaule gauche, je déchantais rapidement. Il y avait des dizaines de cicatrices entremêlées, comme si une mâchoire énorme avait essayé de lui arracher tout le bras en lui happant l'épaule. Elle ne laissa pas ces balafres longtemps découvertes, et se rhabilla peu après, le froid ambiant du bus donnant facilement des tremblements même avec des vêtements sur le dos.

– Disons que... j'ai déjà passé l'état dans lequel tu es... et ce n'était pas la première fois que je rencontrais les tueurs. C'est comme ça si tu tente de résister, ils essayent de t'arracher les membres... je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Le silence s'installa juste après. Je ne savais pas quoi en dire, mais ce que j'en pensa, c'était que le monde tel qu'il était maintenant exigeait des changements... Mio ne pouvait simplement plus être celle qu'elle était avant. Elle avait parlé d'« état » ? Est-ce que je devais avoir une révélation, ou quelque chose dans ce genre, pour arriver à garder mon sang-froid en toute circonstances ? Ou plus généralement, pour arriver à survivre ? Et aussi... pour que plus personne ne meurt ? Je ne savais même pas où j'en étais, et le fait de ne plus arriver à aligner deux pensées logiques à la suite ne m'aidait pas. Tout ce que je réussis à faire, ce fut de laisser échapper quelques larmes chaudes comme si mon cœur essayait d'évacuer son trop-plein d'émotions. Je me trouvais vraiment pitoyable, et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, et cela n'arrangea pas ma respiration déjà difficile. Et en plus... une mâchoire ? Des crocs ? Moi, j'avais perçu des lames.

– Respire calmement, Ritsu... ça ira, chuchota Mio en m'essuyant les joues d'un mouvement de manche.

Pourtant, à elle aussi, sa voix était tremblante et mal assurée. Elle me prit dans ses bras, et je me remis dans la même position que plus tôt. Je suppose qu'on se consolait mutuellement. Et dire que demain, tout allait encore recommencer, quand la nuit arrivera. Maintenant je comprenais, notre vie n'allait plus être qu'une succession d'épreuves et de galères, je me demandais simplement quelle serai la prochaine, la faim, la maladie, le froid, les monstres, les humains ? Ou tout à la fois ?

– Tu veux un médicament contre la douleur ? Il nous en reste, je crois, me proposa mon amie.

Sans doute qu'elle devait sentir mon corps trembler, tout autant à cause du froid que de la souffrance. Mais je n'en voulais pas, les opiacés n'avaient pas beaucoup d'effets mis à part celui de me faire tomber dans le vapes au bout d'un moment.

– N-non, je... je ne veux p-pas dormir.

J'avais simplement peur de ne pas me réveiller. Parce que je sentais bien que le rythme de mon propre cœur était anormalement bas depuis ces derniers jours, je l'entendais bien, lorsque je le comparais au rythme que je percevais dans la poitrine de Mio contre laquelle j'étais appuyée. Sans doute que j'aurais pu survivre dans une autre situation, mais ici, dans le froid, en ayant peu à manger et rien pour se soigner, j'avais peur. Mon amie avait dû le deviner, sans que j'ai besoin de lui dire explicitement, car elle se leva et parti fouiller dans un des cageots qu'on gardait sur le sol du bus, entre les sièges. Rapidement, elle me présenta une conserve de soupe de lentilles.

– Tiens, j'ai mis ça de côté. C'est riche en fer, ça devrais t'aider, murmura t-elle en ouvrant le récipient de métal.

– Les autres ne v-vont râler si... si je taxe une c-conserve à moi toute seule, articulais-je après avoir pris quelques respirations d'avance.

Mio n'eut pas l'air de m'écouter, et plongea une cuillère dans la soupe pour la mélanger, avant de me mettre son contenu sous le nez.

– Avale ça, ou je te fait manger la conserve entière, ça te fera encore plus de fer dans l'estomac.

Le ton employé m'était familier, c'était le même qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle me faisait des reproches sur ma stupidité, lorsque je ne comprenais pas quelque chose pendant nos soirées de révisions... ou que je faisais semblant de ne pas comprendre rien que pour qu'elle m'explique, et que évidemment, elle le remarquait et s'en exaspérait. Cette remarque pourtant simple me fit sourire, quelque chose que je n'avais pas dû faire depuis un moment. Bêtement, je n'arrivais même pas à tenir une cuillère tellement ma main tremblais... et je pensais même que je m'estimais heureuse d'avoir perdu des doigts sur la main gauche, vu que j'étais droitière. Sinon j'aurais eu encore plus de mal. De toute façon, ce fut Mio qui dû me donner à manger comme si j'étais un enfant en bas-âge. Je ravalais un peu les commentaires qui me venaient en tête, car je trouvais ça assez humiliant de se faire nourrir ainsi, bien que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. La soupe était froide, mais manger quelque chose dont je savais allait me faire du bien, était beaucoup plus engageant et après plusieurs cuillères, je me sentais déjà mieux... à moins que ça soit un genre d'effet placebo.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Amandinereader : grand merci de tes review et de ta fidélité sur cette histoire ! :D pour te répondre, oui effectivement le mitsu y sera (faudrait que je modifie le résumé, j'ai mis "possible" vu que j'étais pas sure au début, mais finalement je peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire sur l'un de mes pairing préférés XD)  
**

 **Bientôt nouveau chapitre ! (et il y en aura environ 13-14) n'hésitez pas à commenter/suggérer.**


	9. La faim est la meilleure sauce

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :** La faim est la meilleure sauce

* * *

 _Loin de Tokyo, Samedi 21 septembre, 2013._

Encore une fois, nous avions faim. Il fallait dire que c'était notre principale préoccupation, de se nourrir, mais nous commencions doucement à apprendre comment faire sans piller. Mio avait insisté pour que nous cherchions des livres sur la survie, cela m'avait quelque peu agacée je devais l'avouer, car me plonger dans des bouquins ne me semblait pas d'une très grande utilité. Surtout que nous, nous nous déplacions, donc impossible de planter quelque chose... et de toute façon, le froid tuerai nos tentatives, songeais-je. Mais vu que le reste du groupe avait été partant pour aller prendre des livres dans une librairie, je n'avais pas trouvé utile de signifier mon désaccord... je pense qu'en ce moment là, je m'écrasais de plus en plus devant les autres. Je n'avais plus l'impression d'avoir le droit d'ordonner quelque chose... après tout, mes derniers ordres avaient été tellement catastrophiques que l'une d'entre nous y avait laissé sa vie. Pour rien au monde je ne prendrais le risque que ça recommence, alors je faisais l'effort de me la fermer.

Nous avions de la chance d'être jeunes et robustes, car nos blessures étaient sur la voie de la guérison. Yui par contre, gardait des séquelles de sa blessure à la jambe, apparemment, une balle avait abîmé l'articulation de son genou, et elle avait du mal maintenant à le plier, et même plus généralement, à courir. Un sérieux handicape, malheureusement... et en plus, j'avais évidemment remarqué l'absence de Stone. Mais je n'avais pas osé lui demandé ce qu'il lui était arrivé... je le devinais, et pour être honnête, dire que ce chien me manquerais serai assez hypocrite. Et les cicatrices ? On ne les comptaient plus. Chacune en avait, mais personnellement, je m'en fichais, même si j'en avait deux grandes sur le visage, aux endroit ayant été entaillés par le monstre tueur. Ces choses d'ailleurs ! Comme pour les Siffleurs, on n'avait décidé de les appeler des Trancheurs, ça représentait bien leur habitude, et puis, on avait toujours besoin de nommer les choses. Même si j'avais toujours cette impression quand j'essayais d'associer ce mot à ceux qui tuaient. L'impression que j'étais dans le faux.

Les autre avait été très conciliantes à mon égard, je ne savais pas si c'était pour de vrai ou pour masquer une sorte de ressentiment, mais j'avais doucement reprit la forme. Ou au moins, la forme physique, mon anémie s'atténuait lentement, même si j'en ressentais souvent encore les effets après un effort, un gros coup de fatigue comme si toute mon énergie venait d'être pompée, et ma main, toujours couverte sous les bandages, me faisait toujours souffrir... un peu moins, mais au fond, je m'y habituait.

Je ne savais pas où nous étions, mais cette forêt me paraissait réellement interminable. On s'était encore perdues je ne savais où, et j'espérais vraiment qu'on sorte rapidement d'ici... car l'aiguille de carburant de notre bus commençait à baisser. Je cherchais toujours une station ou des voitures à siphonner, et le pire, c'était qu'on était même pas fichues de se trouver une carte du pays. Je crois qu'on y pensait jamais, et qu'on avait d'autres priorités. Manger évidemment, et ce jour là, on étaient toutes parties en forêt pour tenter de trouver des choses à manger ou faire cuire. Je n'espérais évidemment pas qu'on arrive à chasser quelque chose, mais des châtaignes ou des champignons par exemple, ça ne serait pas du luxe. J'avançais seule, un peu à l'aveuglette, dans ces bois aux ombres changeantes. J'essayais de ne pas trop penser aux histoires effrayantes que je connaissais, sinon, je passerais mon temps à braquer ma lampe torche sur n'importe quel tronc ou buisson. Il faisait assez froid, mon souffle se transformait en vapeur, et je commençais à en avoir assez de marcher. À chaque tronc, je faisais une encoche avec mon couteau pour être sur de retrouver mon chemin, mais je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps je m'étais éloignée. En plus, je commençais à avoir la tête qui tournais... qu'elle idiote, j'avais insisté pour me débrouiller seule car j'en avais assez que tout le monde me demande si ça allait, mais maintenant, je le regrettais assez.

Je fis une pause, et m'assis sur une souche. J'avais mal à la tête, et j'étais très essoufflée, alors je pris quelques minutes pour tenter de reprendre une respiration moins bruyante... et cette pause ne fut pas inutile, car j'aperçus une lumière entre des feuillages. Prudemment, j'éteignis ma lampe, et me rapprochait sans quitter des yeux cette lumière inconnue.

J'arrivais au bord d'une bute, et entre les feuillages, je vis le toit en taules grises d'une maison. Par réflexe, je me baissais immédiatement pour me mettre à couvert. Heureusement, il y avait des fourrés là ou j'étais, me permettant de m'allonger sur le sol tout en pouvant surveiller le contrebas. La forêt s'arrêtait à ma limite, après, il y avait une descente de terre et de cailloux, puis à une quinzaine de mètres, une sorte d'enclos de grillage. Je voyais aussi un morceau de la maison, car la lumière de l'intérieur éclairait une partie du mur... mais je ne distinguait pas le reste de la propriété à cause de la pénombre. Dans tout les cas, je jugeais qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester dans les environs... mais avant que je ne fasse un mouvement, quelque chose attira mon regard. Dans l'enclos grillagé, des formes se mouvaient, et sous le clair de lune j'identifiais des poulets. Des poulets... la première chose à laquelle je pensais, ce fut l'image d'un délicieux poulet rôti chaud et juteux qui sortait du four. Nous mangions, mais juste assez pour survivre. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais me rappeler ce que ça faisais de n'avoir plus faim, cette sensation d'avoir le ventre plein, d'être rassasié. De la vraie viande pourrait parfaitement faire l'affaire, si on n'arrivait à avoir un de ces poulet, et le faire bouillir.

Ni une ni deux, je décidais d'appeler Mio, qui cherchait dans la même zone que moi, enthousiasme à l'idée de vraie nourriture. Je joins mes mains, et soufflais entre mes poings pour imiter le cri d'un hibou. Deux hululements, plus deux autres, espacés de deux secondes, le code pour dire « rejoins-moi ». Un signal bien pratique, en particulier en pleine nuit, mais comme un prenait un peu de temps à faire, il n'était réservé qu'aux situations de calme. Pour le danger, c'était un sifflement. Beaucoup moins discret, mais efficace. J'attendis quelques secondes, puis fini par entendre un autre signal lointain, deux hululements rapides, la réponse affirmative. J'attendis encore plusieurs minutes, puis nouveau signal de la part de Mio, plus proche, alors je recommençais le mien pour lui donner une position plus précise... non sans penser que c'était vraiment compliqué de se retrouver, sans pouvoir envoyer de sms... je me sentais comme revenue à l'âge de pierre.

En entendant des branches craquer derrière moi, je tournais le buste et identifier la silhouette de mon amie.

– Par ici Mio, chuchotais-je en faisant un mouvement de bras.

En silence, elle vint s'allonger à côté de moi. J'écartais alors prudemment le feuillage des buissons et désignais l'enclos d'un coup de tête.

– Ça te dit un vrai repas ? questionnais-je avec un sourire.

Elle plissa les yeux, et regarda longuement ce que j'avais montré.

– Mais ces poulets ont l'air bien nourri et en bonne santé..., murmura t-elle pensivement comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

– Justement ! Tu pensais plutôt manger un poulet malade et rachitique ?

– Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quelqu'un doit s'en occuper. Et qu'il ne va sûrement pas apprécier qu'on vienne voler ses animaux...

C'était vrai, je n'y avais même pas pensé, mais il y avait bien de la lumière qui venait de l'intérieur et qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Si on se faisait repérer, il y avait des chances que le propriétaire quel qu'il soit se mette à tirer à vue. Et après la perte que nous avions subie, j'étais très réticente à rencontrer d'autres humains...

– En plus, est-ce ça vaut vraiment de prendre le risque ? Tu saurai préparer un poulet, toi ? Il faut quand même le tuer, puis le plumer, et... le vider... tout ça..., me chuchota mon amie en secouant légèrement la tête.

D'un côté, elle avait raison, je n'avais jamais tué sciemment d'animaux, et encore moins plumé ni vidé quoi que ce soit. C'était sur que c'était plus facile quand il fallait juste prendre les cuisses sous vide dans un rayon de supermarché ! Rien qu'en repensant à un magasin de nourriture rempli, je me reconcentrais sur la faim que j'éprouvais... mais si il fallait que je mette mes mains dans des tripes de poulet pour manger, alors aucun problème.

– J'ai faim, Mio. Et en ce moment, je pourrais dépecer tout les poulets de la terre pour de la vraie viande nourrissante...

J'avais dit ça avec la voix chuchotée la plus convaincante que je pouvais faire, ce qui la fit soupirer... sûrement devait-elle penser que si c'était moi qui m'occupais de dépecer l'animal et qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire, alors ça irait.

– Admettons... et si le propriétaire nous voit ? Il risque de ne pas hésiter à nous tirer dessus...

C'était aussi ma préoccupation... étrangement, j'avais des impressions très différentes concernant Mio. J'avais choisit de ne pas lui poser de questions sur ce qu'elle avait dû faire dans le passé, mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à la cerner... surtout qu'elle ne me parlait pas souvent, si ce n'était jamais, sur ce qu'elle ressentait, comme si elle se contentait d'accepter ce qui arrivait. Soupirant, je me redressais.

– Bon ! Je vais-

À peine m'étais-je levée qu'un brusque vertige vint m'attaquer l'esprit. Des points noirs envahirent ma vision quelques seconde, et je sentis Mio m'attraper soudainement par le bras pour me soutenir et éviter que je finisse par terre.

– On ferait mieux de repartir ! Tu tiens encore à peine debout ! s'exclama t-elle sans briser les règles du chuchotement.

Mais je ne l'écouta pas. Je voulais mon poulet, et j'allais faire ce qu'il fallait pour, alors après avoir cligné des yeux et secoué la tête, je continuais ma première idée.

– Je vais frapper à la porte pour faire diversion, toi, attrape un poulet pendant ce temps, ordonnais-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.

– Attend Ritsu !

J'étais déjà en train de dévaler la pente en marchant vite et lui fit juste un signe de la main.

– Prend-en un bien dodu, hein !

Je n'écoutais pas sa réponse, et commençais à faire le tour de la maison pour trouver la porte d'entrée. Et je comptais sur ma tchatche pour ne pas me faire descendre directement... mais je savais que ce que j'allais dire, j'espérais seulement réussir à les garder sur moi assez longtemps pour que Mio ait le temps d'attraper une proie. Je pense qu'au fond, je tentais de me faire pardonner mes ordres désastreux de la dernière fois, en jouant les héros... c'était comme ça. Et ça passait ou ça cassait.

Il n'avait pas dû falloir longtemps à Mio pour s'approcher de l'enclot, alors arrivée devant l'entrée, je pris mon courage à deux mains, et frappa fortement et plusieurs fois sur la porte.

– Pardon de vous déranger ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis pas armée, je voudrais juste... vous parler, annonçais-je d'une voix claire.

J'entendis du mouvement à l'intérieur, mais je serrais les poings pour ne pas me sauver... car j'avais vraiment peur de me retrouver avec un flingue pointé sur la tête. Je m'apprêtais à frapper une autre fois, mais la porte émit les cliquetis de serrure qui se déverrouille, et s'entrouvrit. Finalement, en ce moment je m'estimais heureuse d'être une jeune adolescente. Si j'avais été un homme adulte, sûrement qu'il y aurait réfléchit à deux fois avant de venir ouvrir si facilement.

Un morceau de visage apparu dans l'entrebâillement, et me toisa de bas en haut. Sans me démonter, je continuais.

– Euh, bonjour... je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider... s'il vous plaît..., minaudais-je en joignant mes mains comme pour une prière.

Le regard me toisa encore un peu, et finalement, la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus. C'était une femme, et rien qu'avec ça, je ressentis un soulagement. Elle était assez vieille, supposais-je, et elle y ressemblait, car elle avait un tablier et un chignon. Elle me regardait avec des yeux tellement remplis de pitié que ça m'agaçais, mais je n'en montrais rien... et puis, je devais faire pitié, quand j'y repensais. Maigre, les yeux vitreux et cernés, un visage blanc et balafré de deux magnifiques cicatrices reste des entailles, avec un large bandage sali à la main, et sans parler de mes fringues débraillées et mes cheveux coiffés d'un seul coup de brosse à l'arrache. Un vrai clodo, quand j'y repense.

– Tu es seul, mon garçon ?

La question me surprit un peu... et me vexa, aussi. Bien que je comprenais sa méprise, habillée comme j'étais, d'une veste large et d'un jean et avec mes cheveux mi-longs, on pouvait douter. Ça faisait un bon bout de temps que j'avais oublié mon serre-tête, d'ailleurs.

– O-oui... madame..., bredouillais-je sans prendre la peine de la corriger sur mon genre.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, et j'étais certaine qu'elle allait faire un geste pour m'inviter à entrer... si un coup de feu ne résonna pas dans la maison, suivit d'une voix forte qui camait des insultes. Ni une ni deux, je me précipitais à l'intérieur en bousculant la vieille, qui ne trouva qu'à laisser sortir un « hé ! » d'une voix forte, tout en sortant mon arme blanche que j'avais pris soin de planquer sous ma veste.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je venais de me jeter littéralement à l'intérieur ! J'aurais mieux fait de partir ! Mais bêtement, mon cerveau avait calculé qu'il serait plus rapide de traverser la maison plutôt que de faire le tour, pour rejoindre Mio. Sauf que je venais d'entrer dans une propriété que je ne connaissait absolument pas ! Cerveau stupide. Je fonçais dans le couloir, et atterrit dans un salon... et j'eus une seconde de blanc en voyant deux enfants, dont un ado qui semblait être à peine plus jeune que moi, me regarder comme si j'étais un étranger dans leur maison – et ils avaient raison – enfin surtout, ils fixaient le wakizashi que je tenais. Il y avait une porte-fenêtre ouvert, qui donnait directement sur l'enclos des poules. Porte-fenêtre que je n'avais absolument pas remarqué de là ou nous étions, et grande ouverte, avec un homme qui pointait un fusil vers l'extérieur. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps, je me précipitais vers lui.

– Grand-père ! hurlèrent les gosses à l'unisson.

Si bien que l'homme se retourna avant que j'ai pu franchir la totalité de la distance nous séparant... mais avec l'élan que j'avais, et le moment de surprise de l'adulte, je réussi à faire un écart pour éviter le coup de crosse qu'il tenta de me donner, et qui passa tellement près du haut de ma tête que j'en sentit le vent. En moins de deux, j'étais dehors, et me retournais vers lui alors qu'il pointait son arme vers moi... et un coup de feu retenti, mais venant de derrière moi, et la balle fit gicler de la terre sur le sol devant l'homme.

Évidemment, Mio avait aussi dégainé, et tenait en joue le vieux.

– La prochaine fois c'est vous que je vise ! menaça t-elle.

La situation se stabilisa alors. Le vieux qui pointait son fusil vers moi, et Mio derrière à ma diagonale qui avait l'homme dans son viseur. Plus personne n'osa faire un mouvement.

– Dégagez de chez moi sales gosses ! cracha t-il en faisant un mouvement avec le canon de son arme.

– Laissez-nous emporter un poulet, alors ! tentais-je de négocier sans rien lâcher et avant que Mio ne tente d'obéir.

– Pas question ! refusa t-il sur le même ton.

Que faire ? Partir me semblait être la meilleure solution, et alors que la situation semblait évoluer sur le statu quo, je jetais un coup d'œil vers Mio... son regard me clamait de laisser tomber et de partir. Je ne pu réfléchir bien longtemps, car le contrecoup de ma récente course, bien que très courte, se fit ressentir. J'oubliais parfois que je m'essoufflais encore très vite à cause du manque de sang. Rapidement, de nouveau un vertige, et je me mis à respirer rapidement et bruyamment comme si j'étais en pleine crise d'asthme. Avant que j'ai le temps de prononcer un mot, je me retrouvais à genoux sur le sol, les muscles engourdis.

En quelques secondes, je sentis qu'on m'attrapais le bras. Sûrement Mio, mais du coup, elle avait baissé son arme... à cause de moi, on avait perdu notre seul moyen de négociation, car j'étais certaine que si elle faisait mine de la redresser, le type tirerais en premier.

– C'est bon, on s'en va ! Ne tirez pas, s'il vous plaît..., demanda mon amie d'une voix suppliante et épuisée.

Lorsqu'elle passa son bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider à me redresser, je sentis qu'elle tremblait elle aussi. On n'avait encore raté quelque chose ! Et par ma faute. Étrangement, lorsque je m'attendais à qu'elle me force à me relever, Mio s'immobilisa, et j'eus assez peur, car je pensais que l'homme avait fait dit quelque chose qui l'avait empêché de bouger. Mon esprit était encore un peu dans le flou, alors je ne savais pas quoi, mais je craignais la suite... qu'est-ce qu'il nous voulait, encore ? J'avais peur de le deviner.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ton ami ?

Je reconnu la voix de la femme, qui s'était accroupi juste devant moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait savoir ça ?

– _Elle_ est anémiée, répondit simplement Mio, sur la défensive.

Il y eut un autre moment de blanc, et si j'entendis que la femme répondit vaguement quelque chose, je ne pus suivre le reste de la conversation, mon esprit ayant une nouvelle fois entièrement cédé devant la fatigue et le vertige engendrés par le stress.

* * *

 _Ferme Fujimoto, Dimanche 22 septembre 2013._

Lorsque je repris conscience, la première chose que je remarquais fut que je n'avais pas froid. Il faisait même plutôt chaud, dans cet endroit, en plus de ça, j'avais une couverture sur moi... j'entendais les crépitements typiques d'un feu qui brûlait non loin de moi, et les flammes jaunes orangées qui dansaient dans la cheminée fut le première chose que j'identifiais en ouvrant les yeux. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eut un réveil aussi agréable et chaleureux, et pour en profiter un peu plus longtemps, je ne bougea pas d'un iota. Je sentais mes membres encore endormis et engourdis, de toute façon, alors je restais fixée sur ce feu presque hypnotisant.

Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, j'entendis un mouvement de chaise qui raclait sur le sol, et j'eus un petit stress en me demandant ce que je faisais là et pourquoi... le bruit qui me décida à bouger fut des voix murmurantes, dont une qui m'étais familière. Je retournais la tête, regardant tout autour de moi, et je reconnu le salon dans lequel j'avais débarqué plus tôt. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, cela me rassura. Après m'être lentement redressé, et cligné des yeux pour tenter de chasser la fatigue, je jetais un œil derrière le dossier du canapé. À la lumière de la lampe de plafond – ce que je trouvais étrange, qu'il y ait encore de l'électricité – plusieurs personnes étaient assise en silence autour de la table. La vieille, les deux enfants et de dos, je reconnu Azusa qui semblait être occupée à quelque chose. Comme l'un des gosses remarqua que j'étais réveillée, je me levais lentement du canapé et allait les rejoindre en titubant.

– Déjà réveillée, constata Azusa en me voyant m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Je lui fis simplement un signe de tête, en essayant de comprendre la situation sans demander d'explications. La vieille nous avait invité chez eux ? Je n'en revenais pas. Je m'étais introduite chez elle, avait débarqué dans son salon armée et devant deux enfants, et Mio avait tiré, alors c'était quoi son problème ? Elle était inconsciente ? Mais qui invitait des étrangers, surtout rencontré dans ces conditions, chez lui ? Elle n'avait pas peur qu'on s'en prenne à eux ? Savait-elle dans quel monde elle vivait, ou pas ? Je trouvais ça vraiment stupide. Ou alors, c'était peut-être que j'avais perdu la notion de gentillesse, je ne savais pas.

– Les autres ? questionnais-je en remarquant l'absence de Yui et Mio.

– Elles aident mon mari avec les plantations dans la serre, répondit la femme assise en face de moi. Tiens, mange un peu.

Elle poussa une assiette en face de moi... et j'eus presque l'envie de pleurer. Une assiette avec un morceau de blanc de poulet, ainsi que des magnifique quartiers de pommes épluchés et recouvert d'un filet de miel. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ça ! Et finalement, je pouvais manger de la vraie viande. Je trouvais ça... presque magique. D'ailleurs, je devais avoir un sacré regard émerveillé, car la femme se mit à sourire.

– Hében, tu le voulais vraiment, ce poulet ! gloussa t-elle.

– … Mangez seulement une conserve de légumes par jour pendant plus d'un mois, et après, on en reparle, bougonnais-je entre mes dents.

Azusa, qui était occupé à éplucher des légumes, me donna d'ailleurs un léger coup de coude, après ma réponse quelque peu revêche.

– Madame Fujimoto nous a gentiment accueillit et nous a même donné à manger, alors remercie-la, au lieu de râler.

Finalement, je ravalais mes commentaires et j'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête, et lâchais enfin un « merci » en direction de cette Fujimoto. J'attrapais la fourchette, et me mis à manger la délicieuse viande, en me disant que je devenais de plus en plus amer ces derniers temps. Mais même avec ça, je ne faisais pas confiance à cette femme. Et encore moins à son mari, d'ailleurs même si je savais que mes amies savaient se défendre, j'étais inquiète de les savoir avec ce vieux... et j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à nous aider, ça aurait beaucoup plus simple pour eux de nous laisser partir ! Faisait-elle vraiment ça parce qu'elle était altruiste ? Ou cherchait-elle quelque chose ? J'espère qu'elle n'espérait pas que je me sente redevable et qu'elle me demande quelque chose, elle pouvait toujours se gratter.

Alors que je ruminais des pensées peu complaisantes, je remarquais que l'un des jeunes me fixait. Ils étaient chacun assit de part et d'autre de leur grand-mère, et celui qui semblait le plus âgé, le garçon, ne me quittait pas des yeux. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une quinzaine d'années.

– Dis, il t'es arrivée quoi ? fini t-il par me demander.

Avalant ma bouchée que j'avais longuement mastiquée, je relevais les yeux vers lui, en touchant l'une de mes cicatrice au visage du bout des doigts... et le tout avec un mauvais sourire en coin.

– Un monstre horrible m'a attaquée, il avait des crocs de partout, et tellement grands qu'on aurait dit des sabres. Il a découpé des gens en plusieurs morceaux. Il y avait tellement de sang qu'on aurait dit qu'on aurait dit un étang rouge, et après, il leur a mangé les os en les arrachant. Et il m'a dévoré la main, racontais-je en faisant les gestes qui allait avec.

– C'est... c'est pas vrai ! riposta-il avec une tête peu rassurée qui m'amusa beaucoup.

– C'est la vérité, et ils finiront par venir ici pour planter leurs crocs dans ta chair, et ils t'extirperont les vertèbres pour les dévorer, et même si tu hurles de douleur, personne sera la pour t'aider.

Le jeune garçon eut une superbe expression de peur, à tel point que je fus fière de mes balivernes, et il se colla contre sa grand-mère... en même temps que je sentis Azusa me donner un coup de pied dans le mollet. En retour, je lui offrais mon plus beau regard menaçant.

– Je te serais gré de ne pas effrayer mes petits-enfants, me signifia la vieille d'une voix quelque peu agacée.

– Il m'a demandé, je fais que lui répondre ! me défendis-je.

En plus d'être sur mes garde, je voulais tenter de l'énerver en la provoquant pour voir comment elle réagirait devant la réalité de ce monde.

– T'es vraiment qu'une plaie Ritsu ! Pour une fois qu'on est en sécurité, tu veux encore tout gâcher ou quoi ? se mit à râler Azusa.

– _En sécurité_? Tu te fous de moi ? C'est qu'une question de chance si ils sont encore en vie ! lâchais-je en me tournant vers elle.

La grand-mère se leva de sa chaise juste après ma remarque.

– Écoute, je suppose que tu n'as pas dû vivre des moments faciles, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi méfiante et désagréable !

Je n'en cru pas mes oreilles, elle, me dire ça, à moi ? Il ne fallait surtout pas me répondre, quand j'étais dans ce genre d'état.

– Ne me faites pas la leçon, vous ! Vous ne savez que vous terrer, mais ça ne pourra jamais durer, que ce soit les monstres ou les humains, vous finirez six pieds sous terre. Parce que maintenant, seuls les pilleurs et les meurtriers arrivent à survivre. On en reparlera après le raid qu'il y aura sur votre ferme, si vous êtes encore en vie !

Et juste après avoir craché mon venin, alors que la vieille n'avait pas l'air de trouver quelque chose à répondre, j'attrapais le dernier quartier de pomme de mon assiette et me levais de table. En me dirigeant vers la porte-fenêtre, j'entendis Azusa s'excuser platement et tenter de donner des vagues explications sur mon comportement en disant que j'étais déjà assez impulsive mais que ce que j'avais vécu n'avais rien arrangé. Elle pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, je m'en fichais. Je sortis de la maison, en refermant la porte derrière moi, et regardait l'extérieur pour tenter de repérer la serre. Il faisait toujours aussi froid, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas d'aller marcher dans la pénombre pour faire le tour de la maison.

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais énervée, d'ailleurs ? Je ne savais même plus ce qui m'avais poussé à dire ça. Peut-être que ces gens m'insupportaient, avec la chance qu'ils avaient. Normalement les personnes comme eux ne sont plus que des cadavres ! Et ils n'avaient pas l'air conscient du danger qu'il y avait derrière leur porte. Tout en marchant, je faisais un bilan sur notre situation. Cette famille nous avait accueillit sous leur toit, et moi, je n'avais trouvé qu'à leur cracher la dureté du monde et de ce que j'avais vécu au visage. Finalement, ça devait être Azusa qui avait raison, je n'étais qu'une plaie. J'avais bien l'impression de faire tout de travers... et j'en avais marre de manquer des bouts. C'était pour ça que je cherchais la serre, je voulais demander à Mio de me raconter, et en plus ça, je savais que je me calmais mieux avec sa présence.

Leur serre était beaucoup plus grande que je l'avais pensé, car bêtement j'avais imaginé notre petite serre sur le toit du lycée, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Et la température était vraiment différente à l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs rangées de plantations, éclairées par des lanternes à bougie tout les mètres. De dos, vers le fond, je vis le vieux penché sur des outils de jardins. Je ne m'annonçais pas, celui là je l'avais assez vu avec son fusil, il me semblait acariâtre. Je me déplaçais, et en voyant Mio accroupie occupée à retirer des mauvaises herbes, je m'approchais.

– Ah Ritsu, tu te sens mieux ? questionna t-elle en m'entendant arriver.

– Ouais, ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? T'aimes jardiner maintenant ou quoi ?

– Personne t'a dit ? Les Fujimoto ont proposé de nous héberger, si en échange on les aide à s'occuper de la ferme. Ils ont du mal à gérer les bêtes et toutes leur plantations depuis que le reste de leur famille n'est pas revenu de la ville.

C'était donc ça ! Pourquoi Azusa ne m'en avait pas parlé directement ? Le deal me semblait plutôt honnête... même si je doutais que je réussisse à rester longtemps ici. Soupirant, je m'assis à côté de Mio, et la regarda arracher les herbes à la main. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé après que sois tombée dans l'inconscience, mais je ne pouvais que remercier les talents de diplomate et la maturité de Mio. Devait-on rester ici pour autant ? Pour combien de temps ? J'étais certaine que leur petite autarcie n'allait pas pouvoir durer. Au bout d'un moment, les monstres allaient détruire cette baraque, ou alors ça serai un groupe d'hommes qui s'amuserait avec la famille avant de leur voler toute leur bouffe. Et je ne voulais évidemment pas qu'on soient là quand ça arrivera... Même si je devais les remercier de nous avoir nourries, je ne voulais pas rester. J'avais beaucoup trop d'appréhensions... la présence des humains attiraient les monstres, pensais-je depuis longtemps, c'était pour cela que je préférais qu'on se déplace. Le problème, c'était que les autres avaient l'air de vouloir rester. Mais je comptais tout de même bien leur exposer mon point de vue.

* * *

Je restais tout le reste de la nuit avec Mio, l'aidant à arracher les mauvaises herbes, au point que j'en avais mal au dos à la fin. Juste avant que le jour se lève, tout le monde mangea un ragoût de légumes bouilli avec des os, dont j'avais l'impression que c'était le meilleur repas que j'avais jamais mangé et que je mangerais jamais. J'étais contente d'avoir au put goûter à de la nourriture fraîche au moins une fois...

Pour dormir, tout les volets de la maisons furent fermés, et la vieille nous donna des futon pour qu'on dorme toutes ensemble dans leur salon, à côté de la cheminée maintenant éteinte. À côté de cette dernière, il y avait toutes nos armes d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas pourquoi elles étaient toutes arrivé ici, mais dans tout les cas je récupérais rapidement mon couteau, et le planqua avec moi sous la couverture de mon futon. Et alors que toutes les autres semblaient vouloir s'endormir rapidement, moi je fis l'effort de ne pas me laisser vaincre par le sommeil. Pas question que je ferme les yeux, après tout, il y avait un homme dans la maison. Je pouvais dire ce que je voulais, maintenant j'étais énormément plus prudente avec ces derniers, après ce que l'un d'eux avait tenté de me faire. Et en plus, je voulais parler aux autres, donc j'attendis que les autres occupants s'endorment dans leur chambre à l'étage.

Il y avait une horloge dans le salon, alors je regardais passer les minutes, en me disant que vers huit heures, je réveillerais les autres. Mais une dizaine de minutes avant l'heure, j'entendis des pas feutrés descendre l'escalier... l'un des propriétaire quittait l'étage, alors immédiatement, je fermais les yeux et fis semblant de dormir. Comme je le craignais, cette personne s'approcha de nous, et je sentis du mouvement près de moi. J'entrouvris les yeux, et fus surprise de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas du vieux mais de son petit-fils, le gamin de quinze ans, accroupi dos à moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il venait fabriquer, mais j'avais bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre qu'on était pas ces jouets ou je ne savais quoi qu'il imaginait. J'empoignais mon arme blanche, et avant même qu'il puisse se retourner en entendant les bruits de mouvement que je fis en me redressant, je lui collais la lame sous la gorge.

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ? l'interrogeai-je en chuchotant.

En sentant mon couteau sur son cou, il avait légèrement relevé le menton avec une courte expiration de surprise.

– R-rien, je... je voulais juste voir si tout allait bien... bafouilla t-il comme explication.

– Fous-moi le camp.

Et devant mon ordre, et surtout devant la menace du couteau je pense, il fit un « oui » de la tête et ne demanda pas son reste, il alla directement remonter les escaliers avec des pas rapides. Sérieusement ! Est-ce que tout les hommes, qu'importe leur âge, était des pervers dans l'âme ? Ou c'était nous qui n'avions pas de chance ? En tout cas, j'en profita pour réveiller les autres, en secouant Yui allongée juste à côté de moi. Elle râla un peu entre ses dents en se frottant les yeux, mais réveilla aussi les autres.

Une fois toutes réveillées, je leur expliquais patiemment mon point de vue sur notre situation, et leur fit comprendre pourquoi je voulais partir le plus vite possible.

– C'est une idée stupide ! réagit immédiatement Azusa. Et tes arguments ne tiennent pas, dis plutôt que tu supporte pas les gens qui réussissent mieux que toi !

Je fus assez surprise de cette remarque. Pas que quelqu'un ne soit pas d'accord avec moi, mais de la remarque. Quel était le rapport ? Je pouvais admettre que j'avais un certain esprit de compétition, mais là, c'était loin d'être une compétition, la survie était en jeu et je ne voulais prendre aucun risque... peut-être que je n'arrivais plus à faire confiance à d'autres humains, mais je préférais être paranoïaque que manquer de prudence. Dans un coin de ma tête, je me demandais ce qui faisait dire ça à Azusa, mais à ce moment, ce n'était pas ma priorité.

– J'essaye simplement de vous garder en vie, moi ! répondis-je d'une voix vexée.

– Oui, et on voit à quel point ça a bien marché pour Mugi...

Sur ce point, Azusa avait frappé au bon endroit, et elle le savait. Immédiatement, je me renfermais et croisais les bras... depuis la perte qu'avait subie le groupe, j'essayais toujours de faire très attention à tout le monde, et pourtant, personne ne voulait de mes décisions. Je leur avait bien expliqué pourquoi je ne voulais pas rester ici ! Je ne faisais pas confiance à ces gens, et même encore plus personnellement, j'avais un doute sur ma capacité à vivre avec des étrangers. Ma kohai commençait aussi à m'agacer, à tout le temps me contredire ou me provoquer à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Mais moi, je ne voulais rien lâcher, et pas question de me laisser convaincre ou de fléchir. Cette famille ne m'inspirait pas confiance, et la « visite » du garçon plus tôt ne m'avait que me cantonner sur ma position – j'avais d'ailleurs choisis de passer ça sous silence pour le moment. Et j'avais prévu leur contestation, alors j'étais allée cherché les clés du bus garé devant la ferme.

– Faites ce que vous voulez. Moi, je pars demain, annonçais-je en sortant les clés de ma poche. Celles d'entre vous qui veulent rester, je les oblige pas à me suivre. Mais je reviendrai pas vous chercher.

Les autres se regardèrent d'un air surprit et perplexe. J'avais conscience de ce que je venais de dire, je pesais mes mots au gramme près. Ça impliquait qu'on devait se séparer, alors sur ce coup, je comptais sur leur confiance. Peut-être était-ce un moyen de mesurer leur envie de me suivre, maintenant, car depuis le début, on restaient toutes ensemble par obligation et nécessité. Alors qu'aujourd'hui on n'avait l'occasion de changer ça, je me demandais ce qu'elles allaient bien en dire et ce qu'elles allaient faire.

Après un instant de silence, ce fut Mio qui prit la parole en premier, d'une voix calme comme à son habitude.

– J'ai du mal à comprendre, Ritsu. À un moment tu te jettes la tête la première dans la gueule du loup, et juste après, tu n'oses même pas entrer dans le bois.

Je ne compris pas vraiment ce que voulait dire Mio avec ces métaphores, mais ce que je voulais lui demander, c'était si elle allait me suivre... pour être honnête, je pensais que si elle, elle me disait non, alors j'aurais sûrement revu mon avis.

Des pas lourds se firent entendre dans les escaliers... et cette fois, j'étais sur que ce n'était pas le garçon. Nous tournâmes toutes la tête dans la même direction, pour voir qui arrivait. Le vieil homme s'avança vers nous. Il était suivit de près par son fils, et surtout, armé d'un fusil, qu'il gardait baissé.

– Toi là, commença t-il en me pointant du doigt. C'est toi qu'à menacé le petiot ?

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ce sale gosse avait bien put lui avoir raconté ? Sûrement une histoire qui me faisait passer pour la méchante ! D'ailleurs il me toisait avec un regard satisfait et hautain. J'en avais marre de cette famille d'arriérés, alors en un seul geste de sans réfléchir une seule seconde, je me levais en attrapant le fusil posé sur le tas que faisait nos armes, et le pointait vers le type.

– Faites-mine de bouger et je vous troue la poitrine ! menaçais-je d'une voix forte pour l'empêcher de lever son arme.

– Arrête Ritsu ! s'exclama Mio en s'approchant de moi.

Sauf que je fis un violent mouvement d'épaule lorsqu'elle me toucha, pour lui faire comprendre que non, je n'allais pas arrêter, et que de toute façon, maintenant c'était trop tard.

– Depuis le début j'te sentais pas, toi, grommela l'homme en me fusillant du regard.

Je me fichais de ce qu'il pensait de moi, je voulais juste partir d'ici. Et pas les mains vides.

– Allez fouillez la cuisine et prenez tout ce que vous pouvez, ordonnais-je en faisait un signe de tête aux autres.

Personne ne bougea.

– Maintenant ! Ou je tire ! hurlais-je alors d'une voix pressante.

Finalement, ce fut Yui qui réagit la première, et qui alla dans la cuisine pour ouvrir les placards. Je l'entendais prendre des choses, et même si cette fois, au lieu de voler dans des bâtiments abandonnés, on volait une famille avec des enfants, je ne ressentais aucune culpabilité. C'était comme ça, c'était le monde, c'était tout. Ça leur apprendrait au moins à ne pas laisser entrer d'étrangers chez eux ! Et ils avaient de la chance que ce soit nous, et pas un groupe qui aurait eut aucun scrupule à les torturer et les tuer !

Alors que Azusa s'était enfin décidée à aller aider Yui à piller, j'entendis des pas rapide dans les escaliers. Évidemment, la vieille allait débarquer ! Je l'avais oubliée, celle-là. Quand elle apparu dans les escaliers, je vis qu'elle aussi, avait un fusil. Combien avaient-ils d'armes dans cette maison ? En tout cas, la surprise me fit pointer le mien vers elle... et du coin de l'œil, je vis l'homme en profiter pour lever d'un coup celui qu'il tenait. Et je pensais vraiment qu'il allait faire feu, mais il s'immobilisa quand Mio cria.

– Ne tirez pas !

Je me demandais pourquoi il avait obéit à cet ordre, et en tournant rapidement et légèrement la tête derrière moi, je vis que mon amie gardait son flingue collé sur la tempe du jeune garçon, qui lui même semblait complètement tétanisé. Alors, il faisait moins le malin, maintenant ! Et en plus, sur le coup je ne pus m'empêcher d'être fière de Mio, car au moment ou je pensais avoir perdu l'avantage, elle avait rétabli la balance avec un parfait timing. La situation n'évolua pas, elle resta telle quelle jusqu'à que Yui se relève et sorte de la cuisine, avec moins de choses que je pensais. Elles en avaient sûrement laissé, mais je n'allais pas insister, et préférais partir même si il faisait jour dehors. Alors une fois que mes des camarades furent sorties, je me mit à reculer lentement, tout en gardant la vieille dans mon viseur. Je pense que eux aussi, voulaient qu'on parte rapidement.

Je fus la dernière à sortir, et lança les clés à Yui tout en marchant à reculons pour surveiller la porte.

Je ne me détendit qu'une fois le bus démarré et hors de porté de tir. Finalement on était toutes parties plus tôt que prévu ! Et en plus, on n'avait ramassé des provisions, quelques conserves, mais aussi des pommes de terre et du poisson séché. En bref, je trouvais que cette opération c'était bien terminée, on n'avait récolté aucune blessure en plus, même si je me sentais toujours fatiguée.

Alors que Yui conduisait à fond sur la route en ligne droite pour s'éloigner rapidement et qu'on puisse vite arrêter le bus pour ne pas se faire repérer par les monstres, Azusa m'attrapa brusquement par le col.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? cracha t-elle agressivement. Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait ? De ce que tu nous as fait faire ?!

– Fous-moi la paix ! ripostais-je en me dégageant brutalement. Tu trouvais que je prenais pas assez de risques ? Alors maintenant viens pas te plaindre !

Azusa allait répondre quelque chose, mais Mio l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son épaule et lui faisant un « non » de la tête. Moi ça m'allait très bien, comme ça, j'avais le dernier mot et basta. Ma kohai eut un court soupir de désapprobation, et alla se poser sur le siège ou elle avait l'habitude de dormir. Je crois qu'en ce moment, j'étais bêtement fière de moi, et malheureusement, personne ne vint m'expliquer à quel point j'étais en train de partir en vrille, car pour moi, menacer une famille et leur voler leur nourriture n'était pas grave. Je me disais que c'était juste parce que le monde était comme ça, que c'était chacun pour soi, que le survie primait sur tout, c'était beaucoup plus facile à assumer que se dire que je ne valais pas mieux que le premier groupe qu'on avait rencontré et qui avait été décimé par un Trancheur. Sur le moment, j'étais contente d'avoir réussi à partir, et j'avais même une impression de victoire, comme si je venais de me venger avec succès. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avais prit, peut-être avais-je pris la voie de la facilité et m'étais-je laissé infectée par la corruption de ce monde, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, mais sur le coup, je ne m'en rendis compte qu'avec la phrase que Mio me chuchota, d'une voix froide et sérieuse, ce qui ne fit que rendre son impact plus conséquent et me fit craindre les conséquences de mes actes.

– À cause de toi, j'ai dû pointer mon arme vers un enfant. Souvient t'en, Ritsu.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Et merci à ceux qui review ! Au prochain chapitre, qui est déjà en cours d'écriture et arrivera rapidement !**


	10. Chaque nuage a une ligne argentée

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :** Chaque nuage a une ligne argentée

* * *

 _Quelque part sur une route, Mardi 1er octobre 2013._

Cela faisait à peine plus d'un mois qu'on était partie du lycée. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait un an tellement les journées étaient dures et les relations compliquées. Depuis que nous avions quittées la ferme, il y avait plus d'une semaine, nous n'avions plus revu d'autres humains, et pour tout dire, cela m'allait très bien. Les monstres encore, je savais à quoi m'en tenir, mais les autres membres de notre espèce... c'était bien plus délicat, ils étaient bien trop imprévisible pour que je veuille prendre le risque de les approcher de trop près. On était bien mieux entre nous, et même malgré les tensions qui apparaissaient parfois... même souvent. Car depuis mes actions à la ferme, je sentais bien que les autres étaient bien plus distantes à mon égard. Comme si je leur faisait peur... et ça m'agaçais, je n'avais pas tourné en psychopathe non plus ! J'étais seulement réaliste, et je m'adaptais... et en plus, je n'étais sûrement pas celle qui avait fait les pire choses ! Mais je m'abstenais évidemment de faire ce genre de commentaire... c'était comme tabou, entre nous. Je cherchais plutôt un moyen de nous rapprocher. Parce que même si personne ne me l'avait dit, maintenant j'étais consciente de ma décision arbitraire de partir de la ferme, quand je les avaient toutes mises devant le choix de rester ou non.

Le bus était calme, et à l'arrêt au milieu d'une route campagnarde. Cette fois, pas de forêt, mais des rizières à perte de vue... un endroit bien campagnard en somme, je m'attendais presque à voir une femme avec un chapeau de paille venir cultiver les céréales, bien que les champs étaient sans conteste en friche et à l'abandon. Le froid se faisait de plus en plus rigoureux, et finalement, je regrettais d'avoir tiré la plus petite branche lorsqu'on avait dû choisir qui resterait garder le bus. Vu que ce dernier était bien visible, en plein milieu de ces champs plats, on n'avait préféré ne pas le laisser sans surveillance. Au début j'étais contente de ne pas avoir à me fatiguer pour explorer les environs, mais maintenant que je gelais sur place, j'aurais voulu aller marcher avec les autres... Les mains dans mes moufles, je comptais les balles en les alignant sur la table de plastique grise devant laquelle j'étais assise. Je n'avais que ça à faire, si bien que je n'étais pas spécialement attentive. Même pas besoin de lumière, la lune bientôt pleine faisait un parfait travail de ce côté là.

Je relevais la tête en entendant qu'on frappait à la porte du bus. Deux coups, plus un espacé d'une seconde, le code entre nous pour ne pas s'affoler pour rien. J'allais ouvrir, et Mio grimpa les marches du bus.

– Y'a une rivière pas loin, Yui et Azusa sont en train de se laver. Viens, on y va aussi, faut en profiter, annonça t-elle en attrapant un sac en plastique ou se trouvait des serviettes et des habits évidemment volés.

– Quoi, par ce temps ? Mais ça caille !

Je m'apprêtais à refuser, n'étant pas très motivée pour aller me tremper dans de l'eau glaciale.

– Et alors, tu comptes plus te laver jusqu'en été ? Sans vouloir te vexer, un bain te ferai pas de mal.

– Hé, toi non plus tu sens pas la rose hein ! répondis-je avec un mouvement de tête mais un ton léger dans la voix.

Car c'était bien le dernier de nos soucis. Je me disais d'ailleurs que la société avait un problème avec les odeurs... une auréole sous les bras ou une odeur de transpiration, et ça y est, c'était l'indignation. Mais Mio n'avait pas complètement tord, changer de fringues me démangeais depuis déjà quelques temps. J'allais finir par devenir un vrai nid à bactéries, si je loupais trop de douche. Quand la conséquence n'étais que l'odeur corporelle, on s'en fichait, mais quand ça commençait à risquer des problèmes d'hygiène et de santé... de l'eau froide, c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer. Étrangement, si avant je ne passais pas deux jours sans douche, maintenant je pouvais rester plus d'une semaine dans les mêmes fringues sans que cela me dérangeais.

Alors j'attrapais un sac et y rangeait un savon et une serviette, ferma le bus et suivit Mio à travers les petits chemins des rizières... en étant contente qu'elle me reparle normalement. La rivière n'était pas bien grande, mais j'étais certaine que l'eau m'arriverais au moins jusqu'au ventre si j'y entrais complètement. Yui et Azusa finissait de se rhabiller, et je remarquais avec un certain soulagement qu'elles avait fait chauffer de l'eau dans une bassine de fer posée sur une gazinière de camping. Normalement, j'aurais râlé pour avoir utilisé notre précieux gaz pour ça, mais cette fois, je laissais couler... je n'avais envie de déclencher une nouvelle dispute.

– On n'a fait chauffer de l'eau ! Allez-y nous on a fini, annonça Azusa en toussant.

– Tu tousses pas mal depuis quelques jours, ça va ? Prend un antibio' si tu veux, lui proposais-je en lâcha mon sac sur le sol.

– Ça ira, j'en ai déjà avalé un. C'est juste un mal de gorge, ça va passer, assura t-elle.

Je n'insistais pas plus. Elle était assez grande pour savoir quoi faire, après tout... et puis, j'étais loin d'avoir la côte avec elle en ce moment. Alors que elle et Yui repartaient, je m'assis sur une pierre, et frissonna en attendant de trouver le courage pour retirer mes vestes par ce froid. Je commençais par les gants, et en profita pour regarder quelle tête avait ma main gauche. Yui ne plaisantait pas quand elle avait qu'elle m'avait retiré les doigts, elle m'avait carrément coupé trois phalanges. Je n'avais plus que trois doigts, les manquants étant le petit doigt et l'annuaire. Les chairs s'était reformés sur les moignons, mais il y avait de grosses balafres... sans compter les cicatrices qui restaient sur le dos de la main et le poignet, finalement, c'était comme si une mâchoire m'avait mutilé la main en essayant d'attraper tout le bras.

– … Ce n'est pas très beau à voir, remarqua Mio en posant la lanterne à terre.

Elle venait de résumait en gros ma pensée, sur le coup.

– Ben, ça a pas changé ! répondis-je avec un sourire un peu je-m'en-foutiste.

– J'en savais rien moi, comme tu portes toujours un gant ou un bandage par-dessus, c'est la première fois que je vois.

Effectivement elle n'avait pas tord, je n'avais jamais trouvé très utile de montrer aux autres de quoi ça avait l'air. À quoi bon de toute façon ? Et puis, comme je sentais que j'avais toujours une faiblesse à cette main, je préférais porter quelque chose par dessus, le plus souvent un bandage, même si ce n'était plus utile. Et puis, je n'avais pas non plus besoin de me rappeler et rappeler aux autres le drame de cette journée en gardant ces balafres découvertes.

Mio mélangea de l'eau froid à l'eau qui bouillait sur la gazinière pour la tiédir, et inspirant l'air froid un bon coup, je retirais tout ce que j'avais en haut. J'en eu rapidement la chair de poule, et ce fut encore pire quand je me forçais à me pencher pour plonger mes mains dans l'eau glacée. Je ne réussi qu'à frotter mes bras avec ce froid, mais Mio vint d'asseoir juste derrière moi, et m'essora une serviette d'eau tiède sur le dos. La différence de température me fit frisonner.

– Brrr, ça me rappelle quand on est allée en camping.

– Moi aussi... tiens ce jour là, tu t'étais écorché la main gauche sur des ronces, je me souviens.

– Ah oui c'est vrai ! Décidément, j'ai pas de chance avec ça ! m'exclamais-je en secouant la main concernée.

Je laissais Mio me frotter le dos avec l'eau chaude, en silence. C'était drôlement agréable, d'ailleurs, ça devait faire longtemps que je n'avais pas eut un moment aussi sympathique. Grâce à la chaleur de l'eau, mais aussi parce que je savais que j'aimais beaucoup quand Mio s'occupait de moi comme ça.

– Viens, je vais te frotter le dos aussi ! m'exclamais-je en attrapant sa main qui tenait la serviette.

Elle eut une petite réaction de recul, et lâcha la serviette. Moi personnellement, je n'étais pas spécialement pudique, mais je savais que ce n'étais pas le cas de mon amie, mais pour l'encourager à accepter, je lui fit un grand sourire. Elle fini par faire un signe de tête affirmatif, et se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de moi, tout en retirant son sweat et sa chemise... et je fis semblant de ne pas regarder, en plein conflit avec moi-même. Ah, j'avais oublié qu'elle avait toutes ces marques sur l'épaule et l'omoplate, je trouvais ça dommage dans un sens, mais c'était comme ça. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avait pas remarqué à cause du sweat un peu grand, mais elle aussi, avait beaucoup maigri, comme moi. J'avais envie de l'embêter, comme au bon vieux temps... voilà que je m'exprimais comme un ancien, maintenant. Au lieu de tremper la serviette dans l'eau chaude, je la trempais dans la rivière, et ne me priais pas pour l'essorer à font juste sur les épaules de Mio. Cette dernière poussa un cri aiguë et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

– Ristu ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

En représailles, elle ne trouva qu'à m'asperger d'eau froide. Au point ou j'en étais, autant plonger complètement dans la rivière, ça serai plus rapide... et c'est exactement ce que je fis, mais pas toute seule, puisque j'entraînai Mio avec moi dans l'eau glacée. Finalement, l'eau n'était pas si froide lorsqu'on n'y faisait pas trop attention, et j'étais simplement contente, car les instants où nous n'étions pas plongées dans la dureté de ce monde étaient rare, alors j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je resta à m'agiter et éclabousser dans la rivière froide, sans doute pas bien longtemps avant que je sente le bout de mes doigts s'engourdirent, mais ce fut les minutes les plus heureuses que j'ai partagé depuis longtemps... sûrement parce que j'ai vu Mio sourire, chose qui n'était plus arrivée depuis trop longtemps. Et j'étais contente de voir que nous restions tout de même proches.

En sortant de la rivière, dire que j'étais frigorifiée serai un euphémisme, j'avais l'impression que j'allais me transformer en glaçon, et geler sur place. Ma respiration se transformait en vapeur directement, si bien que j'avais du mal à réchauffer mes mains même en soufflant dessus. On se rhabilla rapidement juste après, et pour les vêtements, le confortable était toujours privilégié, si jamais il fallait courir ou autre. J'enfilais un jean, c'était bien, solide et ça se gardait longtemps, puis un simple t-shirt – je ne prenais même plus la peine de mettre un soutient-gorge, avec la taille de ma poitrine, ce n'était pas vraiment la peine – et une veste trop large.

Au retour, à peine le temps de se partager une conserve qu'on était déjà sur le départ. Encore une fois, j'évitais les phares, mais exceptionnellement, je mis le chauffage dans le bus. Pas trop longtemps pour ne pas trop prendre sur la batterie, mais assez pour qu'on se sente mieux... et puis, comme c'était toujours moi qui refusait, cette fois, je voulais leur fait plaisir, et d'un côté, leur montrer que je n'étais pas le monstre sans-cœur qu'elles devaient imaginer. En sortant des rizières, je tombais après quelques minutes sur une grande route, que je suivis... ça indiquait la direction de Tokyo, mais pas avant une bonne cinquantaine de kilomètres... je ne pensais pas qu'on s'était autant éloignées.

* * *

Le reste du voyage fut incroyablement monotone. On n'avait même pas de musique, ça me manquait. La prochaine fois que j'en aurais l'occasion, il faudrait que je prenne des disques... tiens, et je pourrais même prendre tous les disques qu'avant je ne pouvais pas me payer, sans devoir faire un choix. Pensivement, alors que Yui conduisait, je regardais Mio et Azusa faire une partie de carte à la lumière d'une petite lampe de poche, et vit un billet de mille yens sur la table. Dire qu'avant cette chose avait de la valeur... dire qu'avant, ce stupide bout de feuille pouvait s'échanger contre de la nourriture. Je trouvais ça d'un coup tellement bête... un morceau de papier dessiné contre des conserves ? Plus personne avec ne serait-ce que deux neurones actifs accepterait un tel échange maintenant.

Lorsqu'on s'arrêta, se fut bien avant le levé du jour, mais on prenait toujours large, et surtout, on venait de tomber sur un motel. À l'unanimité, on avait décidé de dormir dans les chambres, c'était plus confortable que les sièges... et la plupart des clés étaient encore présentes sur la tableau de l'accueil. On prit une bonne-demi heure pour sécuriser les lieux et vérifier que personne avant nous n'avait décidé de dormir ici, puis personnellement, je pu enfin me détendre un peu. Chacune des chambres n'avait que deux lits, et sans même se concerter pour savoir qui allait avec qui, Yui et Azusa allèrent dans la même chambre tandis que je rentrais dans celle ou était Mio. Je suppose qu'on avait chacune nos préférences.

Dans la chambre, il y avait même une télévision plutôt classe, avec écran plat et enceintes qui devaient coûter une petite fortune, et tout un tas d'affaires personnelles en vrac sur les lits et les meubles. C'était étrange pour une chambre de motel, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de la chambre que le propriétaire s'était attribué faute de pouvoir faire mieux et d'avoir un appartement à lui. Je supposais ça, en voyant la collection de bouteilles d'alcool et les vieux cendriers pleins, le tout sur une commode qui devait en avoir vu d'autres. Mio entreprit d'ouvrir le grand placard, et eut l'air contente de trouver des draps pliés, entre les larges pantalons roulés en boule et les t-shirt d'un mauvais goût certain. Tout était assez poussiéreux, mais pour y passer une nuit, c'était déjà plus confortable que sur les sièges du bus. Pendant qu'elle se mit à retirer les vieux draps sales des lits, j'écartais le bazar qui jonchait le sol, et pour la plupart, des bouteilles de verre vides. La lanterne de camping que nous avions éclairait facilement une bonne partie de la pièce, et je pouvais lire les étiquettes sur les bouteilles posées sur la commode, de l'alcool principalement. Curieuse, j'en attrapais une, et regardait à l'intérieur. Quel goût ça avait, ce truc au fait ? Apparemment de la vodka d'après l'étiquette, et après avoir retiré le bouchon, je l'approchais de mon nez pour sentir.

– Tu vas tout de même pas boire ça ? me demanda mon amie qui devait avoir suivit mon manège.

– Pfft ! J'vais me gêner tiens ! Autant en profiter.

Personne n'étais là pour me dire non, alors pourquoi pas, c'était peut-être bon, après tout, et puis je voulais au moins goûter une fois. Mais lorsque que j'avalais d'une traite une gorgée de ce liquide transparent, je le regretta bien vite. Ça brûlait affreusement bon sang ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir bu de l'alcool à brûler. Et ça avait un goût absolument horrible. Je me mis immédiatement à tousser durement et respirer fort pour tenter de faire passer la sensation enflammée qui m'incendiais la gorge et la trachée, en me penchant en avant. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, et entre deux toux grasses, j'entendis Mio me demander si ça allait... je ne pu même pas répondre. Ce truc m'avait chauffé toute la tête et la poitrine ! Et pas d'une manière agréable.

– Je suis pas certaine que cet alcool se boive pur... supposa Mio en me frottant le dos.

Je reposais rapidement la bouteille. Très peu pour moi, cette chose, non seulement ça rendais ivre, mais en plus si c'était aussi dégoûtant à boire, je me demandais bien pourquoi les adultes aimaient ça... et en plus, ça me donna soif. Alors qu'elle allait finir de remettre les draps, je m'assis par terre en m'essuyant une dernière fois les yeux, et j'ouvris en grand la commode. Rien de bien intéressant, si ce n'était qu'il y avait tout un tas de films et de journaux. Et pas n'importe quels magazines, remarquais-je en n'en attrapant un.

– Hé Mio vient voir ! Ce type avait une sacré collection de porno !

J'entendis mon amie soupirer et s'affaler sur le lit.

– Non merci, j'ai pas besoin de venir fouiller dans les penchants douteux du proprio.

Et ce proprio avait aussi plein de films tous plus X les uns que les autres. Bizarrement, je pensais que c'était dommage qu'il n'y ai plus d'électricité, j'en aurais bien regardé un, pour voir à quoi ça ressemblait, bien sur... par contre, je ne me privais pas pour jeter un œil aux magazines. J'étais en âge de m'intéresser à ce genre de trucs après tout ! Bien que la plupart des choses que je vis, ce n'était pas vraiment mon délire, mais que je devais tout de même avouer que ça émoustillait un coin de mon esprit.

– Tu devrais pas te plonger dans ce genre de trucs, c'est immoral, me prévint Mio en se mettant assise sur le lit.

Je ne fis que hausser les épaules. Quoi, elle n'allait pas me dire que c'était la pire chose, elle savait dans quel monde on vivait au moins ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à faire, de la moralité et de toutes ces choses si à la mode avant. Au contraire, ça m'amusait de regarder ça, alors pourquoi pas. Et puis, j'étais assez grande pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire ou pas, aussi.

– Hého, moi j'ai tué personne, alors c'est loin d'être moi la plus immorale ici, ripostais-je sans détourner les yeux la magnifique poitrine en photo sur une des pages glacée du magazine.

La seconde d'après, je su que j'avais encore loupée une occasion de fermer ma grande bouche. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais le jugement très dur sur les autres qui avait dû donner la mort pour survivre... bien sur, en temps normal, je le gardais pour moi, car je savais que ça n'allait amener que des problèmes si je commençais à partir la-dessus. Après avoir relevé la tête, je me retournais pour fixer Mio, qui me regardait aussi d'un air très contrarié, mais aussi, stupéfait.

– Enfin... je voulais pas..., bafouillais-je pour tenter de rattraper ma gaffe.

Elle détourna rapidement le regard, en serrant la mâchoire et laissant échapper un court soupir. Rien qu'avec ça, je su qu'elle se retenait difficilement de se défendre contre ma riposte, et qu'elle gardait beaucoup de pensées pour elle... sans doute pensait-elle que cette remarque était totalement justifiée... et moi, je n'avais trouvé qu'a retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Et en plus, j'avais difficilement mon mot à dire, vu ce qu'elle avait dû faire à cause de moi. Bravo, Ritsu, t'a fait fort sur ce coup.

Mio attrapa la couverture de son lit, et soupira une nouvelle fois, se couchant brusquement en rabattant les draps sur elle, me tournant le dos.

– Tu vas dormir tout de suite ? questionnais-je pour tenter de ne pas finir la-dessus.

Elle ne me répondit qu'un « mh » vaguement affirmatif... et je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire. Peut-être ne valait-il mieux pas... alors je lâchais le magazine que je tenais, et allait éteindre la lampe de camping. Il faisait entièrement noir, le jour n'allait pas se lever tout de suite sans doute, les jours se raccourcissaient. Je tâtonnais pour trouver le second lit, et me couchais, même si je détestais rester sur un froid pareil.

Le froid n'était d'ailleurs pas qu'entre nous deux. La chambre l'était tout autant, en l'absence d'électricité, pas de chauffage. Mes draps étaient glacés, et j'avais du mal à trouver une position confortable, alors dans le silence de la pièce, je me retournais sous la couverture plusieurs fois en quelques minutes. Plusieurs minutes de silence complet passèrent, et je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, ni même à avoir l'envie de dormir. Je me sentais stressée, et l'esprit occupé à cogiter et retourner toutes sortes de pensées, mon cerveau ne pouvait pas se reposer dans ces conditions. En plus, je repensais que images du magazine, finalement c'était Mio qui avait raison, je n'aurais pas du regarder ces trucs. En parlant de mon amie, je me sentais coupable de l'avoir jugée aussi durement... car j'étais sur que ma remarque, même si dite complètement sans réfléchir, l'avait blessée. Après m'être redressée sur mon lit, je me décidais à aller la voir.

Sans rien lui demander, dans le noir, j'attrapais sa couverture et me glissais dessous, et m'allongeais juste à côté d'elle, sur les draps tout aussi froid que les miens.

– Hmm... je suis fatiguée, Ritsu... soupira t-elle en chuchotant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Rien... j'ai froid... marmonnais-je simplement.

J'avais essayé de trouver une meilleure raison pour venir squatter son lit, mais c'était la seule qui m'étais venue. En tout cas, Mio n'eut aucune autre réaction, mais tout ce que je retenu, c'était qu'elle ne me virait pas du lit, et mieux, elle se poussa légèrement pour me laisser plus de place. Mes yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre, et je la distinguais plus ou moins, grâce à la faible lumière qui venait des lampadaires du parking du motel et qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Mais nous étions vraiment proches, et j'arrivais à sentir son léger souffle chaud sur ma frange. Argh, et pourquoi les images du magazine me revenait encore ? Il fallait vraiment que je calme mon cœur, sinon Mio allait finir par entendre ses battements. Mais allongée avec elle dans le même lit, je sentais sa présence chaleureuse tout contre la mienne, et cela me faisait ressentir des émotions dont je savais que la nature allait plus loin que de la simple amitié. Bien que je trouvais que je n'étais pas encore très claire avec moi-même sur ce point.

– … Pardon pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, chuchotais-je pour tenter de faire changer de sujet à mon esprit.

Encore une fois, mon amie n'émit qu'un « mh » évasif. Mais intimement, je sentais qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Je la sentit bouger un peu, et plonger sa tête dans l'oreiller avec un soupir saccadé... ça, ça voulait dire qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, je l'avais assez entendu pour le savoir, d'ailleurs sa respiration se fit plus entrecoupée durant quelques secondes. Elle aussi, en avait marre de ce monde, songeais-je en silence. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix... au lieu de me remettre à parler, je me collais un peu plus contre elle, en passant mon bras autour de sa taille, et enfoui ma tête contre sa poitrine.

– Hé Ritsu... j'espère que la revue obscène que t'as lue ne t'a pas mis d'idées bizarres en tête, voulu s'assurer Mio.

– … Nooon..., répondis-je après un léger blanc.

Bien qu'en réalité c'était le contraire, mais sans doute qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié et m'aurait virée du lit. Et moi, je voulais rester encore un peu comme ça, c'était un des rares moments agréables, comme un îlot de calme avant de retourner dans les flots inconnus et impitoyables. Je ne sais pas si Mio me cru ou pas, en tout cas elle n'essaya pas de s'écarter. Moi, j'étais étrangement bien comme ça, au chaud, même si mon cœur cognait rapidement, j'entendais aussi celui de mon amie à travers sa chemise... je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, et je ne m'en formalisais pas, mais j'aimais beaucoup entendre son cœur battre, c'était une mélodie dont je ne me lassais pas, comme si j'étais simplement contente d'entendre la vie. D'ailleurs, j'arrivais encore moins à dormir, ou plutôt, j'étais trop excitée pour arriver à dormir.

– Dis Mio..., commençais-je encore une fois sans vraiment savoir quoi lui dire.

– Laisse-moi dormir Ritsu..., grommela rapidement cette dernière

Je n'écoutais même pas ce qu'elle disait, et cherchais ce que je pourrais faire pour me donner envie de dormir. Enfin, quelque chose qui n'incluait pas des « idées bizarres » comme l'avait si bien dit Mio.

– Tu veux faire un concours de celle qui boit le plus d'alcool ? proposais-je d'un ton enthousiaste en me redressant soudainement.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué dans « laisse-moi dormir »..., râla encore mon amie en se retournant pour se mettre dos à moi.

Tant pis, j'allais le faire toute seule, pensais-je. Après être descendue du lit, j'avançais à tâtons pour aller reprendre la bouteille en verre. Bien que cette fois, celle de vodka ne me disais rien, je me rabattis sur une autre, avec un alcool qui semblait ressembler à du whisky ou quelque chose dans ce genre... en fait il y en avait tellement, je ne savais pas lequel boire, du coup je me dis simplement que j'allais tous les essayer.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, au prochain chapitre ! (qui arrivera vite d'ailleurs, j'ai du temps pour écrire en ce moment :p !)  
**


	11. Ne provoquez pas le lion endormi

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :** Ne provoquez pas le lion endormi

* * *

 _Motel, Mercredi 2 octobre 2013_

Dire que le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile, serai un magnifique euphémisme. Alors que je végétais comme un vrai légume, en somnolant sans bouger d'un muscle, je sentis des gouttes d'eau glacée descendre sur mes joues et mon cou.

– Debout ! m'ordonna sèchement la voix de Mio.

Je poussa un magnifique gémissement digne de mes ancêtres du paléolithique et ouvris les yeux comme si mes paupières pesaient chacune une tonne... pour voir mon amie qui tenais le pommeau de douche au-dessus de ma tête.

– Dans quel état tu t'es mise... c'est lamentable.

Moi j'étais complètement dans les vapes, même les gouttes d'eau froide de la douche ne suffisait pas à me réveiller totalement... de la douche ? Mais où est-ce que j'étais ? En tournant légèrement la tête, je remarquais que j'étais allongée dans la baignoire. Quoi ? Mais comment j'étais arrivée là ? Et ce n'était même pas tout, j'étais torse nue. Frissonnante de froid, je bougeais lentement mes bras pour réussir à me redresser comme si j'étais une petite vieille essayant de faire des abdominaux.

– Oow ma tête...

C'était comme si je m'étais pris une boite à outils sur le coin du front, tellement ça me lançait. Une vraie scie circulaire dans le crâne, je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits, mais le tournis qui m'attaqua l'esprit fut si fort que je me pencha par dessus le rebord de la baignoire tellement la nausée provoquée était forte. Je ne vomis pas, et le regretta presque, car je me sentais tellement mal que recracher ce que j'avais dans le ventre me paraissait être une bonne solution pour arrêter les nausées. Sentant quelque chose me gêner derrière moi, je me retournais, pour tomber sur un rétroviseur de voiture qui devait avoir passé la nuit avec moi dans cette baignoire. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu fabriquer ? J'avais l'impression de vivre un genre de very bad trip version post-apocalyptique...

– Tiens, enfile ça, et dépêche toi de te lever, me dit Mio avec un ton aussi glaçant que l'eau qui me faisait trembloter de froid.

Elle me lâcha un habit sur la tête, avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Et j'avais beau creuser, je ne me rappelais d'absolument rien... j'avais bu un verre de cet alcool transparent, et après ? Après ? Est-ce que j'avais été ivre au point d'en perdre tout mes souvenirs ? Apparemment, car j'avais un vrai trou noir dans le cerveau. Impossible de me rappeler quoi que ce soit, en un sens c'était réellement impressionnant comme toute ma mémoire avait été effacée. Et vu l'état dans lequel je me réveillais ce matin, je supposais que la nuit avait été tout aussi agitée pour moi que pour les autres. Comment j'étais, quand j'étais bourrée, d'ailleurs ? Il allait falloir que je demande le récit de mes propres actions... c'était perturbant. L'alcool était vraiment un truc aléatoire, et en plus, je n'en retirais rien de bon ! Peut-être que sur le moment j'avais été euphorique ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais si c'était pour tout oublier et me retrouver avec une gueule de bois à couper au couteau le lendemain matin... ça ne valait carrément pas la peine.

Avec des mouvements digne des zombies les moins réactifs, j'enfilais le t-shirt que Mio m'avait filé, et je tenta vainement de me remettre debout rapidement... après trois essais, je m'extrais enfin de la baignoire, mais ce fut seulement pour faire trois pas dans la chambre et me laisser tomber sur un lit confortable... si confortable. Ou pas. Car à peine quelques secondes après m'être allongée, j'eus l'impression que le lit décollait et se mettait à tourner sur lui-même comme une toupie. La nausée revenait, et le mal de tête faisait que n'importe quel bruit me plantait un poignard dans la cervelle. Je me sentais barbouillée, malade, avec la langue sèche et pâteuse à la fois... sans parler de mes muscles aussi mous que de la crème dessert. À l'extérieur, j'entendais les voix de mes amies... mais avais-je vraiment envie de les rejoindre ? Pour qu'elles voit dans quel état j'étais... pourtant, je me forçais à me redresser, sinon ce lit allait vraiment se transformer en épreuve test pour astronaute.

En ressortant de la chambre, je vis les autres assise en rond autour de la lampe-chauffage portable bien pratique, en train de manger. Elles tournèrent la tête vers moi, mais tout ce que réussi à faire, se fut me retourner vers le mur, et m'appuyer contre d'une main alors que mon estomac avait enfin cédé aux nausées et me faisais recracher son contenu. À savoir, de la bile au goût absolument affreux, et le tout couronné d'un bruit de gorge immonde. Super, comme ça tout le monde était témoin de mon état plus que misérable. Je me mis ensuite à tousser, en sentant une main qui me tapotait gentiment le dos.

– Allez Ricchan, t'as survécu à pire que ça ! s'amusa Yui.

Je n'étais même pas sur de ces dires, sur le moment. Mais je ne répondis rien, et la laissa m'aider à aller m'asseoir avec les autres sur la couverture froide posée sur le béton. Comme j'étais en simple t-shirt par un temps d'hiver pareil, notre ancienne guitariste me passa une veste sur les épaules, dont je me mis pas les manches mais la serra autour de mon corps.

– Tiens bois de l'eau, me proposa Azusa en me tendant une gourde. On n'a de l'aspirine aussi si tu veux...

Je fis un « oui » de la tête, espérant pouvoir diminuer mon mal de crâne... d'ailleurs, notre kohai toussait encore pas mal. J'espérais que ça allait s'arranger rapidement.

– Je te propose pas à manger... ? se hasarda Yui.

Je fis un « non » de la tête, cette fois. J'étais sûre que je finirai par tout recracher si j'avalais quoi que ce soit de consistant. En avalant mon médicament contre la douleur, je glissais un coup d'œil vers Mio, qui jusqu'ici mangeais dans un silence mortel. Et vu le ton froid qu'elle avait employé plus tôt... bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de boire autant ?

– Une sacré cuite... hein ? lâcha Azusa en brisant le silence du repas.

Puisqu'on restait sur le sujet, je profitais directement de l'occasion.

– Ouais, et au fait... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé... ?

Ma question eut un drôle d'effet sur le groupe, qui me regarda comme si j'étais la dernière des imbéciles... et elles n'avaient peut-être pas tord.

– Tu t'en souviens pas ? voulu confirmer Yui.

– … le trou noir complet.

Immédiatement après, je l'entendis se mettre à pouffer en se retenant de rire. Moi je ne trouvais pas ça vraiment drôle et gardais mon regard sur le sol, la tête terrassée par cette gueule de bois horrible qui me donnais l'envie de me rouler en boule sous une couverture chaude et ne pas bouger jusqu'à que ça s'arrête.

– T'a grimpé sur le toit d'une voiture en clamant qu'elle était ta super meilleur amie, et il a fallut plus d'un quart d'heure à Mio pour te convaincre de descendre de là ! lâcha enfin Yui avec un sourire amusé.

J'avais vraiment ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put me passer par la tête encore... en tout cas, ça expliquait pourquoi Mio était énervée. Elle qui voulait simplement dormir, et avec mes imbécillités, elle n'avait pas dû pouvoir se reposer... et ça faisait plus ou moins le lien avec ce rétroviseur que j'avais retrouvé avec moi.

– Ouais, et c'pas tout, en plus t-

Yui s'interrompit quand Mio posa brusquement sa conserve vide devant elle.

– Bon, on va passer rester sur ça éternellement. Partons d'ici, grommela t-elle en se levant.

Les autres, qui avait aussi terminé leur repas, se levèrent et commencèrent à ranger les affaires, et aller ouvrir notre cher véhicule noir. Moi, j'avais été surprise de la réaction de mon amie... pourquoi, avais-je fait quelque chose de méchant ? De terrible ? Ou je lui avait dit quelque chose ? Ça me stressant tellement de pas savoir ! C'était comme si je me sentais coupable d'un truc qu'une autre « moi » avait fait...

– Allez Mio, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier ? insistais-je ne me levant tant bien que mal.

– … Je vais plutôt te dire ce que tu vas faire maintenant. Tu vas aller gentiment t'asseoir sur un siège, répondit-elle avant de me coller un sac en plastique sur la poitrine. Et tiens, si t'as encore envie de vomir, évite au moins de salir le bus.

Alors là, j'en étais sûre, j'avais fait ou dit un truc vraiment pas cool. Mais j'étais bien trop malade pour insister et me retrouver en confrontation avec mon amie... du même coup, je songeais qu'il valait mieux la laisser se calmer de son côté aussi, peut-être qu'elle voudrait bien me raconter quand un peu de temps se sera passé. Ce que je doutais un peu tout de même, Mio n'était pas du genre à remettre des discussion désagréables sur la table. Ou peut-être que je me faisais des films et qu'elle était juste agacée que je me sois prit une cuite, et qu'elle était consternée par mon irresponsabilité et me le faisait bien comprendre ? Ce n'était pas impossible... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'allais obéir et m'asseoir docilement sur les sièges juste derrière celui conducteur, et m'affalais bêtement sur la table en plastique gris couverte de papiers, de livres et de jeux de cartes.

* * *

Durant le trajet en bus, je réussi à ne pas vomir une seconde fois, même si je sentais que mon estomac n'appréciait que très moyennement les mouvements du véhicule... j'arrivais à avoir le mal de mer alors que j'étais toujours sur terre. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur était ballotté dans une barque sur les rapides d'une rivière, et à chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait, j'avais mon mal de crâne qui se réveillait, et je me sentais barbouillée. C'était simplement des sensations horribles... heureusement, je crois que je fini par me rendormir au bout d'un certain moment, au final je me laissais bercer par le bruit des pneus sur le béton, car le bus avait fini par se calmer. Je suppose qu'on avait quitté le petit chemin sinueux pour une route en ligne droite, et c'était beaucoup plus simple.

Ce qui me réveilla en sursaut fut le son d'un fracas bruyant de verre brisé, au point que j'eus l'impression de recevoir une flèche dans le crâne. Je me frottais lentement la tête en grognant, et si j'en avait le courage, je serai bien allée râler sur la source de ce boucan. Mais j'étais trop fatigué pour gaspiller mon énergie pour ça... un second fracas retenti, et cette fois, je me redressais pour comprendre d'où ça venait. Il faisait encore nuit, et le bus était à l'arrêt... d'un coup d'œil, je remarquais que j'étais seule dans notre véhicule. Mon souffle se transformait en vapeur, et un frisson me parcouru l'échine, alors je me dépêchais d'enfiler une veste et un écharpe. J'examinais mon bandage, et jugeais qu'il n'y avait pas encore besoin de le changer, avant d'enfiler des gants.

L'esprit toujours dans le brouillard, je descendis comme un automate du bus dont la porte était grande ouverte, juste au moment ou Yui envoya un violent coup de hache dans une porte vitrée, provoquant un autre vacarme.

En levant la tête et examinant les alentours, je remarquais que le bus était arrêt juste devant un hôpital, et que mes amies avait déjà commencé à attaquer les portes vitrés verrouillées pour s'y introduire.

– Pourquoi un hôpital ? On n'a encore besoin de médocs ? demandais-en en m'approchant sans même un bonjour.

Le ton de la réponse de Mio fut du même niveau que celui qu'elle avait employé plus tôt.

– Tu réfléchis des fois ou pas ? Y'a toujours une cafétéria dans un hôpital. Et ils sont leur propre système de secours en cas de coupure électrique, pour que les appareils cardiaques ou autres puissent continuer à fonctionner.

Elle ne m'avais toujours pas pardonné apparemment ! Sérieusement, ce trou de mémoire était vraiment un problème, si au moins je savais ce qu'elle me reprochais exactement... mais je restais silencieuse, vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en parler devant les autres.

– Et voilà, c'est ouvert ! s'exclama Yui en cassant le gros des morceaux de verre qui restaient accroché aux chambranles des portes. Faites attention à pas vous couper en passant.

Tout le groupe entra dans l'hôpital, complètement plongé dans le noir, si bien qu'il y avait besoin de nos lampes torche. Moi, même si me sentais encore pas très fraîche bien que moins malade qu'au réveil, je préférais éviter de m'encroûter en larvant sur un siège du bus. Le temps que mon sang évacue l'alcool, ma démarche restait pour autant assez mal assurée, mais je me refusais à rester flemmarder alors que les autres allaient fouiller... comme ça au moins, elles ne pourraient pas me reprocher de ne pas faire d'efforts ! Aucune d'entre elle ne me proposa de rester dans le bus d'ailleurs.

Mio décida de rester au rez-de-chaussé pour aller directement dans la cafétéria, alors que Yui et Azusa allèrent dans les étages... moi personne ne me demanda ce que je faisais. Décidément, l'ambiance du groupe était vraiment au plus bas... on n'était plus que des êtres qui restaient ensemble simplement parce que c'était comme ça qu'on survivait, maintenant. Ou alors, c'était peut-être que plus personne ne voulait me parler ? Est-ce que tout le monde m'en voulait toujours pour ce que j'avais fait à la ferme ? Personnellement, ça ne me paraissait pas si terrible... et au fond, c'était peut-être ça qui était terrible. Le fait que je trouvais ça normal, maintenant...

En tout cas, je ne réfléchis pas trop longtemps, et ne voulant évidemment pas rester seule, je suivis Mio vers la cafétéria. Ça sentait la pourriture et le renfermé, mais ce genre d'odeur, j'y était habituée maintenant. Par réflexe, j'appuyais sur tout les interrupteurs, et comme un miracle, tout les néons s'allumèrent, plongeant toute la salle dans une lumière vive comme j'en avait plus vue depuis longtemps. Je clignais les yeux, le temps que ces derniers s'habituent à la clarté, et surtout pour tenter de faire passer le mal de tête réveillé par l'éclat soudain et désagréable. Après m'être frotté les orbites en grimaçant, je regardais la grande salle. Plusieurs dizaines de table en plastiques rouge et orange, ainsi qu'un bar à dessert – tous pourrissants, évidemment – et des vitrines de boissons.

Sans rien dire, Mio se dirigea directement dans les cuisines... et je commençais à être agacée de cette attitude. Alors je la suivis rapidement après.

– Non mais sérieusement Mio, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? la questionnais-je sans crier gare.

Sans même s'arrêter d'ouvrir les placards ni se retourner vers moi, mon amie émit un soupir moitié grommellement.

– Laisse tomber tu veux ? C'est stupide et pas important.

Sauf que si elle voulait terminer la conversation sur ça, elle pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil, je n'allais pas abandonner aussi facilement, alors si elle ne voulait pas me dire, j'allais tenter de deviner.

– Alors pourquoi tu me fait la tête ? Ok j'ai merdé, mais tout s'est bien terminé non ? C'est parce que j'ai dit qu'une voiture était ma nouvelle meilleure amie ?

Mio se retourna pour me fixer, et si je m'attendais à la tête qu'elle me tira... un air parfait de « non mais tu te fiches de moi ? ».

– Tu comprends vraiment rien ! râla t-elle en refermant brutalement un placard vide.

– Ben... ouais... ?

Effectivement, je ne comprenais rien. C'était bien pour ça que je lui demandais ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Que je revenais sur ça rien que pour le plaisir ?

– Écoute moi pour une fois : laisse tomber. Et rend toi utile au lieu de causer, va fouiller.

Finalement, c'était peut-être juste le fait que je me sois prit une cuite qui l'agaçait. Mais je faisais bien ce que je voulais, après tout !

– T'es consternée par mon irresponsabilité, c'est ça ? Mais tu sais j'suis une grande fille hein ! Et t'es pas ma mère ! lui signifiais-je en croisant les bras.

Il y eut un moment blanc, pendant lequel Mio arrêta ses mouvements.

– … C'est bien facile de dire ça maintenant. J'aurais dû te dire ça moi aussi, « Je suis pas ta mère, débrouille toi toute seule » quand tu étais tellement déprimée et faible que tu n'arrivais même pas à manger toute seule. T'étais bien contente que je m'occupe de toi à ce moment. Et oui, si tu veux savoir, je suis consternée par ton irresponsabilité, comme tu dis !

À ce moment, j'étais vraiment surprise. C'était vrai que j'avais parlé un peu trop vite en disant ça, sans Mio, je n'en serais sans doute pas là aujourd'hui... mais sur le coup, je ne trouvais qu'à tenter de faire des excuses à mon amie.

– Attend, Mio, je suis-

Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase, que Mio se retourna brusquement vers moi, et vu le regard qu'elle me jeta, je me tu toute seule. Quelque chose avait l'air de s'être brisé chez elle, comme une goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder un étang, et elle se mit à élever la voix.

– Je sais, t'es désolée ! T'es tout le temps désolée ! Alors demande-moi pardon pour tout ce que t'as fait ! Demande-nous pardon ! Quand tu t'es précipitée vers la ferme simplement parce-que tu voulais un poulet, tu te rend compte à quel point j'étais inquiète ? Non évidemment ! Alors demande-moi pardon pour ça ! Et pour quand tu nous as mis devant ce choix absurde « restez ou suivez-moi » en t'appropriant le contrôle du bus ! Et pour quand tu as complètement déraillé au point de menacer toute une famille d'un fusil, et de nous obliger à les voler alors qu'ils nous avait offert un toit malgré nos actions belliqueuses ! Pour quand j'ai dû menacer ce gosse à cause de toi ! Demande-moi pardon pour la cuite que tu t'es mise sans prendre la peine de réfléchir aux conséquences ! Demande pardon pour toutes tes actions égoïstes ! T'as eut de la chance que j'arrive à te rentrer avant le jour, mais imagine si dans ton délire de gamine bourrée, tu t'étais éclipsée je ne sais où et qu'un monstre t'avais eue ! Tu imagines ? Notre monde est agonisant, je sais bien, mais ton attitude de « je fais ce que je veux parce que le monde est comme ça maintenant », j'en ai par-dessus la tête ! Qui est-ce qui répare tes conneries après, hein ? J'en ai marre Ritsu ! J'ai l'impression que tu te fiches de ta vie, et c'est insupportable ! Mais le pire, c'est que ça nous met toutes en danger ! Tu n'es pas seule, je te rappelle, est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser aux conséquences que tes actions auront sur le groupe ?! Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser d'abord aux autres plutôt qu'à ton plaisir personnel et immédiat ? J'en ai assez d'avoir tout le temps l'impression de devoir te surveiller ! Je n'arrive même plus à te faire confiance, maintenant ! C'est ça que tu voulais peut-être ? Vu que tu ne m'écoutes jamais et n'en fait qu'à ta tête ! Ça passait quand rien n'était grave, mais maintenant, des vies sont en jeu ! Et tu crois peut-être que j'en ai prises par plaisir ? Je te jure que si un jour je dois tuer par ta faute, je te le pardonnerais jamais ! Tu m'entends ?!

J'avais parfaitement entendu. Même, trop bien. C'était la première fois que je voyais Mio s'énerver ainsi, si bien que je ne trouvais absolument rien à redire. Elle avait raison. Elle avait raison sur tout les points, je n'étais qu'une égoïste.

À la fin de son discours, Mio était même essoufflée d'avoir tout lâché d'un coup, et avait les larmes aux yeux. Si bien qu'elle se retourna pour s'essuyer d'un revers de manche.

– Maintenant, je le répète, rend-toi utile et va fouiller, ajouta t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Je restais interdite, et planté sur le sol de cette cuisine. Je n'avais pas pensé que Mio gardait autant de rancœur en elle, et surtout, envers moi. Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à ça, alors au bout de quelques secondes de vide, je me détournais et sorti de cette pièce... en plus de la gueule de bois, maintenant, je me sentais encore plus mal, mon cœur battait rapidement et pas d'une façon agréable, c'était de l'angoisse et de la confusion. J'avais pourtant toujours l'impression de faire de mon mieux ! Je faisais des efforts pour arriver à survivre et à m'accorder avec les autres, et pourtant, avec ce que venait de me dire Mio, c'était comme si tout ce que j'avais fait n'avait été que des erreurs. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, je me serais sans doute défendue agressivement, mais le fait que ça soit Mio qui me reproche toutes mes actions, que ça soit elle qui s'énerve ainsi, ça m'avait particulièrement touché et me prouvais en pleine face à quel point je faisais n'importe quoi. Penaude, je m'assis sur une des chaises en plastique de la cafétéria, au milieu de ces sales odeurs de vieille nourriture, me repassant tout ce que j'avais fait. Effectivement, je me doutais que mon déraillement à la ferme n'avait pas plut à tout le monde, mais... était-je vraiment aussi intenable que ça ? En réalité, je n'avais jamais envisagé ça sous cet angle. Même avant, mon impulsivité m'attirais souvent des ennuis, et c'était à Mio se m'aider à tout résoudre... maintenant, c'était la même chose, sauf exactement comme l'avait dit mon amie, l'enjeu était bien plus important. Et elle avait raison, à chaque fois que je tergiversais sur un choix, je pensais à la phrase « de toute façon, le monde est comme ça » ou « je veux faire ça avant de mourir », et je ne cherchais jamais plus loin. Mais qui voudrait vivre avec quelqu'un d'imprévisible qui n'envisageait rien sur le long terme ? Finalement, peut-être que si au départ je niais ma position de « chef », j'avais fini par m'engluer dedans. Je me « fichais de ma vie » ? Est-ce vraiment l'impression que je donnais ? J'avais difficilement l'habitude de d'écouter les autres et j'étais têtue quant à mes décisions, ça n'avait pas vraiment changé, et c'était ça le problème. Mio elle, s'était adapté à ce monde pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais moi, ce monde n'avait fait que exacerber un caractère déjà à risques en tempérament auto-destructeur.

Mais ce qui me perturbais le plus, c'était que je ne savais plus quoi faire. Mes pensées étaient confuses, tout le discours de Mio m'avait réellement retournée, au point que je remettais en question tout ce que j'avais fait et pensé depuis notre départ. Vivre sur les routes était affreusement différent que se cacher dans un bâtiment et vivre sur ces réserves... la vie au jour le jour exigeait bien plus, et je m'étais laissée aller dans les choix les plus faciles. Et surtout, le fait que Mio ait une si piètre opinion de moi, qu'elle venait de me disputer aussi durement, Avec un lamentable reniflement, je réprimais mon envie de pleurer. Tout un tas d'idées me traversaient l'esprit, et je ne sait pas combien de temps je restais posée sur cette bête chaise en plastique, mais assez pour que les autres ait fini de fouiller les étages et nous rejoignent.

Yui vint s'affaler à la même table que moi, sur le siège en face. Azusa était allée voir Mio dans les cuisines, et je les entendaient parler même si je ne compris pas ce qu'elles disaient, mais j'étais plus intéressée par l'état de Yui. Elle était assez pâle, et avait le regard perturbé.

– Ça va ? demandais-je d'un ton blasé.

– Les étages..., commença Yui en soupirant. Faut pas y aller, c'est plein de... de... et ça pue la charogne.

Je me doutais bien ce qu'il y avait, aux étages. Les malades de l'hôpital, qui sans soins, étaient morts dans leurs chambres. Les monstres ne rentraient pas souvent dans les bâtiments... ou alors, ils n'aimaient que la viande fraîche, et pas les cadavres décomposés, songeais-je en silence. Je fixais mon amie, assise en face de moi. Pensait-elle aussi les mêmes choses que Mio ? Que j'étais dangereusement imprévisible ?

– Tu sais Yui, je... je suis désolée..., marmonnais-je sans oser lui poser directement la question.

Elle releva légèrement la tête vers moi, mais garda le silence. Et ce silence m'attrista encore un peu plus... j'avais espéré qu'elle me dirait quelque chose du genre « t'inquiète pas Ricchan ! » avec son air détendu habituel, mais même elle, elle gardait des yeux fatigué et graves. Bon sang, je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas fondre en larmes, car en ce moment, j'avais envie de me précipiter vers Mio, de lui dire que j'étais stupide, de m'excuser pour tout ce dont elle m'avait demandé de m'excuser, de lui demander de ne pas me laisser seule même si j'étais intenable, mais je me retenais en me disant que ça ne ferait que l'énerver encore plus. Mais elle était la dernière personne avec qui je voulais rester en froid ! Je ne supportais pas cette situation, car j'avais vraiment peur de perdre mon amie, qui en réalité était pour moi plus qu'une amie, je commençais à m'en rendre compte même si j'étais loin d'être douée dans ce genre de choses.

Un bruit de machine qui se met en marche nous fit toutes les deux relever la tête en direction des cuisines. Un genre de vrombissement diffus, et Yui se leva pour aller voir. Moi, je n'avais même plus le courage de bouger, alors je restais simplement enracinée sur ma chaise. J'écoutais ce qu'elles disaient lorsque notre ancienne guitariste posa la question, apparemment un des congélateurs fonctionnait encore et elles avaient trouvé des steak surgelés à l'intérieur. Sûrement que dans un autre état, j'aurais été vraiment contente qu'on ai de la viande à manger, mais là, même le plus beau festin du monde n'arriverait pas à me décrocher ne serait-ce qu'un demi sourire. J'attendis encore, plusieurs minutes, peut-être même une heure, je ne savais pas... je fini même par m'endormir avachie sur la table.

Ce fut Mio qui me réveilla, en me secouant l'épaule. En me relevant lentement, je vis les autres s'asseoir autour de la table, et la bonne odeur de viande grillée vint me titiller les narines, et raviver la faim de mon estomac. Sans me poser de questions ni même prendre la peine de lâcher un merci, je mangea le steak présent dans mon assiette. Malgré ce repas rare et délicieux, tout le monde se restaura dans un silence presque morbide, ponctué des bruits de fourchettes qui résonnaient dans la cafétéria abandonnée. Je n'en pouvais plus, d'être ici, et je commençais même à penser que notre groupe allait bientôt finir par imploser.

Personne ne souhaitait s'éterniser dans ce lieu, ou plutôt, dans ce tombeau d'après ce que m'avait raconté Yui, alors comme un accord tacite, tout le monde parti en même temps juste après avoir fini de manger, évidemment sans prendre la peine de ranger les assiettes, qui s'en souciait de toute façon. Automatiquement, tout le groupe remonta dans le bus, et ce fut Yui qui prit le volant. Notre véhicule démarra, et je ne m'intéressa même pas à la ville ou nous étions, mais préférait aller directement m'affaler sur la table en plastique derrière le conducteur, sur le siège le plus près de la planque de bois qui bouchait la fenêtre.

Encore une fois, le sommeil me rattrapa l'esprit. Non seulement l'alcool me faisait oublier, mais en plus, en finissant de cuver, je m'endormais sans m'en rendre compte... et puis, inconsciemment, je voulais sans doute fuir cette réalité, et espérer me réveiller dans mon lit, chez moi, et pouvoir me dire que tout ça n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar. Retourner chez moi, et retrouver mes parents et mon frère, qui me manquaient et dont l'ignorance du sort ne rendait leur disparition que plus douloureuse, car sans avoir la certitude qu'ils étaient morts, dans un coin irrationnel de mon esprit j'espérais qu'ils étaient en vie, quelque part. Pour éviter que les autres ne me voit si jamais je cédais au chagrin, j'enfouis mon visage entre mes bras croisés sur la table, avant de m'endormir.

* * *

Ce qui me réveilla cette fois, fut les grésillements agaçants qu'émettait la radio portable à pile que triturais parfois Azusa, radio qu'elle avait ramassée il y avait quelques jours mais qui ne servait pas à grand chose. Elle était assise à côté de moi, et tournait les boutons de cet appareil, comme un reflex, sûrement pour tenter de passer le temps et vaincre l'ennui du voyage... et malheureusement, elle toussait encore. Ça commençait à durer, pour un simple mal de gorge.

Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre autre chose que des bruissements mécaniques, mais d'un coup, entre deux bruits, une voix se fit entendre.

– Là ! J'arrive à capter un... un truc ! s'exclama t-elle en toussant.

Si je fus surprise, je n'en montra rien et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Les autres par contre réagirent, Mio se pencha vers la radio et Yui stoppa le bus. En tournant encore un peu les boutons, une voix masculine se fit entendre.

« _Nous sommes une communauté de survivants, nous émettons à ondes courtes depuis le camping Aoi sakana, si vous entendez ce message, c'est que vous êtes dans un rayons de vingt kilomètres de notre point. Si vous êtes d'intentions pacifiques, alors vous êtes les bienvenus »_

Le message se répétait en boucle. Après un temps de silence, Mio fut la première à parler.

– Le camping Aoi sakana ?

– J'ai vu un panneau qui l'indiquait, tout à l'heure. Si on fait demi-tour, on pourrait le retrouver je pense, se rappela Yui.

– Et... est-ce qu'on y va ? demanda Azusa.

À cette question, je vis les trois têtes de mes amies se tourner vers moi quasiment d'un seul mouvement. J'étais affalée sur la table, les bras croisés et ma joue posée dessus, et autant dire qu'en ce moment, je n'avais aucunement l'envie de réfléchir à la meilleure solution. Après tout, si je faisais tout de travers, alors faire le contraire de ce que je voulais serait forcément le bon choix, non ? Et là, je ne voulais pas y aller. Je ne voulais pas, une fois de plus, me retrouver avec des étrangers, je ne voulais pas devoir rester sur mes gardes. Je n'arrivais plus à vivre avec des humains que je ne connaissais pas, et je me demandais bien comment elles faisaient pour vouloir tout le temps se rassembler avec d'autres. C'était trop dangereux, on ne savait pas si ce message disait la vérité, on ne savait pas sur qui ou quoi on allait tomber.

Mais tout ça, pas question que je le dise. Je le voyais bien dans leurs regards, elles s'attendaient toutes à ce que je pose mon veto, que j'exprime mon désaccord. Azusa semblait même déjà prête à détruire tous les arguments que je n'avais même pas encore dit. Et que je ne dirais pas, de toute façon... pourquoi est-ce qu'elles attendaient mon verdict ? Avaient-elles vraiment besoin que je sois d'accord, pour faire quelque chose, pour prendre une décision ? Oui bien sur, comme ça, si ça tournait mal, elles pouvaient toujours reporter la faute sur moi ! Mais cette fois, pas question, elles allaient devoir se débrouiller seules. Pour la première fois, je n'avais plus l'impression d'avoir une place dans le groupe, ni d'avoir mon mot à dire. Même pire, je me sentais seule contre les trois autres, j'étais l'intrus qui empêchait le groupe de bien fonctionner.

– Faites ce que vous voulez, leur annonçais-je d'un ton plat.

Je retournais ensuite ma tête sur mes bras, pour ne plus les voir, et que elles, ne puissent plus voir mon visage. Avec ce geste, je signifiais aussi clairement que je ne voulais pas discuter, et qu'elles pouvaient m'oublier pour la prochaine décision à prendre. Je m'exclus donc toute seule du prochain débat, qui fut asse rapide. Azusa était partante pour y aller, Yui allait bien sur la suivre, Mio avait l'air de réserver son avis mais n'émit aucune objection. En bref, le bus redémarra, pour faire demi-tour et repartir dans l'autre sens. Cette fois, Yui qui conduisait, mit les phares pour être sûre de ne pas rater le panneau qu'elle cherchait.

– Ritsu... commença Mio en posant une de ses mains sur mon bras.

– Laisse-moi, répondis-je du même ton monotone en serrant mes bras contre moi pour lui faire retirer cette main.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler, mais seulement qu'on me laisse ruminer mes pensées et broyer du noir dans mon coin. En plus, j'avais peur, car pour moi, on se dirigeait vers un vrai traquenard. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, c'était vrai que la famille que nous avions rencontrés à la ferme était une exception et qu'on aurait mieux fait d'y rester... je ne savais décidément pas quand me taire, alors cette fois, j'avais fait l'effort de garder le silence, et, je l'espérais, pour le bien des autres.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! (et le début de ce chapitre n'est pas du tout du vécu *tousse*)  
(t'inquiète, les reviews quelles qu'elles soient font toujours plaisir ^.^ !)  
Hésitez pas à mp ou review si questions/coms/suggestions !  
**

 **Au prochain chapitre !**


	12. La force prime le droit

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :** La force prime le droit

* * *

 _Pas loin du camping Aoi sakana, Jeudi 3 octobre 2013._

Une étrange sensation, maintenant que j'y pense. Alors que le bus roulait, se rapprochant inexorablement de ce qui était pour moi une énorme erreur, je restais sans bouger avachie sur la table, en plein conflit interne et silencieux. J'avais envie de me lever, de leur hurler que non, on irait pas là-bas et qu'il faudrait m'accrocher derrière le bus par les bras et me traîner sur le béton avant que je trouve que c'était une bonne idée de suivre les indications de cette voix inconnue à la radio. Je voulais aller attraper ce volant, obliger notre véhicule à s'arrêter, qu'on ignore tout avant que ça en soit trop tard... pourtant, je ne bougeais pas de mon siège. Si je faisais ça, on allait sûrement devoir en venir aux mains, et la dernière chose que j'espérais était bien ce genre de dispute au sein même du groupe. Et puis... je me sentais inhabituellement déprimée. Normalement, je faisais de mon mieux pour tenir sur mes jambes, de ne pas abandonner, mais en ce moment, c'était comme si plus rien ne m'importais. Je réfléchissais beaucoup, pourtant, avec une seule question en tête : finalement, n'est-ce pas mieux que je m'oppose à cette décision quitte à lancer une querelle, plutôt que laisser-faire et qu'on se retrouve toutes acculées plus tard ? Si jamais ce moment arrivait, je regretterais sûrement d'être rester dans mon coin comme je le faisais.

Lorsque je sentis le bus ralentir, je me décollais enfin de mon siège pour suivre la suite des événements. Yui avait retrouver ce fichu panneau, et s''engageait sur une route plus petite qui tournait vers la gauche. Bon très bien, on y allait, mais tout compte fait, ce n'était pas une raison pour que je baisse ma garde non plus. À mesure qu'on avançait, les arbres peuplèrent rapidement les bas-côté des la route, et je n'aimais pas ça, ça bouchait la vue. Nous tournâmes une seconde fois à gauche, puis la route se fit étrangement droite. Les minutes me semblèrent durer des heures, tellement j'étais angoissée par la suite, si bien que je devais garder un certain air haineux sur les yeux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa, mais alors que Yui roulait doucement et tout feux éteints, un vrombissement se fit entendre. Le bruit d'un véhicule qui accélère soudainement, venant de notre droite, et alors que notre conductrice mettait un coup de frein, sous les rayons de la lune je distinguais une voiture qui nous dépassait. Cette voiture, roulant aussi les feux éteints, fit rapidement quelques mètres devant nous, et se retourna pour nous faire face avec un magnifique dérapage contrôlé. Depuis combien de temps ils nous suivaient ? Personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Immédiatement, alors que les deux véhicules stoppés se faisaient face, je pensais à un autre groupe. Et qu'est-ce qu'il nous voulait ? Encore nous créer des ennuis, je pariais. Au moins, on n'était en pleine nuit, donc aucun menace de monstre à gérer, heureusement. Que faire ? J'envisageais la première possibilité, passer en force. Si ils pensaient que leur petite auto allait faire le poids contre notre lourd bus de voyage, ils pouvaient rêver !

La voiture en face nous fit un appel de phare. Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps, et sans savoir vraiment comment, devina ce qu'ils voulaient.

– Ils doivent faire parti du camping, et veulent nous escorter. Répond-leur, Yui, annonçais-je sans rien expliquer.

Ça me paraissait logique en fait. On n'approchait de leur camp, alors pas étonnant qu'il y ait des genre de gardes tout autour. Après un temps d'hésitation et un air perplexe des autres, Yui répondit finalement à l'appel de phares. Peu de temps après, la voiture fit un demi-tour, et se remit à rouler, les feux allumés cette fois. Alors notre bus la suivit docilement. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur de gauche – l'autre ayant été bêtement défoncé contre un mur – et ce que je supposais se confirma lorsque d'autres phares s'allumèrent. Une voiture devant, une derrière, on n'était encadrées. Quels qu'ils soient, ils avaient l'air plutôt bien rodés, je n'avais rien vu venir.

Le trajet fut plutôt court, notre escorte nous conduisit pile à l'entrée de ce fameux camping. Un deux étoiles, d'après ce qu'indiquait le grand panneau de bienvenue. On traversa un large parking de gravas, où quelques autos en bon état côtoyaient les carcasses rouillées, et notre voiture de tête s'arrêta non loin d'un grand bâtiment, marqué d'une indication « accueil ». Le bus se stoppa peu après. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on devait faire ? Alors même que je j'envisageais nos options, une voix masculine parlant dans un mégaphone répondit à ma question.

– Descendez tranquillement du bus, et désarmés ! Il ne vous arrivera rien si vous respectez cette condition !

D'accord, mais devait-on croire ça pour autant ? Je regardais à travers la vitre conducteur : Il faisait particulièrement sombre, et je n'arrivais à distinguer que des vagues silhouettes humaines... et ça, c'était sûrement voulu, si ils avaient des éclairages, ils avaient dû les couper pour que nous ne puissions pas voir si ils étaient armés et avec quelle arme. Par contre, eux, ils avaient des grosses lampes torche, qu'ils braquèrent sur l'avant du bus. Avec ça, ces étrangers m'avaient sans doute vu, alors à quoi bon, de toute façon... sans tergiverser longtemps ni me concerter avec les autres, j'ouvris la porte et sautais à l'extérieur.

Immédiatement, des faisceaux lumineux se pointèrent vers moi, et je grimaçais en plissant des yeux, aveuglée.

– Regardez ça, tout un groupe de nanas ! On n'a de la chance, ce soir ! se mit à ricaner une voix d'homme.

Bon sang. Mais où est-ce qu'on étaient tombées... j'entendis quelques rires, puis l'éclat de lampe torche qui m'aveuglais se baissa enfin.

– Bougez pas, si vous coopérez, y'a plus de chance que vous gardiez la tête sur les épaules, signala une voix féminine qui s'approchait de moi.

Cette femme attrapa directement le manche de mon poignard – que j'avais complètement oublié de virer de ma ceinture avant de descendre – et le retira de son fourreau. Puis, elle vint me tâter des hanches, et les chevilles, avant d'annoncer aux autres que c'était bon.

En tournant la tête, je constatais que les autres membres de ce groupe avait fait pareil avec mes amies, nous étions donc entièrement sans moyen de défense. Point positif, les lumières se rallumèrent d'un coup. Celles de l'accueil d'abord, puis les lampadaires, qui plongèrent toute la zone dans une clarté pas loin de celle du jour. Je clignais des yeux, et identifiais rapidement les autres. Ils étaient une petite dizaine, tous plus ou moins armés d'arme à feu lourde ou non... armes qu'ils gardait pour autant baissées.

– C'est toi, le chef ? m'interpella un type avec une queue de cheval.

Je commençais à me demander pourquoi tout ceux qu'on rencontraient persistaient à penser que c'était moi qui dirigeais le groupe. C'était quoi, cette fois ? Parce que j'étais sortie en première ? Parce que j'avais des cicatrices sur la tronche ? Ou peut-être parce que toutes les autres m'avaient regardée quand il avait posé la question. Dans tout les cas, ce n'était pas un rôle que je m'attribuais avec plaisir, mais plutôt un statut dont personne ne voulait dans le groupe, donc automatiquement, on désignait celle qui avait le plus fort tempérament... mais si j'avais essayé d'endosser ce rôle, maintenant je ne voyais plus pourquoi je ferais cet effort et en plus, je ne le méritais pas.

L'homme qui m'avait questionnée, avant même que je puisse esquisser le début d'une réponse, il s'approcha de moi et m'envoya un brutal coup de poing dans le ventre. Je n'avais absolument rien vu venir. Le choc me coupa la respiration, et la douleur fut si soudaine et vive que je tomba à genoux, en me tenant les côtes.

– Bienvenue au camping, les jeunes ! l'entendis-je s'exclamer d'un ton enthousiaste.

Juste après, tout le monde parla en même temps, que ce soit mes amies qui prononçais mon nom, ou les autres qui leur ordonnèrent de ne pas bouger, sûrement en pointant leurs armes vers elles vu les cliquetis mécaniques qui me parvinrent après.

– Ça va ! Faites ce qu'ils disent, lançais-je alors tant bien que mal en direction de mon groupe.

On venait à peine d'arriver, alors je ne voulais pas que ça se transforme directement en guerre pour un simple coup de poing... même si il m'avait vraiment fait mal, j'espérais qu'il ne m'avait pas abîmé une côte ou un organe ! Dans tout les cas, j'allais me retrouver avec un magnifique bleu à ajouter à ma collection. Alors je ravalais ma colère et mon envie de lui mettre un coup de pied dans les valseuses, je ne fis que l'insulter copieusement mais uniquement dans mon esprit. Cette fois, pas question que je fasse tout rater, si elles voulaient rester ici, alors je faisais de mon mieux pour qu'on ai rien à me reprocher... pour l'instant, l'accueil était loin d'être deux étoiles, mais je supposais que c'était de mise. Pour eux aussi, nous étions des étrangers. Ne voulant tout de même pas rester à genoux devant ce sale type, je me redressais en me tenant le ventre, et inspirant doucement pour tenter de faire diminuer la douleur.

– Bon, amène-toi, on va voir le boss. Les autres, si vous bougez pas, il vous arrivera rien, annonça le gars qui m'avait frappée.

Je fis un simple signe de tête, et jeta un regard à mes amies. J'allais simplement faire ce qu'il disait, et rencontrer celui qui dirigeait cette zone. Sans émettre d'opposition ou de résistance, je suivis docilement le type à la queue de cheval en direction de l'accueil.

– Désolé pour tout le cinéma, mais on est un peu obligés. Les groupes qui se déplacent sont toujours les plus chiants à gérer parce qu'ils se croient tout permis, alors dès qu'ils arrivent, on leur montre que ici, on plaisante pas, m'expliqua t-il d'une voix amusée.

Moi je ne voyais pas du tout l'utilité de frapper le chef du groupe dès qu'il arrivait. Au contraire ça ne ferai qu'attiser de la haine, ils n'y avaient pas pensé ou quoi ? Je ne me considérais pas comme spécialement hargneuse, mais j'avais dû faire un gros effort sur moi pour ne pas riposter à cette attaque. En me frottant les côtes, je rentrais à l'accueil du camping. C'était un large bâtiment avec des baies vitrées, et un grand comptoir, mais à la place des habituelles cartes postales et brochures touristiques, il y avait des tas de cartons, ainsi que sur un mur, un grand tableau blanc couverts de noms et d'écriture, avec pour chaque nom un statut et une tâche à faire. Au moins, ils semblaient assez organisés, par ici.

Alors que je rentrais dans un bureau qui devait être celui du gérant, le grand type à la queue de cheval referma la porte derrière moi. Ça devait faire parti de leur « rituel d'accueil » ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Un autre homme m'attendait à l'intérieur, éclairé à la lumière tamisée de la lampe au plafond. Il était chauve, rasé de près, et plutôt petit, contrairement à ce à quoi que je m'attendais. Avant même qu'il ne m'adresse la parole, je posais la question qui me restait dans la tête depuis quelques minutes.

– Pourquoi les autres ne peuvent pas écouter ce que vous avez à me dire ?

Le type eut un rictus assez mauvais, et m'indiqua la chaise en face du bureau, pendant que lui-même allait s'asseoir sur le rebord de ce bureau.

– T'es l'chef non ? Alors c'est toi qui prend la décision, les avis des autres, j'en ai rien à carrer. Ça va plus vite de causer à une seule personne, répondit-il d'un ton évident.

Sa voix était plutôt éraillée et chargée, et vu son hygiène dentaire douteuse, il devait être un sacré fumeur. Ne voulant pas me retrouver trop près de cet homme, je ne m'assis pas sur le siège, mais préféra rester debout, croisant les bras.

– Quelle décision ? questionnais-je sans comprendre.

– T'es pas très fute-fute toi, hein ? Celle de rester, évidemment. Le deal, c'est que je t'explique comment ça marche ici, et toi, soit tu plies, soit tu te casses.

Je passais sur l'insulte, et commençais à entrevoir comment « ça marchait » ici. L'homme posa ses pieds sur la chaise, et son explication confirma ce que je songeais.

– Bon, écoute bien la gamine, ici c'est pas comme sur les routes, y'a des règles. On veut bien être gentils et accueillir les âmes paumées dans vot' genre, mais si toi ou ton groupe faites du grabuge, on vous largue sans regret. Faut pas te faire d'illusions, ici on sait mater les routards. Déjà, on n'obéit à mes ordres. On ne tue pas, on blesse pas, on partage les ressources, et si y'a un désaccord, ça se règle avec moi. Simple non ? Même le dernier des crétins peut comprendre. Alors, c'est pigé ?

– Ouais, c'est pigé, affirmais-je sans prendre la peine de réfléchir.

– Bien, au moins t'enregistre vite.

Il resta ensuite silencieux, alors que je délibérais avec moi-même. Les règles étaient simples, peut-être même trop simple, et je n'étais toujours pas partante pour rester ici... peut-être que si on était arrivées plus tôt, avant que je me remette en question, j'aurais dit que non, on ne restait pas, ça me paraissait bien trop imprudent, et cette espèce de dictature « on n'obéit à mes ordres » qu'il avait montée, ça ne me plaisait pas non plus. Je voyais plutôt ça comme une bulle qui à force de grandir, allait exploser. D'après ce que j'avais vu, sur le tableau, ils n'étaient pas plus qu'une vingtaine, sur ce camping, si les noms de tout le monde était marqués. Et pour l'instant, tous avait l'air d'accepter ça... mais ça ne pouvait pas durer, c'était comme ça, à un moment ou un autre, ça allait imploser. En plus, j'avais toujours les mêmes idées que lorsque nous étions à la ferme, je ne voulais pas d'un mode de vie sédentaire. Il nous avait nommés « routards », ceux qui se déplacent, et j'avais envie de lui dire, ceux qui resteront en vie plus longtemps que lui, rien que pour la provocation. Peut-être avais-je une vision très pessimiste, mais encore une fois, je préférais ça plutôt que me dire que tout irait bien et être surprise par la tournure des choses ensuite.

– C'est bon, on reste, lâchais-je enfin.

Et malgré tout, je venais de dire exactement le contraire de ce que je pensais. Si je revenais vers les autres en leur disant que j'avais prit la décision seule de partir, j'aurais encore eu droit à des disputes et cette fois, peut-être que notre groupe se serait réellement séparé. Et je voulais éviter ça, je voulais qu'on reste ensemble. Car même si elles ne me faisaient plus confiance, moi je comptais toujours sur elles.

– Bien ! Si vous marchez droit, y'a pas de raison qu'on s'entende pas. On veut pas de parasites, ici, me prévint le chef en se levant. Au fait, moi c'est Ren. Et toi ?

– … Ritsu, marmonnais-je en plissant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils.

– Ok Ritsu, vous êtes quatre c'est ça ? J'vous met dans le bungalow onze, m'indiqua t-il en allant sortir de la pièce.

Je le suivis sans protester, en me retenant de poser tout un tas de question sur comment ça marchait ici pour tenter de trouver une faille si jamais il fallait s'enfuir, et le vit attraper une clé dans un des tiroirs de l'accueil.

– Tiens, et vire-moi ton bus de l'entrée, gare-le vers le fond du parking. Et pas la peine de demander, on vous rendra pas vos armes tout de suite.

J'attrapais les clés du bungalow, et ressorti sans rien ajouter. Ils nous laissaient nous installer comme on voulait ? Ça m'avait l'air un peu étrange, comme système. D'abord ils faisaient croire que tout était super stricte, et après, ils laissaient des étrangers, même non-armés, libres dans leurs campement ?

En tout cas, leur « alerte étrangers » venait de se terminer apparemment, car le reste du camping était tout d'un coup plus animé. Des gens, hommes comme femmes, se déplaçaient tranquillement, parfois trimbalant des caisses de matériels, il y avait tout un groupe assit sur une table en plastique blanc qui fumait en tapant la causette. Si les lumières de l'accueil étaient allumées, ils avaient aussi aménagé des sorte de braseros, des flammes qui brûlaient dans des bidons en métal, posé à peu près de partout. C'était bien pensé, trouvais-je, ça réchauffais un peu la zone. On y voyait clair, aussi, je devais avouer, il y avais même une sorte d'enclos entouré de barbelé, peut-être un truc en attente d'avoir du bétail à garder.

Lorsque je revint près du bus, tout ceux qui était armés étaient parti, et mes amies m'attendaient assises par terre.

– Alors ? voulu savoir Mio en se redressant.

Je jetais les clés dans sa direction, qu'elle attrapa avec un réflexe surprit un peu maladroit.

– On peut rester. Prenez des affaires, on n'a un bungalow, leur annonçais-je d'une voix monotone.

Je ne m'attendais pas à grande chose comme réaction, mais Azusa lâcha un long soupir de soulagement... je ne savais pas si c'était intentionnel ou pas, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'avait dit « pour une fois que tu n'as pas tout fait foiré... » ou un truc dans le genre. Enfin, les autres aussi paraissaient moins stressées. Il n'y avait vraiment que moi pour me méfier ?

Une fois qu'elles avaient prit ce qu'elles voulaient, je remontais dans le bus pour aller le garer dans le parking. Et je choisis ma place. Pas trop loin ni trop proche du camp, et surtout, je stoppais notre véhicule le nez vers la sortie, de manière à que ce soit plus facile si on devait partir en catastrophe. Méfiante, je verrouilla le bus et garda les clés sur moi... j'avais aussi laissé nos quelques conserves et médicaments, je ne voulais pas les amener dans ce lieu in-sécurisé qu'était ce bungalow.

Bien que, même si ça m'arracherais la langue de le dire tout haut, ce dernier était plutôt bien foutu. Il y avait tout le confort qu'on attendrait, en seulement trois pièces. La principale, celle qui faisait salon et cuisine, et deux chambres – pour les douches et autres, c'était évidemment aux sanitaires communs du camping.

– Écoutez, je préfère vous prévenir : Ren, le boss, m'a bien fait comprendre qu'ici, il faut lui obéir et point barre, les prévins-je.

– … Tant qu'on peut rester ici, mois ça me va, marmonna Yui après un temps de silence.

Accepter ça... je trouvais que ici, c'était complètement une dictature, mais apparemment... ça avait l'air de marcher. On pouvait vraiment tout accepter, si c'était pour la survie, pensais-je. Mais en y réfléchissant, je ne connaissais pas vraiment ce Ren, même s'il ne m'avais pas laissé une super bonne première impression, peut-être qu'il n'était si terrible après tout.

Aucune d'entre nous n'avait l'air de vouloir sortir, maintenant qu'on était dans le bungalow. Je comprenais Azusa, car elle semblait malade, non seulement elle toussait mais devait avoir de la fièvre, alors elle alla se coucher dans une des chambres, rejointe par Yui qui semblait aussi fatiguée. Mio s'allongea sur le canapé avec un long soupir fatiguée, et moi, je ne trouvais qu'à m'asseoir contre le mur. Le silence se fit rapidement, seulement brisé par les toux fréquentes de notre kohai. Je ne fis absolument rien pendant un temps, ou juste attendre que le temps passe. Le pièce était pourtant bien éclairée par la lumière, et je me demandais bien comment ils pouvaient faire pour avoir de l'électricité... Le type à la queue de cheval passa nous voir, pour « savoir si on s'était bien installées », ou plutôt pour voir si on ne complotais rien, à mon sens. Sans rien avoir à faire, et vu qu'on ne nous donna rien à faire, je me mis à relire le dernier tome d'une des série de manga que je suivais. Et ça me faisais bizarre de penser qu'il n'y aurait jamais de suite à cette série, maintenant. Ça m'ennuya bien vite d'ailleurs, j'avais l'esprit occupé.

Devant l'ennui, mon cerveau fit une bête association, électricité + douche = eau chaude. Une douche chaude, chose que je n'avais pas eut depuis le basculement, fit sa place dans mon esprit, et puis, ça me permettrait de regarder un peu comment était la zone par ici. Sans prévenir, je me levais, attrapais une serviette et sorti du bungalow. Dehors, tout le monde semblait avoir quelque chose à faire, ou était en petit attroupement et causait autour d'un joint. Si on voulait rester, il allait falloir réussir à s'intégrer, et j'étais loin d'être motivée pour. D'ailleurs alors que je marchais, j'aperçus des gens me détailler comme si j'étais une bête curieuse. Si j'en avais eu l'énergie, je leur aurais fait un superbe doigt d'honneur pour marquer tout mon raffinement, mais je me contentais de soupirer en pensant que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de signifier mon hostilité et risquer de déclencher une altercation.

Je rentrais dans les douches, et même si elles étaient publiques, une fois devant le miroir je ne me gêna pas pour retirer le haut – de toute façon j'étais dans la partie réservée femmes. C'était bien ce que je pensais, j'avais une vilaine trace rouge à l'endroit où le type m'avais frappée, juste à droite du nombril, dans quelques heures ça prendra sûrement la forme d'un hématome bien douloureux. Je me penchais au-dessus du lavabo pour me passer de l'eau chaude sur le visage et les épaules, tout en ruminant entre mes dents que je ne manquerais pas de rendre la pareille à ce type à queue de cheval dès que j'en aurais l'occasion...

En me redressant, je fus surprise de voir le reflet de Mio dans la glace, je ne l'avais même pas entendue entrer.

– Tu... tu n'as pas trop mal ? demanda t-elle en jetant un regard vers mon ventre contusionné.

– J'ai connu pire, haussais-je simplement les épaules.

Je plongeais mon visage dans ma serviette pour me sécher, et attendre que Mio se décide à me dire ce qu'elle semblait vouloir me dire depuis qu'elle était plantée à côté de moi.

– Tu sais Ritsu... je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça..., fini t-elle par murmurer.

– Quoi, torse nu ?

– Mais non idiote ! Et d'ailleurs rhabille-toi, ou tu vas prendre froid.

Mio attrapa mon t-shirt et me l'enfonça sur la tête. Bien sur j'entrevoyais ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre, je voulais qu'elle me parle un peu plus... mais je savais bien que mon amie n'était pas du genre à s'étendre longuement dans les conversations embrouillées ni sur ces propres sentiments d'ailleurs, et comme j'étais assez découragée, je n'avais pas l'entêtement nécessaire pour insister. Je voulais simplement me doucher, et si possible, aller vite réchauffer un lit en me roulant sous une couverture.

– J'vais prendre une douche, soupirais-je en attrapant mollement l'habit et le retirant.

Mais avant que je me détourne, Mio s'approcha et m'attrapa entre ses bras. Elle me serra timidement contre elle, et j'eus quelques secondes de blanc. Parce que c'était rare que ça soit elle qui initie ce genre de contact ! Elle était même plutôt du style à les éviter... en plus, lorsque je sentis ses mains froides directement sur ma peau, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon cœur fasse un tel bon dans ma poitrine. Mes joues se réchauffèrent en plus de ça, alors pour éviter que Mio ne voit le rouge qui devait les colorer, j'appuyais mon visage tout contre son épaule.

– Excuse-moi de t'avoir crié dessus... j'ai vraiment... eu peur pour toi, tu sais. Ne... reste pas comme ça... d'accord ? chuchota t-elle.

Je n'étais pas très douée pour comprendre les sous-entendus, ni même avec l'implicite en général, mais pour une fois je pense que je comprenais. Ce que Mio m'avait dit à l'hôpital m'avait fichu un sacré coup au moral... mais dans le fond, je n'arrivais même pas à lui en vouloir, même si le fait qu'elle me demande pardon me faisait du bien. J'avais vraiment peur de refaire quelque chose de mal, ou de travers, et qu'elle n'arrive plus à me supporter... du coup j'avais instinctivement posé une distance, alors qu'intimement, je désirais être plus proche d'elle. Mes actions étaient rarement logiques ces derniers temps... mais après tout, l'être humain n'était pas rationnel de nature, supposais-je. Je ne l'étais d'ailleurs absolument pas, moi qui éprouvait des sentiments pour ma meilleure amie. Je ne savais pas comment ils étaient arrivés, ni quand j'avais commencé à la voir différemment, mais c'était comme ça, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir tout le temps rester avec elle, et de ressentir des fortes émotions à chaque fois qu'elle se montrait plus proche. Exactement en ce moment, mon cœur battait fort, et je renifla légèrement comme si je pleurais, rien que pour qu'elle me garde un peu plus longtemps dans son étreinte. Même si c'était embarrassant de se l'avouer, j'aimais ressentir ses sentiments pour Mio, c'était d'ailleurs les premières fois que je ressentais ce genre d'émotions, qu'une autre personne réussissait à m'agiter autant. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, peut-être que cela faisait plus longtemps que j'étais ainsi, mais que je ne m'en suis rendu compte que récemment. Avant « tomber amoureuse » me paraissait impossible pour moi, lorsque je voyais les romances dans les films, ce n'était rien d'autre que du cinéma, et je ne pensais pas arriver à pouvoir aimer une personne comme ça. Mais ces sentiments me rendaient heureuse, c'était tout. Je commençais aussi à me poser la question, devais-je en parler à Mio ? Elle ne devait me voir que comme son amie, alors j'avais peur qu'elle refuse que j'ai ce genre d'émotions... et puis, peut-être que dans ce monde, on n'avait pas le temps pour l'amour et toutes ses futilités.

* * *

 _Camping Aoi sakana, Vendredi 4 octobre 2013._

Des coups tellement forts sur la porte d'entrée du bungalow me réveillèrent en sursaut. Je m'étais couchée tôt, juste après m'être douchée, et pourtant je n'avais pu dormir que trois heures avant qu'on vienne nous déranger. Venant de l'entrée, j'entendis des éclats de voix, dont celle de Mio qui contrairement à moi, ne s'était pas encore couchée. Ni une ni deux, je bondis du lit double sur lequel j'étais affalée, pour me précipiter dans le salon.

Ren était là, et en nous voyant arriver, il désigna l'extérieur d'un coup de tête.

– Situation d'urgence, s'exclama t-il sans plus d'explications.

Venant de me réveiller d'un profond sommeil, je ne compris absolument rien à ce qu'il me demandait de faire. Je restais paumée, sans bouger, alors que le boss ressortait tranquillement du bungalow... et Mio lui emboîta le pas. Yui qui venait de sortir de la seconde chambre juste après moi suivit aussi notre ancienne bassiste dehors, si bien que suivant le mouvement, je remis rapidement mes baskets et ressorti. En regardant le ciel, je remarquais que l'aube n'était pas loin.

Devant le bâtiment de l'accueil, tout le camping semblait s'être rassemblé, il devait y avoir une petite quinzaine de personnes à tout casser, et leur boss vint rapidement les rejoindre. Nous, nous n'étions que trois.

– Où est Azusa ? chuchotais-je en direction de Yui.

– Elle a de la fièvre, j'l'ai pas réveillée du coup, répondit-elle sur le même ton. J'crois qu'elle a une bronchite, alors vaut mieux qu'elle dorme.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. En plus, moi non plus, je n'étais pas bien réveillée. Je me sentais nauséeuse, et les membres complètement amorphes, comme si j'allais m'endormir à chaque pas tel un narcoleptique. Je ne me sentais pas de faire des efforts, l'esprit déprimé, et je pense que ça devait se voir sur mon visage, vu le regard soucieux que me lança Mio.

– Ok tout le monde, j'ai eu un appel radio de l'équipe de pillage. Il ont eut du grabuge avec un autre groupe qui veulent s'approprier ce qu'ils ont ramassé. Inutile de vous rappeler qu'on a besoin de matos. Alors faut que quelqu'un fasse la navette pour aller me récupérer tout ce bordel, annonça Ren à tout le groupe.

Quelques chuchotement et murmures se firent entendre.

– Mais le jour va se lever dans moins d'une heure ! Pourquoi ne pas attendre la nuit prochaine ? questionna un homme dans l'assemblée.

– Plus on attend, plus y'a de chance que nos gars se fasse descendre et voler leurs prises, expliqua le chef.

Cet argument me paraissait peu solide. Il ne m'avait pas pourtant donné l'air de tenir beaucoup à ses hommes, pensais-je, et surtout, si ces derniers avait ne serait-ce qu'un gramme de cervelle, ils allaient se trouver une bonne cachette pour le jour. Tout comme cet « autre groupe », car les monstres n'avait que faire des querelles entre humains.

– Et si on envoyait les nouvelles, hein ? Ça leur permettra de montrer si elles sont vraiment utiles à quelque chose ! lança soudainement l'homme à la queue de cheval en se tournant vers moi.

Bon sang... mais qu'est-ce que je lui avait fait, à ce crétin ? Pourquoi il ne voulait pas me lâcher ? J'aurais peut-être pu laissé passer si il n'avait parlé que de moi, mais en englobant mes amies, il me donnais la furieuse envie de lui casser les dents. En tout cas, moi qui jusqu'ici dormais à moitié debout, cette proposition me fit d'un coup oublier ma fatigue, et je relevais brusquement la tête alors que tout le monde s'était mit à me fixer.

– Ouais. Tiens, Ritsu, t'es désignée volontaire pour faire la navette ! s'exclama Ren en me lançant des clés de voiture.

Je passais sur l'absurdité de l'expression « désigné volontaire », et attrapais maladroitement le trousseau métallique dans un réflexe encore un peu mou. Des voix se firent entendre, et d'après ce que je compris, le reste du campement semblait plutôt d'accord. Mais bien sur ! C'était plus simple pour eux, c'était pas eux qui devait aller prendre le risque...

– Et si je refuse ? tentais-je bêtement en me doutant de la réponse.

– À toi de voir, ricana t-il en écartant un pan de sa veste pour laisser apparaître son arme à feu. Si quelqu'un doit prendre le risque de rencontrer les bestioles en allant chercher ces connards de pilleurs, j'préfère que ça soit un bleu plutôt que quelqu'un de réellement utile. On veut pas de parasites ici, alors prend ça comme un test pour voir si vous en avez assez pour survivre !

J'avais du mal à suivre son résonnement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y allait pas lui-même si il voulait à ce point ce matos ? Et si cette « équipe » avait des problèmes avec un autre groupe agressif, pourquoi est-ce qu'il tenait tant à m'envoyer moi plutôt que tout un commando armé ? Était-ce vraiment rien que pour me tester ? Je pensais plutôt que ce Ren avait un grain, ou que le fait d'avoir le pouvoir sur tout le monde ici lui était monté à la tête. Mais s'il préférait laisser ses « amis » pilleurs entre les mains d'étrangers, c'était son problème... moi, j'en avais un autre. Pour rien au monde je ne voulais prendre le risque de me retrouver avec des Trancheurs ! C'était tellement stupide ! Je persistais à croire qu'il avait un problème et qu'il était juste fou ou débile. L'aube arrivait, et rien qu'à l'idée de me retrouver en plein jour me terrifiais. La seule chose que je savais, en jetant un regard vers mes amies, était qu'il était hors de question que je les laisse risquer leur vie en essayant de fuir les monstres.

– C'est une fleur que je te fait. Ici, plus on en a, plus on a des avantages, ajouta t-il comme si il voulait me convaincre d'y aller.

Et comme si j'avais le choix. Je ne comprenais pas... pourquoi on ne pouvait simplement pas se reposer. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire, un risque à prendre. Le fait que ce soit un étranger qui m'annonce sans préavis que je devais aller me jeter dans la gueule des monstres pour aller récupérer des personnes à qui lui-même n'accordais pas beaucoup d'importance me dépassais. Pourquoi est-ce que je devais aller risquer ma vie pour des gens que je ne connaissais pas ? Ce Ren parlait de courage, mais lui-même ne semblait pas en avoir... alors comme ça il préférait envoyer une gamine sauver ses gars et récupérer ses trucs ? Il était lâche ou quoi ? Plus je le toisais, plus je sentais une colère grimper en moi, dépassant même la peur que je pouvais ressentir. Comme il le voulait... sur le moment, j'étais très énervée par l'attitude de ce type, et la seule pensée qui m'animait l'esprit c'était que j'allais lui montrer de quel bois j'étais faite.

J'avais un certain esprit de compétition, et rien que la présence de cet homme me donnait fortement l'envie de lui faire voir qui « en avait assez pour survivre »... je suppose que c'était une réaction typique, lorsque deux personnes au tempérament de leader se heurtent l'une contre l'autre, ou que deux loups alpha se rencontrent, de se mesurer pour savoir qui méritait le plus d'être appelé « chef ». Je m'étais gentiment écrasée lorsqu'on étaient arrivée ici, mais s'il pensait que je n'étais pas capable de montrer les crocs, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Alors je m'approchais de lui, dépassant Mio qui était juste devant moi à ma diagonale, et allait me planter pile devant Ren en le fixant directement dans les yeux.

– Parfait ! Je vais te rapatrier ton équipe, ton matos, et si jamais je retrouve tes couilles au fond d'une poubelle, je te les ramène aussi en espérant qu'on pourra te les remettre en place ! Ça te servira sûrement pour éviter de te faire bouffer les os par les monstres !

Je venais de parler bien fort pour que tout le monde entende. Rien de tel qu'une rivalité pour me faire reprendre du poil de la bête. J'étais entêtée, et d'un coup bien plus motivée qu'il y avait quelques minutes, sans doute à cause de l'emportement sur le moment.

Juste après ma répartie très classe, je me détournais et lui mit un magnifique vent, en marchant vite pour me diriger d'un pas décidé vers le parking, ignorant le ricanement qu'il émit pour tenter de ne pas perde la face devant ses larbins.

– Attend Ritsu ! me hélèrent en même temps Mio et Yui.

– Restez ici, d'accord ? Vous en faites pas pour moi. Occupez-vous plutôt de Azu', il lui faut sûrement des médocs, avisais-je en matraquant nerveusement le bouton des clés pour repérer la voiture qui allait de paire avec.

Un véhicule proche de moi émit un _bip-bip_ lorsque j'appuyais. Une simple voiture à la carrosserie d'un jaune sale affreux, mais elle semblait en meilleur état que certaines carcasses métalliques qui rouillaient autour.

– Et tu comptes vraiment y aller ? Le soleil va bientôt se lever ! me questionna Yui.

– Ouais, ouais, râlais-je en ouvrant la portière de la voiture. Écoutez, je vais me débrouiller pour être rapide. Si ce Ren veut que je lui ramène ses gars, alors je vais lui ramener, on pourra rester ici comme ça, c'était ce que vous vouliez, non ?

– C'est justement pour ne plus avoir affaire aux Trancheurs qu'on voulait arrêter d'être sur les routes ! s'exclama Mio en croisant les bras.

Je haussais les épaules et m'assis à la place conducteur... en me demandant si savoir conduire un bus permettait de faire de même avec une voiture. Ça ne devait pas être plus compliqué. En tout cas, alors que je réglais le siège, j'entendis Mio et Yui délibérer rapidement, en parlant bas, et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

– Reste ici deux minutes, m'enjoint-elle en repartant d'un pas rapide, suivit de Yui.

Je la regardais partir, et me tassa dans le siège en soupirant. Super, voilà que mon impulsivité m'avait encore fait dérailler. Maintenant je devais aller chercher des types que je ne connaissais même pas alors que le soleil et ses monstres allaient bientôt sortir... et j'étais bien trop fière pour me rétracter. Après tout, il fallait juste récupérer des gens et partir... je me demandais si une voiture pouvait vaincre de vitesse un Trancheur. Je ne savais même pas si ces choses étaient rapides ou non. En tout cas, je tournais la clé pour envoyer le contact, et pris quelques temps pour prendre en main le véhicule. C'était tellement moins lourd à conduire qu'un bus ! Et beaucoup plus maniable, aussi. Bien que je dû « pousser » une carcasse de voiture avec le par-choc arrière pour me sortir complètement de la place ou j'étais garée.

Je tournais la tête en entendant la portière passager s'ouvrir, et vit Mio s'installer sur le siège, et me poser mon sac à dos sur les genoux.

– Pas question que je te laisse seule. En plus, tu as oublié un truc assez important, déclara t-elle en réglant son siège.

Je lui jetais un regard interrogateur.

– Tu ne sais même pas ou aller, me rappela t-elle en agitant un bout de papier.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'elle avait marqué un point, j'étais partie tellement vite que je n'avais même pas pensé à demander où était ceux que je devais ramener. D'un seul regard, je compris que ce n'était pas la peine de lui ordonner de partir, et appuya sur l'accélérateur pour m'engager sur la route.

Tout en me guidant, mon amie m'expliqua brièvement que Yui allait s'occuper de remettre sur pieds Azusa, et avec les médocs qu'on avait en stock, j'étais sûre qu'elle trouverait ce qu'il lui fallait. Apparemment non seulement Mio avait pensé à aller demander à Ren l'endroit ou aller, mais en plus, elle avait réussi à le convaincre de lui confier deux armes à feu. En plus de celle qu'elle avait déjà et venait de récupérer, on n'était donc toute les deux armées. Et en l'a voyant compter ses balles pendant que je conduisais rapidement, je me disais qu'on vivait vraiment dans un monde où il n'y avait plus que la force qui importait.

– Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui te passe par la tête, mais tu devrais arrêter de jouer sur les extrêmes, soupira Mio sans introduction.

Je la fixais quelques secondes alors qu'elle chargeait son flingue, et réfléchis à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elle avait raison, en quelques heures, j'étais passé de déprimée à complètement survoltée au point d'accepter d'aller en ville en plein jour.

– Tsss... il y a plus de cran dans ton petit doigt que dans ce Ren, commençais-je en serrant le volant. Et jouer sur les extrêmes, c'est la seule chose que je sais faire...

Finalement, je me disais qu'il valait mieux que j'assume mon caractère... même si je craignais tout de même que Mio me refasse une morale. Après un moment de silence, elle reprit la parole.

– De toute façon, il t'aurais envoyé la-bas, que ce soit de ton plein gré ou en nous menaçant, continua mon amie avec autre soupir. Mais après tout... je me doutais que tu n'allais pas rester longtemps à tout accepter gentiment. Le discours que tu as tenu à ce chauve, c'était du toi tout craché... et je crois que tu as grimpé dans son estime. Ça sera utile pour la suite, si on arrive à gagner sa confiance.

– Grimpée dans son estime ? questionnais-je d'un air surprit.

– Oui, quand j'ai demandé des armes, il m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas osé lui tenir tête, et qu'il voulait bien voir si tu allait vraiment réussir ce que tu voulais faire...

Cette conversation me regonfla un peu le moral. Peut-être que ce Ren n'était pas si débile que ça après tout, je l'avais vu comme un militaire gros-bras sans cerveau, mais il semblait plus malin que je ne le pensais. En tout cas si on voulait rester, Mio avait raison, il faudrait mieux devenir pote avec ces gars... même si je ne l'avouais pas, évidement.

– Bah ! Je n'ai pas besoin de la confiance de ce type de toute façon ! Si j'arrive à regagner la tienne, je pourrais buter tout les Trancheurs qui se présenteront ! me targuais-je avec une exclamation motivée.

Car j'avais bien retenu ce que Mio m'avais dit à l'hôpital. « Je n'arrive même plus à te faire confiance ! », ça m'étais resté en tête un moment. Si cela m'avais fichu un coup pendant un moment, maintenant je n'avais qu'une idée, lui prouver qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi. Comme aucune réponse ne vint, je tournais brièvement la tête vers mon amie, qui détourna aussitôt les yeux avec une expression embarrassée, je cru même voir qu'elle avait rougis. Ce qui me fit bêtement sourire. J'appréciais ce petit moment entre nous... avant que le danger ne nous rattrape.

Le trajet fut rapide, à peine une dizaine de minutes – vu la vitesse à laquelle je conduisais, ce n'était pas surprenant – pour arriver dans un village. D'après Mio, il faudrait trouver le commissariat, c'était avec la radio de la police que les pilleurs de Ren avait envoyé leur message. J'avais considérablement ralenti, et avançais en catimini dans les rues, en tentant de repérer un panneau l'indiquant. Et ce village était l'un des plus détruit que j'avais jamais vu. Des maison entières semblait avoir explosé, des morceaux de murs énormes jonchaient les rues si bien que je devais faire des écart pour ne pas rouler dessus, et il y avait un sacré nombre de voiture enfoncées dans les bâtiments. On aurait dit un paysage de guerre civile.

Mais je n'avais pas peur de rencontrer les autres du groupe du camping. Non, car le soleil éclairait le village de ces rayons. Ce n'était même pas normal, il faisait grand jour, et pourtant, la température ne grimpait même pas. L'air froid que je respirais gardait mon esprit en éveil, en tout cas, ou alors, c'était aussi l'angoisse. À tout moment, j'avais peur d'entendre un sifflement.

Nous décidâmes d'arrêter notre voiture jaune contre le mur du commissariat, trouvé après des longues minutes de recherches dans la ville. Prudemment, je descendis, et marchais en rasant le mur, devant Mio, pour aller tourner au coin du bâtiment et trouver la sortie. Pourtant, à moins de deux mètres de ce fameux coin, je faillis bondir de terreur en sentant cette impression de _danger._ Alors que nous n'étions arrêtées depuis à peine une minute ! Comment était-ce possible ? Ces monstres étaient partout... En une seconde, tout mon corps fut parcouru d'un violent frisson d'effroi lorsque je perçu l'un d' _eux_ , en moins d'une seconde, mon esprit vit sa propre mort arriver, juste en face, une impression horrible, une peur profonde et biologique, le souvenir d'un corps coupé en morceau, d'os arrachés, le souvenir de l'odeur de la viande chaude et puante sous les rayons du soleil, du sang d'une épaisse couleur écarlate coulant sur le béton, du bruit mou et humide de la chair mâchée et déchirée.

Avec un brutal sursaut, mon corps réagit tout seul, et j'envoyais un rapide mouvement de bras derrière moi, pour attraper Mio et la coller contre le mur de ciment, juste derrière moi, et lui serrait tellement fort le bras que j'en avais mal à la paume. Je savais que ces choses ne mettaient qu'une seconde à attaquer et tuer, je savais que je n'aurais pas le temps de faire autre chose, j'avais même commencé à espérer que le Trancheur me tue en un seul coup, pour m'épargner la souffrance de voir mes os à l'air libre comme ça m'étais déjà arrivé. Par réflexe, j'avais esquissé un mouvement vers l'arme que je portais, sans même savoir si les balles se révéleraient d'une quelconque utilité.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **(Chapitre exceptionnellement long aussi, les autres seront plus court :p ! déso si il y a de longues phases de narration, je sais que certains sautent direct aux dialogues pour suivre l'action x) )**

 **Au prochain !**


	13. Ce qui est incurable doit être enduré

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :** Ce qui est incurable doit être enduré

* * *

J'avais fermé les yeux, totalement immobilisée par la panique. On dit qu'on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux lorsqu'on va mourir... moi je ne vis que des regrets. Pendant quelques secondes, ne voyant que le noir de mes paupières, je m'attendais à sentir la douleur, à sentir ma peau transpercée, sentir mon propre sang chaud se répandre sur mes habits et sur le sol, à sentir son odeur âcre et son goût métallique me remplir les sens. La terreur de savoir qu'on ne pouvait rien faire, que lutter contre ces monstres étaient vain, que ces choses étaient beaucoup trop forte pour que j'ose penser avoir le temps de me défendre. La seule fois où j'avais essayé, j'avais perdu deux doigts et faillit mourir des suites des mutilations que j'avais subies... pour la simple raison que je n'avais pas été la cible principale du Trancheur, rien que par chance, et pourtant les dommages collatéraux avaient été affreux. Le monstre avait tué quatre personnes d'un seul coup. Alors maintenant que nous n'étions que deux, nous n'avions aucune chance.

Cependant, rien n'arriva. Je sentis même Mio bouger derrière moi, elle passa son bras autour de ma taille. Et je le sentais clairement, elle tremblait, tout comme moi.

– Ne bouge pas... chuchota t-elle dans mon oreille d'une voix tremblotante.

Je rouvris lentement les yeux. Le Trancheur était là. Sans savoir comment, je savais qu'il regardais dans notre direction... ou plutôt, qu'il était attentif à notre direction, je ne saurais même pas dire si ces choses pouvaient « regarder ». Alors... qu'est-ce qu'il attendais ? Il faisait jour ! Quel était le problème ? Il semblait... peut-être que je me trompe en pensant cela, mais il semblait hésiter. Pourquoi ? On n'avait rien de spécial, pourtant.

Mio me serrait fort contre elle, et j'avais le cœur qui battait à s'en épuiser, tellement la peur m'étreignait aussi. Lentement, sans geste brusques, mon amie ramassa un morceau de béton qui gisait juste à coté de nous, et le balança dans la rue. Le monstre eut une réaction immédiate, avant même que le bout de bâtiment ne touche le sol, il avait... comme « bondit » vers lui et l'avait explosé en petits morceaux. Le Trancheur s'était éloigné de quelques mètres vers la rue, et s'était détourné de nous. Je ne compris rien à ce qu'il se passait... et encore moins lorsque Mio répéta les mêmes gestes, sauf que le second cailloux qu'elle attrapa, elle ne le lança qu'à moins d'un mètre de nous.

Je tournais la tête vers elle, me demandant à quoi elle jouait, à balancer des roches de béton comme ça.

– Regarde bien, murmura t-elle en pointant la première roche d'un signe du doigt.

Je lui obéis, mon esprit tournant à plein régime. Soudain, alors que mon regard jonglait entre les deux cailloux, une idée me frappa aussi fort qu'un club de golf sur une balle, et immédiatement, je fixa mon amie. D'un seul regard, je compris ce qu'elle avait voulu tester et qui venait apparemment de ce confirmer. Le premier caillou était tombé sur le béton de la route, en plein soleil. Mais le second, dans notre ruelle, à l'ombre du mur... Ces choses repéraient uniquement ce qui était éclairé directement par les rayons ! En quelques secondes, des tas de question survinrent dans mon esprit. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Même en plein jour, ces choses avaient des difficultés à voir les humains ? Était-ce pour cela que le Trancheur qui m'avait attaqué ne m'avait pas achevée, parce que j'étais atterrie à l'ombre d'un mur ? Était-ce pour cela qu'ils avaient quand même besoin des Siffleurs ? Et puis d'une certaine façon, même si nous étions à l'ombre, nous étions sous le jour. C'était certes une ombre, mais pas la pénombre tout de même, n'importe quel humain nous verrait ! Et ce n'était pas qu'une question de vu, après tout le caillou avait fait du bruit en cognant contre le mur de la ruelle. C'était comme si tout ce qui n'était pas touché par les rayons du soleil n'existait pas pour eux ! Ils avaient une perception tellement différente de la notre. Et comment ça marchait ? À partir de quel niveau d'ombre ne pouvaient-ils plus nous voir ? Était-ce vraiment quelque chose de sûr ?

Moi, je voulais partir le plus vite possible, profiter de ce temps de flottement pour nous éclipser, mais Mio me fit signe d'attendre encore un peu. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle voulait encore avec ce truc, jusqu'à que je la voie prudemment avancer sa main en dehors de l'ombre. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir pour l'en empêcher, qu'à la seconde où les doigts se retrouvèrent dans la zone ensoleillée, le monstre disparu comme si il venait d'être frappé par une bourrasque. Mon cœur aussi fit un énorme bond, et étant accroupis, je força d'un seul coup sur mes jambes pour reculer en retenant ma respiration pour m'empêcher de hurler lorsque le Trancheur se retrouva devant Mio, qui eut exactement le même réflexe, et heureusement avec la distance, elle eut le temps de retirer ses doigts juste avant que les lames du Trancheur ne se referment dessus. Ce dernier c'était arrêté pile à la limite de l'ombre... à moins d'un mètre de nous ! Ses... ses genre de pattes en croisillons enfoncées dans le béton, et ses crocs-lames clairement visible comme un lion qui retrousserait ses babines.

J'entendis mon cœur battre à toute vitesse, et détournait rapidement les yeux de cette horreur qui me donnait la nausée. Cette chose ne voyait rien à l'ombre, mais si jamais on se retrouverait au soleil, elle serait affreusement efficace. La respiration haletante et les jambes engourdies, je n'avais qu'une idée, partir d'ici.

– Mio, amène toi, on se tire ! chuchotais-je par réflexe.

J'eus l'impression pendant quelques secondes qu'elle ne m'avais pas entendue, car elle ne réagit pas, et n'arrêtait pas de fixer les lames du monstre qui avaient bien faillit lui happer la main. Puis, elle se leva. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans ses mouvements, ils étaient trop... mécaniques, trop calmes. Alors que le Trancheur n'avait pas bougé, mon amie fit un pas vers lui.

– Arrête ! T'as assez joué avec ce machin ! Barrons-nous pendant qu'il est encore seul !

Mais mon exclamation n'eut aucun effet. Mio refit un pas en avant, et avant qu'elle n'en fasse un autre et ne finisse par franchir la seule limite qui nous séparait de la mort, sans réfléchir je me levais d'un bond et avec l'élan, la poussa violemment en arrière d'un geste brutal du bras en l'attrapant par les épaules. Comme une poupée de chiffon, mon amie bascula et tomba sur le dos contre le béton.

– Tu veux te retrouver comme moi ou quoi ? Imbécile !

Je la planquais alors sur le dos, lui maintenant les épaules au sol. Mais quelque chose me frappa, je m'attendais à une expression de douleur, ou de colère, n'importe quoi... mais pas cet air vide et neutre que ces yeux avaient.

– Hé tu m'entends ? Mio ! lui hurlais-je à la figure.

À la mention de son prénom, mon amie prit soudainement une courte inspiration comme si elle sortait de l'eau, et écarta les yeux en fixant les miens.

– Ritsu... ? … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche moi ! s'énerva t-elle.

– C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ! T'as des envies suicidaires ou quoi ?

Immédiatement après la fin de ma phrase, je me retournais... mais la chose n'était plus là. Le fait qu'elle soit partie me stressa tout autant... car maintenant je ne savais pas ou elle était. En sentant Mio bouger je lui relâchais les épaules pour qu'elle puisse se redresser. Cette fois, elle avait bien une impression de douleur, et elle se tenait la tête.

– T'a voulu aller dire bonjour au monstre... on aurait dit que tu étais... hypnotisée..., avisais-je en me forçant à prendre une voix plus calme.

Mais Mio ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle avait l'air assez désorientée. Alors qu'elle se frottait les tempes, elle se mit aussi à saigner du nez.

– Tu saignes ! m'exclamais-je un peu bêtement. Est-ce que tu-

– Je... me sens pas bien... me coupa t-elle en bafouillant.

À peine eut-elle terminé de prononcer ses mots, qu'elle se pencha en avant, les deux mains sur le béton, pour vomir les restes de son dernier repas. Assez surprise et écœurée, j'eus un mouvement de recul... même si au fond, j'étais loin d'être à ça prêt. Je ne savais pas ce que lui avait fait ce monstre, mais cela avait grandement perturbé son corps... cela me rappelait les symptômes que j'avais eu lorsque que j'étais tombée sur ce Siffleur juste avant de partir du lycée. Même si ces trucs ne nous voyaient pas à l'ombre, c'était comme si ils pouvaient quand même nous obliger à sortir vers le soleil... ils faisaient sans doute quelque chose à notre esprit pendant un temps, et après, on n'a un genre de contrecoup. Ces pensées fusèrent très rapidement dans ma tête, alors que Mio se redressait et se laissa basculer en arrière, appuyée sur ses mains. En plus du saignement de nez, ses yeux pleuraient à grosses gouttes.

– Tiens... boit un coup, lui proposais-je à défaut de savoir quoi faire d'autre.

Je sortis la bouteille d'eau de mon sac, et l'ouvrit. Mio en bu quelque gorgée, se nettoya la bouche et retira le sang de son visage. D'un mouvement de manche, elle essuya aussi ses larmes, pour cela je ne savais pas si c'était un symptôme ou des réelles larmes.

– J'ai l'impression... d'avoir une scie circulaire dans le crâne..., grogna t-elle en se passant la main sur le front.

– Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionnais-je.

Elle eut un temps d'hésitation, durant lequel elle soupira plusieurs fois pour tenter de reprendre une respiration normale.

– Oui, j'ai juste mis mes doigts dans la lumière... et le monstre l'a tout de suite remarqué. C'était tellement stupide...

– D'accord, mais après ?

– Tu... m'a sauté dessus comme une sauvage ! Mais j'avais eu le réflexe de retirer ma main avant tu sais ! C'était pas la peine...

C'était bien ce que je pensais, cette chose l'avait en quelque sorte hypnotisée ou quelque chose dans le genre... je ne savais pas comment il avait fait, mais pas question de mettre ça de côté.

– Non ! Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que tu allais marcher au soleil !

– Quoi ?

– Tu t'es relevée, et... mais peu importe !

Mio eut un air perplexe, comme si elle essayait absolument de se rappeler quelque chose, mais je n'y fis pas attention, et laissais tomber les explications et les questions, il y avait plus urgent, j'étais certaine que le monstre était dans les parages. J'attrapais mon amie par le bras, et la tira fortement pour l'obliger à se relever. Si ces choses avait du mal à percevoir ce qui n'était pas éclairé par les rayons, alors se cacher dans un bâtiment était notre meilleure chance. J'eus à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'un sifflement retenti. Même si il était diffus, sans doute à plusieurs rues de notre position, un frisson me parcouru l'échine... alors en traînait Mio derrière moi, je tournais au coin du commissariat, nous retrouvons quelques secondes en plein soleil, le temps de se précipiter vers l'entrée et se mettre à l'abri. De la même direction d'où venait les sifflements, un fracas impressionnant se fit entendre, comme si une grue venait de tomber sur un immeuble... et en même temps, des coups de feu qui résonnèrent. Je ne savais pas qui était ces autres personnes, mais en tout cas, ils avaient attiré le monstre, et d'une certaine façon, avait fait diversion... nous nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur en poussant les portes battantes du commissariat. J'étais complètement paniquée, encore sous le coup de la récente terreur provoqué par notre rencontre avec le Trancheur, et la première chose que je vis en courant dans le hall d'entrée, ce fut des canons soudainement braqués sur moi.

– Putain ! Mais vous êtes qui, vous ?! hurla une lourde voix masculine.

Ils étaient quatre, deux hommes et deux femmes, et dont trois d'entre eux étaient évidemment armés, l'air surprit et prêt à faire feu. Par réflexe, je levais les deux mains devant mes épaules, en faisant attention à ne pas pointer le flingue que je tenais toujours vers eux.

– Attendez ! C'est vous l'équipe de pilleurs ? C'est Ren qui nous envoie, annonçais-je en haletant.

En entendant le prénom de leur boss, les personnes en face de moi se regardèrent mutuellement, avec un air perplexe que je comprenais, après tout, on n'était des gosses comparé à eux. J'en profita pour ranger mon arme à feu, et tenter de reprendre ma respiration. Pourtant j'étais loin d'être la plus mal en point, ceux du groupe avait l'air d'en avoir bavé, trois d'entre eux étaient blessés... dont un des hommes, assit contre un mur, qui avait carrément un bras en moins, et dont le moignon était couvert de bandages ensanglantés. En le voyant, le visage blême et les yeux fermés, j'eus l'impression de me voir moi il y avait quelques temps. Ses amis finirent par baisser leurs armes, mais en entendant des souffles saccadés derrière moi, je me retournais pour focaliser mon attention sur Mio. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien, et se frottait les yeux comme si elle essayait désespérément de retirer une poussière. Avant que je puisse lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait, l'une des femmes s'approcha de moi.

– Hé, vous avez une caisse... ? m'interpella t-elle.

– Ouais, elle est juste garée par là, répondis-je avec un signe de tête en direction de la rue de gauche.

À peine ais-je fini de prononcer ma phrase que l'un des hommes, un pansement sur le front et l'air perturbé, se précipita d'un seul coup vers les portes.

– A-allons-y alors ! Cassons-nous d'ici !

– Attend ! Ne sort pas ! m'exclamais-je en le voyant se jeter vers la sortie.

Par réflexe, je me retournais vers lui, et le le suivit pour tenter de l'empêcher de sortir. Mais je ne fus pas assez rapide, et à la seconde où il se retrouva dehors, non seulement les portes vitrés se colorèrent de rouge, mais j'en reçu aussi sur le t-shirt, le visage, et le pire, dans la bouche. Immédiatement, alors que j'entendis un hurlement venir de derrière moi, je reculais et lâchais le battant de la porte que je tenais une seconde avant. Je détestais le goût du sang, mais en plus de savoir que ce sang n'était pas le mien, c'était encore plus dégoûtant... j'entendais soudainement des exclamations tout autour de moi, de l'agitation, mais je ne me concentrais que sur l'urgence de retirer rapidement ce liquide âcre et horrible que j'avais sur le visage. Je me mis à cracher par terre en tentant de m'essuyer avec ma manche, puis me rappelant que j'avais de l'eau, je me dépêcha de sortir ma bouteille de mon sac, d'en boire et recracher pour faire passer le goût. Le toucher chaud et collant par-dessus mes vêtements, l'odeur de viande que ça dégageait, tout me répugnait... j'avais fini à genou sur le sol, à essorer mon t-shirt, dont les relents sanglants firent remonter un écœurement le long de ma gorge.

En relevant la tête et m'obligeant à porter mon attention sur ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, je vis la même femme qui m'avait demandé si on avait une voiture tourner en rond en lâcha tout un tas d'insultes... puis en me voyant me relever, elle vint m'attraper brusquement par le col en faisant fi du sang qui l'imbibait.

– C'est toi qui a ramené le monstre ! C'est de ta faute si Eitaro est mort !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait, celle-là ? On venait gentiment les chercher, et elle ne trouvait qu'à m'accuser de la mort de son pote alors qu'il venait de se précipiter stupidement en plein soleil avec ces monstres qui traînaient dans les parages ?

– Je ne l'ai pas ramené ! Il était déjà là ! Et fous-moi la paix ! lui hurlais-je à la figure en guise de réponse.

Je me dégageais violemment de sa prise, et m'apprêtais à lui dire que si il était mort, c'était entièrement parce qu'il n'avait pas un gramme de cervelle, mais l'inspiration que je pris me servi à crier un fort « attention ! » lorsque je vis une tête de chien noir aux yeux blancs traverser le mur. Le Siffleur entra dans la pièce comme un fantôme, toujours cette même tronche de canidé affreusement dérangeante, dont je savais que j'étais la seule à le percevoir ainsi... la tête se sépara en deux, comme si il ouvrait une mâchoire. Mais le sifflement qui en sorti n'était pas l'un de ce que j'avais eut l'habitude d'entendre... il était aiguë, hurlant, terrifiant. Ces sales monstres... ils ne devraient pas exister, à chaque fois, j'avais la même pensée, ce n'était pas notre nature qui les avaient engendrés... refusant la présence de cette _chose_ , je me bouchais les oreilles en grimaçant... et si je voulais fermer les yeux pour éviter de me faire ferrer, tout mon esprit eut comme un coup de jus en voyant les vitres exploser, ainsi que le plafond se craqueler et s'effondrer. Un vacarme assourdissant rempli la pièce, lorsque les gravas tombèrent sur le sol, et je reculais en toussant jusqu'à que mon dos se cogne durement contre le mur.

L'impression de _danger_. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi quasiment tout les bâtiment du village étaient en miettes... les Trancheurs les détruisaient. Évidemment, même un renard savait qu'il fallait attaquer le terrier du lapin pour débusquer sa proie. Je me frottais les yeux pour en retirer la poussière, et cherchais Mio d'un mouvement de tête. Elle était aussi contre le mur, mais... elle était assise, les mains sur les yeux, je voyais du sang couler sur ses joues... immédiatement, je me précipitais vers elle, en espérant de toute mon âme qu'elle n'ait rien, et me maudissant de lui avoir porté aussi peu d'attention durant les dernières minutes. Je savais qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule, mais le fait d'avoir perdu mon temps juste parce que j'avais du sang sur moi m'énervais. Je devais y être habituée, depuis le temps !

Je l'attrapais pas le bras, mais un autre hurlement me fit tourner la tête. Une partie du plafond avait été détruire, et les morceaux de béton éparpillés sur le sol. Mais surtout, en plein soleil, les rayons entrant maintenant dans la pièce. Et au milieu, à moins d'un mètre de moi, la femme qui m'avait agressée à peine une demi-minute plus tôt. Étendu sur le sol, son cadavre était littéralement coupé en deux, dans le sens de la longueur, l'éclat solaire rendait ses entrailles brillantes d'un rouge écarlate, et entre ses côtes ouvertes et saillantes, une sorte de bouillie spongieuse dont seuls quelques boyaux sanglants étaient identifiables. Mais le pire, c'était que le Trancheur n'était qu'à une cinquantaine de centimètres de moi... ces monstres tueurs étaient intéressé par les os, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais la seule chose que je compris pendant les courtes secondes durant lesquelles mon attention était porté sur le corps de cette femme, c'était à quel point les humains n'étaient que des tas de viande. Le monstre lui lacérait le visage, je ne me souviens pas comment, mais je me rappelle distinctement de toute l'ampleur de l'horreur que je ressenti en voyant la chair être arrachés des os du visage. Je vis les dents apparaître alors que la bouche était fermée, les joues semblaient se décomposer, et tout ce qui était dans les orbites était extirpé, ne laissant que des trous noirs dont s'échappait un ruisseau rouge, ce dernier formait rapidement une flaque épaisse entre les gravas.

Je ne détournais les yeux que trop tard. Cette vision s'était gravé dans mon esprit, c'était la première fois que je voyais un cadavre se faire dévorer, et surtout, d'aussi près. Des craquements mous se firent entendre, et avec mes habits couverts de sang, et je senti une boule se former dans ma gorge. Ne pas vomir, me répétais-je sans cesse, alors que les bruits humides et pâteux faisait remonter un malaise le long de ma poitrine, rendant ma respiration saccadée, et mon cœur comprimé dans un étau. Je me forçais à respirer par la bouche pour diminuer l'impact des émanations empestant l'air, qui devenait de plus en plus lourd. Je tremblais de tout mes membres, en étant une fois de plus témoin de ce que nous faisait ces monstres... pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on leur avait fait, pour qu'ils agissent ainsi ? Pourquoi ne nous laissaient-ils pas simplement tranquille ?! Cette chose était cruelle, sans même que je sache si elle avait une notion de cruauté. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit aussi dur ?

Alors que du coin de l'œil, je vis le Trancheur extraire violemment un truc blanc d'entre les chairs en charpie, je fermais les yeux en laissant couler des larmes chaudes. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être harassée par les atrocités qui se déroulaient juste à côté de moi, en entendant Mio prendre une brusque inspiration comme si elle s'était retenu de respirer tout ce temps, ma priorité fut de nous éloigner de là. Mon amie baissa les mains, mais je vis qu'elle garda ses yeux fermés, car ils pleuraient des larmes de sang. Comment était-ce arrivé ? S'était-elle prit des gravas dans la figure ? En tout cas, pas question de rester là. En me forçant à respirer vite pour augmenter l'irrigation de mes muscles, je l'attrapais fortement par la taille, pour la relever. Je la sentis s'accrocher à mes épaules, et à moitié en la portant, j'avançais en lui chuchotant de ne pas regarder.

Alors que le Siffleur commençais à émettre ses sons aériens, je focalisais mon attention aux endroits où je posais le pieds, et faisait de mon mieux pour garder mon esprit imperméable à ces bruits attirants. Je rasais le mur, et me dépêchais d'aller vers le couloir, aux endroits loin des rayons du soleil. Derrière moi, j'entendis encore des bruits de gravas, mais je profitais du fait que le Trancheur était occupé à... ce qu'il était en train de faire, quoi que ça puisse être. Avec mes jambes tremblantes, et le poids de Mio contre moi, c'était une très mauvaise idée de s'engager dans les escaliers descendants, mais j'avais pensé que s'éloigner sous terre nous rendraient plus difficile à débusquer. Avec une respiration aussi bruyante que celle d'un bœuf essoufflé, je sentais passer chaque marche sans savoir où ça nous mènerait... et ce ne fut que quelques mètres après avoir atteint le palier que je compris, c'était l'escalier qui menait aux cellules du commissariat.

Des pas se dirigèrent vers nous, et je vis une femme aux cheveux court émerger d'une des cellules. C'était l'une de celle qui était en haut, avec le reste du groupe.

– Ça... ça va ? avisa t-elle en s'approchant, avec un japonais à l'accent très occidental.

On était toutes dans la même galère, alors j'avais autre chose à penser que de me montrer méfiante.

– Je... ne sais pas... lâchais-je en anhélant.

Elle m'aida à porter Mio, et nous conduisit dans une cellule ouverte. Sur le lit, couvert d'un simple draps sale, il y avait l'homme au bras droit coupé, qui semblait encore en vie au vu de sa poitrine qui respirait. Ici au moins, pas de fenêtre, il faisait même plutôt sombre, et d'en haut, je n'entendais plus les sifflements. Pourtant, j'étais loin d'être détendue. Mio s'assit contre le mur, et se mit à essuyer ses joues ensanglantées avec ses manches. Je m'accroupis près d'elle, et regrettais de ne plus avoir d'eau dans ma bouteille.

– R-Ritsu... il fait noir... la lampe... la lampe torche..., commença t-elle en ouvrant prudemment les yeux.

Je m'exécuta dans poser de question, et sorti ma lampe torche de mon sac à dos, et l'alluma directement.

– Allume-la, s'il te plaît, continua t-elle.

La lampe était pourtant déjà allumée. Je la fixais. Son regard était fuyant, ses yeux rouges, et d'un geste tremblant, je passais le faisceau de lumière devant ses yeux. Elle ne réagit pas. Je laissais mon épaule s'appuyer contre le mur de brique de la cellule, alors que ces mots s'imposèrent rapidement dans mon esprit : elle ne voyait plus ! Elle était aveugle... mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Tout ça à cause de ces monstres ! Je reniflais de manière hachée, alors que Mio serrait ses bras contre elle, en grimaçant l'air découragée.

Je vis alors la jeune femme s'asseoir juste en face de mon amie. Sans rien demander, elle me prit la lampe torche des mains, et releva le menton de notre ancienne bassiste, qui se laissa faire. L'étrangère plaça ensuite son pouce sur les yeux bleus-gris pour relever la paupière, tout en braquant la lumière vers le visage de Mio.

– Vous... vous êtes médecin ? questionnais-je en la voyant examiner les yeux.

– J'aurais pu l'être... si j'avais pu terminer mes études, corrigea t-elle en s'écartant. La pupille réagit, c'est déjà ça. Je ne peux rien affirmer, alors n'ayez pas trop d'espoir, mais il est aussi possible que ça ne soit qu'une cécité temporaire...

D'après le ton, je voyais bien qu'elle tentais de nous rassurer. Je baissais la tête, en ravalant un sanglot d'un reniflement, et soupira en la remerciant d'une petite voix. Je restais sans bouger, alors que la jeune femme allait vérifier l'état de l'homme inconscient, à faire de mon mieux pour que mon esprit digère tout ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était à prévoir, maintenant je me trouvais tellement stupide d'avoir accepté d'aller ici en plein jour... nous étions en vie, c'était déjà ça. Mais à quel prix... Mio eut un long soupir, et laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre mon épaule, n'ayant pas l'air trop dérangée par l'odeur de sang qui devait se dégager de mon habit.

– Alors, euh... vous... vous avez une voiture ? me demanda la femme en s'asseyant au pied du lit.

Je me doutais bien qu'elle demandait aussi des informations en même temps. J'étais fatiguée, mais je fis tout de même l'effort de lui répondre.

– Ouais... j'espère que le Trancheur ne l'a pas détruit... soupirais-je en laissant ma joue s'appuyer contre la tête de Mio.

– « Trancheur » ? C'est assez inventif comme nom.

– Comment vous les appelez, chez vous ?

– Hm... des « saloperies », le plus souvent, dit-elle en haussant les épaules et avec un léger sourire.

Peu après, elle eut un soupir, avec un air soudainement attristé... je ne rajouta rien, car elle commença à renifler. Après tout, elle venait de perdre deux de ces compagnons de pillage en moins de quelques minutes. Comme un accord implicite, on savait qu'on allait devoir attendre la nuit pour être sur de ne pas en rencontrer... je me demandais ce que faisait les monstres, la nuit. Peut-être qu'ils dormaient... ou qu'il suivaient la course du soleil, et restaient dans les zones ensoleillées de la planète.

Même si mon esprit était épuisé, je me refusais à le laisser s'endormir, et j'étais bien décidée à faire une nuit blanche... ou plutôt, une « journée blanche ». Et puis... à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais les lames de ce monstre passer sous la chair du visage de cette femme. Je n'arrivais pas à faire diminuer les battements de mon cœur, j'avais peur, pour moi, pour Mio, peur qu'elle perdre la vue définitivement, peur pour les autres qui étaient restées dans le campement de Ren. Je faisais de mon mieux pour être forte, mais à chaque minutes, j'avais l'impression que je pourrais craquer, perdre l'esprit, finir comme ce vieux fou que Yui et moi avions rencontré il y a un bout de temps.

– Tu as mal ? chuchotais-je en sentant Mio s'agripper à mon t-shirt.

Elle fit un léger « non » de la tête.

Longtemps, les heures passèrent, sans que je bouge beaucoup. Je restais assise contre le mur, les jambes étendues, et mon amie qui avait fini par s'endormir la tête posée sur mes cuisses. Pendant la journée, il y avait eut du grabuge, dehors. Il devait y avoir un autre groupe dans le village, qui intéressait grandement les monstres... ce qui faisait qu'ils s'étaient désintéressés de nous. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser, d'un côté j'étais désolée pour cet autre groupe, et de l'autre... j'étais contente qu'ils soient là pour retenir l'attention des choses. Plusieurs fois, on n'entendit des coups de feu résonner dans le lointain, et des fracas de bâtiments qu'on détruisait... une fois même, cela fit légèrement trembler le commissariat. Et puis, passé un moment, ce fut le calme plat, autant dans notre cellule, seulement entrecoupé par la respiration difficile de l'homme au bras sectionné.

Après un long moment, pour tenter d'oublier la soif, la faim, le sommeil et mon envie d'aller au petit coin, j'engageais la conversation avec la jeune femme. Elle aussi, semblait plutôt contente de parler à quelqu'un... je supposais. En tout cas, j'appris qu'elle s'appelait Emma et qu'elle était venue au Japon depuis l'Italie pour faire des études de médecine. Et que apparemment, il n'y avait rien de plus pratique dans ce monde, m'expliqua t-elle, car quand elle disait qu'elle était médecin, les gens avaient plus tendance à lui faire confiance. Je supposais que effectivement, avoir quelqu'un avec ce genre de compétences dans un groupe n'était jamais de trop. Elle faisait parti du camping depuis environ trois semaines, et lui ayant demandé son avis sur Ren, elle n'avait pas mâché ses mots. « Un type qui préfère diriger depuis son bureau et envoyer les autres prendre des risques », c'était bien l'impression qu'il m'avait donnée... mais après tout, peut-être que ça ne faisait pas forcément de lui un mauvais chef, en fait... il me paraissait surtout plutôt cérébral et manipulateur, comme homme.

Cette Emma me posa aussi des questions sur moi, et je fini même par lui raconter comment j'avais eu mes cicatrices au visage et perdu des doigts... et elle, elle m'avoua qu'aujourd'hui, ça avait été la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un monstre tueur.

– Tu t'en tires bien alors, pour un baptême du sang, soupirais-je avec un demi-sourire.

Elle fit un léger signe de tête. Il y eut ensuite un moment de silence, mais pas l'un de ces moments embarrassants dans une conversation quand on n'a plus rien à se dire, personnellement je le ressentais plutôt comme une simple pause. Après tout, aucune convention social ne m'obligeait à tailler une bavette sans discontinuer.

Pensivement, je regardais le visage de Mio endormie, posé sur mes jambes. Il lui restait encore du sang séché au coin des yeux, et un peu sur les joues, mais même avec ça, je la trouvais paisible. Elle respirait tranquillement, et j'aimais la sentir vivre, que ça soit son cœur qui bat ou son souffle, ça me rassurait de l'entendre. Je voulais la protéger, plus que tout au monde, car je savais que si il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, si elle n'était plus là, jamais je n'aurais le courage de me relever à chaque coup dur... le fait qu'elle risque de perdre définitivement la vue m'enserrait la poitrine. Je me sentais mal par rapport à ça, j'avais l'impression d'avoir échoué quelque chose. Et puis, c'était un handicape autrement plus important que simplement deux doigts en moins. D'un geste lent, j'écartais quelques unes de ses mèches noir de sa joue, en passant mes doigts dans sa frange... cette dernière avait poussée, d'ailleurs, elle allait finir par lui arriver dans les yeux. Un peu comme la mienne, mais moi, j'y étais habituée.. et puis, Mio m'avait parfois dit qu'elle me préférait sans mon serre-tête, alors je ne le mettais plus – aussi parce que je n'y pensais jamais, et qu'il était sûrement perdu dans le bazar de notre bus.

– Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Emma qui avait l'air de vouloir continuer de parler.

Je releva soudainement la tête, surprise par cette question. Je ne savais pas si elle disait ça dans le sens « voyager ensemble » ou « sortir ensemble », mais mon cerveau envisagea directement la seconde option.

– Qu-quoi ? Non, on n'est pas.. ensemble..., bafouillais-je en rebaissant la tête.

Je me demandais bien ce qui avait motivé cette question... je pouvais concevoir que je n'étais pas très douée pour masquer mes sentiments, mais tout de même, au point que ça soit une inconnu qui me demande ça après juste quelques heures de parlotte ?

– Ah, excuse-moi... je pensais que c'était partagé, murmura la jeune femme.

Le rougissement que je dû avoir répondit à ma place, et malgré moi.

– Mais tu devrais lui dire... sinon tu le regrettera, si le pire devait arriver..., ajouta t-elle.

Le soupir qu'elle eut après ça me ferait dire qu'elle parlait par expérience. Moi je ne tenta pas de nier, je me disais simplement qu'il faudrait que je fasse plus attention.

– Comment... t'as su ? questionnais-je à voix basse en priant pour que Mio dorme profondément.

– Je sais pas... la façon dont tu l'a regardée, et puis... le geste tendre que t'as fait, j'ai pensé que vous étiez plus proche que des simples amies de voyage. Mais c'est surtout la façon dont t'as rougis quand j'ai posé la question je crois ! chuchota t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Effectivement, j'étais naze pour ce qui était de garder mes sentiments pour moi. Mais... les avouer ? Carrément ? Je ne sais pas si j'en serais vraiment capable, mais d'un côté, c'était vrai que si le pire devait arriver... et si Mio était morte aujourd'hui ? Et si le Trancheur l'avait eu ? J'aurais sans doute regretté de ne pas lui avoir parlé de ça. Mais comment faire ? Dire que je me faisais donner des leçons par une étrangère, ça me prouvais à quel point j'étais pas douée dans ce domaine, pensais-je. Mais plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais qu'au fond, je voulais effectivement en parler à Mio, lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment à son égard. Au pire qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait se passer ? Je ne pensais pas que mon amie était du genre à me rejeter brusquement après toutes ses années qu'on avait passées ensemble, et tout ce qu'on avait vécu. Peut-être que sur le moment, elle serait gênée, mais après tout, rien ne nous empêchait de rester amies même si elle ne partageait pas mes sentiments.

* * *

Je commençais à méchamment piquer du nez, lorsque je remarquais que la cellule devenait de plus en plus sombre. Enfin, la nuit... la nuit salutaire, la nuit protectrice. Avant on pouvait avoir peur du noir, de ce moment où notre vie est plongée dans les ténèbres, mais moi, j'avais juste envie de sauter de joie lorsque le soleil se coucha. Pour être certaines de pouvoir sortir, on n'attendit que le village soit complètement plongé dans les rayons de la lune qui se levait.

Emma était sorti vérifier l'extérieur, pendant que je réveillais Mio en la secouant légèrement. Elle se redressa lentement, l'air dans les vapes... mais lorsque j'allumai ma lampe torche, je fus soulagée de voir qu'elle eut un léger mouvement de tête vers la lumière.

– Ça va mieux ? Tes yeux ?

– C'est... c'est encore vraiment flou..., murmura t-elle en regardant ses mains.

Peut-être qu'elle avait perdu de l'acuité visuelle, mais j'étais au moins soulagée qu'elle ne soit pas complètement aveugle. J'espérais que ça allait s'arranger avec encore un peu de temps. Emma revint, et après que j'ai rapidement fait les présentations, j'aidai la jeune femme à mettre son compagnon blessé sur son dos pour le porter. Prudemment, je revins ensuite dans le hall d'accueil au plafond effondré, la boule au ventre. Mais il n'y avait plus trace du cadavre, ni même des traces de sang sur la vitre. Ces monstres dévorait les humains au point de lécher leur sang par terre ? Je trouvais ça tellement étrange... et décidais de ne pas me poser trop de question la-dessus... en tout cas, le seul sang qui restait, c'était sur mes habits. J'étais pressée de revenir au campement, pour me changer, car ce sang séché commençait à puer la viande avariée.

Avec soulagement, je constatais que notre voiture jaune n'avait rien, et la rapprochait donc de l'entrée. Nous ramassâmes tout le butin qu'avait récupéré l'équipe de pillage, ou dû moins, tout ce qu'on pouvait porter et retrouver de dessous les décombres. Pas mal de matos, il fallait l'avouer ! On n'eut même du mal à tout faire rentrer dans le coffre et sur la banquette arrière... alors on choisit d'en laisser un peu, les choses les moins indispensables comme les ustensiles. On gardait la bouffe, les armes et le matériel de soin. Après avoir installé l'homme à l'arrière, Emma se posa à côté de lui avec un long soupir soulagé que je partageais. Mio, qui avait la démarche mal assurée et un air éteint depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, s'affala à la place passager, et comme j'étais la plus en forme – et que j'aimais conduire – je m'installais derrière le volant.

Même si il y avait risque que je me prenne un bout de mur ou un obstacle sur la route, je ne mis pas les phares tout de suite, et roulait tout doucement, incognito, dans les rues. La dernière chose que je voulais était évidemment de nous faire repérer par l'autre groupe, qui, si ils n'avaient pas été tous décimés par les monstres, devait être de sorti aussi. Je n'alluma les phares que lorsque nous fûmes sur la route assez loin du village.

Avec ma mauvaise mémoire, je dû interroger Emma pour les bifurcations, et plus on se rapprochait, plus j'étais pressée de voir la tronche de Ren quand il allait nous voir arriver... bon, je ne lui ramenais qu'une petite partie de son équipe, mais au moins, la voiture était remplie de bazar utile. J'avais ce sentiment de victoire malgré tout, même si il était entaché par les souvenirs des morts que j'avais vu dans la journée. J'accélérais sur la fin, comme pour tenter de laisser tout ça derrière moi, comme si ça allait me faire oublier l'horreur dont j'avais été témoin.

En arrivant au camping, je pilais pour ralentir, et m'engageais sur le parking... ils devaient déjà avoir été prévenu de notre arrivés, vu qu'ils avaient des gardes dans les environs. Et je devais le dire, j'aimais le théâtral, et me donner en spectacle... alors au lieu de garer gentiment la voiture au parking, j'avançais en accélérant jusqu'à l'entrée du camping. Tout les lampadaires étaient allumés, comme d'habitude tout était éclairé, mais en plus, tout le monde semblait s'être rassemblé. Sans m'empêcher de sourire, j'arrivais rapidement, et tourna d'un coup le volant pour faire un court dérapage... tout le monde recula, et après avoir coupé le moteur, je descendis et me dirigea directement vers Ren.

– Tiens, voilà ta livraison, chérie ! annonçais-je d'une voix magistrale en lui lançant les clés.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas, alors que les autres sortaient de la voiture, et passa devant le boss pour me diriger vers les douches.

– Hahaha ! Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit, les routards sont des increvables ! s'exclama Ren en riant à gorge déployée.

C'était une étrange différenciation, qu'on avait là. Comme si il n'y avait plus que deux catégories de personnes, ceux qui vivent en campement, et ces « routards » qui se déplacent... et sans que cela ne m'étonne, ces derniers avaient la réputation d'être autant des combattants tenaces et débrouillards que des chiens enragés sans collier ni principes. En tout cas, ce Ren ne perdait pas le nord, j'eus à peine le temps de me passer de l'eau sur le visage qu'il avait déjà envoyé ses larbins me reprendre l'arme à feu que je portais. Je voulais juste aller me reposer après tout ça, alors je leur rendit le flingue sans protester.

Mais quelques secondes après qu'ils soit ressorti, ce fut Yui qui débarqua dans les sanitaires.

– Ricchan ! Enfin t'es rentrée ! s'exclama t-elle, l'air paniquée. S'il te plaît... faut que tu m'aide !

– Calme toi, Yui, dis moi ce qu'il se passe, dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

– C'est Azu-nyan, elle... j'crois que c'est plus grave qu'une bronchite ! Elle a beaucoup de mal à respirer ! Et ce Ren... il ne veut pas me donner de médicaments !

– Quoi ? Mais le bus-

– La porte est fracturée..., le coupa t-elle. Et ils ont quasiment tout prit...

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Ce Ren... je le pensais pas capable d'aller voler dans notre bus ! Je pensais que nos affaires seraient en sécurité à l'intérieur, mais apparemment, je m'étais stupidement trompée. Et il avait non seulement le culot de voler nos médicaments, mais en plus, de refuser de nous les rendre alors que l'une d'entre nous était malade et souffrait ! Ce type... je n'arrivais pas à la cerner. À un moment je le voyais comme un chef avec un cerveau, et à un autre moment, comme un sale tyran qui abusait de son pouvoir.

Je n'avais pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, j'avais dû échapper aux monstres qui avait dévoré une personne devant mes yeux, j'étais affamée, et pourtant, les paroles de Yui me donnèrent l'envie de déplacer une montagne. Tant pis pour le repos, d'un coup regonflée à bloc, je serrais les poings, et sorti des sanitaires bien décidée à aller gueuler sur le « boss » de ce campement pourri. Sans faire attention aux personnes qui me regardaient comme si j'étais un loup venant de mettre à mort un troupeau de tigres, je débarquais à l'accueil en poussant violemment les portes. Ils étaient déjà en train de déballer et répertorier ce qu'on avait ramené.

– Hé, Ren ! C'est toi qui a pillé notre bus ? m'exclamais-je alors en me dirigeant directement vers le chef.

– Ouais. « On partage les ressources », c'est toi qui a accepté, tu te rappelle ? ricana t-il en croisant les bras.

– Mais là, j'ai besoin de nos médicaments ! L'une d'entre nous est malade !

– Ha ha ! Comme tu veux, mais ici, quand on veut quelque chose, suffit pas de demander ! Tu crois qu'on va donner des précieux médocs à des étrangers qui viennent à peine d'arriver ?

– Ces médocs étaient à nous au départ ! C'est toi qui les a volés ! m'indignais-je alors. Et je viens juste de risquer ma vie et celle de mon amie pour te ramener tes gars et leur bordel !

Je fis un grand signe du bras pour désigner tout les trucs empilé au sol. Ce n'était pas suffisant, tout ça ? Bon sang que j'aimerais le voir devant un Trancheur, pour qu'il se rendre compte à quel point c'était terrifiant ! J'étais certaine qu'il ferait dans son froc ! Si ça se trouvait, il n'en n'avait jamais rencontré, cet espèce de lâche qui préférait envoyer les autres au casse-pipe. J'étais vraiment en colère, là j'étais prête à mordre férocement et laisser exploser ma rage... j'étais aussi en colère contre moi-même, d'avoir pensé qu'il se fichait de notre bus et ne prendrait pas la peine d'aller voir à l'intérieur.

Ren fit un mauvais rictus. Je détestais ça, ça me donnais l'envie de l'envoyer en plein jour en ville, pour voir si il sourirait toujours quand un monstre lui découperait le visage pour dévorer son crâne... en tout cas, j'oubliais parfois les règles élémentaires de la nature, un homme adulte était physiquement beaucoup fort qu'une gamine épuisée. Il m'empoigna soudainement par le col, et me poussa violemment contre le mur. J'entendis même le bruit de choc que fit mon dos avant d'en sentir la douleur...

– Écoute-moi bien. Tu savais à quoi t'attendre, et t'a accepté. Alors maintenant, si tu veux ces médocs, va falloir te plier aux règles, grogna t-il en collant son front chauve contre le mien.

Il me relâcha ensuite, et je me concentrais sur mes jambes pour ne pas tomber à genoux. Pas question que je montre le moindre signe de soumission devant ce type. Mais que pourrais-je faire ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre à être facilement convaincu, et j'avais bien vu qu'il adorait avoir le pouvoir sur quelqu'un... peut-être qu'il me testait encore ? Pour voir ce que je ferais dans cette situation ? Pour lui, il n'y avait l'air d'avoir que la force qui comptait...

– Ça va, j'ai compris ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? cédais-je en me décollant du mur.

Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de cet homme me fit rapidement regretter ma phrase précédente. Et je me posais une question, aussi. Jusqu'où étais-je prête à aller pour sauver une amie ? Il pouvait me demander n'importe quoi, après tout, et j'étais certaine que ces larbins ne s'y opposeraient pas. Je serrais les dents, angoissée, me préparant à devoir prendre une décision difficile.

Mais Ren fit juste un signe de tête, et avant que je ne comprenne, je sentis des bras musclés m'attraper par derrière, et me soulever carrément du sol... et immédiatement, je me mis à hurler toutes les insultes que je connaissais, lui disant de me lâcher, tout en agitant mes jambes dans le vide. Je ne devais pas être bien lourde pour lui, vu qu'il arrivait à marcher en me portant comme ça... et il me conduisit dans une pièce qui devait servir de débarras, et me jeta à l'intérieur comme si j'étais un vieux sac de pommes de terre. Je m'étalais de tout mon long sur le sol, alors que la porte se verrouilla derrière moi.

– Hé ! Laissez moi sortir ! continuais-je à m'époumoner en me relevant.

J'allais tambouriner contre la porte en m'acharnant sur la poignée.

– Je vous jure que si vous touchez à un cheveux de mes amies, je vous le ferai payer !

Complètement essoufflée, je reculais de quelques pas en fixant cette bête porte beige. Quel était leur but ? Pourquoi m'enfermer ici ? En regardant un peu mieux la pièce, je déduisis qu'il devait s'agir de leur « cellule de détention », il y avait un matelas posé par terre, un sceau en plastique vert juste à coté, et sur l'unique petite fenêtre, ils avaient même posé des barreaux. J'étais en prison, en somme, décidément avec la cellule du commissariat pendant la journée, je passais mon temps à être enfermée. Prise d'un brusque coup de fatigue, je me laissais tomber sur le matelas... ils n'allaient sûrement pas me garder enfermée juste pour me garder enfermée, j'avais plus l'impression qu'ils me gardait sous surveillance le temps de faire quelque chose, ou de préparer un truc. Ou alors, c'était la pièce ou les hommes venaient se faire des femmes, le plus souvent contre leur grès, ou en guise de punition, je n'en savais rien et mon esprit envisageait les pires scénarios possibles.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Ce chapitre aurait pu s'intituler « faire de l'horreur et du fluffy dans un seul chapitre » XD**

 **Booon finalement il est plus long que prévu x) écrire des histoires dans un univers post-apo me plaît bien.**

 **Au prochain ! Les review sont toujours bienvenues !  
**


	14. Même la faible pluie est poussiéreuse

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :** Même la faible pluie est poussiéreuse

* * *

 _Camping Aoi sakana, Samedi 5 octobre, 2013_

Je ne restais pas longtemps enfermée dans cette cellule de fortune. Peut-être une dizaine de minutes, voir une vingtaine, mais ça avait suffit à me faire tourner en rond comme un loup affamé dans un enclot trop petit. Je rongeais mon os, à attendre comme ça, la poitrine étreinte par l'angoisse et l'incompréhension. De l'autre côté de la porte, j'entendais de l'agitation, et dehors, des exclamations et des rires enthousiastes. C'était très mauvais pour moi, d'attendre comme ça, je marinais dans mon jus d'impatience et de colère, cela ne me rendait que de plus en plus sur les nerfs et faisait bouillir mon sang. Je sentais mon cœur cogner tellement fort que je le ressentais sur mes tempes, je n'arrêtais par de marmonner des insanités entre mes dents, et si ça continuais trop longtemps, j'allais finir par me mettre à défoncer la porte à grand coups de pied quitte à me briser un orteil. Je supportais déjà très mal de rester enfermée, mais en plus en sachant que Azusa était malade et que les autres étaient dehors avec ce groupe... je rageais intérieurement et cet énervement se faisait ressentir jusqu'au bout de mes doigts, et pour ne rien arranger, je croupissais encore dans mes fringues imbibées de sang caillé.

D'un coup, je tournais la tête en entendant des pas se rapprocher, et une clé tourner dans la serrure.

– Amène-toi, la survoltée, on t'a préparé une surprise qui t'ira à merveille ! s'exclama une voix masculine que je ne connaissais même pas.

À peine la porte fut enfin ouverte que je me jetais vers l'extérieur... et fut interceptée par un type barbu qui m'empoigna le bras. Encore une fois, je ne trouvais qu'à tirer sur mon épaule et m'agitant pour le faire lâcher, tout en enrichissant mon vocabulaire de nouvelles combinaisons d'insultes très inventives.

Un autre homme m'attrapa par le t-shirt, et pour le faire lâcher vu que j'avais les mains prises, je lui mordis le poignet aussi fortement que ma mâchoire le pouvait... bon sang, si j'avais été un Trancheur, je les aurait tous découpés en tranches bien lisses ! Tout ce que cette morsure m'apporta, ce fut le cri – peu viril – de l'homme, puis une magnifique baffe dans la tronche en guise de représailles.

– Regardez moi ça ! Je crois que la bête est bien enragée, ça promet du spectacle !

Cette fois, je reconnu parfaitement la voix de Ren parmi tout le brouhaha. Ce connard, il avait intérêt à faire en sorte que ses larbins me tienne bien, sinon je n'allais pas le louper. Il fallut trois hommes pour me maîtriser et m'obliger à avancer, et en fait, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je gesticulais autant... on me traîna vers l'extérieur, et avec ce qu'avait le boss quelques secondes avant, j'avais l'impression d'être un chien qu'on emmenait dans une arène.

Ce fut l'une des impressions les plus vraies que j'ai eu.

L'enclos que j'avais vu en arrivant pour la première fois dans le camping, dont j'avais supposé qu'il servirai à mettre du bétail, c'était là qu'on m'obligeais à aller. Tout le campement était rassemblé autour, et semblais tout aussi surchauffé que moi, car ils lançaient des acclamations. Il y avait même un poste de musique qui diffusait un truc genre métal... mais le pire, c'était qu'ils avaient baissé les lumières des lampadaires, et avait entouré l'enclos de torches et de braseros. Jamais je n'aurais cru vivre un truc pareil, et c'était réellement terrifiant, je pensais même qu'ils allaient se mettre à chanter des psaumes sataniques et me sacrifier sur un autel au milieu d'un pentagramme... ça serait tellement cliché et ridicule.

Un des types qui me traînait fini par m'attraper, me soulever, et me balancer dans l'enclos, tout entouré de fils barbelés... cette fois, je fis en sorte de me réceptionner pas trop mal pour éviter de me cogner le menton sur le sol couvert de graviers. En me relevant, je cherchais mes amies du regard, mais avec toutes ces flammes qui dansaient tout autour de cet enclos, je n'arrivais même pas à les repérer. Il y avait tout une foule aussi, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient cent... bien qu'il ne devait être qu'une vingtaine, tout le camping quoi. Parmi tous les cri, je tenta d'appeler Mio et Yui, mais c'était tellement bruyant que j'avais du mal à entendre ma propre voix. Comment une foule humaine pouvait faire autant de raffut ? Ça me donnais mal à la tête et ne rendait ce vacarme que plus insupportable.

De l'autre côté de l'enclos, il y avait une femme, en jean sale et les poings gantés de mitaines. Je savais déjà ce qui m'attendais, j'avais rapidement comprit que Ren ne plaisantait pas en parlant de bête, on n'était plus que des animaux devant se battre pour le plaisir de ces sauvages. C'était ça ? Je devais littéralement combattre pour obtenir des médicaments ? C'était comme ça à chaque fois ou j'avais droit à un traitement spécial ? Et surtout... pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde acceptait ça ? Ils allaient regarder deux personnes se battre à mains nues, ils n'avaient aucune objection à ça ? Était-ce réellement possible ? Qui était les pires dans cette situation ? Les humains ou les monstres ? J'avais du mal à croire que tout ces gens étaient d'accord avec ce qui était en train de se passer. Je l'avais comprit, ce n'était pas la peine de leur demander de l'aide, j'étais seule.

– Arrête ! On n'est pas obligée de se battre ! tentais-je pourtant de négocier lorsque mon adversaire s'approche de moi.

– On n'a toutes deux une raison de se battre, grogna t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle aussi, elle voulait quelque chose ? Ou le faisait-elle pour se défouler ? En tout cas, j'avais encore du mal à réaliser que c'était bel et bien en train de se passer. Un combat de rue, sans armes ni règles, et surtout... devait-on se battre à mort... ? Je ne me pensais pas capable de tuer... et encore moins dans un combat au corps-à-corps.

Mon adversaire se jeta sur moi, et e reculais brusquement pour l'éviter de mon mieux... mais ce fut seulement pour que les barbelés se rappelle à mon souvenir en enfonçant leurs pointes dans mon dos lorsque ce dernier s'appuya contre le fil de fer. L'autre femme m'empoigna par le col, et me jeta à terre dans les graviers, et ne fut pas longue à me maintenir au sol. À califourchon sur mon ventre, j'attrapais instinctivement la main qui m'enserrais la gorge, et la vis lever son main.

Le coup de poing qu'elle m'envoya manqua de peu de m'assommer. En voyant les personnages des films s'en prendre plein la figure et se relever, je pensais que ce n'était pas si terrible, mais en réalité, c'était le contraire. J'eus tellement mal, à un tel point que j'étais sûre que ma mâchoire était cassée. La souffrance me terrifia, surtout que j'entendis un craquement sur mes gencives, et que le goût du sang me rempli la bouche. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose me faisait horriblement mal, j'avais les larmes aux yeux et la respiration coupée.

Sous la décharge d'adrénaline provoquée par la douleur, et dans l'idée pressante de me débarrasser de mon agresseur, je relevais rapidement le genou, pour la frapper sur le dos du plus fort que je pu. Je savais qu'un coup dans les reins était particulièrement insupportable, alors j'avais directement visé sur ce point sensible du corps. Effet immédiat, et si je vis le visage de la femme au-dessus de moi se déformer de douleur et sa prise se réduire, je n'entendis qu'à peine son cri, qui se perdit dans ceux des spectateurs. Ces derniers hurlaient leur rage, et j'étais même impressionnée de voir à quel point la race humaine pouvait faire preuve de sauvagerie. Bien sur je le savais, mais en être témoin était tout autre chose.

Profitant de cette occasion, je forçais brusquement sur mon buste pour me redresser et repousser mon adversaire. Immédiatement, je me relevais, une main sur la bouche, et je fis quelques pas pour m'éloigner, et cracha un giclement de sang sur le sol. J'avais tout le menton dégoulinant d'hémoglobine, et en faisant des mouvements de mâchoire pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas brisée, je sentis quelque chose de dur dans ma bouche. Je recrachais ce corps étranger sur ma paume, et me rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une dent. Bon sang ! Cette furie m'avait carrément fait sauter une prémolaire ! Elle avait des poings en acier ou quoi ? Pas étonnant que j'ai si mal, ma gencive devait ressembler à un amas de chair sanglante, maintenant. Tout ce sang m'effrayais... pour rien au monde je ne voulais me retrouver anémique une fois de trop.

Il y en avait tellement que j'avais beau m'essuyer avec les manches de ma veste, il en restait toujours. J'avais le vertige, la nausée, et malgré le froid d'une nuit d'octobre, la chaleur des flammes qui entouraient l'enclos me faisait transpirer et me donnaient mal à la tête. Je m'agrippais alors à un pilier en bois pour ne pas tomber, toussant et crachant... et les spectateurs qui étaient juste à côté se mirent à rire. La vue du sang les amusaient ? Cette bande de monstres assoiffés... prise d'un excès de rage, je leur envoya un superbe glaire ensanglanté au visage. Ils reculèrent en grimaçant, et je fis quelques pas le long de la clôture en restant accrochée aux barbelés qui me blessaient la paume.

Parmi les clameurs, j'entendis mon prénom, des sonorité familière auxquelles on n'accordait plus d'importance. Je regardais mieux de l'autre côté de fils de fer, et vis Mio assise par terre, en tailleur, les mains liées dans le dos... et sans doute accrochées au poteau de bois qu'il y avait juste derrière elle. Yui était aussi à côté d'elle, et toutes deux me regardaient avec un mélange de détresse et de peur. Elles me crièrent quelque chose, mais je ne compris pas.

Un violent choc me renvoya sur les graviers. Mon adversaire me plaqua au sol, ventre à terre, et immédiatement, je me retourna en gesticulant et donnant des coups de pieds pour tenter de me débarrasser d'elle. Je n'en pouvais plus. Ça n'allait donc jamais s'arrêter ? Plus le combat s'éternisait, plus je sentais des instincts remonter en moi. L'ambiance de sang, ces gens qui hurlaient tout autour, les flammes qui dansaient dans ma vision. Les bruits de foules, les encouragements au meurtre, la douleur, l'épuisement de mes membre et de mon esprit... tout les barrières que le civilisation et la société avait mit en place sautaient l'une après l'autre, ne laissant que les réflexes les plus primaires, les instincts les plus meurtriers. Une seule loi, le première loi de la nature, la plus importante et archaïque, tuer ou être tué. C'était elle ou moi, si je voulais que tout s'arrête, je devais y mettre fin moi-même. J'étais seule, personne ne viendrait m'aider.

Je luttais contre mon agresseur, j'essayais de lui renvoyer ses coups tout en attrapant ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle m'envoie un autre coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Si seulement j'arrivais à l'assommer... mais j'étais faible, même les poussées d'adrénaline qu'envoyait mon cerveau pour obliger mes muscles à se mouvoir commençaient à être insuffisantes, j'avais l'impression de bouger comme si mes membres étaient immergés dans une mare de goudron frais. Je réussi finalement à mettre un coup de pied dans le ventre de mon adversaire, et a me redresser pour m'éloigner un peu plus plus, mais cette fois, je fis très attention à ne pas lui tourner le dos. Cette folle se redressa trop rapidement, et s'approcha encore pour m'attaquer. Je fis mine de vouloir la frapper au ventre, mais visa plus haut. Je savais que la mâchoire était une mauvaise idée, c'était un coup à me casser un doigt, alors j'écrasai mon poing contre sa gorge, de toute la force que je pus tirer sur le moment. Je le vis reculer en suffoquant, se tenant le cou, et profita de ces quelques secondes et du fait qu'elle perdait son équilibre, j'insistais et la poussa violemment contre les barbelés.

Moi-même fis quelques pas en arrière. Je sentais mes bras endolori trembler comme en plein hiver, mes jambes étaient en sucre mouillé, et ma bouche... le goût du sang était tel que je n'osais même plus avaler ma salive, je préférais la cracher par terre. Il fallait que je tienne encore un peu... encore un peu plus longtemps, même si j'avais mal, que la chaleur me montait à la tête, contrairement à l'oxygène, qui n'arrivait pas à réduire mon essoufflement malgré le fait que je respirais encore plus fort qu'après un marathon, et que l'air froid de la nuit d'automne me brûlait les bronches. Ma vue était brouillée, mais je distinguais encore mon adversaire venir vers moi, elle me tournais autour comme un prédateur. Elle attaqua en premier, et je vis venir le coup. J'esquivais le poing, mais pas le genou, qui s'enfonça brutalement dans mon ventre. La douleur me faisait peur. Si jamais j'avais une hémorragie interne, c'était terminée pour moi, même dans l'hypothèse ou il y avait un médecin assez compétent pour soigner ce genre de blessure, le camping était loin d'avoir le matériel nécessaire pour une opération.

Alors que j'étais pliée en deux à faire de mon mieux pour éviter de cracher mes tripes et tout ce qui avait à l'intérieur sur le sol, la femme se s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et m'envoya un coup de coude dans la nuque, histoire de me mettre à terre. À moitié assommée, je me tenais le ventre, et hoquetais vivement au lieu de respirer, j'avais tellement mal que je ne savais pas comment j'arrivais encore à bouger. J'entendais des acclamations tout autour, alors je serrais les poings. Si ne me relevais pas, non seulement ma fierté en prendrait un coup, mais en plus, je devais forcément gagner pour obtenir ces médicaments, et chaque secondes était précieuse. Je me retournais lentement, et comme la femme était dos à moi, j'en profitais pour lui dire que je n'étais pas encore dans les vapes en lui collant un coup de talon dans les jarrets. Ses genoux se plièrent, et attrapant une poignée de graviers et de poussière, je me retournais en les lui envoyant dans le visage. Après un gros effort pour me remettre sur mes jambes, je lui rendais son coup dans le ventre, et elle recula en se tenant les côtes.

Le combat n'avait dû durer que quelques minutes, et pourtant j'étais déjà bientôt hors service... pourtant je savais que je devais encore tenir, jusqu'à mettre cette femme inconsciente.

Mais je me sentis basculer, et m'évanouis avant même de toucher le sol.

* * *

Lorsque je repris conscience, j'eus l'impression d'avoir chuté d'une falaise et d'avoir tout les os du corps en mille morceaux. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, en grimaçant, et n'osant pas bouger un muscle de peur de réveiller encore plus la douleur. Je sentais que j'avais plein de trucs sur les bras, aussi... dans doute des pansements, et j'en avais aussi sur la joue. Dont j'avais l'impression marquée au fer rouge tellement ça me brûlait. Au moins j'étais allongée sur un lit, j'avais chaud... et j'étais toujours en vie, au moins. Mais... est-ce que j'avais perdu ? J'étais finalement tombée sur le sol, et je ne savais même pas dans quel état était mon adversaire... moi en tout cas, elle m'avait littéralement mis une sacré raclée. Est-ce que Ren... avait accepté de nous donner ce qu'on voulait ? Ce fut la première question qui me vint à l'esprit.

Il ne faisait pas complètement sombre dans la chambre, une lampe de chevet diffusait une lumière orangée et douce dans la pièce. Tout prêt de moi, j'entendais des reniflements diffus. En relevant légèrement la tête du coussin, je vis Mio affalée sur le bord du lit, la tête enfouie entre ses bras croisés.

– Hhh... hé Mio... je suis pas encore morte, hein ! chuchotais-je en essayant de faire un sourire – qui devait plutôt ressembler à un étrange rictus à cause de ma joue gonflée.

Mon amie releva la tête. Elle avait des yeux vitreux, et me fixa avec un air triste, avant de se redresser et venir me prendre dans ses bras, en posant sa tête contre mon cou.

– D-doucement... tu me fais mal, murmurais-je de manière saccadée.

… Bien que j'appréciais le câlin inattendu.

– Et pour... les médicaments ?

Mio eut un temps d'arrêt, et serra son visage un peu plus dans le creux de mon cou, en chuchotant de manière si basse que j'avais de la peine à entendre.

– Yui... en a obtenu. Mais... c'était... trop tard. Azusa, elle... elle s'est asphyxiée...

La nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une douche glacée. Sous le choc, je restais silencieuse en essayant d'accuser le coup, de réaliser. Je pensa tout d'abord que ce n'était pas possible, que c'était un mauvais rêve, mais Mio ne mentirais jamais sur ça et la douleur que je ressentais me prouvais que j'étais bel et bien réveillée. Je sentis mon angoisse grimper lorsque mon cœur se serra, et je pris une courte inspiration en forçant mes bras meurtris à bouger, pour les passer tout autour de la taille de mon amie. Une bouffé de chagrin remonta dans ma gorge, et une sensation chargée dans mes orbites, et je fermais mes yeux alors qu'ils s'humidifiaient. Après Mugi, je m'étais juré de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour éviter de perdre quelqu'un d'autre, et jusqu'ici, j'avais l'impression de me démener pour ça, mais pourtant... ça n'était pas assez. J'avais fait tout ça... pou rien ! Et ce Ren... tout était de sa faute ! C'était lui la cause de tout nos problèmes ! Je le savais, pourtant, que ça allait arriver, j'en étais parfaitement consciente, j'aurais dû m'opposer à ce qu'on vienne ici, on était bien mieux entre nous ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais décidé de tenter tout en sachant que c'était une très mauvaise idée ? Pourquoi est-ce que je faisais toujours les plus mauvais choix ? J'étais en colère, aussi bien contre moi-même que les gens de ce campements et leurs règles débiles. Dire que maintenant, nous n'étions plus que trois... nous allions toutes finir par être vaincues par ce monde. Les monstres, la maladie, les humains, qu'importe ce qui nous tuerait. Malgré la douleur, je serrais fort les épaules de Mio, en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'en arrivais même à me demander laquelle d'entre nous serrait la prochaine. Jusqu'ici je faisais de mon mieux pour garder ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'espoir, mais en ce moment, alors que mon amie pleurait dans mon cou, je ne nous voyais plus que comme des condamnées.

– Tu sais... Pourquoi... pourquoi y a t-il fallut que ça arrive ?... Je sais parfaitement... que si je ne t'avais pas dit tout ça, à l'hôpital... tu te serais farouchement opposée à qu'on vienne ici... et ça... ça ne serait jamais arrivé, larmoya Mio d'une voix à peine audible.

– Dis pas ça ! Rien n'est de ta faute ! Personne pouvait... prévoir..., murmurais-je comme toute réponse.

Bien que, pour être entièrement honnête, j'étais de son avis. Pour ce qui était de la partie sur le fait que je me serais opposée à ce qu'on vienne ici, en tout cas... mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente coupable à cause de ça, après tout, c'était moi qui avait douté. Et de toute façon, si cela ne s'était pas passé ainsi, ça aurait été d'une autre manière et au final, le point d'arrivé était toujours six pieds sous terre. Les mea culpa, ça ne servait à rien. Mio fini par se redresser légèrement, en reniflant, et grimpa complètement sur le lit. Elle se glissa sous la couverture, s'allongeant à ma gauche, et je la sentit se blottir contre mon épaule. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée inconsciente, ni quelle heure il était, mais dans mon état, je ne pouvais presque plus bouger un muscle. Mon amie semblait vouloir dormir, alors je ne jugea pas utile de continuer à lui parler... même si moi, j'en avait besoin. L'humanité allait finir par disparaître complètement, à ce moment j'en étais certaine, alors à quoi est-ce que ça servait de se débattre pour survivre ? De s'obstiner à continuer ? Ça allait être tout le temps pareil, des difficultés, des pertes, de la douleur. « La fin du monde »... ça semblait beaucoup trop irréel avant, c'était seulement dans la fiction, alors je n'y pensais pas. Je ne savais pas comment étaient les autres pays, mais je supposais que toute la planète et la race humaine était sous la menace constante de ces monstres. Au bout d'un moment, ils auront fini par tuer tout les êtres vivants, puis peut-être qu'ils mourront eux-même, et dans très longtemps, la terre recommencera, une nouvelle espèce évoluera après la disparition d'une autre. Ça c'était déjà passé, après tout. À peine quelques mois après le basculement, j'assistais à l'extinction de ma propre espèce. Même pas une longue décadence causée par l'épuisement des ressources, la surpopulation ou le dérèglement climatique, non, seulement un violent et rapide basculement. L'attaque massive et mondiale de choses dépassant la compréhension humaine. Du jour au lendemain, tout avait été terminé, condamnant des rares survivants à une vie d'errance où la mort était à chaque tournant.

* * *

Je ne me rappelle pas jusqu'où m'avaient mené mes réflexions, seulement que j'avais broyé du noir un moment, et que malgré la douleur, j'avais fini par tomber de fatigue et me rendormir. J'avais dû me reposer pendant longtemps, car quand je rouvris les yeux, il faisait entièrement noir. Et j'avais vraiment très mal dormi, je ne me souviens plus exactement des rêves, seulement que ça avait été très dérangeant et angoissant. Seules quelques images me revenaient, celles du corps dévoré par le Trancheur, du visage en d'être déchiqueté, le souvenir du toucher chaud et poisseux du sang, et surtout, l'impression de danger. Ce fut cette dernière qui me réveilla, et me resta sur le cœur plusieurs minutes.

Depuis combien de temps était-je ici ? Trop de temps, sans doute. J'attendis que mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre, et fini par remarquer qu'entre les rideaux, un mince filet de lumière filtrait, mais ce n'était pas celle du soleil. La lumière était orangée et vacillait, exactement comme des flammes, je supposais donc qu'il devait y avoir un brasero allumé non loin de notre bungalow. Et si les braseros étaient allumés, c'était qu'il faisait nui et que le campement était en activité.

Mais j'avais énormément de mal à bouger. Mon corps était courbaturé, j'avais mal de partout, et mes jambes semblaient ankylosées. Je savais que c'était mauvais de rester trop longtemps dans la même position, alors je me forçais à mouvoir mes muscles, lentement. Et surtout, j'étais affamée. Combien de temps n'avais-je rien avalé de solide ? Au minium deux jours, voir plus. Avec tout les efforts du monde, je me redressais et m'assis sur le matelas, le ventre barbouillé et douloureux. Avec la légère lumière qui arrivait de l'extérieur, je constatais que je portais une chemise noire un peu trop grande pour moi, mais heureusement propre, et étrangement, ça me fit le plus grand bien, après avoir passé des heures couverte de sang nauséabond. J'en profita pour prendre mieux connaissance de mon état, et la première chose que je fis, ce fut de vérifier d'un coup de langue l'endroit de ma gencive sur lequel j'avais perdu une dent. Une prémolaire du coté gauche de la mâchoire inférieur, et en touchant du bout de la langue, c'était encore très sensible et ça avait le goût du âcre habituel. Bon au moins je supposais que ça se voyait moins que si ça avait été une incisive ou une canine. Mais le pire, c'était les bleus. Je ne les comptais plus, maintenant, entre ceux qui tapissait mes bras et celui plus grand que ma main qui ornait mon ventre, j'avais pris une belle dérouillée. Et pour rien. Peut-être qu'au minimum, ça avait amusé ces sales chiens assoiffés de sang.

Je laissais ma tête s'appuyer entre mes mains, lorsque les souvenirs d'hier me revinrent. Plus que trois. Nous n'étions plus que trois... je n'osais même plus me promettre de faire de mon mieux pour garder mes deux seules amies en vie, tellement j'avais peur que cette promesse silencieuse ne soit brisée par la mort de l'une d'entre elles. Ou par ma propre mort. Je tournais la tête, regardant Mio endormi allongée à côté. La couverture ne lui arrivait que jusqu'à la taille, et elle portait qu'un débardeur. Elle avait un air calme, respirait tranquillement, j'arrivais à percevoir ses traits malgré la pénombre de la pièce, et sur le moment, plus je fixais son visage détendu, plus j'avais envie de me rapprocher d'elle. Attristée par la perte, j'avais besoin de me sentir proche de quelqu'un, d'avoir chaud. Et puis, je l'a trouvais attirante, mon cœur battait et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser traîner mon regard sur les courbes que dessinaient son corps allongé. Je me déplaçais alors, sur le matelas, jusqu'à que mon visage soit tout proche du sien. J'entendais son souffle léger, et ma main vin s'égarer sur sa hanche, sa peau était toute chaude, et surtout, douce. Je commençais même à avoir d'étranges impressions, et l'envie d'en voir plus, d'en toucher plus, alors que mes lèvres étaient de la commissure des siennes, je sentais la chaleur émaner de son corps et rien que sa présence me faisait du bien.

Ce n'était pas très correcte de faire ce genre de chose à quelqu'un d'endormi, et je réalisa ce que je faisais lorsque Mio bougea. Ma frange devait lui chatouiller la joue, car elle fronça le nez en ayant une courte inspiration. Par réflexe, je retira ma main de sa hanche et m'écartais soudainement en me redressant dans ma position initiale.

– Hmm... Ritsu ? Tu es réveillée ? murmura t-elle alors d'une voix ensommeillée.

– O-ouais..., bredouillais-je espérant qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué.

Je l'entendis bouger à côté de moi, mais étant assise et elle toujours allongée, je ne la voyait pas. Un souvenir me vint alors à l'esprit, celui de Emma qui me conseillait de lui avouer ce que je ressentais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que je finisse par regretter de n'avoir rien dit. Et ce conseil ne m'apparaissait que trop vrai. Qui savait jusqu'à quand on n'allait pouvoir rester ensemble ? En ce moment, on n'était toutes les deux seules, au calme, et même si j'avais mal de partout, je trouvais que c'était un moment agréable. On n'avait perdu Azusa, qui savait laquelle d'entre nous serait la prochaine maintenant ? Plus je tergiversais pour tenter de me donner du courage pour en parler, plus je me disais que c'était maintenant ou jamais, même si dans ce monde, les moments où parler de sentiments semblaient inutiles et de trop. Je me sentais égoïste, à penser à ça. Pourtant, j'avais besoin d'en parler, je voulais au moins qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle était importante pour moi, qu'elle sache que je ne me fichais pas de ma vie.

– Mio, euh... y'a un truc... un truc que je voudrais te dire... euh...

Comment le formuler ? De manière claire et soudaine et d'attendre sa réaction ? Ou tourner autour du pot pour lui faire deviner ? Je n'étais décidément pas très douée, et même si j'avais confiance en elle, je craignais sa réaction. Qu'allait-elle penser en apprenant que j'étais amoureuse d'elle ? Que j'étais bizarre ? Ou peut-être allait-elle même trouver ça dégoûtant parce que nous étions deux filles ? Le sens de la morale et les conventions de la société me paraissait personnellement bien loin, mais ça n'en demeurait pas moins que je ne savais pas si mon amie avait l'esprit ouvert à ce genre de choses, moi-même j'ignorais que j'avais ce penchant. J'avais lu que peut importait le genre de la personne qu'on aimait, le seul truc importait étaient les sentiments qu'on avait pour elle, et au moment ou je l'avait lu, j'avais pensé que c'était bien une phrase remplie de rose praline romantique à souhait.

Je me sentais stressée, alors que j'entendais Mio se redresser pour s'asseoir elle aussi. Je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer, et cogner fort dans ma poitrine, et en plus, j'avais le sternum et les joues chaudes. Je tripotais nerveusement mes doigts, et après tout, c'était une réaction logique vu ce que je pensais faire à ce moment, c'était ce que je me disais. J'étais inquiète, c'était certain. Mais il y avait autre chose aussi. Je ne saurais, pas dire quoi, mais...

C'était quelque chose d' _anormal_.

Alors qu'elle s'était assise, je me tournais vers elle, et lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens, mon cœur bondit de terreur tellement violemment que le réflexe de recul faillit me faire chuter du lit. Ce fut une peur profonde, brève, exactement comme lorsqu'un bruit fort résonne alors qu'on regarde un film particulièrement épouvantant. La réaction de survie instinctive, un court instant où tout les sens se mettent en alerte maximale pour contrer le danger et protéger sa vie. Je mis ma main devant la bouche pour m'empêcher de pousser un cri, et mes yeux écarquillés fixait Mio, alors que ma respiration rapide et bruyante tentait de faire diminuer la brutale tension de mes muscles déjà endoloris.

– Q-qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna alors mon amie d'une voix hésitante.

J'avais du mal à réaliser ce que je voyais vraiment. Ce qui m'avait terrifiée, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient rouges. Mais ce n'était pas un iris rouge comme ceux des albinos, non, c'était d'un rouge sang très prononcé et surtout, la lumière des flammes du brasero extérieur se reflétait dessus et faisait ressortir tout le côté effrayant, les faisant briller comme ceux d'un monstre dans la nuit.

– Tes yeux ! Ils sont... rouges..., articulais-je en tentant de me rassurer.

– … Quoi ?

Mio n'arrêtait pas de me regarder avec un air interrogateur et étonné. Je trouvais ça dérangeant. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à m'en détourner. Comme si j'avais un serpent en face de moi et que tout mon être voulait surveiller ces mouvements pour ne pas être surprit et pouvoir se défendre en cas d'attaque.

En tout cas, je devais avoir un visage vraiment apeuré, car mon amie se leva rapidement et alla sortir de la pièce. Je vis la lumière de la salle principale du bungalow s'allumer. Moi je me remettais de mes émotions, et essaya de descendre du lit... et fut surprise de constater à quel point mes jambes étaient faibles, comme celles d'un jeune faon qui doit apprendre à marcher. Même si j'en avais très envie, je me disais que ça ne servait à rien de rester allongée et que cela n'allait pas faire diminuer la douleur, alors je me força à rester debout malgré le fait que tout mon corps était en feu et semblait vouloir s'effondrer à chaque pas.

Mio était dans le salon, et regardait son reflet dans le miroir accroché au mur. Elle examina ses yeux de près,

– Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que ça a changé de couleur ?!

Juste après, elle lâcha un juron que je n'avais encore jamais entendu venant d'elle.

– C-calme-toi ! Ça... c'est peut-être une maladie..., avisais-je de manière hasardeuse.

Et je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, car Mio me jeta un regard encore plus paniqué. Mais je ne voyais pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ! Avec toutes les maladies possibles, il devait bien en avoir une qui provoquait ce genre de symptômes ! Ou alors... peut-être que ça avait un rapport avec le Trancheur qu'on avait rencontré ? Lui avait-il fait quelque chose aux yeux ?

– Reste là ! Je vais chercher de l'aide, annonçais-je en me précipitant sur la porte.

L'ancienne bassiste me demanda d'attendre, mais je n'écouta pas, et sorti du bungalow en attrapant les baskets. Je n'avais qu'une idée, trouver Emma, c'était la seule que je connaissais réunissant les deux difficiles conditions d'avoir une formation médicale et dont je ne me méfiait pas de manière totale. Comme à son habitude, le camping était très éclairé, que ce soit avec les lampadaires ou les braseros, mais la première chose que je sentis, ce fut le froid. Avec le chauffage de notre habitation, j'avais tendance à l'oublier. Je n'étais qu'en vieux jean et chemise à peine boutonnée, en plus, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui m'arrêta, alors je me dirigeais vers l'accueil, là ou il y avait le plus de monde et de passage, en trottinant faute d'arriver à courir plus vite, tellement mes jambes pesait une tonne chacune et que mon ventre me lançait affreusement à chaque mouvement. Mais la douleur, je m'y était habituée.

Je regardais tout le monde, pour repérer le visage que je cherchais. La plupart des gens me dévisageais aussi, d'un air plutôt surprit. Et je grimaçais en remarquant le type à la queue de cheval s'approcher de moi.

– Regardez-moi ça... déjà sur tes pattes, la survoltée ? me lança t-il d'un ton que je trouva provocateur.

– Fous-moi la paix, connard ! lui hurlais-je soudainement à la figure.

Je n'avais pas du tout le temps ni l'énergie pour ça, et j'essayais de lui faire bien comprendre... à ma manière évidemment, forte et agressive, ce qui était sans doute loin d'être la meilleure.

– Tu vas te calmer vite-fait toi ! grogna t-il comme réponse.

Je ne savais pas ce que je lui avait fait pour qu'il ait autant une dent contre moi. Mais de toute façon, derrière lui, je reconnu celle que je cherchais, qui venait sans doute d'être attirée par l'insulte que j'avais poussé tout comme les autres personnes autour. Alors je mis un magnifique vent à ce type en le contournant.

– Hé ! Emma ! l'interpellais-je en m'approchant.

Heureusement, cette dernière ne tenta pas de s'éclipser pour éviter de me parler.

– … Ritsu, tu devrais rester au lit, vu ton état. C'est même déjà surprenant que tu puisses-

– J'ai besoin de ton aide, s'il te plaît..., la coupais-je rapidement.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'expliquer plus en détails qu'une voix forte se fit entendre.

– Hé, c'est quoi le problème ici ?

Ren évidemment, qui venait encore mettre son nez partout. Je ne trouvais qu'à lui lancer le regard le plus noir que je pouvais faire, pour me retenir de lui sauter dessus pour le démolir. C'était la faute de ce sale type si j'avais dû me battre et si Azusa avait fini par succomber à la maladie... même si au fond, je ne savais pas si les médicaments l'aurait aidée, mais c'était une option qu'on avait pas put vérifier à cause de lui.

– Encore toi..., grommela t-il entre ses dents en me voyant.

Et apparemment, le mépris était partagé, vu le regard empli de condescendance et de dédain qu'il m'envoya.

– Y'a aucun problème, lui annonçais-je avant de me tourner vers Emma. Viens, on se tire.

Je l'attrapais par le poignet pour l'inviter à me suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans résistance. Heureusement personne ne tenta de m'empêcher de partir, je crois bien que pour tout le monde, moins ils me voyaient, mieux ils se portaient. Et au fond, je me demandais bien ce qui motivait leur haine, car tout ce que j'avais fait, ça avait été de leur rapporter une voiture pleine de matériel et sauvé une partie des leurs. Et je m'étais battu seulement par obligation. Mais peut-être qu'il n'y avait que moi qui ressentais ça comme ça.

Je conduisis Emma à notre bungalow, et Mio n'avait pas bougé, elle s'était affalée sur la table de la pièce de vie. Même l'ex étudiante eut un mouvement de recul en fixant les yeux rouges de mon amie.

– Je ne sais pas... une maladie qui ferait perdre la couleur de l'iris... ça ne me dit rien, soupira t-elle après avoir examiné Mio.

Vraiment aucune ? J'avais du mal à y croire. Qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? L'influence des monstres ? Un effet secondaire suite à l'espèce d'hypnose qu'elle avait subit ? Je ne voyais que ça. Mais pourquoi ça avait faire perdre leur couleurs à ces yeux, au point de les faire tourner au rouge vif ? Tellement de questions sans réponses...

En tout cas, Emma repartie en me conseillant une nouvelle de fois de rester allongés, sinon les traumas de mon corps auraient du mal à guérir. Mais c'était l'un de mes soucis les moins importants, sur le moment. Je m'affalais sur le canapé à côté de mon amie qui s'était avachie sur la table, et fis un bilan silencieux. Qui fut plutôt rapide : depuis qu'on était arrivée, ça n'avait été qu'une gigantesque catastrophe. À chaque fois qu'on rencontrait des étrangers, ça se terminait toujours très mal, quand est-ce qu'on finira par retenir la leçon...

– Je me demande où est passée Yui, soupirais-je en regardant le plafond.

– Elle est allée enterrer Azusa, murmura sèchement Mio la tête entre les bras.

Des mots clairs, précis et durs. Ça me fit l'effet d'une gifle en pleine figure. Je me sentais mal-à-l'aise, alors que je retenais mon visage de se déformer dans une grimace de chagrin, et me passait les mains sur les joues pour tenter de faire diminuer la tristesse qui me grimpait aux yeux. Qu'importe où je regardais, il y avait toujours une difficulté, mais... je l'avais comprit, ça. Qu'il n'y aurait plus que ça, maintenant. Mon amie ne semblait pas vouloir parler, alors je me dis que 'allais essayer de trouver Yui, pour la rejoindre.

Je sortis de notre habitation, et réalisa que je ne savais pas du tout par où elle était partie. Au lieu d'aller vers l'accueil, je pris la direction opposée, mais changea d'avis très rapidement, car plus on s'éloignait de l'entrée, moins le camping était éclairé. Et je n'étais pas très chaude pour me balader seule dans le noir au milieu de ce camp de dégénérés. Je tournais quelques temps entre les emplacements vides et en friche, en me demandant ce que je faisais, à errer bêtement comme ça. J'étais partie pour chercher Yui qui devait déprimer dans son coin, mais je me retrouvais à marcher les yeux rivés sur le sol et les mains dans les poches.

Je fini par tomber sur un sentier balisé, que je suivis machinalement sans savoir où ça me mènerait. J'avançais dans une certaine pénombre, jusqu'à que je me rende compte que l'éclat de la lune se faisait de plus en plus puissant. J'arrivais à la fin de la forêt ? Je ne le savais même pas, mais le camping était à côté d'un lac, et j'arrivais sur les berges. Je me stoppais pour regarder la grande étendue d'eau devant moi, et finalement, fit quelques pas pour aller m'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre humide couché à terre. La plage était en terre et couverte de caillasses, ça ne devait pas être très agréable pour se baigner, supposais-je, pourquoi venir ici alors que le Japon avait des milliers de plages sablonneuses ? Peut-être pour l'eau douce. Cette dernière scintillait sous la lumière blanche de l'astre de nuit, si il ne faisait pas aussi froid, ça donnerait presque l'envie de prendre un bain de minuit. Je soupirais un nuage de vapeur, en entendant mon estomac grogner. Il fallait vraiment que je pense à aller manger quelque chose, après tout je devais avoir des rations d'avances avec toutes celles que j'avais loupées.

Que faire maintenant ? Rester dans ce campement ? Cela me paraissait être la pire idée du monde, de continuer à vouloir vivre avec ces fous. Peut-être que leur système tenait encore, mais le jour où des personnes en auront marre de Ren, je ne voulais pas être là pour voir ça. Je restais seule un bon moment, jusqu'à que je me décide enfin à bouger. Je ne faisais que errer dans le camping, sans savoir quoi faire, et mes pas me conduisirent sur le parking, jusqu'à que je plante devant le bus. Notre bus, ce gros véhicule noir et pas maniable pour un sous qui avait été notre maison depuis notre départ du lycée. Le moment où Mio et moi l'avions trouvé, je m'en souvenais encore parfaitement, et aussi de l'enthousiaste que j'avais ressenti à ce moment là. Et maintenant... son état témoignait de ce par quoi on avait dû passer. Il y avait des impacts de balles sur la soute, deux vitres brisées, plus qu'un rétroviseur, les phares cassés et sans parler des multiples bosses dans la carrosserie et autre taule froissée. Il était un peu comme moi, tiens, couvert de bleus. La porte étant fracturée, tout le monde avait dû venir se servir, car il ne restait plus grand chose à l'intérieur. Même les bouquins ou les couvertures qu'on avait ramassées, tout avait été prit. Malgré tout, j'avais encore les clés, bien coincées dans la poche de mon jean, et les pneus n'étaient pas crevé. Je m'assis à la place conducteur, et mit le contact quelques secondes pour vérifier le niveau d'essence. Il n'étais pas bien plein, mais ni vide non plus, ce tas de ferraille pourrait encore rouler, et ça me rassurait, qu'on ai encore un moyen de partir d'ici. En m'affalant dans le fond du siège, je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de prendre Mio et Yui, et qu'on retourne sur les routes qu'on aurait jamais dû quitter.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! On arrive doucement à la fin, plus que un ou deux chapitre :p qui devrait arriver bientôt.**


	15. Comme nous vivons, nous mourrons

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :** Comme nous vivons, nous mourrons

* * *

 _Camping Aoi sakana, Jeudi 10 octobre 2013._

La nuit était étrangement claire, ce soir. On voyait parfaitement bien les étoiles, et si je m'y étais un peu plus intéressée, j'aurais sans doute pu reconnaître quelques constellations. Mais je n'aimais pas les nuits sans nuages, c'était des heures toujours particulièrement froides, car toute la maigre de chaleur qu'avait absorbé la terre grâce aux rayons du soleil s'échappait sans aucune barrière pour la retenir. Ne voulant pas rester dans le bungalow, le mieux était encore de faire comme la plupart des personnes du campement, se poser près d'un brasero et attendre que les heures se passent. Quand on y pensait, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, dans une communauté qui marchait. Les expéditions de pillage se faisait chaque nuit, chacun avait un tour désigné et personne ne dérogeait à la règle, pas même le gars au bras coupé que j'avais ramené il y avait quelques jours, qui d'ailleurs était passé me remercier rapidement hier. Il avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien... mieux que moi, en tout cas.

J'étais assise sur une table de ping-pong, aux côtés de laquelle se trouvait un brasero, un bête bidon de métal rempli de bois sec et autres combustibles en tout genre. Personne n'était avec moi, et ça m'allait très bien, les autres étaient par groupe en train de parler, de fumer ou dans la salle de jeux du camping à tuer le temps avec des parties de cartes ou de baby-foot. Malgré le temps passé, mes nombreux hématomes guérissaient lentement, à chaque que je bougeais un muscle j'avais encore l'impression d'avoir des courbatures de partout. Ça me rendait exécrable avec tout le monde, et j'avais même faillit déclencher une bagarre il y avait pas une heure, en ayant craché de belles insultes gratuites envers la femme que l'on m'avait forcée à combattre. Apparemment, elle avait moins dégusté que moi dans cette baston... ou alors, elle s'était vite remise, peut-être qu'elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de combat de rue. En tout cas, dès qu'on eut commencé à s'agresser verbalement sans aucune raison valable d'ailleurs, certains du camp avait réclamé la revanche d'un air enthousiaste. Et sur le moment, j'étais tellement sur les nerfs que retourner dans l'enclot aux barbelé ne me faisait pas peur et même, m'aurais permis de me défouler un bon coup, histoire de donner un coup de booste à mon moral bien bas. Mais en y repensant maintenant, heureusement que Ren avait refusé et que Mio m'avait forcée à faire des excuses, car mon corps n'aurait sûrement pas tenu dans un autre combat de ce genre.

Et pourtant, j'avais des raisons d'être une boule de rage ambulante, pensais-je en relisant une énième fois la lettre qu'avait laissée Yui. Cette dernière n'était plus avec nous maintenant, elle était partie sans prévenir peu de temps après le décès de Azusa... et elle était partie avec notre bus. Avant que tout le monde ne se réveille, elle avait prit les clés de notre véhicule et celle des champs juste après. Dans cette lettre, elle s'excusait beaucoup de fois, et expliquait qu'elle préférait continuer seule. J'avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre, alors je me disais que la mort de notre kohai avait dû lui mettre un sacré coup. Tout ce que je voyais maintenant, c'était que nous n'étions plus que deux à présent... et le pire, c'était que ça ne faisait que me déprimer encore plus, que j'acceptais cette fatalité avec une étrange facilité, je me disais à chaque fois « voilà, c'est comme ça, tant pis ». En tout cas maintenant, nous n'avions plus de moyen de partir du campement, y aller à pied serait du suicide. Plus je relisais cette lettre, plus je me demandais pourquoi. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle plus qu'on reste ensemble ? Pourquoi prendre autant de risque en voyageant celle sur les routes ? Est-ce qu'on avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi être partie sans prendre la peine de nous parler en face ? Je trouvais ça... tellement égoïste. Mais peut-être avait-elle ressenti des choses qu'elle avait passé sous silence, je ne savais pas.

Me triturer les méninge sur ça me donnait mal à la tête, et avec la chaleur du feu, cela n'aidait pas. Je soupirais longuement, en me disant que ça ne menait à rien, et plia la lettre avant de la jeter dans les flammes du brasero. Parfait, si elle avait préféré partir toute seule... c'était son problème. En ce moment, mon esprit était dans une mixture de déprime et de lassitude, depuis les derniers jours j'alternais les phases où j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau, et d'autre où j'étais simplement blasée de tout. J'allais peut-être bien finir par griller complètement un circuit et péter les plombs comme un psychopathe.

Passa ma main sur mon ventre toujours douloureux, je me tournais légèrement pour attraper une poche de gel froid qui baignait dans la glacière posée sur la table de ping-pong à côté de moi, flottant avec des canettes en tout genre. J'apposais la poche glacée directement sur ma peau, sous mon sweat, et attrapais aussi une bouteille de bière fraîche pour la coller contre mon front trop chaud.

– Belle nuit, hm ?

La voix de Ren résonna tout près de moi, je ne l'avait même pas remarqué s'approcher. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait encore celui-là ? Je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler et lui signifia directement avant qu'il n'engage ma conversation trop loin.

– Laisse-moi tranquille, Ren..., grommelais-je sans relever la tête, gardant le front contre la bouteille froide.

Je l'entendis prendre quelque chose dans la glacière, et s'approcher encore de moi, jusqu'à passer sa main sur mon dos.

– T'es tenace toi, hein... les gamines dures à mater, j'les déteste autant que j'les aime..., me murmura t-il d'un ton graveleux.

– Me touche pas, espèce de pervers taré, râlais-je en secouant les épaules.

Il retira heureusement sa main, je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter ce genre de frasques. Pourtant il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et ouvrit la canette d'alcool qu'il venait de prendre.

– T'as tord de refuser. Ça donne plein d'avantages, ici. Ta pote brune l'avait pigé, dommage que ça ait pas aidé haha..., ricana t-il entre deux gorgées.

Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas réagir violemment, mais je fronça les sourcils en lui jetant un regard noir. Est-ce qu'il avait conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire ? C'était comme ça que ça marchait, pour les femmes, ici ? Et ce qu'il insinuait... il parlait de la manière d'obtention des médicament, mais était-ce vrai ? Ou juste pour me provoquer gratuitement ? Était-ce aussi pour ça qu'elle était parti ? Bon sang Yui... qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué... et ça voulait dire qu'il avait exigé ça d'elle alors que moi-même j'avais dû combattre dans son espèce d'arène. Ce sale type n'avait-il donc jamais de limites ? Je me retenais difficilement de me jeter sur lui et le rouer de coups, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait. Déjà que me remettais à peine du combat dans l'enclos, si je me montrais encore agressive, j'allais me faire tabasser une nouvelle fois.

– Hé bien ? Tu ne montres pas les crocs ? me demanda t-il en me donnant un coup de coude dans le bras qui réveilla la douleur de mes bleus encore présents.

Effectivement il semblait vouloir me provoquer. Il aimait tant que ça qu'on s'oppose à lui ? Juste pour avoir le plaisir de briser ceux qui osait se dresser ? S'il devait écraser par la force pour avoir de l'autorité, je ne lui donnait pas long feu. Ce campement était une vraie tyrannie, pensais-je en serrant les dents.

– On se ramollit rapidement, loin des routes, hein ? Une petite expédition devrai arranger ça. La nuit prochaine, c'est votre tour, à toi et l'autre gamine aux yeux bizarres.

Quoi qu'il en soit, mon absence de réaction dû finir par l'ennuyer, car il haussa les épaules, et attrapa une seconde une canette de bière dans la glacière, avant de faire volte-face et s'en aller. J'en avait tellement marre de lui, la seule que j'espérais, c'était pouvoir lui mettre une balle dans l'entrejambe un de ces jours. Mais jusqu'à que je trouve l'occasion pour ça, j'avais le sentiment que quelqu'un s'en serrait chargé avant moi. Ce type, il traitait ces camarades d'infortune comme des chiens, voir pire, et s'en tirait tranquillement... et moi, je n'avais même pas la prétention de me dire meilleure meneur que lui, vu ce qu'il restait de notre groupe. Nous étions partis à cinq, et voilà le résultat en à peine deux mois. Je me rappelais encore de l'impression que j'avais en quittant le lycée, comme si je partais à l'aventure... nous n'étions tellement pas préparées pour ce qui nous attendaient.

Je ruminais de plus en plus de pensées noires, lorsque Mio vint me rejoindre, et s'assit sur la table à côté de moi. Même si je savais à quoi m'attendre, j'étais toujours un peu surprise en constatant la couleur rouge sang de ses iris. Apparemment, mon amie s'y était habituée, mais... je savais qu'elle avait perdu une grande part de son acuité visuelle, avec ça, car de plus en plus souvent, elle ne remarquait pas les objets qui se trouvaient devant elle. Pas jusqu'à foncer dans les murs, mais il lui ait déjà arrivé de chercher un truc alors qu'il était sous son nez. Pourtant, elle me disait que ça allait, qu'elle voyait bien... mais j'avais interrogé Emma, et elle m'avait expliqué qu'il y avait certains problèmes neurologiques faisant qu'une personne aveugle ne sait pas qu'elle l'est, car il y a un problème au niveau des signaux envoyés par les yeux, ou des informations mal réceptionnées par le cerveau. Si ça se trouvait, le monstre lui avait endommagé l'esprit bien plus que je l'avais imaginé... je le craignais, car en plus de ça, elle avait des absences fréquentes.

– Tu veux une bière ? lui proposais-je en me penchant pour plonger ma main dans la glacière.

– Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il t'es arrivée, après que tu aies bu ? me signifia t-elle d'un ton moralisateur.

– Juste une canette, ça peut pas faire de mal.

Je lui agitais sous le nez, et finalement, elle l'attrapa en soupirant.

– … Bon, très bien.

Moi j'ouvrais la mienne aussi, même si je savais que le liquide à l'intérieur était mauvais. J'avais déjà goûté une gorgée de bière dans le verre de mon père il y avait quelques années, et ça avait été tellement dégoûtant que je m'étais demandé si j'aimerai ça un jour, et si quelqu'un aimait vraiment boire ça ou en buvait juste parce que c'était de l'alcool et que c'était cool.

– C'est amer... ce n'est pas vraiment bon, en fait, constata aussi Mio.

Je hochais distraitement la tête, et me laissa tomber sur la table, m'allongeant sur le dos en vidant tout l'air de mes poumons.

– Tu penses que ça ira, pour Yui ? questionnais-je pensivement.

Dans cette position, je regardais les étoiles, en me demandant si elle voyait les mêmes que moi.

– J'espère... peut-être qu'on la recroisera, un jour, avisa simplement mon amie.

Je fis un léger signe de tête. Il y avait cinq minutes, j'aurais dit que je ne voulais pas la recroiser, car elle nous avait quand même abandonnées dans ce trou, mais après ce qu'avait insinué Ren... je n'étais plus sûre de rien... ou plutôt, j'étais sûre d'une chose, que si ça m'étais arrivée, j'aurais effectivement réfléchit à deux fois avant de me décider à rester dans un campement avec un connard pareil. Je décidais d'ailleurs de ne pas rapporter à Mio ce qu'il m'avait dit. Mais pourtant, je me demandais pourquoi Yui ne nous avait pas proposé de venir avec elle... personnellement, j'aurais tout de suite accepté de partir. J'avais eu l'intention de le proposer d'ailleurs, mais elle avait déjà prit le bus...

– On devrait partir, nous aussi, annonça Mio de but-en-blanc.

Je me força à avaler une gorgée de cette mauvaise bière, en faisant attention à ne pas m'étouffer en buvant allongée comme je l'étais, et tournait la tête vers mon amie avec un « mh ? » interrogatif pour lui demander de développer. Cette dernière se recroquevilla sur elle-même, entourant ses genoux de ses bras serrés.

– Plus rien ne nous retiens... et cet endroit... cet endroit Ritsu, c'est dangereux. Les monstres sont dans la ville d'à côté. Pardon de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais... cette après-midi, j'avais vraiment... des impressions étranges, ça m'a empêchée de dormir. Et depuis, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Elle avait une petite voix, en disant ça. Et moi, je ne pris pas ce discours à la légère. Mio avait des réactions bizarres, depuis que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur. Ça augurait sûrement quelque chose de plus grave.

– C'est notre tour la nuit prochaine, non ? On devrait en profiter, insista t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Pas besoin non plus de me convaincre, même si j'étais restée silencieuse, j'étais parfaitement d'accord avec elle, ça allait bientôt être notre tour de pillage, et c'était une occasion à ne pas louper. Ça faisait déjà quelques temps que je réfléchissait à un moyen de se tirer d'ici, et je doutais que Ren nous donne une voiture avec sa bénédiction... et de mon côté, je n'aurais aucun problème à lui « emprunter » un de ces véhicules. Il y en avait plusieurs, des voitures en état de marche, sur le parking, et j'avais observé lesquelles prenaient les différents groupes. Facilement quatre voitures avec de l'essence dans le réservoir. Le problème était que je n'avais pas vu où ils conservaient les clés, je supposais dans le bureau de Ren, mais je n'avais pas osé aller rôder trop longtemps autour de l'accueil, ça aurait paru suspect.

Mio me dévisageait, avec un regard soucieux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pensait, peut-être qu'elle avait peur que je refuse ou que j'étais trop déprimée pour me bouger le derrière et tenter une « évasion ». Et effectivement, j'étais déprimée. Mais j'avais aussi trop de fierté pour me montrer abattue, et surtout lorsque Mio me regardait avec ce regard inquiet. C'était vrai que je ne lui avait presque pas parlé depuis le départ de Yui, peut-être se demandait-elle à quel point ce coup là m'avait enfoncée ? Il m'avait enfoncée, c'était vrai. Pourtant, d'un autre côté, je bouillais intérieurement. J'emmagasinais tout mon ressentiment depuis que j'étais ici, et surtout, pas question de laisser croire à mon amie que j'avais fini par me laisser vaincre. Je me redressa, et pour confirmer que j'étais toujours prête à me battre, je fis craquer mes doigts restants et rajoutais en parlant bas.

– Tsss... ouais. C'est pas demain la veille que ce monde aura ma peau. Même les Trancheurs n'ont pas réussi, et je vais montrer à ces imbéciles à quel point mes crocs sont durs, grognais-je alors en m'asseyant de tailleur.

– Tu es vraiment incorrigible, Ritsu..., soupira t-elle avec un sourire.

Je voulais simplement lui signifier que j'étais toujours sur mes pattes même après tout ce qu'il nous étaient arrivé. Et je n'avais pas comprit à quel point mon amie avait besoin de ça, car juste après, son angoisse me paru plus apaisée, et elle n'hésita pas à me prendre dans ses bras. Et ça, ça me surprit, je n'avais pas eu le temps de préparer mon cœur, il fit un bon inattendu qui me chauffa les joues. Mais pas question non plus que Mio remarque que je rougissais, alors je cachais mon visage en l'appuyant contre sa clavicule, et l'enfoui dans son habit. Et je ne lui avait toujours pas dit, et je m'en voulais, d'être aussi hésitante sur ça. Dire que je pouvais défendre bec et ongle mon avis pour imposer mes idées, mais que je n'étais même pas capable d'avouer juste trois mots à ma meilleure amie...

* * *

 _Camping Aoi sakana, Vendredi 11 octobre 2013._

Mon problème, c'était que j'allais devoir improviser. Je ne savais pas comment cette expédition allait se passer, tout ce que j'espérais, c'était réussir à garder une marge de manœuvre minimum. Finalement j'avais bien fait de me tenir à carreau – plus ou moins – durant les derniers jours. Je n'avais pas trop fait de vagues, excepté lorsque j'étais retombée sur mon adversaire de l'autre fois dans l'enclos, mais ça n'avait déclenché aucune baston donc... c'était juste un incident mineur. Je me demandais ce qu'avait prévu Ren... je me disais aussi qu'il avait des raisons de m'envoyer en pillage avec les autres, car s'il m'exemptait de cette corvée, ceux de son groupe n'allaient sans doute pas trouver ça très juste. C'était ce que je supposais, en tout cas.

Mais j'étais prête. Et en plus, j'avais les nerfs à vif. Depuis quelques jours, j'avais énormément de mal à dormir, à trouver un sommeil réparateur, tout ce que je réussissais à faire, c'était attendre que mon esprit soit tellement épuisé qu'il tombe littéralement de fatigue. Et même là, je dormais en pointillés, à me réveiller toutes les heures tremblante de peur à cause d'un cauchemar. Tout mon corps était au bout du rouleau, ça me rendait hargneuse et particulièrement sur mes gardes.

Sur le départ, j'attendais à l'abri sous la devanture de l'accueil, car cette nuit le climat avait décidé d'être à la pluie fine et très froide, le genre qui passait facilement à travers des vêtements et glaçait jusqu'à l'os. Je poireautais debout en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles entre mes dents, rongeant mon frein en attendant les prochaines directives de Ren... et en me répétant que ça serait les derniers ordres que je recevrais de ce gars là.

Mio attendant en silence aussi, assise sur une pile de cageots, et une autre personne du campement du campement était avec nous. Un homme super grand, barbu, dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom, mais apparemment c'était son tour d'expédition à lui aussi. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme et d'être agacé, tout comme moi. Il fini par sortir un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, et en tira une avant de le tendre vers moi.

– T'en veux une ?

Je regardais les clopes, entre ces quatre morceaux de cartons blancs marqués d'un « Fumer tue », et me dit ironiquement que c'était bien la dernière chose qui tuerait maintenant. Par curiosité, j'en attrapais une, et le type me fila un briquet. Je jetais un œil vers Mio, qui évidemment me fit un regard désapprobateur, mais je haussais les épaules, décidée de toute façon à au moins essayer ça avant d'y passer. Je mis la clope à la bouche, l'alluma d'un coup de briquet, et su tout de suite que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Tout comme la fois où j'avais bu de l'alcool... la fumée me brûla la trachée, et ça avait un goût absolument affreux. Après avoir toussé et m'être demandé pourquoi ce qu'aimait autant les adultes étaient toujours des trucs dégueulasses, je jeta la cigarette par terre, et m'apprêtais à l'écraser sous ma chaussure.

– Hé ! Gâche pas une clope, abrutie, me lança le type barbu en me poussant subitement.

Je reculais pour garder l'équilibre, et le regarda, dépitée, ramasser la cigarette sur le sol et se mettre à la fumer en même temps que celle qu'il avait déjà allumée. Même maintenant, certains n'arrivaient pas à arrêter ce genre d'habitude... il faudrait que je pense à ramasser des paquets de clopes, ça ferait sûrement une très bonne monnaie d'échange chez les bonnes personnes.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de glandage à regarder le crachat d'octobre mouiller le béton, Ren fini par sortir de l'accueil, et jeta des clés de voiture au type barbu.

– Tu pars avec Denji et Sam, m'ordonna t-il avant de se tourner vers Mio. Toi l'autre, tu restes là.

– Quoi ? Et pourquoi ? questionnais-je d'un ton peu avenant.

– Parce que je le dis, point.

Je n'aimais pas ça, il nous séparait. Peut-être avait-il peur qu'on lui fasse un sale coup si on restait toutes les deux ensemble ? En même temps, il avait parfaitement raison, on n'avait effectivement prévu de lui faire un sale coup. Peut-être voulait-il s'assurer que j'allais revenir, aussi. En tout cas, je n'eus pas droit à une arme, alors que les deux gars avec qui je grimpais en voiture en avait chacun une. Si je voulais réussir à prendre leur véhicule, j'allais devoir ruser. Avant de partir, je fixais Mio, qui me murmura un « sois prudente » avec un regard tellement apeuré qu'elle avait l'air de pouvoir fondre en larme à chaque seconde.

Le véhicule d'ailleurs était une simple bagnole noire, mais elle avait le mérite d'avoir un coffre plutôt espacé. En pliant un peu les genoux, je pourrais m'allonger dedans. Je voulais cette voiture, et j'allais l'avoir, peur importe comment. Assise sur la banquette arrière, sans ceinture, je réfléchissais beaucoup pour trouver un moyen de m'en emparer en limitant la casse. Contre deux hommes adulte, je n'avais qu'à oublier la force, mais n'importe qui plierait s'il avait un flingue pointé vers lui, même si ce flingue était tenu par une gamine. Entre les sièges avant, je regardais la pochette de l'arme à feu accroché à la ceinture du gars sur la place passager. Je pourrais peut-être l'attraper, si je faisais diversion avant et si j'étais rapide, mais j'aurais sûrement droit à des représailles, et menacer quelqu'un dans une voiture en marche n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose, et que je réussisse du premier coup, sinon, je n'aurais pas d'autre chance, et en plus, j'étais certaine que Ren leur avait donné la permission de m'exécuter si je tentais quoi que ce soit. Peut-être devrais-je faire semblant d'avoir envie d'aller au petit coin et leur demander d'arrêter la voiture ? Non ça paraîtrait trop suspect, il me fallait un meilleur plan.

J'eus beau cogiter, je ne trouva rien avant qu'on arrive à la ville. La même que la dernière fois, avec les bâtiment en morceaux, mais apparemment ils voulaient la piller jusqu'à la moelle avant d'en changer. Et puis il n'y avait peut-être plus d'autres villes aussi proche que celle-là. On se gara sur un trottoir, et j'observais le type barbu mettre les clés de la voiture dans la poche de sa veste. Je les suivit docilement, alors que je sentais qu'ils gardaient un œil sur moi, et ils jetèrent leur dévolu sur un bar à la vitrine explosée. Je parcourais l'intérieur avec le faisceau de ma lampe torche, et dans ce bar poussiéreux, c'était le bordel, un vrai souk, toutes les tables et les chaises étaient en morceaux, et des énormes traces avaient entamé les murs. On aurait dit qu'une immense épée avait taillé dans tous les sens, les briques étaient complètement entaillées. Le reste d'une attaque de Trancheur, sûrement... et vu l'état de la salle, je doutais que leurs cibles s'en soient sorties. J'allais directement fouiller vers le comptoir, et en voyant les bouteilles encore pleines en dessous, une idée me vint, si j'arrivais à les convaincre de boire un peu trop, leur subtiliser les clés serait aussi facile de prendre son hochet à un gamin. Et j'adorais lancer des défis.

– Hé, les filles, qui veut mesurer sa descente à la mienne ? lançais-je en posant deux bouteilles d'alcool sur le comptoir.

Suite à mon ton et le surnom volontairement provocateurs, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers moi.

– Pfff, tu penses vraiment avoir une chance ? ricana le barbu en s'approchant.

Je posais ma lampe sur le comptoir, de manière à ce qu'elle éclaire dans ma direction, et fit un sourire vantard. Heureusement, je savais à quoi m'attendre cette fois, alors j'attrapais la première bouteille et bu deux grandes gorgées en luttant contre l'envie de tout recracher tellement ça me brûler la gorge et que le goût fort me grimpait jusqu'aux joues. Puis je reposais brutalement la bouteille sur le comptoir comme si j'avais accompli un exploit. Je voulais tout de même garder l'esprit un peu clair, alors j'allais faire attention, cette fois... et puis, le souvenir de ma gueule de bois était encore un peu trop frais dans ma mémoire.

– Une gamine devrait pas toucher à ça, ria l'homme barbu en attrapant la bouteille. Regarde ce qu'un vrai mec peut faire.

Heureusement, celui-là n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de neurones actifs, pensais-je en le voyant engloutir tout le reste du liquide comme si c'était du petit-lait. Sacré descente effectivement. L'autre type par contre, lâcha un soupir râleur, et alla dans l'arrière-boutique visiblement peu intéressé par mon défi.

– C'était facile. Capable de finir ça d'une traite ? continuais-je en poussant la seconde bouteille vers lui.

Il essuya sa barbe d'un geste de la manche, et après que j'eus une fois de plus avalé des gorgées de ce mauvais liquide, il fini toute la bouteille. Moi je commençais déjà à sentir que ça me montait au cerveau, mais l'homme par contre, avait l'air aussi affecté que s'il avait bu du jus d'orange. Il devait avoir l'habitude, et je me disais que ce n'était pas un plan très judicieux. J'étais au moins consciente d'avoir un coup dans le nez, alors je redoublais d'attention sur mes gestes... et me mis à soupirer en me tenant la tête, accoudée au bar.

– Haha, t'as encore besoin de quelques années d'entraînement, fillette, rigola le barbu en me donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Bon, mauvais plan, je n'avais même pensé au fait qu'il tiendrait mieux l'alcool que moi alors que c'était évident. Cependant... lorsque je fis le tour du bar, je le vis se tenir au comptoir et avoir un pas mal assuré quelques secondes. Après tout, je n'avais bu que quelques gorgées, mais lui avait carrément vidé une bouteille et l'a moitié d'une. Tout alcoolo qu'il était, ça avait tout de même son petit effet. Surtout que ce n'était plutôt de l'alcool fort... Soudainement, un bruit de casse se fit entendre, et par réflexe immédiat, le barbu sorti son arme et l'a dirigea en direction du bruit. Et je vis l'occasion parfaite, non seulement il était éméché, mais en plus son attention était portée vers autre part. Alors j'arrivais dans son dos, et m'approchais assez pour pouvoir plonger ma main dans la poche de sa veste, en faisant attention à toucher le moins possible les bords de l'habit pour qu'il ne sente rien. En moins de deux secondes, j'avais attrapé les clés et les avait glissé dans la poche de mon sweat. Il se tourna vers moi, un regard un peu surprit que je sois si près de lui.

– Quoi ? C'est toi qui a l'arme, hein, lui dis-je pour me justifier.

Puis je reportais mon attention vers la source du bruit, et mon explication sembla le satisfaire car il se détourna de moi et fixa dans la même direction que moi. Tout c'était passé très rapidement, et finalement, le second homme émergea de l'arrière-boutique et faisant un signe de la main. Après un râlement, le barbu rangea son arme en grommelant de faire gaffe... et moi, tout ce que je retenais, c'était que maintenant, j'avais les clés. J'avais les clés ! Je n'avais plus qu'à prendre la voiture. Mais pas question de partir en courant, ça serait la pire chose à faire.

– Ah bordel, je hais l'alcool... faut que j'aille prendre l'air, annonçais-je en me frottant les yeux.

Je fis exprès de tituber vers la sortie, ce qui fit rire les deux hommes, et ils ne m'empêchèrent pas de sortir. J'enjambais le muret de la vitrine brisée, et marchait sur le côté pour m'extraire de leur champ de vision. Après, tout alla de manière trop bien. J'accélérais le pas, et sans remords, m'installa derrière le volant de la voiture. Après avoir réglé de siège dans la précipitation, je tournais la clé, le moteur fit un boucan pas possible mais de toute façon, je parti au quart de tour en les plantant là. Au pire, ils rentraient à pied, ou leur cher boss enverrait quelqu'un pour les chercher... pour être honnête, je m'en fichais. J'étais vraiment contente d'avoir réussi mon coup. C'était presque trop facile. Je plissais les yeux pour me concentrer sur la routé éclairée par les phares, car mourir d'une conduite en état d'ivresse après être arrivée où j'en étais serait le ridicule absolu. Plus qu'à récupérer Mio, mais ce n'était pas un problème, on s'était mises d'accord si jamais Ren nous séparaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, celui-là ? Qu'on était nées de la dernière pluie parce qu'on était des gamines ?

J'arrivais sur le parking, et mon amie m'attendait là, deux sac à dos à ses pieds. Je lui fis un appel de phare, et elle se dépêcha de grimper sur le siège conducteur. Notre petit manège ne passa pas pour autant inaperçu, et alors que j'entamais mon demi-tour, je vis des gens faire des gestes et quelqu'un entrer dans l'accueil. Sans doute étaient-ils surprit de voir la voiture arriver aussi tôt.

J'entendis alors des voix pousser des exclamations, je devinais quelques insultes, mais surtout, dans le rétroviseur je reconnu Ren qui avait l'air de gueuler quelque chose.

– Va crever en enfer, connard ! lui hurlais-je du plus fort que je pouvais.

En prime, je passa mon bras par la fenêtre et fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur. J'appuyais à fond sur l'accélérateur, faisant grogner le moteur, et la voiture sortit à toute vitesse du camping. En cet instant, je ressentais une euphorie donner du tonus à mon esprit, en voyant cette route en ligne droite s'ouvrir devant moi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir réussi à m'évader de prison. J'étais aussi très fière d'avoir réussi à avoir ce con de Ren, de lui avoir montré que malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussi à me briser. Ce foutu campement était derrière moi maintenant, et je fonçais sur la route pour m'éloigner le plus vite possible. J'aurais voulu pourtant faire plus, pouvoir lui coller une racler, pouvoir me venger, et venger Yui et Azusa. Mais forcer sa chance devenait rapidement mortel.

– Dommage, je n'ai pas pu voir sa tronche ! m'exclamais-je d'un ton enthousiaste.

Mio ne répondit pas, mais après quelques secondes à m'avoir fixée, se pencha vers moi et soupira.

– … Ritsu, tu as encore bu ? devina t-elle facilement.

– J'avais de bonnes raisons ! tentais-je de me défendre.

– Bien sur... arrête-toi, je prend le volant, avant que tu nous envoie dans le décor.

* * *

Mio conduisit longtemps, le temps d'être certaine que Ren n'avait pas décidé de nous prendre en chasse et de nous poursuivre. Une lourde pluie fini par tomber, martelant le toit de la voiture, et je trouvais ce son plutôt agréable. C'était berçant, et j'étais affalée dans le siège passager, quasiment en train de m'endormir. En plus, mon amie avait mit le chauffage, ça me rappelais les jours où je rentrais de vacances en famille, tard le soir. J'aimais cette ambiance. La voiture était très calme, la route en ligne droite, et j'étais fatiguée, mais je ne voulais pas tomber complètement dans le sommeil, je préférais rester éveillée pour profiter de cette atmosphère apaisante, chose plutôt rare maintenant. L'alcool que j'avais bu me donnait l'impression d'être barbouillée, et mon esprit tournait en rond en me donnant quelques vertiges par moments. Mais j'espérais ne pas avoir assez bu pour être ivre.

Ennuyée à force de regarder le bord de la route défiler, je me bougea et tourna la tête pour fixer ma conductrice. Concentrée sur la route, elle tenait le volant d'une seule main, le regard quelque peu blasé et l'air indifférent. Je lui trouvais un air indépendant, et même une assurance que j'avais très rarement vu chez elle surtout ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas si c'était l'effet de l'alcool, mais pour être honnête, cette vision émoustillait un coin de mon esprit.

– Quoi ? questionna t-elle en remarquant mon regard insistant.

– Rien, j'admire ton profil, souris-je sans détourner mon regard.

Mio tourna un instant la tête en soupirant. Puis d'une main, elle se mit à fouiller dans le sac à dos posé juste à côté de son siège. Elle en sortit une boite de conserve de soupe de nouille froide, et me la colla sur l'épaule.

– Tiens, mange. Il paraît que ça aide à dessoûler.

De la bouffe. De la bouffe ! Elle avait en plus de ça réussi à voler de la nourriture au campement ? Ça tenait de l'exploit, car toutes les conserves et autre denrées comestible étaient planqués derrière le comptoir de l'accueil, et c'était le territoire de Ren et ses larbins, impossible d'entrer et même de s'approcher sans se faire repérer.

– Comment as-tu eu ça ? demandais-je en ouvrant la conserve.

– Emma m'a aidée, répondit-elle simplement sans donner de détails.

Ah, Emma. J'aurais peut-être dû lui proposer de partir avec nous. J'espérais qu'elle aussi trouve un moyen de s'enfuir du campement. Je serais contente de la revoir, un jour.

Il faisait encore nuit, mais nous décidâmes de nous stopper dans une grande ville. Nous étions parties du coté opposé à celle qu'avait l'habitude de fouiller le groupe du camping, évidemment, et nous avions roulé longtemps, sans aller en ligne droite non plus, alors j'estimais qu'on pouvait dormir tranquille. Je réfutais rapidement cette idée. La paranoïa, c'était ce qui gardait en vie... alors pour être certaines, on choisit un immeuble au hasard, et je planquais la voiture dans le garage resté ouvert. Même s'ils nous suivaient et arrivaient par chance à arriver dans la même ville que nous, il leur faudrait un miracle pour trouver dans quel endroit on se cachait. Je ne restais pourtant pas très rassurée... j'avais vraiment peur de ce que pourrait me faire Ren si jamais il m'attrapait, évidemment j'imaginais le pire.

On grimpa jusqu'au deuxième étage, et entreprit de vérifier les portes des appartements pour sécuriser l'endroit et voir si il n'y avait pas d'autres locataires... mais rien. Le calme plat.

– Ici, ça a l'air bien, annonça Mio en émergeant de la porte qu'elle venait de crocheter.

L'appartement ne payait pas de mine, mais au moins, il avait l'air assez propre, mis à part de la poussière. La cuisine était fermée, ça permettait de garder un peu les mauvaises odeurs de nourriture pourrie et éviter que ça se répande trop dans les autres pièces. La lumière de la lune entrait par les fenêtre, et pour rester discrètes, on éteint les lampe torche et ne mit aucune autre lumière. Sur le lit double de l'unique chambre, et après une douche rapide à l'eau glacée, je me changeais pour aller dormir.

Mio elle, était absorbée par la contemplation de la guitare sagement posée sur son support, juste à côté de la table de chevet.

– Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu de guitare, hein ? avisais-je en m'asseyant en tailleur sur le matelas.

– Ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle guitare, annonça t-elle sans détourner ses yeux. C'est une Fender précision de 1967 ! Ça vaut une fortune !

J'avais faillit oublier ce que nous étions avant, avec la vie dans ce monde. Ça avait tellement peu d'importance maintenant... seule la survie comptait. Notre bassiste, elle était la bassiste de notre groupe. Et aussi, même si je ne le dirais jamais tout haut, ma bassiste. D'ailleurs, jouer de la batterie me manquait terriblement. Je devais même avoir perdu un peu la main, sans entraînement rien ne se garde pour toujours. En plus, je ne savais même pas si j'arriverais encore à jouer avec des doigts en moins...

– … Dis, tu veux bien en jouer ? hésitais-je alors.

Mio eut un léger sourire, mais attrapa l'instrument, mis la lanière autour des épaules, et fit comme si elle le soupesait.

– Ça risque d'être compliqué... c'est une guitare pour droitiers.

Elle fit néanmoins courir ses doigts sur les cordes, et même moi, j'entendis que c'était affreusement désaccordé. Mon amie fit d'ailleurs une mimique grimaçante, mais vint s'asseoir en face de moi, la guitare toujours dans les bras.

– Je me suis un peu entraînée, mais ça ne va pas être très juste...

Pour tout dire, je me fichais de quel morceau elle allait jouer, et même que ça soit juste ou pas, je voulais surtout la voir jouer. La voir avec son instrument à corde entre les mains, entendre les sons que ses doigts faisaient sortir des cordes, ressentir les émotions d'avant, le rappeler de bons souvenirs, les souvenirs de nos concerts, de notre salle de club avant qu'elle ne soit transformée en salle de survie, les souvenirs des cours, de la vie au lycée, du magasin de musique, de nos professeurs, de notre habitude de prendre le thé au lieu de répéter. J'avais tellement envie que tout ça revienne... dire que je prenais tout ça comme acquis, et maintenant que j'avais tout perdu, j'en mesurais enfin la valeur. C'est triste à penser, songeais-je silencieusement en regardant Mio accorder tranquillement l'instrument rien qu'avec son oreille.

La mélodie qu'elle joua était « Tears in heaven » de Clapton, et elle se mit à chanter aussi les paroles pour accompagner. Cela me fit comme une vrai retour en arrière, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu sa voix au chant. Surtout sur cette chanson, aux tons lents, au rythme triste et reposant, sa voix était calme, simple, sans fioritures, harmonieuse, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que moi seule l'entende. Le fait qu'elle chante juste pour moi me plaisait beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Je gardais les yeux à peine ouvert, écoutant cet instant avec la plus grande attention. Sur la fin de la chanson, sa voix se fit tremblotante, et quand elle joua les dernières notes, elle s'empressa s'essuyer une larme sur sa joue. J'avais l'impression que les paroles de la chanson s'adressaient à tout ceux qu'on avait perdu, autant nos amies que notre famille. Moi je réussi à retenir mon chagrin, mais sentais mon cœur au bord du débordement, aussi.

Un silence s'installa, le temps qu'on reprenne toute deux nos esprit. Je regardais la bassiste, qui me fit un léger sourire triste. Sans détourner les yeux, et dans un élan spontané, je me déplaçais un peu, et approchais doucement mon visage du siens. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais seulement léger sous la surprise, alors je ne me retira pas.

– J'ai juste envie... de savoir ce que ça fait d'embrasser quelqu'un, avant de mourir..., chuchotais-je en guise d'explication. Est-ce... tu veux bien ?

Mio resta quelques secondes silencieuse après ma demande. J'espérais qu'elle accepte, après tout, je n'avais même plus l'impression d'avoir besoin de m'encombrer de formalités maintenant. Peut-être que mon coté impulsif avait été aggravé depuis le temps.

– … D'accord..., fini t-elle par murmurer.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, j'étais si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud rencontrer le mien. Je la vis fermer simplement les yeux, alors je m'approchais encore et vint poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Et me rendis compte que je savais absolument pas comment faire pour embrasser, heureusement Mio attrapa mes lèvres et bougea, alors je ne fis que la suivre pendant quelque secondes. C'était doux, chaud, et surtout, une sensation très agréable, comme un bébé qui téterait le sein de sa mère.

Je la relâchais pour respirer, et reprit ma position initiale.

– Alors, c'était bien, pour un premier baiser ? me hasardais-je pour éviter un silence gênant après.

– Pas mal... mais tu sais, ce n'était pas mon premier.

– Hein ? Et c'était qui alors ? questionnais-je un peu déçue.

– Ben, toi...

La, je ne comprenais pas de tout ce qu'elle racontais. Je m'en souviendrais quand même si je l'avais déjà embrassée ! Face au regard interrogateur que je devais avoir, Mio eut un petit rire, avant de me donner enfin une explication.

– Mais ce n'était pas super bien, parce que tu sentais l'alcool à plein nez.

Et là, illumination. Évidemment, j'avais toujours ce trou noir non résolu, ce fameux lendemain de cuite. Je m'étais vraiment demandé ce que j'avais bien pu faire, et là, j'avais ma réponse, même si je me rappelais pas du tout comment est-ce que j'avais réussi mon coup. Me connaissant, je lui avait sûrement sauté dessus par surprise.

Mio se pencha pour déposer la guitare sur le sol, puis vint s'asseoir juste en face de moi. Avec des gestes lents, elle posa ses deux mains sur mes joues, et me regarda dans les yeux, tellement intensément que ses pupilles rouges me faisaient presque peur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, Ritsu ?

Cette question me surprit tellement je trouvais qu'elle sortait de nulle part. Je ne savais pas dans quel sens elle voulait savoir ça, mais pour moi, la perche était aussi grosse qu'on tronc d'arbre, et je me persuada que c'était impossible de louper cette occasion. J'attendais ça depuis trop longtemps alors pas question de reculer, et puis, je ne trouverais pas ça très sympa après le baiser échangé. Pour le moins très embarrassée, je baissa légèrement la tête pour fuir son regard, laissant les mèches de ma frange masquer mes yeux.

– Je... je t'aime, Mio... sincèrement...

J'avais préféré éviter de me lancer dans un long discours, même si résumer ça en trois mots me semblait faible et quelque peu ridicule. Je craignais tout de même sa réaction, mais tout ce qu'elle fit, se fut de se rapprocher et passer l'un de ces bras autour de ma taille. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que ça ne la dérangeais pas que j'ai ce genre de sentiment ? Je me demandais même s'il elle avait bien compris leur nature. Mio appuya sa joue contre mon crâne, et je n'osais pas bouger d'un iota. Je le sentis aussi passer sa main sur mon visage, suivant les sillons des cicatrices d'un mouvement machinal su pouce. Elle ne semblait pas être en colère, alors je me demandais ce qu'elle en pensait. Était-elle indifférente ? Flattée ? Peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas en penser, alors j'attendis qu'elle ai une réaction plus conséquente. Et si je m'attendais !

J'étais déjà très agitée par autant de proximité, mais quand elle baissa légèrement la tête, au point que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon oreille, j'eus peur que mon cœur finisse par résonner dans toute la pièce à force de cogner. Sa main se baissa, et passa carrément sous mon t-shirt. Je sentis ses doigts glacés sur ma peau, me faisant frissonner autant de froid que de relaxation. Je détendis mes épaules, en me demandant tout de même ce qu'elle comptait faire. Je m'attendais à qu'elle s'écarte, après tout ce n'était pas le genre de Mio d'être tactile, mais il n'en fut rien. Sa main me caressa le ventre, glissa sur mes côtes, et je me laissais faire... elle n'allait pas oser aller plus haut quand même ! Mais si. Au moment où sa paume enlaça l'un de mes sein, je sentis un toucher chaud et humide juste en dessous de mon oreille, alors qu'elle me lécha le cou.

– A-arrête Mio ! Ou je... je vais vraiment finir par être excitée, murmurais-je en attrapant son bras.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait ? À plaisanter ? Se moquer de moi ? Ces gestes tendancieux m'allumais déjà beaucoup, et si elle voulais juste me taquiner, je trouvais que ça allait un peu loin.

– Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce que je cherche ? susurra t-elle dans mon oreille.

J'avais bien entendu ? Mio avait vraiment dit ça ? J'eus à peine le temps de me remettre de mes émotions et d'en croire mes oreilles qu'elle appuya une de ses mains sur mes épaules. J'étais tellement hébétée que je ne résista pas, et la laissa m'allonger sur le dos. D'où lui venait toute cette audace ? Normalement c'était plutôt moi qui osait et avait le plus d'assurance, mais cette fois, les rôles étaient inversés, et je devais l'avouer, ça m'excitais de voir ce côté plus dominant chez elle. Mio se pencha au-dessus de moi, s'étendant entre mes jambes aux genoux repliés, et j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser tellement mes joues devaient être rouges à force de chauffer. Je ne pouvais pas voir si elle aussi rougissait, car elle gardait sa tête enfouie tout contre mon cou. Je la sentit embrasser et mordiller en dessous de mon oreille, ça échauffait mon corps plus que j'aurais pu l'imaginer, au point que je gémissais des soupirs plaintifs. Penchant la la tête pour lui donner plus de place et l'encourager à continuer, je serrais inconsciemment mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Était-ce vraiment en train de se passer ? Est-ce qu'on allait réellement faire ce que je pensais qu'on allait faire ? Est-ce qu'on allait le faire jusqu'au bout... ? Je ne savais pas si j'allais en avoir le courage, car je me retrouvais dans cette position sans m'y être attendue, et je trouvais que ça allait bien trop vite pour moi. Mais de l'autre côté... mon corps semblait réagir et répondre tout seul aux sollicitations physiques de Mio. Même si c'était embarrassant comme situation, la sensation de son corps sur le mien était toute aussi nouvelle que stimulante, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien. De toute façon, même avant le basculement, je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de sentiments envers quelqu'un, et encore moins avec une personne qui me donnait le trac, et me rendait à la fois autant nerveuse que fébrile.

Mio délaissa mon cou et se redressa légèrement, elle reprenait son souffle en soupirant longuement, le visage juste au-dessus du mien. Je restais captivée par ses yeux, la couleur leur donnait des airs quasiment surnaturels... et elle avait une expression impatiente, l'air d'attendre quelque chose, peut-être qu'elle me demandait implicitement si elle pouvait continuer ? J'en profitais pour reprendre un peu d'assurance, et comme mes mains étaient autour de son cou, j'appuyais doucement sur sa nuque pour l'inciter à baisser la tête, puis l'embrassait une nouvelle fois mais avec plus de conviction. Je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres, puis entre, et je la sentit frissonner lorsque mes mains se faufilèrent sous sa chemise, remontant sa colonne vertébrale. Sa peau était très chaude, mais c'était peut-être aussi parce que mes doigts étaient froids que je ressentais ça. Alors qu'elle s'amusait avec ma langue, elle releva un peu son bassin, et je l'a sentis appuyer légèrement son genou sur mon entrejambe. Un frisson me parcouru soudainement le corps, et avec le sursaut qui vint avec, je faillis mordre ma propre langue.

Je ne savais pas d'où lui venait un tel aplomb, et sur le moment je ne compris pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se montrait aussi ouverte, après tout ce n'était pas rien, pour moi c'était la première fois, même si j'essayais de ne pas y accorder trop d'importance, la société avait toujours tendance à sacraliser cette expérience. Mon esprit devenait de plus en plus flou, embrouillé par toutes les sensations nouvelles qui lui arrivaient, et abaissait toutes les barrières au point de laisser mes gestes se faire guider par le plaisir lui-même. Bien vite je ne réfléchissais plus, et j'étais pressée d'aller plus loin, de savoir comment Mio était lorsqu'elle s'abandonnait complètement à quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un, c'était moi et personne d'autre.

* * *

..::..

* * *

Je fus réveillée plusieurs heures plus tard par une forte clarté dans la chambre. Vu qu'il faisait encore noir lorsque l'on s'est couchées, je n'avais pas pensé à fermer les volets, alors les rayons du soleil entraient dans la pièce. Avec ce qu'on avait apprit sur ces monstres, j'avais peur qu'ils arrivent à rentrer si jamais ces rayons éclairaient, même si nous étions au deuxième étage de l'immeuble. À peine quelques secondes après avoir ouvert les yeux, je me redressais sur le matelas, fixant la fenêtre, et me dépêchais d'aller fermer au moins les rideaux. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un monstre commence à détruire le bâtiment pour nous faire sortir... Je me frottais les yeux, voulant aller me recoucher, en me disant que les prochaines fois, je préférerais une pièce sans fenêtres, pour être certaine de ne plus avoir ce genre de frayeur juste après le réveil.

Mais je remarquais rapidement que Mio n'était plus là. Inquiète, et hors de question de me rendormir sans savoir où elle était, et étant quasiment nue, je me rhabillais rapidement. Il ne faisait pas très chaud, non plus, alors je fermais complètement mon sweat. J'appelais mon amie dans l'appartement, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, je commençais à stresser, et par réflexe, je jetais un coup d'œil sur ma table de chevet. Les clés de la voiture étaient toujours là. Bien sur, elle ne partirais jamais toute seule en m'abandonnant, pensais-je, et je me trouvais bête de l'avoir envisagé, mais d'un côté, après le départ de Yui j'avais affreusement peur de me retrouver toute seule. Alors je sortit de l'appartement, et vagabondait dans le couloir en appelant Mio une nouvelle fois.

Je ne la retrouvais pas avant de sortir du bâtiment. Je fus surprise de la voir assise au bord du trottoir, à quelques mètres en face de l'entrée... et eu vraiment peur pour elle.

– Hé Mio ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous au soleil ? Rentre ! m'exclamais-je dans sa direction.

Mais elle n'eut absolument aucune réaction.

– Tu m'ignores ou quoi ? insistais-je alors.

Je commençais à penser qu'elle regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, mais elle tourna lentement la tête vers moi, en plissant les yeux.

– C'est toi Ritsu... ?

Avait-elle perdu de l'acuité visuelle au point de ne plus me voir... ? Non, ce n'était pas ça, car elle m'aurait tout de même entendu. La seule conclusion que je réussi à tirer, ce fut qu'elle avait du mal à me percevoir. En baissant les yeux, je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours à l'ombre du bâtiment.

– Tu peux venir, il n'y en a pas dans les parages, dit-elle en se remettant dans sa position initiale.

Je ne savais pas comment elle pouvait le savoir, mais je lui fis confiance et alla m'asseoir juste à côté d'elle... et remarquais qu'une mèche de ses cheveux avait viré au blanc. Elle devenait de plus en plus albinos. Assise en tailleur, je joignis mes mains en tripotant mes doigts, me sentant de plus en plus mal, car je savais ce qui était en train de se passer. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour nier l'évidence, pour me convaincre que ça devait être chose, mais maintenant, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, tout était sous mes yeux. Je ne savais pas ce que ce monstre lui avait fait, mais il l'avait infectée d'une manière ou d'une autre, et Mio se transformait peu à peu en... en l'un d' _eux_. Toutes les deux, nous nous doutions de ça, je suppose, mais je n'osais pas le dire tout haut... je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Je ne voulais pas croire, j'espérais un miracle, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui me dirait que je faisais fausse route, que tout irait bien. J'en avais marre que tout aille de la pire façon qui soit, j'avais l'impression que le sort s'acharnait contre moi. Le dos voûté, les épaules et la tête basse, je fixais mes mains posées entre mes jambes, me laissant abattre par la fatalité, une fois de plus. Angoissée, je ne trouvais qu'à soupirer et renifler pitoyablement. Si bien que Mio se pencha et passa son bras autour de mon dos, me serrant contre elle.

– J'ai réfléchis... sais-tu ce qui colore les yeux ou les cheveux ? C'est la mélanine, il y en a aussi dans la peau, ça protège des rayons du soleil. Et ces choses ont l'air d'avoir un besoin vital du soleil, alors... je me dit qu'il y a peut-être un lien..., soupira t-elle comme pour me changer les idées.

Mais en ce moment, je me fichais de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, j'avais juste envie d'entendre que tout irait bien. Même si c'était un mensonge.

– Tu sais, hier, quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais... ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis contente de l'avoir entendu.

Elle enfoui son visage contre mon cou, juste après, et j'eus une très mauvaise impression. Le sentiment qu'il manquait quelque chose à cette phrase, tel que « je suis contente de l'avoir entendu, avant de partir ».

– M-Mio, tu...

– Pardonne-moi, Ritsu... je ne peux plus rester avec toi, c'est dangereux... je sens qu'il y a des choses étranges qui se passent dans mon corps et mon esprit. Si jamais... si jamais je te faisais du mal...

Immédiatement, je l'attrapais par l'épaule, serrant fortement son habit.

– Non... me laisse pas ! S'il te plaît ! lançais-je avec une voix larmoyante.

Mio s'écarta et me fixa quelques secondes. Ses yeux rouges étaient humides, tout comme devaient l'être les miens. Je l'avais pressenti dès le début, son discours avait des airs d'adieux. Mais j'étais prête à la supplier, à lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, pour qu'elle ne me laisse pas toute seule... simplement parce que je n'avais plus qu'elle. Je m'en fichais qu'elle pense que c'était dangereux, même si je ne savais pas ce qu'étaient ces choses étranges qu'elle ressentait, pour moi il était tout simplement impossible qu'elle parte. Et puis, je compris enfin pourquoi elle avait pleuré hier, pourquoi elle m'avait demandé ce que je ressentais, et peut-être aussi, pourquoi elle avait laissé parler son désir. Elle avait déjà prévu de partir. Mais c'était égoïste ! Pourquoi me faire ça si elle savait déjà qu'elle allait me laisser après ? J'avais du mal à gérer toutes les émotions négatives qui m'arrivait en même temps, j'étais à la fois en colère et abattue, dans l'incompréhension et la panique.

Et la _panique_ que je ressentais ne venait pas seulement de la peur d'être seule, je le compris quand je vis Mio se lever brusquement.

– Cache-toi vite, je crois que t'es repérée !

Je me levais juste après elle, voulant encore lui dire de ne pas ma laisser, mais elle me poussa violemment les épaules, m'envoyant à l'ombre près de la porte du bâtiment. Je basculais et tombais le derrière sur le béton, au moment où l'impression de _danger_ était la plus forte. L'un d' _eux_ était là, pile à la frontière entre la lumière et l'ombre, tourné dans ma direction. Et Mio était juste à coté de lui, sans que le monstre ne l'ai touchée. J'avais du mal à en croire mes yeux, pourtant l'ultime preuve était devant moi, même ces choses n'avaient pas l'air de s'attaquer entre elles. Venais-je vraiment d'assimiler mon amie à l'un de ces monstres ? Elle n'était pas comme eux ! Ou alors... pas encore. Non seulement _ça_ pouvait dévorer les humains, mais en plus, les infecter et les forcer à devenir l'un des _leurs_? Ces abominations contre-nature n'avaient donc aucune limites ?

Toujours par terre, effrayée par _sa_ présence, je faisais de mon mieux pour garder mon regard sur Mio. Debout, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, mais surtout, ses traits étaient déformés par le chagrin.

– Je suis désolée... je suis désolée Ritsu... je... je t'aime aussi... n'abandonne jamais, d'accord ? bredouilla t-elle en s'essuyant les joues.

– Attend ! Ne part pas ! S'il te plaît Mio ! suppliais-je ne me relevant.

Mais elle se sembla pas m'entendre. Ou elle ne me prêta pas attention. Impuissante, alors que le monstre restait tourné vers moi, je regardais mon amie se détourner, et simplement aller marcher dans la rue ensoleillée, s'éloignant de moi. Et je ne pouvais rien faire. N'y avait-il pas une autre solution ? Je ne pouvais vraiment rien y faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais toujours aussi inutile à mes amies ? Pourquoi est-ce que je les perdaient toutes ? Je ne voulais pas ! S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un, aidez-moi... faites qu'elles reviennent ! Faites que Mio revienne ! Si seulement je pouvais tout recommencer depuis le début...

– Ne... ne me laisse pas seule...

Mes jambes tremblaient, alors je me laissais glisser sur le sol. Je répétais cette phrase plusieurs fois, comme si c'était une formule magique pour que Mio revienne vers moi. Je suppliais dans le vide, j'implorais inutilement un miracle, n'importe quoi. J'avais réussi à survivre jusqu'ici, mais le prix à payer était immensément trop élevé. J'aurais préféré mourir si j'avais su ce qu'il m'attendais.

De loin, j'entendis des sifflements. Mio avait disparu dans une rue, je ne la voyais plus, et je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que je ne la reverrais plus. Terrorisée par ces sons, je me levais dans un sursaut et me précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment avant que le Trancheur ne se décide à appeler ses amis. Par réflexe, je grimpais dans l'appartement en courant, et claquait la porte. Dans le salon, seuls des minuscules rayons arrivaient à filtrer à travers les volets fermés, et je tirais en plus les rideaux, avant de m'affaler dans le canapé.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouvais toute seule ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais raté ? J'avais pourtant fait tout ce que je pouvais, j'avais souffert, j'avais saigné pour que ça n'arrive pas, et voilà le résultat. Je suis seule. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Est-ce que j'avais vraiment mérité ça ? Pire que se sentir déprimée, j'étais complètement découragée et surtout, désespérée. Je ne savais même pas ce qui me retenais de sortir et laisser ce monstre me tuer. À quoi bon avancer, maintenant que je n'avais plus personne ? Plus personne à protéger... à quoi est-ce que je servais, alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais toujours en vie ? Pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire, ni penser, alors que je ne me retenais pas de laisser sortir tout mon chagrin. Je pleurais lamentablement, le visage entre les bras, je reniflais et hoquetais, comme pour appeler quelqu'un à venir m'aider, me dire qu'il y avait encore une raison de survivre dans ce monde impitoyable. Moi, je n'en voyais plus aucune. Je pleurais pour Mugi et Azusa, qui avait eut le malheur et la chance de quitter ce monde, pour Yui qui se retrouvais dans la même situation que moi, et Mio, dont le destin était de rejoindre les responsables du désastre qui nous avaient conduit jusqu'ici. Sans doute pour moi aussi, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ni comment j'en était arrivée là. J'avais peur, j'étais complètement terrifiée, car la seule chose qui me faisait me lever le soir était que je me sentais tout de même utile, que j'avais quelqu'un sur qui compter, et quelqu'un qui pouvait compter sur moi. Mais maintenant, je n'avais plus le courage de faire des efforts, de continuer à me battre pour réussir à survivre... je doutais encore plus de mon espérance de vie. J'allais devoir piller, me défendre, me déplacer, les choses habituelles, mais cette fois, en étant seule. Et je savais pertinemment que je n'étais pas prête pour ça. D'une façon générale, nous n'étions absolument pas prêtes pour affronter ce monde.

D'un autre côté, je n'étais même pas assez courageuse non plus pour me laisser dévorer par un monstre. Je n'arrivais même pas à m'arrêter de verser des larmes, c'était la première fois que je pleurais aussi longtemps. Que faire ? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire maintenant ? Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, Mio ! Tu t'ouvres à moi, et après, tu m'abandonnes ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? J'étais en colère. Jusqu'à que la nuit tombe, j'oscillais entre des moments de rage qui me faisait défoncer les meubles à coup de batte de base-ball ou de manche à serpillière pour me défouler, d'autres où je me plaignais et geignais pitoyablement, ou encore d'autre durant lesquels j'inventais des solutions, me repassais les moments difficiles en me disant que j'aurais dû agir de telle ou telle manière. Je ruminais, je m'enlisais toujours de plus en plus dans de sombres réflexions, je ne sais pas combien de temps je resta ainsi à me morfondre sur ma condition, mais la seule chose que je fis après, ce fus d'aller errer dans le couloir comme un esprit perdu, ou comme l'ombre de moi-même que j'étais devenue.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! C'était l'avant dernier chapitre (avec un peu de lime en cadeau en plus haha), chapitre exceptionnellement long aussi ! (je sais je dis ça souvent, mais là c'est le premier qui fait plus de dix mille mots XD) après il y aura un genre d'épilogue (qui s'appellera aussi « chapitre » mais qui sera plus court).**

 **Au prochain !**


	16. Ici aujourd'hui, parti demain

..::..

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :** Ici aujourd'hui, parti demain

* * *

 _Seule, date inconnue, 2013._

Combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je seule, maintenant ? Il fait toujours aussi froid. L'hiver ne va pas tarder, et la neige avec.

En pleine nuit, dans une rue éclairée par ce qui restait des lampadaires, j'étais complètement affalée sur le trottoir, le dos appuyé contre le mur d'un commerce d'électronique plutôt encore en bon état. Mais qui irait fouiller dans ce genre de truc inutile, maintenant. La zone était étrangement bien claire, grâce à l'éclairage public qui fonctionnait encore, c'était pour ça que je l'avais choisit. Nous avions beau vivre la nuit pour survivre, les humains étaient des créatures diurnes, pensais-je. Le soleil me manquait, et pas que psychologiquement, mon corps aussi devant manquer de vitamine D, synthétisée par les rayons du soleil. À force de vivre la nuit, je me fatiguais plus rapidement. Tiens, si ça se trouvait, si la race humaine arrivait à survivre, alors l'évolution allait faire des humains différents, adaptés à la vie nocturne. Enfin, si des gens étaient assez motivée pour mettre au monde des gamins dans un climat pareil... et ces enfants, ils ne connaîtront que ça, ils n'auront plus que la survie et ce que pourront leur raconter leur parent sur le monde d'avant. En tout cas maintenant, on pouvait dire « c'était mieux avant ! » sans se faire beaucoup d'ennemis. Et moi, est-ce que j'en aurais, des gosses ? C'était bien la dernière chose que j'envisageais, et même si j'avais entendu parler d'horloge biologique, d'instinct de reproduction et tout ce bla-bla, je n'avais pas beaucoup de chance d'arriver à l'âge où j'en voudrais. Assise par terre dans cette rue, je laissais mes pensées divaguer et envisager tout et n'importe quoi. Pour avoir un enfant, il fallait trouver un mec déjà, et vu qu'il ne devait rester que des pervers ou des meurtriers – ou les deux à la fois –, non merci. J'étais contente d'avoir perdu ma virginité d'ailleurs, comme ça aucun homme ne pourrait me la prendre. Les femmes n'étaient pas mieux de toute façon, après tout la personne qui m'avait mit la raclée de ma vie était une femme.

Pour faire passer un peu les pensées toutes plus glauques les une que les autres qui me traversait l'esprit, j'attrapais une bouteille de bière dans le pack que j'avais trouvé, et en bu une gorgée. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'obstinais à boire ça alors que je n'aimais même pas ? Ça me dépassait, j'allais finir par être alcoolo à force. En même temps, je me décidais à manger un peu, et ouvrit une conserve de pèches au sirop. Je les piquais avec l'opinel que j'avais ramassé, en me disant que c'était bien trop sucré. Je mangeais tellement fade depuis quelques temps que n'importe quel goût un peu salé ou sucré m'apparaissait bien plus fort qu'avant.

Ça devait faire bien une heure que je restais le regard rivé sur la carte du monde dessinée sur la devanture d'une épicerie étrangère, en face de moi. Le japon était une toute petite île, quand on le comparait sur un planisphère... et je trouvais ça dommage d'être coincé sur ce bout de terre. Si j'étais sur l'un des deux plus grands continent, j'irais visiter pleins de lieux. Je trouverais une voiture, je ferais une réserve de carburant, et j'irais sillonner les routes en roulant à fond avec de la musique dans les oreilles, rien que pour me donner l'impression d'être libre. Juste à côté de la route, il y avait un panneau stop tordu, et j'eus l'impression qu'il me disait « ben tiens, c'est beau de rêver... ». ce panneau rouge m'agaçais, à être dans mon champ de vision, sa couleur rouge attirait mon regard à chaque fois. Pour me débarrasser de ma bouteille de bière à peine entamé, je la balançais sur ce panneau, et elle explosa superbement dessus, rependant son liquide mousseux sur le métal puis sur le béton.

Je soufflais sur mes gants pour tenter de réchauffer mes mains. Aller à l'intérieur n'était pas très utile, il faisait aussi froid dehors que dedans. Il faudrait que je pense à prendre un bonnet et une écharpe la prochaine fois que je tomberais sur un magasin de fringues. Mais ce qui me manquait le plus, c'était des armes, j'étais stressée de ne pas en avoir. Juste un petit opinel... à part couper des fruits, ça ne servait pas à grand chose.

C'était long. Je n'avais pas grand chose à faire. Et je n'avais pas l'énergie ni la motivation pour le faire. Je m'en fichais d'être en pleine lumière, en pleine rue, assise les jambes étendues, et d'avoir l'air d'un mendiant. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, de toute façon. D'ailleurs, je me fis repérer par d'autres survivants. Je les entendis arriver, vu qu'ils parlaient entre eux, mais je ne bougea pas d'un pouce, je les regarda juste tourner au coin de la rue et me pointer du doigt, puis avec leur lampe torche. Ils n'étaient que deux, deux hommes qui devait avoir la vingtaine.

– Salut. T'es toute seule ? me salua t-il en s'approchant.

Ce n'était pas les premiers survivants que je voyais. Mais d'habitude je me cachais automatiquement pour éviter les ennuis... car être routard et solitaire était un assez mauvais combo. Tout ce que je fis, ce fut de répondre d'un haussement d'épaules évasif. Du coin de l'œil, je les voyaient tout les deux la main près de leur hanches où se trouvait l'étui de leurs armes à feu.

– Tu vas boire ça ? demanda l'autre en pointant le pack de bière posé contre moi.

– … Si vous avez de quoi faire un bandage, c'est à vous, soupirais-je sans grande conviction.

Autant essayer, même si dans les faits, rien ne les empêchait de prendre ce qu'ils voulaient de force. Pourtant, l'un des hommes se mit à fouiller dans son sac, et me tendit un maigre rouleau de pansement. J'hésitais quelques instants avant de l'attraper, un peu dubitative et ayant même peur qu'il fasse semblant de m'en donner rien que pour se moquer de moi. J'avais toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir des doutes. Mais il me donna ce que je demandais sans problèmes, je supposais qu'ils devaient en avoir d'autres en réserve. Je poussa les bières vers eux, de toute façon j'aurais sûrement abandonné ces bouteilles ici. Les deux hommes se mirent donc à boire, debout, de manière assez bruyante d'ailleurs... pourquoi est-ce qu'ils restaient plantés là ? Ils avaient ce qu'ils voulaient alors je me demandais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne continuaient pas leur chemin. De toute façon, je m'en fichais, et me contenta de les ignorer. Je retira le gant de ma main gauche, puis ensuite, le vieux bandage que je portais et qui commençais à s'effilocher, pour le changer. Malgré que tout était cicatrisé, les profondes balafres qui restaient rendait les mouvements de mon poignet moins souples et moins précis, en plus de la sensation de sensibilité désagréable toujours présente sur les moignons des doigts perdus. Porter un bandage dessus me rassurait, c'était plus psychologique que pour un réel besoin physique.

Un autre mouvement au coin de la rue attira mon œil, mais il ne s'agissait que d'un chien. Celui là par contre, rien qu'en le regardant, c'était facile de voir qu'il n'avait rien de dangereux. Il était maigre, et avait l'air d'avoir toutes les peines du monde à avancer. Il marchait en boitant, se dirigeant vers nous, et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, je commençais à avoir des doutes. C'était un chien gris, avec vaguement une tête d'épagneul. Je n'étais pas sure de ce que je supposais, alors je tentais de l'appeler.

– … Stone ?

Comme un réflexe, l'animal leva la tête et les oreilles. Il se tourna légèrement et vint, lentement, se coucher vers moi, posant sa tête sur mes cuisses. Et bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il puait, une vraie infection. Il était difficilement reconnaissable, dans son état. Il lui manquait des touffes entières de fourrure, et sur sa queue, il n'y avait quasiment plus aucun poils. Ses côtes étaient saillantes, mais le pire, c'était les vieilles plaies qui lui parsemait le corps... pour la plupart ouvertes, et même certaines, des asticots blancs grouillaient entre les chairs boursouflées de pus et de sang caillé. J'eus un haut-le-cœur en voyant ça.

– Tu connais ce clebs ? Ça fait deux heures qu'il nous suit, avisa l'un des hommes.

– Plus ou moins..., marmonnais-je en grimaçant.

Je pensais qu'il était mort, moi. Qu'un monstre lui aurait fait la peau... et vu la grosse balafre qui parcourait son épaule droite et son dos, ce n'était pas passé loin. Ce cabot galeux me faisait pitié. Comment est-ce qu'il s'était débrouillé pour arriver à survivre dans cet état ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'allait simplement pas s'allonger dans un coin et attendre la mort ? Peut-être qu'il était du genre fidèle et qu'il cherchait sa maîtresse. Pas de chance en tout cas, il était tombé sur moi, celle qui avait proposé de le manger... mais là, bouffer ce clébard reviendrait à avaler de la viande pourrie. La tête posée sur mes jambes, il avait les yeux humides et couverts de croûtes, et haletait durement comme s'il était essoufflé. Cet animal... il était en train de se faire grignoter lentement par la vermine. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que j'abrège ses souffrances.

Ayant fini leur boisson, les deux hommes se décidèrent à partir. Je trouvais ça étrange qu'ils n'aient pas essayé de me voler... mais en y regardant mieux, je n'avais absolument rien sur moi, j'avais laissé mes affaires dans l'appartement. Peut-être que je leur faisait pitié, aussi. Ils commencèrent à partir, et après quelques pas, l'un des hommes sembla hésiter un instant, puis se tourna vers moi.

– Tu veux venir avec nous ? On est quatre, me proposa t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

– Non merci.

J'avais répondu sans même une seconde de réflexion. Je savais parfaitement que je n'étais pas dans la condition mentale pour rejoindre un groupe d'inconnus, après ce que j'avais vécu, et sur le moment, je doutais fortement de ma capacité à m'adapter au mode de fonctionnement d'étrangers. Même si ces derniers avaient des apparences moins agressives que ce dont j'avais étais témoin, c'était loin de me convaincre de tenter un risque pareil.

– Comme tu veux. Bonne chance pour la suite..., soupira alors l'homme en se retournant.

J'étais soulagée, je voulais qu'ils partent vite. Je les suivit discrètement du regard alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, jusqu'à qu'ils ne soient plus à portée de vision. Cette ville commençait à être un peu trop fréquentée... depuis que Mio était partie, je n'avais pas bougé. Pour tout dire j'avais espéré la revoir en restant au même endroit, en me disant bêtement que si elle reviendrait, elle irait dans le dernier lieu où elle m'avait vue. Mais rien n'était arrivé. Je devais me résoudre à quitter cet endroit...

Avec une grimace dégoûtée, je caressais le sommet de la tête de Stone. Son poil était crasseux, gras, tellement que je m'essuya les doigts sur mon jean. Puis je dépliais mon opinel, et en approcha la lame de son crâne. C'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour lui... pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à lui enfoncer l'arme dans la cervelle. C'était un bête animal, que je n'aimais pas beaucoup – d'une façon général je n'apprécias pas vraiment les chiens – mais c'était tout qui restait de notre groupe... c'était triste à dire. Un cabot rongé par les vers. Je me demandais comment il avait réussi à suivre notre trace si loin, ça me rappelais ce genre d'histoire larmoyante de chiens retrouvant leur anciennes maisons ou propriétaires même plusieurs années après la séparation. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je caressais sa fourrure sale et collante, en me disant que lui aussi, il avait dû vivre des moments difficiles, et qu'il avait bien mérité un petit peu d'affection, pour être arrivé jusqu'ici. Si j'étais à sa place, finalement moi aussi, je serais allé vers une personne que je connaissais déjà. Pourquoi pas, après tout, peut-être qu'il n'était pas totalement condamné.

Je passais mes bras autour du corps famélique de Stone, et le souleva. Maigre comme il était, il n'était pas bien lourd, mais il avait tout de même une bonne taille, ça le rendait encombrant. Ses deux pattes avant sur une de mes épaules, je serrais son arrière-train contre moi, et grimpa les escaliers. Le chien se laissa faire, il tremblait et haletait toujours lorsque je le posais dans la baignoire de l'appartement. Je n'étais pas vétérinaire, mais j'essayais au moins de le soigner... en premier, j'allumais le jet d'eau doucement, et passa sur les blessures véreuses. De l'eau sale et des asticots gigotants tombèrent sur la céramique de la baignoire, et je déglutis pour ravaler mon dégoût. Avec tout ce que j'avais vu, ce n'était pas des minables vers qui allaient me faire vomir ! Alors je passais ma main dans les poils et sur les plaies pour en retirer toute la vermine. J'écartais les bords des plaies pour passer de l'eau froide dessous et enlever le plus de saletés possible, puis frottais avec des compresses imbibées de désinfectant. Le plus long, ce fut d'extraire les vers résistants à la pince à épiler, surtout que le chien avait des réactions de recul à chaque fois que triturait ses blessures, rendant les soins plus compliqués. Une fois plus ou moins propre et séché, et pour économiser les bandages que j'avais, je préférais laisser ses blessures à l'air libre, elles ne saignaient pas et ça diminuerait le risque d'infection. J'espérais qu'il survive à ça, car je sacrifia une conserve de boulette de viande pour lui, qu'il mangea bruyamment.

Assise par terre contre le canapé, dans cet appartement froid, je regardais Stone engloutir son repas, les pattes qui tremblaient. J'avais rencontré des survivants, et pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas été agressifs envers moi et n'avaient pas essayé de me faire du mal... j'avais eut de la chance ? J'avais rencontré des rares personnes avec encore un peu de moralité ? Mais malgré ça, c'était loin de contrebalancer ce que je pensais... ces types, c'était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Mes mains étaient encore propres, mais je ne savais pas jusqu'à quand, et je me préparais même mentalement à devoir un jour prendre une vie. Je regrettais aussi de ne pas avoir demandé à Mio ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'elle avait tué, ce qu'elle avait après, comme elle l'avait ressenti, comment elle s'était relevée après être passé du côté des meurtriers.

Le chien vint ensuite se coucher près de moi. Il m'agaçait, à faire son mignon avec moi, alors que je me rappelais lorsqu'il m'avait férocement grogné dessus. Malgré tout, je le couvrit avec la couverture en laine du canapé, en espérant qu'il survive... car je l'avouais, je préférais la compagnie de cet animal à devoir être seule. Enfin, je ne m'attachais pas trop non plus, rien n'empêchais ce clebs de partir quand il le voulait, après tout je n'étais pas son maître. Partir... moi aussi, il fallait que je parte. J'avais fouillé les appartement de cet immeuble, et je ne voulais pas rester ici alors que je savais qu'il y avait d'autres personnes non loin. Rester en solitaire, c'était à la fois rassurant et effrayant. Je levais la tête, voyant le jour se lever à travers les petits trous des volets. Fatiguée, j'allais chercher la couverture du lit, et m'affalais sur le canapé en m'enroulant dedans. La nuit prochaine, j'allais partir, point, il ne fallait pas que je remette tout le temps le départ à demain. La voiture m'attendais toujours dans le garage.

Pouvoir aller partout, et pourtant n'avoir nulle part où aller. J'appréciais encore cette ironie grinçante. Mais le pire, c'était maintenant que j'étais seule. Parler, avoir des interactions avec quelqu'un me manquait affreusement, je supportais déjà assez mal à solitude, mais en plus maintenant que je devais me contenter de survivre sans rien créer, comme le ferait n'importe quel animal, ça me dérangeait encore plus. J'avais même peur de finir par devenir complètement asociale, et d'après ce que j'avais vu, j'avais déjà commencé à glisser sur cette pente. À force de vivre au jour le jour, j'avais peur d'envisager sur le long terme... je pourrais mourir demain. Et puis, maintenant je prenais de plus en plus de recul, alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de me réchauffer roulée en boule sur le canapé, réalisant à quel point j'avais besoin des autres... j'avais l'habitude de laisser les autres s'inquiéter pour la suite, pour l'avenir, alors que moi je préférais improviser sur le moment, et même obliger les autres à me canaliser... ce que Mio arrivait très bien à faire. Je n'étais pas faite pour être seule... pourtant j'allais bien devoir m'y habituer. Car malgré tout, elle m'avait dit de ne pas abandonner, et c'était bien ce que je comptais faire, ne serait-ce que pour elle et les autres qui avaient perdu la vie, pour tout les efforts qu'on avait dû faire, pour que les épreuves et les douleurs qu'on avaient enduré ne soient pas vaines, pour que les blessures n'aient pas été inutiles, je devais continuer à avancer, je devais continuer à me battre, jusqu'à ce que mon propre sang ne finisse par rejoindre celui des trop nombreux corps retournés à la terre depuis que les monstres du jour répandaient la mort et nous acculaient au point de laisser sortir nos côtés les plus mauvais et d'instaurer une méfiance maladive entre chacun de nos semblables. Et je me promis trois choses, trois règles personnelles que je m'efforcerais de tenir dans n'importe qu'elle situation, ne plus faire confiance à quiconque, ne laisser personne voir mes faiblesses, et si jamais quelqu'un me blesse, ne jamais le laisser voir qu'il a réussi à m'atteindre.

* * *

..::..

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire jusqu'ici !**

J'aime beaucoup des univers post-apo, mais pour une histoire je voulais éviter les zombies (même si une histoire avec de l'éclatage de cervelle bien sanglant serait surement amusante à écrire xD) bien qu'on ai eut les descriptions des monstres volontairement vagues et subjectives (imaginez-les comme vous voulez :p).

J'ai pas mal d'idées et de thématiques encore inexploitées, alors c'est pas exclu qu'il y ai une suite (en mode « tome 2 » oui) évidemment avec les persos qui sont encore en vie, même si on est dans un univers surnaturel je vais pas ressusciter les morts xD bref j'en dis pas plus maintenant mais le projet est en route dans mon pti cerveau.

N'hésitez pas à review ! (et si y'a des questions sur l'écriture, l'histoire, les persos ou la recette du lapin à la moutarde, je répond ici (mais attention, mes compétences culinaires se limitent aux œufs au plat))

 **À la prochaine ^.^ !**


End file.
